


The Fight for Duat

by Kokorokirei



Series: Usurper of Realms [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Additional tags added later, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Blood and Gore, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Goddess!Angela, Good and Evil, Hana/sombra, Jackal!Fareeha, Lord of the Ring inspired, Love Triangles, Magic, Minor mchanzo - Freeform, Monsters, NSFW, Original Character(s), Overwatch - Freeform, Pharmercy, Romance, Slow Burn, som.va mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 147,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: PART ONE: “The Fight for Duat” - CompleteIn a fight against an evil power that spreads across the realms, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, Goddess of Healing, must enter Duat and aid Anubis’ army. She must convince the Jackal Warrior, Fareeha Amari, to join Overwatch as she becomes infatuated with her; meanwhile the Battle for Duat is the deciding factor for good or evil.“Angela stared at the jackal beauty, her eyes tracing the firmness in her brown eyes that almost seem to glow gold. She could see traces of Ana within Fareeha’s facial features. The Goddess was in awe of Fareeha, mesmerized by the color of her creamy milk chocolate skin and the feminine features. Her cheeks held a soft blush, which did not go unnoticed by Zeus.”PART TWO (Final)- “The Fruit of Lucifer” - Cancelled temporarily...





	1. Enter the Jackal Warrior and the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Pharmercy Story! Yes, it is part of a series! I hope you enjoy it as I have loved writing it! Since this is a heavily detailed story, updates will be within a few days. This is something that I have always wanted to do for a long time. There are many inspirations for this story, such as Lord of the Rings, so I hope you share a passion for adventure in the world of fantasy. There will be other “ships” mention in this story, such as Hana/Sombra, so I will update the tags as I continue to write.
> 
> Without further ado, welcome to “The Fight for Duat”, part 1 of the series, “Usurper of Realms”.

When a mortal dies, they can be transported to an afterlife of purity or damnation, depending where a mortal’s faith is placed. Death is an unknown concept that every mortal must face, trusting their beloved deities to guide them to their eternal rest. This world is separated by three realms, the High Realm, the Mortal Realm, and the Chaos Realm. The High Realm and the Chaos Realm hold different spaces inhabited by different Gods and Goddesses. For many millenniums, these opposite realms have been in a constant cycle of peace and violence, power being the major motivation of almost all wars. Life is a balance, over all of eternity these two Realms have established their differences and reconciled with each other on numerous occasions.

The Mortal Realm stands between the High Realm and the Chaos Realm. Humans are the main creatures that inhabit this world. Humans, of different races, follow a religion, or a faith, that guides them through their life. Humans are given the freedom of will, it is their decisions to be morally good or bad. Even if one human is born in a world of Hell, that does not decide their fate for them. They could be granted a pure afterlife, if they choose to save themselves. This applies to one born in a world of Heaven, if they choose damnation, that is their fate. Hidden to the mortal eye, there are other mythological creatures that live besides them. Sometimes they aid humans. Sometimes they hide from humans. Sometimes they will hurt humans. Each majestic creature to their own.

The High Realm consist of one huge space, commonly, known as Heaven. Zeus, Jesus, Amaterasu, and many others are known to inhabit this space, watching over those that hold faith in them. The Chaos Realm held numerous of spaces that includes Duat and the Underworld. It is a realm for punishment and death, for mortals that have sinned and displeased the higher beings. In this Chaos Realm, Anubis rules over Duat and has watched over the process of embalming of his people; while acting as a guide to help mortals make their way to his world. However, he had more pressing matters at his hand.

Hades, ruler of the Underworld and brother to Zeus, was using his power to take over the spaces in the Chaos Realm. It was unknown how he was able to suddenly accumulate so much power. He has gathered numerous of evil spirits, demons, and higher beings into his army. The Lord of the Dead wanted to spark a war on the Higher Realm, specifically against his brother, using the Mortal Realm as his battlefield. The Greek God of Death wanted to rise and take over the High Realm. A desire that held in his festering heart for lifetimes. Anubis took no interest in participating in Hades’ war, especially when it directly affected his faithful mortals. This left Anubis to be one of the few spaces that have not joined Hades, which did not settle well for the Greek God of the Dead. Hades has attacked Anubis’ space, launching attack over attack. Relentlessly for years, Hades has tried to persuade Anubis to join but to no avail. Over these battles, Anubis has remained victorious. However the strain of constance battle has worked his warriors thin, like a small piece of butter being spread on a large piece of toast. He has lost a huge chunk of his army, his precious children, unable to keep up with Hades’ skirmishes.

Anubis stared at his gigantic map, snarling. The map was mostly covered in red ink, representing Hades’ power and control of the Chaos Realm. The red ink swirled and danced on the pages, fluttering around the words that said, ‘Duat’. He was fighting a losing battle. He cried out in frustration, his canine teeth were fierce and sharp.

“Fareeha! Come,” Anubis commanded, his animalistic ears flat on his head.

A young jackal woman came rushing in, bowing in respect. Her muscular toned stomach was exposed, her breast covered by bandages that also wrapped around her shoulders as well. She wore a shendyt that went down above her knees, her waist decorated with sapphires. Her dark brown hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders, while a couple of strands were braided into gold beads on the side of her face. She can be described as handsome, her feminine charms still leaked through, especially around her eyes. She had a tattoo of a variation of the Eye of Horus under her right eye. Fareeha approached her fuming God, pausing a bit before she spoke.

“Great Father, I am here,” Fareeha says, her brown eyes looking down. Anubis nods, urging her to drop the formalities. He places his huge hands on her shoulder, smiling sadly. He places his long snout on her forehead, whispering a chant of blessing, before looking into his well respected right hand woman.

“My child, I’m afraid time is against us. My army can not afford another attack by Hades, even when you are leading it. It is not the lack of skill that is the problem, you are the best warrior among my jackals and you have fiercely fought for many wars. The endurance of my warriors is running low, the moral has steadily dropped, it is my mistake that I overestimated Hades himself,” Anubis spoke. He turns around, pointing at the map. “Look here my child. Do you see what I see?”

Fareeha gazed at the map, her heart sinking in fear as she stares at the red ink slowly consuming all of the Chaos Realm. She shakes her head and says, “I only see defeat.”

Anubis nods, agreeing with her. He faces her, trying to give her a warm smile. His hand reaches towards her face, rubbing his thumb against her eye tattoo.

“Your mother has not responded from the Mortal Realm in many years. I fear the worst for her,” Anubis sighs softly. “I failed as a Father to your clan, I am not surprise if you harbor anger and hate towards me.”

“I could never hold hate or anger for my creator, Father. I am worried about my mother’s state, but we do not know if she is dead or alive. That lingering small hope is enough for me to continue on.”

Smiling gently, Anubis turns his head towards a huge gate, a transportation device between realms. He stares at it, as if willing it to turn on. The gate remains dead silent. He says, “Ever since Hades have taken over so much of this realm, I have lost connection with the High Realm and the Mortal Realm. I fear the High Realm can not aid us.”

“Is there really nothing we can do?”

“No, not unless I can get this gate to open but my powers are not enough anymore. We have lost our higher brothers and sisters to Hades, brainwashed and turned into slaves.”

Anubis faces Fareeha again, remembering her when she was a small pup. She was his pride and joy. Fareeha’s father was Anubis’ well trusted Second in Command, he died when Fareeha was still barely born. The Jackal God has taken the responsibility to raise her like his own, to make sure she will live up to her birth father’s name and honor. She was practically a daughter to him as well.

“I will surrender to Hades,” Anubis says, shocking the young jackal. “I have no choice. I have lost all of my allies and I can not contact the High Realm, nor could they contact me. Even if they did, it is too late. Hades has control over more than three fourth of the Chaos Realm.”

“Father, please let us finish this final battle at least. Hades has given us five days till he attacks. That’s still extra time we were granted. It may be little, but it is time. I know it is pathetic to prolong our sufferings, but those five days could be a turning point. Let us put our continued faith into the High Realm,” Fareeha quickly tries to explain. Her heart wanted to fight still, fight to the very end.

Anubis pondered on Fareeha’s words, wondering if they could afford waiting some more. He rubbed his head, trying to prevent an oncoming headache. The High Realm knew of his situation but since Hades closed the gates, they were unable to reopen it. With no contact with the realm, Anubis has no idea if they have made any more progress or not. The more time wasted, the more energy was depleting to save only one space in the Chaos Realm when the High Realm could have been reforming their own army. Anubis wanted to surrender immediately and let the High Realm fight and deal with Hades, rather than worry about them. Fareeha’s proposal did not seem to have any negative effects on him. It didn’t hurt to just let those five days pass and see what happens.

“Alright my child. We will wait. At least we would go out with some of our dignity,” Anubis agrees. “If you survive the final battle, you must continue to find a way to open the gate. Understand?”

“Yes, Great Father!” Fareeha responds, giving her God a proper salute. “I will take full responsibility for my selfish proposal if it fails.”

The Great Father gives an agreeing nod at Fareeha’s words. He says, “No matter what our fate is, I will always be proud of your growth and accomplishments.”

Fareeha and Anubis watched the map again, watching the red ink swirl on the paper, showing the liveliness of Hade’s power, growing more powerful each second. Even with the impending possible doom, the duo remain proud at heart, unwavering to the dominating control that may befallen on them.

The young jackal thought of her mother, Ana Amari. She was a great leader and mother to all of her people. Loyal to Anubis, he sent her to the Mortal Realm to aid on a mission from the High Realm, to join a secret organization. That was years ago and there was no word from her since then. Ana left before, years before this disappearance at the orders of Anubis. Fareeha wanted to know where she was leaving, she was a jackal warrior in training, but her mother only assured her that she will find out in time. That time, she came back. This time, it has been too long. The possible loss of her mother made Fareeha mad with grief for a short period of time. Anubis was able to calm her down and comfort her in her time of need. They have bonded together as father and daughter, facing Hades’ maddening power.

Fareeha thought of her whole life, the accomplishments she has achieved. She was more powerful than her brothers and sisters, she was taught of magic by her Creator, and she exceeded Anubis’ expectations in a short amount of time. The Jackal God has even admitted to Fareeha that if he stepped down or was stripped of his title, he would want her to ascend the throne in his honor. To think that all of it would be wasted by a God that only wanted to start a selfish war against his brother, the thought infuriated the young jackal. She swore to herself to fight until her last breath. If she survives she will do everything in her power to reopen the gates. She will not stop struggling unless Hade’s forcibly rips her limbs off, carve her tongue out to let her bleed, and blinded her eyes by scooping them out. Fareeha vowed to avenge her people and to help Anubis redeem himself. The animalistic desire within her fueled her fierce loyalty and she snarls as she stares at the red ink as it threaten to claim over their land.

__________

The meeting was adjourned, Zeus returned to his temple with great ambition, his puffy white beard swaying as he took each step. He ordered a commander to assemble an army to prepare for the journey to the Chaos Realm. The Gods and Goddesses of the High Realm have finally amaculated enough magic to override Hades’ control over the gates. However, Zeus has doubt in his heart, which he concealed from the others. The Great Greek God called for his newest addition to his sector, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, the Goddess of Healing, to his side. She came swiftly on golden wings, spanning over seven feet wide.

Angela lived up to her name, her beauty exceeded even the most beautiful of the High God’s angels. Her semi-long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, long bangs covered her right side of her face, with short bangs on the left. She had big bright blue eyes with mouth watering pale complexion that seems to make her glow in the sunlight. She wore a white tunic, decorated with thin gold body chains, and a bronze rope was wrapped around her waist. Angela had a golden headband on her head, decorated with a bright green laurel wreath. She, with a gentle smile on her perfectly formed lips, ran quickly beside her God’s side, along with her caduceus staff. The staff was taller than her height, fixated with a glowing yellow orb on top, fixated behind her back.

“Right besides you,” she says. Her voice was smooth and melodic, anyone could fall under her spell in seconds. Zeus beams at her, giving her a tight hug. Angela was currently Zeus’ favorite child, even though he won’t admit it in front of his other children. “How was the meeting Father?”

“It went better than I expected. The High Council has finally gathered enough energy to override Hades’ power. I just hope we have not wasted too much time already. We need to move fast. I assign you to lead this expedition. You will go to the Chaos Realm to aid Anubis against Hade’s control. We are not sure how many we can send through the gate, especially trying to override it, so I want you to make it through at least. Your healing abilities will provide Anubis’ army with unlimited morale and force to fight,” Zeus explains.

“I understand. I will not fail you Father,” Angela responds, bowing her head. Zeus sighs as he looks at his precious daughter, he cupped her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead.

“I have to be honest Angela, do not tell the other brothers and sisters about what I am going to say,” Zeus sadly says, his eyes darken with sorrow. The blonde woman understood the severity of his words, her head nodding.

“Your words are safe with me,” Angela whispers.

“Even though the High Council believes this mission will be a success, I, however, have doubts. My brother has gotten control of unlimited power that I still can not figured out what he has, or what he has done, to achieve it. This is the most powerful he has ever been. If the mission fails, you must try to take at least one of Anubis’ warriors with you and enter the Mortal Realm. Go find the Seraph and help him lead Overwatch.”

“I don’t understand. Are you sending me on a mission that will ultimately fail?”

“Perhaps and I deeply apologize my child. This mission will most likely fail but we still need to try. Ever since we lost contact with Anubis, we fear that Hades may have already taken over the Chaos Realm.”

Angela asks, “Why does Hades persist on taking over Anubis’ space?”

“Anubis has one of the most powerful armies of all the Chaos Realm. His jackals are considered to be ferocious and relentless. Anubis, alone, could practically take on the High Realm if he chooses. Ana Amari is one of them. Do you remember her?”

“Yes Father, I do. We worked together in Overwatch years ago. But I thought Overwatch disbanded when the High Council deemed it too powerful and uncontrollable.”

Overwatch was an organization that consist of members of the High Realm and the Chaos Realm. Most of the members lived in the Mortal Realm. Long ago, Angela was ordered to join them, to aid them. Overwatch, at first gathering, focused on figuring out a dark power that was resurfacing. They were active for years, fighting against anyone that wanted to stop them, but to no avail. No one was able to find the source of the mysterious dark power. Their main goal was lost within other ordered assignments and missions. After a while, the High Council decided to end Overwatch, since they had no use for it anymore. At least, that was their reasoning. It was rumored, though, that the High Council feared Overwatch and wanted to shut it down.

Zeus motions Angela to stay quiet, shushing, looking around his temple to see if anyone may have overheard. Holding her hand, Zeus takes Angela to his private office. Inside, he grabs a scroll, wrapped in gold, and hands it to Angela.

“I trust you my child. You can not tell your brothers and sisters this too. This will only affect you greatly. This could decide the fate of our worlds. Understand?” He says. Angela nods, her lips sealed. Zeus double checks his surrounds before saying, “Me and some of the other elite members of the High Council have been recalling Overwatch in response to Hades’ growing power. Jack Morrison, the Seraph, is currently trying to reestablish it in the Mortal Realm. Ana Amari has been aiding him. For these past few years, certain members of High Realm, including me, has been working with Overwatch to fight against Hades. With the Chaos Realm almost to shambles, we must rely on Overwatch to continue their work to fight. If the mission fails, go find Jack and give him this scroll. He will understand when he sees it.”

“Why are they in the Mortal Realm?” Angela asks.

“They are trying to recruit members for Overwatch, but with little success. Many creatures fear Hades and do not want to fight. Most of the Chaos beings are already brainwashed and under Hades’ control. Once Hades has Anubis and his army, I fear that even the High Realm will be outnumbered greatly. The Mortal Realm is home to many spirits and creatures, but they have remained neutral for many eternities. They do not want to be involved. Overwatch is trying to convince them that this event will affect them too. Especially since Hades wants to use the Mortal Realm as his battlefield.”

Taking a deep breath to gather this in, Angela then asks, “Who has Jack been able to recruit so far?”

“He has gotten members of the Asian Sector,” Zeus explains. He whisk some clouds together to produce images of the following people he will list. “Hana Song of Korea, a cunning Kumiho but also still slightly immature. She is not to be underestimated though, she is known to be immensely powerful and insanely fast. She may be close to getting her ninth tale. Many residents of Korea have claim to see her near children, playing games with them. She can also be found playing with rabbits and bunnies on many occasions. Then there is Hanzo Shimada of Japan, a well respected dragon of honor and loyalty. His brother, however, has sacrificed himself to protect Japan during Hades’ assault and has been brainwashed already. This was enough for Hanzo to join Overwatch with practically no convincing at all.”

Angela studied the two images so far. Hana wore a Hanbok, decorated with pink and blue all over, with two triangular pink markings on both of her cheeks. The girl was smiling in the image, holding a bunny in her arms. Hanzo was an older man with a serious stern gaze. He had long bangs over the right side of his face and his long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Hanzo sported a trimmed beard and matching sideburns. The man wore a short kimono along with loose pants, the left area of his body exposed, revealing a tattoo of a dragon. Zeus then swiped the clouds to reveal a new person.

“This is Mei-Ling Zhou of China, a snow yeti that has been known to aid wandering travelers. She is known to control snowstorms and manipulate ice. If threaten, she has poured avalanches on neighboring villages and cleared them out. For those that do earn her respect, she is a kind mother figure that will protect at the cost of her own life.”

Blue eyes gaze at the Chinese woman, her black hair put in a bun. Mei wore a long tunic, complete with loose pants as well. The collar reached around her neck and she had studded earrings. It was a simple look but Mei seems to glow. Zeus then swiped to the last person’s image.

“This is Reinhardt of Germany, a giant, he was part of the original gather. You may remember him. Despite his overwhelming size, he is known to be kind and gentle around children. He wields a huge hammer and he can use it to scale mountains. His actions are recorded in legends. His kind are expert blacksmiths and have made armor that could withstand volcanic eruptions. Reinhardt is one of the last of few of the giants, but his heart is still powered by a fiery flame of loyalty to Overwatch.”

Reinhardt was covered in armor that emphasized his broad stature. His hammer was immense and it barely towered over the man. The man sported a beard and long hair, he bore a huge smile on his face. Angela could see the gentleness in his eye, one of which is missing. She remembers listening to his stories, using his loud, yet oddly calming, voice.

“So including Jack and Ana, these are the only people that are in Overwatch?” Angela asks.

“Unfortunately yes, but you will join them regardless of the outcome of the mission. If you can though, try recruiting this certain jackal,” Zeus says, his hands swiping to show an image of a woman. “This is Fareeha Amari.”

“Ana’s daughter?” Angela says in shock. “I didn’t even know she had a daughter.”

“Ana didn’t get personal in Overwatch. Fareeha is considered as Anubis’ greatest warrior. She has won many battles in her lifetime. If Hades’ caught her, we would definitely have the disadvantage.”

Angela stared at the jackal beauty, her eyes tracing the firmness in her brown eyes that almost seem to glow gold. She could see traces of Ana within Fareeha’s facial features. The Goddess was in awe of Fareeha, mesmerized by the color of her creamy milk chocolate skin and the feminine features. Her cheeks held a soft blush, which did not go unnoticed by Zeus.

“She is a beautiful woman,” Zeus teased. Angela tried to cough, trying to hide her embarrassment. “You need to recruit her to Overwatch. I’m sure Anubis wouldn’t mind.”

“I understand Father,” Angela responds, clutching the scroll in her hand. Zeus nods and holds her hand tightly, staring into her bright blue eyes.

“One last thing, there is a group called Talon that is controlled by Hades to stop Overwatch. The leader is Gabriel Reyes, a death wallowing devil who was forcibly taken from Heaven. He was a close friend of Jack.”

“No,” Angela says in shock, recognizing the man’s name. He was also a respected leader of Overwatch. “He was taken already?”

Zeus sadly nods and he continues, “The High Council believes that Genji may be part of the group. There is a woman who goes by the name of Widowmaker, a talented spider demon, although her origins is still a mystery,” Angela nods as she takes in this new information. Widowmaker slightly rang a bell in her mind, but she could not place it.

“The infamous werewolf, Jesse McCree, was also forcibly taken and is under the care of Talon. Lastly, there is another woman who goes by the name of Sombra. Rumors have it that she is a magical shaman but her origins are also unknown. She is known to be able to possess and control anything by her will. However, we have gotten reports that she has aided Overwatch at times. We are unsure of her true motives or if she even is brainwashed. Other than that, there are more but those few are considered to be the greater threats. Do you understand?” Zeus asks.

“Yes Father.”

“Then Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler, I have hereby declared your mission and your role in stopping Hades. The fate of the realms relies on your actions. Your mission is personal and secretive. I wish you to fly high and successful.”

Angela bows her head, receiving a kiss on the top, before raising her head to give her Father a soft kiss on his cheek. They walked out of the temple together, gathering the other members of the High Realm to prepare for the reopening of the gates.

As Angela gathered the other members to be summoned at the gates, her mind pondered at what her father had said to her in secrecy. She reviewed the information in her head, making sure each information did not slip from her mind. Her thoughts lead to the image of Fareeha Amari and Angela blushed again. It wasn’t unusual for non-mortal creatures to become suddenly attracted to others. Look at Zeus for example (Sorry it’s true, he really was open for anyone that caught his eye, not that’s problematic). Angela didn’t think it would happen to her. She has kept her purity and innocence for all of her life, much to the dismay of her admirers. The Goddess focused on what she really wanted to do and that was to protect the innocent and heal the hurt. The blonde woman has been involved in many wars before and her presence was described as angelic and mesmerizing in a time of pain and suffering. Even though Angela was only part angel, the High Council has awarded her the title of ‘Mercy’ which allowed her free roaming access to the other spaces of the High Realm. Angela has served under different cultural deities that needed her aid, from Japanese to African mythological figures. For the first time, Angela was given a mission that she may have to do all on her own. The idea scared her at first but she thought of the jackal woman and it eased her trembling heart. Would she be fierce and animalistic? Or loyal and patient? It made Angela nervous that she hasn’t even met this woman and she’s already swooning over her. It made her determine to convince this Fareeha Amari to join her, add her to Overwatch.

Angela caught sight of Lena Oxton, a fellow angel, heading towards her with a big grin on her face. Her wings were smaller than Angela’s but they supported her quick speed and agility. The girl sported short hair that swoops over to one side of her head. The Goddess waved as Lena lowered on her knee to give her a proper bow.

“Lena, please. You do need to be so formal around me. We are friends,” Angela chided, motioning Lena to stand up.

“Sorry Angie! It’s a force of habit. I mean you are a Goddess and everything,” Lena says, embarrassed.

“Are you here for the summons?” The Goddess asks.

“Yeah, I’m here to help out! How about you?”

“I’m suppose to be the first one to try to get through the gates.”

“Well I wish you full support! Fly high and be successful!”

The two girls laughed as they caught up with each other. Lena was a fellow Overwatch member before it disbanded but her duties for the High Council has kept her too busy to rejoin. Angela then remembers that Lena has a girlfriend named Emily, a cherub, and she proceeds to ask her a question.

“Lena, may I ask you an odd question?” Angela quietly says. “What is it like doing it with a girl?”

Angela felt stupid the moment the words left her mouth. She wanted to smack herself for asking a, possibly, rude question.

Lena stares at Angela in surprise before bursting out with laughter. Angela tries to shush the loud girl, but to no avail. Lena then says, “What’s this? Are you swooning for someone? Who’s the lucky gal?”

“No, I’m just curious,” Angela stutters, embarrassed at herself. “I’ve never done it with anyone so I just wanted to know. Sorry that I asked.”

“It’s okay Angie, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. Doing it with a girl is amazing...I guess that is how I can put it, especially if it’s someone you love, but I never did it with a guy so...I can’t really answer your question.”

“Ah, okay. Just forget it then. It was a rude question. I was only curious,” Angela says, trying to end the conversation. Lena just giggle, walking in the same direction of Angela’s location.

“You’re lucky that it’s me. If any of your fellow gods and goddess heard this, they will be launching themselves at you,” Lena says, laughing at the image of poor Angela being tackled by her admirers. The Goddess laugh along with Lena before saying goodbye to her when their paths have split.

Angela wanted to stop by her room to grab her satchel, placing Zeus’ scroll in it, along with her journal. Her hearty journal was marked with numerous of spells and rituals to aid in healing almost any type of wound. She grabbed her caduceus staff from behind her, muttering a luck prayer to it before returning it back behind her. Feeling ready, the Goddess headed towards the gate, ready to start her mission.

__________

A man, of aging statue, was sitting in the grass, looking over ancient scrolls with a growl. His four large wings hung down his back in disappointment. He wore elegant clothes that gave off an angelic glow. Shining armor decorated his chest and covered a majority of his face. His eyes, heavy with stress, was the only thing you can see from his face. There was a nasty scar between his eyes, traveling up to his forehead and down in the mask, hidden. His voice was gruff and husky as he spoke to himself.

Behind him, came a woman of elderly appearance. Her dark complexion contrasted against her white long hair. Bangs covered her right eye, hidden under an eyepatch. She was clothed from head to toe. Her left eye bore another variation of the Eye of Horus. This was Ana Amari.

“Jack, the answer will not come to you if all you do is hiss at the scrolls,” she said playfully.

“I know Ana,” Jack grumbles. “But we have been searching and fighting for years. We are always one step behind. Gabriel has already been captured. We are losing our strongest allies. Everytime we find someone to recruit, Hades has already swiped them up!”

Ana rushes to him, placing a hand against his back to comfort him. “Do not get hasty, Jack. If we rush, we will lose control.”

Jack sighs, placing a hand over Ana’s. He says, “You’re right Ana. I almost lost my temper. I’m sorry.”

He could hear the scurries of a certain little fox. Ana and Jack turn their heads towards the sounds, watching large bushy tails stick out of the long grass. There was a grunt and a hiss. Golden brown fox ears poked out of the same grass, followed by a head of a young girl. Her face was filled with disappointment.

“Did you lose it?” Ana asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” the fox whined, puffing her cheeks. She made her way towards the duo in sorrow. “I was so close too. The mouse escaped in a hole.”

“There, there Hana,” Jack says. Rubbing his hand over the top of the fox’s head, earning a squeal of approve from Hana. “You’ll get it next time.”

Hana sat besides Jack, looking up at Ana. The older Jackal woman couldn’t resist and reach down to scratch behind Hana’s ears. The Korean girl practically purred as she got the treatment.

“Do you think we will get a new member soon?” Hana asks, naively. Jack’s eyes beamed, like he was smiling under the mask.

“We are, kid. Last time I checked with the High Realm, Zeus was going to send Angela to join us.” Jack explains.

“Oh, Angela,” Ana sighs. “Hana, you are in for a treat. Angela is a beautiful Goddess, she could brighten the Chaos Realm with her beauty.”

Hana’s tails wagged profusely, excited. She says, “Does she smell nice? Is she soft? Do you think she would like me?”

Jack and Ana laugh at Hana’s childlike curiosity. It was hard to believe, sometimes, that this fox once decimated an entire town because they killed her bunnies. She only had three tails then. Now she has eight, close to getting her final ninth tail.

“Well, the High Realm is going to try to send her to the Chaos Realm first. Perhaps Angela can aid Anubis’ army,” Jack says.

Ana’s heart sank at the comment, remembering her daughter. Being exposed in the Mortal Realm for so long has caused her, and Jack, to age. Ana was completely different than when she first left the Chaos Realm in the first gathering. When she came back the first time, she aged but not quite as noticeable as of now. Now, however, she looked like a new woman, almost unrecognizable. You had to be the highest level of deities, like Angela, to be unaffected by the Mortal Realm. Only creatures, like Hana, that were born in the Mortal Realm would be immune to it’s powers of mortality. Part of this was the reason why Ana did not contact the Chaos Realm, the rest was because Overwatch needed her. The guilt seeped in, the news of the state of Duat has been in the back of her mind. Gnawing at her, feeding the guilt.

“If Angela can recruit Fareeha, then I think we will have a fighting chance,” Jack continues to explain. “Isn’t that right Ana?”

Ana gave a false smile, agreeing with him. Jack and Gabriel were the only people that she told about her life at Duat. The rest did not know, not even Angela; and they were close too. But her jackal heart flutter with excitement, she would love to see her precious Fareeha again. Her tail, hidden under layers of clothes, gave a slight wag as her ears tried to perk up against the thick veil she wore around her head, a hijab.

“Yes, she will be a sight for these old eyes,” Ana whispers.

 


	2. Friend or Foe, Lover or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend will join Angela on her quest. Hana is approached by a mysterious woman who has an interesting present to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Hana/Sombra moment in the second part of the chapter. It can be taken as sexual or not, depends on you. This is a Pharmercy story so I will be focusing on them mainly. Hana will be an important character for the story, hence why I focused on her on this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Angela has never felt so much power in one place, the concentration was immense. The air was thick, taking a breath was almost impossible, it choked Angela’s throat. The Goddess wondered how Lena was dealing with it, she was just a messenger angel after all. The highest deities, spirits, and beings were gathered at the gate, focusing their powers at it. All the energy singled in on one location, trying to force the gate to reopen. This same gate was able to open to the Mortal Realm.Yet when one tries to go to the Chaos Realm, it would not budge or respond. Angela wished she was going to the Mortal Realm, then she would not have to feel like she was going to split apart. The air literally hissed and cracked, she was terrified that the High Realm will break apart. It didn’t help that Angela was right in front of it, feeling the energies dance and fight in front of her. She could feel Hades’ power battling her fellow gods and goddesses, resisting their attacks.

Behind the Goddess, there was an army of armored elves, ready to proceed once Angela got through. The immortal elves were the High Realm’s sacred warriors and have loyalty fought for many countless of wars. It consist of many women and men, skilled in the way of the bow and sword. They all shared certain qualities that distinguish them from human mortals. Sharp pointed ears stood out from their long silk hair that cascaded down their bodies, usually braided. Their skin complexion was gorgeous like twinkling stars in twilight, freed from any scars or birthmarks. Elves all shared the same eye color, even the elites. It was the color of white with an edge of gold around the iris, a black orb dotted in the center of their eyes. Against the white of their eyes, the main iris always glowed in the darkest and in the brightest of times. Legend says that obtaining one of their eyes will bless one with great fortune and luck.

Angela has worked with the warrior elves before. She was confidant of their spirit and strength. A strong hand was placed by her shoulder, squeezing softly. She turned around to meet the eyes of Annatar, an elite elf warrior, known as one of the commanders.The elven woman wore her gold hair down, unbraided and untouched. Dark, clean eyebrows highlighted her sharp facial features. Annatar could be mistaken for a goddess herself. Soft pink lips, long thin nose, and skin as white as snow, Annatar was considered as one of the most beautiful elves to be created into existence. It was also a known fact, mostly among the elven community, that Annatar held a passionate love for Angela, although she has been one of the more respectful admirers. Angela has mistaken Annatar’s persistent affections as signs of friendship, which the elf woman was willing to accept for the time being.

“Annatar of the Galing Wind,” Angela respectfully said, bowing to the woman.

“Goddess of Healing,” Annatar responded back. “I have never seen you so nervous.”

Angela sighs in agreement, her muscles flinching at the cracked energy emigrating around her. “This mission may fail before it even starts. The fact that we still can not open the gate right now proves how powerful Hades is,” she says sadly.

“Angela,” Annatar says, unintentionally letting the Goddess’ name roll on her tongue. “Do not fret. Have faith in our comrades.”

“I do, Annatar,” Angela smiles, making the elf woman’s heart flutter. “I just fear that it might just be me that makes it through. If that happens, I fear that I might fail.”

Annatar places a hand on Angela’s cheek, turning her head towards her. This act was usually reserved for lovers, but Angela’s heart did not skip a beat when the elf woman touched her. In fact, she did not seem to be affected by Annatar’s act of affection, much to the warrior’s dismay. The elf woman said, “Mercy of the Skies, I will ensure you make it through the gate. Do not think with negative thoughts, it is insulting to everyone here that is putting their life on the line to fight this evil power. A distressed look does not fit your beauty.”

The words of the elf woman helped soothe the darkness of the Goddess’ heart, her worries melting away. Angela places her hand on Annatar’s shoulder, blue eyes looking into white orbs. She whispers, “You are right my dear friend. You always know what to say to cheer me up. I am beyond blessed to have you here, next to me. Thank you.”

“The gate is opening!” A voiced cried out, making Angela turn her head to look. Between the crackles and pops, a small opening was forming in the gate, barely enough for even a small creature to enter in. The Goddess, palms out, pointed her hand towards the gate, adding in her own powers to it. A huge force shot out suddenly from the gate, trying to push the invading energy out in a battle of force. It almost made Angela trip on her own feet if Annatar didn’t hold her steady.

Using the other hand to hold her staff, Angela used both hands to release her energy to break open the gate. Her aura took the shape of a white peacock, soaring towards the gate. From the gate, an aura of a blackened Phoenix billowed its way towards Angela’s bird. It felt like someone was digging their nails into her arms, trying to rip the limbs apart. The birds screamed and moan, hissing at Angela as she started to chant a blessing to pry open the gate.

_“With our combined powers, I command you to let me through;  
I beg of you to fight Hades’ control! The God of Death does not control thee! Fight! Do not give in! Let the Goddess of Healing bless thee!”_

Angela’s words eased the gate, the opening started to glow bright like the sun, almost blinding everyone in sight. The dark Phoenix evaporated in defeat, the white peacock cries out in victory before returning to its master. The light grew bigger, large enough for a human to enter. Angela’s heart rose to her throat, happy that the gate was finally understanding. The opening was slowly growing wider.

Then there was a loud screech, piercing against the air. The energy rumbled, shaking the ground. Everyone lost their concentration immediately, their ears throbbing and burning. Their heads vibrated against their skulls, confusing their sanities as they tried to recover. Angela saw a dark smoke emit from the gate, flashing red like a burning fire. It squirmed onto the light, trying to close the gate. The light was diminishing, they were losing the gate.

“Angela!” Zeus yells, his voice booming. “Enter the gate before it closes!”

Hands grabbed at Angela’s waist, pushing her to the light. The Goddess found her feet, running to the gate. The smoke stung her face and her eyes, trying to push her out but Angela fought against it. She charged into the gate, with Annatar by her side, as she held her staff out. The light from the orb shined bright like a diamond, bleeding through the smoke, allowing the pair to push through. The white light wrapped around the pair, leaving the High Realm entirely.

Soon Angela and Annatar were walking on nothing, floating into white nothingness. The entrance behind them have already closed, leaving them alone.

“Where are we?” Annatar asks, still holding on to the Goddess. “I have never experienced this when I go through the gate.”

“We are stuck in the portal,” Angela says. “A world that has no beginning and end.”

“Are we going to be trapped here?” Annatar asks with worry. Her long fingers tracing along her sword.

“No, this is perfect. We broke through Hades’ barrier. I can contact someone at the Chaos Realm to emit their magic into their gate and pull us in.”

Angela put her staff behind her back, clasping her hands together in prayer. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind to make a connection. She felt her energy traveling through the nothingness, finding a connection to the Chaos Realm. When she did find it, it was blocked by the same barrier that the duo just broke into.

“Did you find it?” The elf woman questions.

“Yes but it’s blocked too.”

“What!?” Annatar said, panic in her voice. “How are we going to break through?”

“I need to contact Anubis or someone who holds magical essence on the other side. If I can connect with them, it’ll be easier to break through.”

Angela closes her eyes again as Annatar continue to panic. The Goddess’ energy caught onto the Chaos Realm’s energy, latching onto it. She felt a cold spiritual essence from the realm, sending chills down her spine. It screamed of death, darkness, and sorrow, an opposite energy from the High Realm. Her mouth started to move, mouthing the words of a prayer silently.

_Great Jackal, if you are there, please heed to my voice. I am trying to enter your world. If you are there, please accept my energy. Let me enter._

There was a silence, not a flicker to stir. It wasn’t a good sign. Angela feared that the Chaos Realm may be empty, taken over already.

_Anyone? Is there anyone out there? I am Angela Ziegler, daughter of Zeus, owner of the title ‘Mercy’, Goddess of Healing. I’ve come to help. Please, anyone?_

Not a single budge, not even a tickle. Minutes were flying past the Goddess’ head. Angela's heart sank in despair, she feared the mission has failed. Now she and Annatar were lost in the white nothingness with no way out, unless if someone from the outside pulled them out.

_Please. Someone hear my voice._

There was a slight tug in the energy and Angela’s heart jumped. It felt warm and soft, yet tight as well.

_Hello?_

The foreign energy gently clung onto Angela’s energy, giving it a curious pull. The Goddess did not feel like she grabbed Anubis himself. It felt familiar, reminding Angela of Ana’s energy. The Amari woman had a stern chi, always making Angela’s fingers tingle whenever the Goddess was around the jackal, especially during battle. Angela’s heart was tingling, however, along with a spreading heat along her lower stomach and these were such unusual sensations for her to experience. She has never felt anything like it.

_Is that? Is that who I think it is?_

__________

_Hello?_

Fareeha’s ears flicked towards the sound, distracting the jackal from her battle plans. The voice was feminine and soft, angelic too. It was unfamiliar to the jackal’s long ears.

She felt an energy tapping on her soul, a smooth soft chi that politely garnered her attention. It felt like a cool hand on a hot body, soothing the heat. Fareeha felt the energy tugging at her, trying to take her somewhere. She started to walk, letting this energy guide her. The sensation of this chi felt nice and Fareeha closed her eyes to relish it as she walked.

An image of a hand popped in her vision, rubbing along Fareeha’s toned stomach. The fingertips tracing each muscle on it. She could hear the sound of a soft giggle and a flash of blonde hair. The energy was taking a form of a woman, but it was too fuzzy for Fareeha to clearly see. Despite the unclear image, the woman started to make a beckoning motion with her hands. Eyes still closed, her feet slowing to a stop, Fareeha reached a hand out to this mysterious woman.

The blonde woman reached for Fareeha’s hand, holding it tightly. It felt so real. It was so warm. Fareeha started to pull the woman towards her, close to her body. When the body of the woman was touching hers, she felt a solid heat erupt, wrapping around the jackal’s frame. Then a weight. A solid weight. Fareeha was falling backwards, her arms catching the woman. The jackal felt the cold hard floor slam into her back, causing the warrior to growl in pain.

There was a soft gasp, not from Fareeha’s lips. In fact, it sounded like there was more than one voice in Fareeha’s ears. The jackal slowly opened her eyes, breaking the hypnotic trance she was in. Brown eyes met blue eyes, Fareeha was staring at a beautiful woman who was laying on top of her. Her arms were on the warrior’s stomach, their nose were almost on the same level, and their legs were tangled. It took the jackal a few seconds to realize that this blonde haired woman was real. Actually flesh and bones, and right on top of her. Mouth open in shock, Fareeha says, “Hello?”

As if shaking the mystery woman from her own trance, she replies with a smile, “Hi.”

“Alright, let go of her,” another voice said. Fareeha saw another woman with sharp ears and long gold hair. This woman grabbed the blonde woman and lifted her up to her feet. Fareeha quickly got up to her feet, her trained eyes still on these two women. It was then that the jackal noticed that her feet took her to the gate.

“Did you come from the gate?” Fareeha asks, apprehensively. The blonde woman’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Fareeha’s hands in excitement.

“Yes!” She giggled. “We did! You pulled us in! Thank you!”

“Who are you?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced myself from the start. I am Angela Ziegler, daughter of Zeus, owner of the title ‘Mercy’, and Goddess of Healing.” Angela says, bowing to the warrior.

“I am Annatar Galadriel of the Galing Wind, daughter of Arwen Galadriel, and warrior for the High Council,” the elf woman spoke, giving a slight bow. Her white eyes stared at Fareeha in slight disgust. It made the jackal’s give a silent snarl to the rude woman.

“I am Fareeha Amari, daughter of Ana Amari, a creation by my father, Anubis, and warrior of Duat,” Fareeha responds, nodding her head. “Are you really from the High Realm?”

“We are, warrior of Duat, and we have come to aid Anubis in his battle with Hades,” Angela answers, her eyes still bright and her smile soft and gentle. The blonde woman’s eyes have not left Fareeha, examining her in the flesh.

“Just the two of you?” Fareeha asks.

“The gate in the High Realm is also controlled by Hades. We used an immense amount of energy to break through. The High Council planned to send an army to aid Anubis but we are the only ones that have made it.” Annatar explains.

“That's more than enough for me and I give my eternal thanks to the High Realm,” a voice called out. The girls turned to see Anubis entering the room. Fareeha immediately lowers herself to bow while the High Realm girls take a second to realize that they are facing the ruler of Duat. The female jackal looks at them and gives a warning growl. Angela, hearing this, lowers her head, Annatar follows. Anubis motions them to stand and says, “You two are more than welcome here and I am eternally grateful that you have made it. Especially you, Goddess of Healing.”

Anubis places his hand on her shoulder in an act of respect, in which Angela returns. She says, “We are just glad that we seem to have made it in time.”

“Barely,” Anubis says. “But what matters is that you’re here.”

“Anubis, ruler of Duat, I dedicate my life for you in the fight against Hades, in the name of the High Council. Please do not hesitate to use my life if you deem it so,” Annatar speaking up, bowing again.

“I shall take that to heart elvish warrior. You have my highest honor of respect and gratitude,” Anubis answers with a smile. “You two must be exhausted from using so much energy to get here. Please, let me treat you to a feast. We shall talk about our situation over dinner.”

__________

  
“Are you going to meditate, Hana?” A snow woman asks the fox. Her big brown eyes watches the young fox accept some food from Hanzo.

“Yes, Mei. I must focus my spiritual energy and practice,” Hana responds. The naive child personality has vanished, replaced by a complete stranger.

“That is good, my young friend,” the dragon says, nodding his head in approval. The Japanese creature gives Hana an extra bag of food. “Even I can sense that your ninth tail will soon be presented to you.”

Mei grabs a blanket from her possessions and offered it to the young fox. She says, “Here, please take this. It has been cold on the Andes Mountain Range, we must not get sick in a time of great evil approaching.”

“Thank you, Mei. I appreciate your thoughts,” Hana responds, taking the blanket. Mei watches the fox, just yesterday this girl was running around trying to catch mice. It is as if a child just grew up overnight. It surprised Mei to see Hana act differently suddenly, like turning over a new leaf. Hana leaves the group, transitioning into a fox and sprinting away, after gathering her things. It leaves Mei to ponder her thoughts. The fox has been leaving the group from time to time, returning at the spot of dawn. Overwatch has gotten use to her unusual schedule. Jack has told the yeti to not worry about the fox. Ana just says that Hana needs time alone.

“Hanzo,” Mei says, getting the dragon’s attention. “How does a kumiho gain their tails?”

“Ah, do you not know of their lore?” Hanzo asks.

“I have spent a majority of my life living in remote mountaintops with the snow and isolation. I am not too familiar with the outside world.”

“Well then, I will happily explain then,” Hanzo says, motioning for Mei to take a seat next to him as he smokes a pipe. He offers some for her but she declines. “Hana gains her tails when she comes of age or when she passes a personal trial. During the time that she is due for a new tail, Hana must meditate and focus her energy to align with the Heavens. It’s like communicating, asking if she is ready to be bestowed for a new tail.”

“What happens when she gains her ninth tail?” Mei asks.

“Then she is able to pass into Heaven of her own free will and have access to an incredible power to change fates. This has happened only a few times in our ancient history. Nine-tail foxes are rare, more scarce than dragons. It is pure luck that Hana has entered this time of age. We are lucky that she is willing to join Overwatch.”

“I have heard stories of Hana’s kin submitting to evil and feast on human livers until their hunger was satisfied,” Mei says, watching the day grow darker.

“Nine-tail foxes can be morally good or evil but the foxes that have submitted to the devil can never obtain their ninth tail,” Hanzo says, taking one last puff of his pipe. “There was a time when Hana was close to being tainted by the claws of hate. She had four tails at the time.”

Mei, in surprise, tries to imagine a reckless Hana eating human flesh. Her body shudders trying to imagine it. The yeti woman asks, “Did you see?”

“Yes, I saw Hana of the Four Tails. Back then, the humans called her ‘Dokkaebi’ and she was slaughtering anyone that her people deemed as enemies of Korea. It was a time of war between many countries, all for the quest of power. Genji and I were summon to aid our shogun so we faced Hana at one point. Let me tell you this, Mei, she looked completely different then, almost deformed. Her heart was corrupted by the greed of men,” the dragon says.

“She was raised by humans,” a voiced called out. Hanzo and Mei turned around to see Reinhardt peeking his head under the canopy with a grin on his face. He slowly bend down to fit under the raised curtain, sitting next to the duo. “Hana told me that she was found next to a fox statue in a temple. The people didn’t know where she had come from or how she came about.”

“Pipe?” Hanzo offered. The giant thanks the dragon and took it, taking a big whiff of it.

“How did Hana change?” Mei wonders.

__________

Mountains away from the Overwatch base, Hana stopped at the a small valley filled with luscious green grass and returned to her human form. Taking a deep breath, she lets her body be filled with the clean air and proceeds to take off all of her clothes. The day has gone twilight and Hana’s tails started to glow, providing enough light to illuminate her body. She gathers her articles of clothing and arranges them like a nest. She uses the blanket to provide more comfort. Once her ‘nest’ as been made, she sits, on her legs, on the center of it. She places her hands on her thighs, taking deep breaths to begin the meditation. Her brown eyes turn yellow, contrasting against the impending night. The whiskers on her cheeks begin to grow fiercer as she falls into a trance. The beads, the only thing on her, around her neck begin to float and spin. Slowly they bobbed up and down around her neck, circling the fox. Hana places her hands in prayer, muttering chants of prayer as her mind started to form memories of her past.

_In a dream, Hana had just gotten her fourth tail and the people of the temple bowed to her as she came down the mountain. Her lips curled into a smile, fangs poking out, as she was greeted by her people. There was a young shrine maiden that approached her and Hana opened her arms to hug her._

_“Congratulation my dear Hana-nim,” the shrine maiden said. “You have earned your fourth tail after four hundred years of service to us.”_

_This woman was about Hana’s size and was gorgeous. She had long wavy hair that cascade down her back. There was a black beauty mark below her left eye and she had perfectly sculpted eyebrows, arching upwards. Under her eyes, she had a light shade of purple. The powder was a gift from Hana._

_“Hyoyeon-ssi, do not be formal. I am friend, am I not?” Hana giggled, wrapping her arm around the maiden’s shoulder, despite disapproving looks from the other members of the temple. “Enough with the ceremony, let us play!”_

_The maiden, named Hyoyeon, laughed at her friend’s carefree attitude. She let Hana grab her hand and pull her away from the temple. The girls laughed as they ran through the forest, enjoying their innocence for the time being._

Hana’s ears twitch, knocking her out of her memories. She felt an energy, not far, but Hana did not panic. She was familiar with this aura, and has been for a while. It was going to take time for this creature to get to her so Hana closed her eyes again to resume her memories.

_“Hana-nim,” the Temple Priest hisses. “We must fight. You must perform your duties as the deity. Reward your people with your presence so that they know that they have correctly placed their faith.”_

_The fox glared at the man, sitting in her throne. She rolled her eyes up before saying, “I refuse to fight a battle for wealth and land. We have no need for it.”_

_“My lord, this is our chance to spread our faith. We will be in ruins if you do not take action!” The man continue to scream._

_“Hana-nim will not be participating in this battle,” Hyoyeon yelled, gaining the priest’s attention. “We will not cause blood to be spilt over material objects. It would be insulting to the temple!”_

_“Shut your mouth! You are just a shrine maiden, you have no authority over Hana-nim!” The man snarls. Hana jumps from her seat and charges at the man, her claws digging into his throat._

_“Do not raise your voice at Hyoyeon-ssi!” Hana screams, her eyes glowing bright yellow as her tails flared out wildly behind her. “Do not think I know your true intentions! Leave me be and never request for my attention again!”_

_Hana threw the man out of the temple. The other members scurried out, leaving Hana and Hyoyeon alone._

_“You should have controlled your temper,” Hyoyeon says sadly, rubbing her hand along Hana’s cheek. “I was the one who yelled, I instigated the fight. You should have not taken action.”_

_“I’m sick of this place,” Hana snarls. “They won’t let me leave. They command me like a servant. Nothing I do pleases them. They think I am a mindless fox but I see their hearts. It reeks of greed and anger. I only stay for you. I fear that their eyes linger on you for too long when they think I am not looking.”_

_“Shush, my love.” Hyoyeon whispers, placing her fingers against Hana’s lips. “You must control your temper. It will only feed into their plans.”_

_The fox started to calm down, her breathing easing into a steady pace. Her brown eyes looked at Hyoyeon and Hana smiles. The fox says, “I want to run away with you. Just the two of us.”_

_Hyoyeon smiles, placing a gentle kiss against Hana’s cheek. “When the time is right, my dear fox. Until then, we must have patience.”_

Hana opens her eyes against the pitch darkness. Her aura has caught onto a different one, clutching it as she tries to bring it closer to her. The fox could hear the noises of rustling but her eyes could not see anything. The beads have begun to settle, resting against Hana’s chest.

“I know you are there,” Hana says, her voice echoing against the open space. “Show yourself.”

There was a peaceful silence, filled with the sounds of the wind. There was a faint footstep on Hana’s left, her ear swipes towards it. Yellow eyes gaze into the darkness, looking for anything unusual. The foreign aura felt familiar to her, like drinking aged wine. Then there was a footstep to the right, Hana turns her head.

“I have never seen a fox nude before,” A voice called out, followed by a chuckle that sends chills down Hana’s spine. “What a wonderful sight.”

“Come out,” Hana says, a little softer. “You can gawk in my presence when I see you.”

“Will you promise not to attack me?” The voice responded, not an ounce of fear in the tone. It was as if the voice was teasing the fox, being bold.

“I won’t attack. I just want to see you.”

Hana did not bother to cover her nakedness as she saw a glowing purple light. The light took the shape of a human before disappearing. Even through the darkness, Hana could make out the humanoid figure, realizing that it was a woman. The woman took a few steps within Hana’s vision until she became clearer. The fox’s eyes widen in shock.

“Hyoyeon-ssi?” Hana gasps.

“Ho-yean-si? No, I am Sombra, daughter to the deceased, and hidden in the shadows.”

Hana had to blink her eyes because she could have sworn she saw the image of Hyoyeon. Looking back at the woman, Hana instead saw dark smooth skin, long dark hair with half of the woman’s hair shaved, and purple glowing eyes. This exotic woman wore a black tunic that hugs her curves, decorated with purple symbols of an ancient language, along with circular earrings that made the skin of her cartilage expand a bit. This Sombra woman had purple powder below her eye, as well as a cut on her eyebrow, arched. Hana could swear that she was a spitting image of Hyoyeon.

“Sombra? You mean the same Sombra that is with Talon? I have heard that you aided Overwatch before.” Hana says calmly. “Hmm, good. I was expecting you to show yourself to me sooner or later. You’ve been buzzing around our camp for a while.”

“Yep, that’s me. You scared?” Sombra teased. Her purple eyes scan Hana’s nude body. “Can I just say that you look amazing?”

“Compliments doesn't answer why you are here,” Hana says, her eyebrow raised.

“Wow, you are completely different from the girl I saw chasing mice. What happen to your childish side?”

“I am just showing a different side of me. One can have many sides to them, layers upon layers to conceal emotions until they are ready to be expressed. I, personally, usually like to be expressive. It is easier for others to be open to you.”

“Alright, don’t get poetic on me.” Sombra laughs. “I came to you because I have information and something to give to Overwatch.”

“Even though you have aided Overwatch before, I do not understand why you do it. Why would a Talon member be so willing to help Overwatch?” Hana asks, her eyebrows raised. “And why me?”

“Because I’m not loyal with Talon. I’m not brainwashed like the other members,” Sombra answers with a wink. “Also I know you are more willing to hear me out than your grumpy leader. Jack can sometimes be uncooperative.”

“And you expect me to believe you just like that?” Hana scoffs. “Do you think I’m a fool? Did my childlike nature confuse you?”

“Relax, don’t get your tails in a bunch. I’m not asking you to trust me, I’m just asking if you are willing to accept what I’m about to give you,” Sombra says, sitting down next to Hana. “You’re smart, I know you’ll consider it. If you say no, I will leave here without a trace. Poof! Gone. You don’t have to see me again.”

Hana did not trust Sombra but a voice in her head was telling her to believe in this woman. The fox thought for a second before smiling, her tails wagging. Yellow eyes flash with mischief. She turns to the other woman, her eyes brightly shining on Sombra’s face.

“Let me test you. If you pass the test, then I will believe you,” Hana explains, her eyes narrowed with mischief.

“Fine,” Sombra answers, her tone indicating a challenge. “What is this test?”

Hana took off her necklace and took out one of the beads from it. These were Hana’s _yeowu guseul_ , they indicate the trials she had to endure to get her tails. These beads consist of knowledge and if anyone were to swallow one, they will be blessed with wisdom beyond compare. Hana has a certain way of gaining knowledge from others. She placed the bead in her mouth before turning her head towards Sombra. The other woman did not seem fazed by Hana’s actions, she was actually smirking.

“This is the test,” Hana says, her voice slightly muffled a bit. “Be warned though, do not swallow this bead unless you think you can handle it.”

The fox places a hand on both of Sombra’s cheeks, pausing to see if Sombra will resist. When there was none, Hana places her lips against Sombra, kissing the Talon member. Sombra releases a gentle moan and Hana smirks against the kiss. The fox uses her tongue to guide the bead into the other woman’s mouth. Sombra lets the bead dance along her tongue. Hana continues to kiss the woman, running her tongue inside of Sombra’s mouth. Tongues intertwining and swirling the bead, Sombra felt like she was being enlightened. Thoughts swarmed her head in a bustling mess of visions as Hana’s tongue tugged the bead back into her mouth. The fox broke the kiss, unaffected by any sexual desires, while Sombra has to catch her breath.

“So that is what people meant when they want a ‘deep kiss’ from a fox. I didn’t think it actually meant kissing. Amazing. I’ve heard those beads can pass and retrieve wisdom at their will and bidding,” Sombra says. “Wow. I felt a rush in my head, like I was being shown the meaning of life.”

Hana lets the bead sit in her mouth for a moment before taking it out and placing back on her necklace. Hana says, “That was only a small amount that I shared with you. There are many who have tried to steal these beads in search of true wisdom and have fallen under my curse, never being able to go to Heaven nor Hell.”

“Sounds too complicated,” Sombra laughs. “So, did I pass the test?”

“You did. I was able to see what your eyes have saw. You have a great amount of knowledge accumulated in your mind. I will trust you, but to an extent. If Hades knew that you are not brainwashed and have shared precious information with me, this chance encounter will be for nothing,” Hana whispers. “I have also seen your heart. It is pure. More than I thought. I guess that is why Jack is willing to work with you at times before. Yet I still feel a darkness tickling at your heart. You are quite a mysterious woman.”

“I’m just a lucky shaman that wants to free her friends,” Sombra responds in a serious tone. The woman shakes her head and smiles at the fox. “Now let me show you what I wanted to give Overwatch.”

The dark skinned woman reached in her tunic to pull out a piece of paper. Both sides were blank when it was placed in Hana’s hands. The fox, although confused, was wary that this piece of paper held a dark power. She could smell it burning in her nose. The energy this paper gave off was hissing, like it was ready to explode.

“This has a dark spell on it to ensure that the contents of this paper remains hidden,” Hana growls, her ears fell back on her head.

“That was heavily hidden, deep within Hades’ lair and I almost lost my life for it. Your leader, Jack, should be able figure out how to break the curse.”

The fox puts away the paper, taking in Sombra’s words. Hana says, “I still do not completely trust you but I feel like you have been nothing truthful. It is odd that someone like Hades magically becomes powerful overnight. I have sensed a great disturbance in the energy of nature and balance. I shall share your information with Overwatch.”

“Perfect, then can I ask one last question before I go?”

“What is it?” Hana asks.

“Who is ho-yean-si? You called me that when you first saw me,” Sombra questions. “You don’t have to answer but I’m just curious.”

The image of Hyoyeon flashed in Hana’s mind and it overlapped on Sombra. The fox could see that the two women shared the same eyebrow shape, the similar beauty mark, and even the same smile. It made Hana’s heart drop but she spoke, “Hyoyeon. She was someone who was precious to me. Someone that I cared for with all my heart.You have similar features with her. Maybe that’s why I’m trusting you so quickly.”

The tone in Hana’s voice indicated, to Sombra, that Hyoyeon is dead and the fox mourns her. She decided to drop the topic and says, “Sorry. Shouldn’t have asked.”

Hana laughs, her tails shifting against the wind. “It’s okay.”

They stare at each other, feeling comfortable with each other in a short amount of time. Their chi energy was mending together, although they did not realize it. Hana started to feel embarrassed of her casual nudity, an odd feeling for the fox to have at the moment. Nudity was not something Hana was usually shameful of. In fact, many mythical beings did not share the same shame that mortals usually portray in their everyday lives.The last time she has felt this way was when she was with Hyoyeon.

Sombra then stands up, giving her body a full stretch to awaken her muscles. Her purple eyes take one last glance at Hana’s body. “Well, this went better than I expected. I should get going before someone notices I’ve been missing for too long. Hope you don’t miss me too much.”

“Be careful.”

“Thanks, fox. If I have anymore information for you, look for a crow that has eyes of violet.” Sombra winks as she flashes into a light of purple, disappearing from Hana’s sights. Her chi was gone and Hana felt strangely empty. Her mind was in shambles and she sighs. Her meditation was going to have to wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused, I promise that it will all make sense. 
> 
> Dokkabebi- Goblin (or something similar to it)
> 
> Yeowu guseul - Literally means Fox Marbles/Beads
> 
> Deep Kiss- Passing a bead into one’s mouth, if they swallow it, they will be granted eternal wisdom but there is more steps required of it.
> 
> Original Characters Mention 
> 
> Annatar Galadriel- Elf Warrior  
> Hyoyeon- Shrine Maiden
> 
> Let me know if you would like to see a drawing of these two. Or if someone else wants to draw them, you are more than welcome to.  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela start to get a bit more bold, watched by the eyes of a certain jealous elf. Overwatch has the map and proceed to break the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and the subscriptions! I honestly did not expect this story to get successful, I was expecting like maybe 100 hits but I was obviously wrong. I’m so happy you guys love it and that’s why I want to update it every few days. Thank you, I really mean it!

Fareeha stared at the Goddess as she ate her food, taking small bites and savoring the taste of her meal. The blonde woman’s eyes would flicker a bit towards Fareeha, as if sensing the jackal’s eyes watching her. It wasn’t intimidating. It was raw courting, flirting. They just didn’t realize it at that moment. The Amari woman could feel her body burning where the Goddess have touched her when they fell. It made her heart throb, her skin sticky with sweat, and her blood pumping through her veins with intensity. Fareeha felt she was hyper aware of Angela, of every single thing she did. From each eye blinks to the slow movement of her chest, breathing slowly in and out; Fareeha felt like she was going to die if she did not stop staring.

Angela could practically feel the jackal’s eyes on her skin, undressing her. It made her feel exposed but the Goddess didn’t want to hide from her predator, strangely enough. She tried to eat, listening to Anubis and Annatar talking about war stories. Her thoughts kept coming back to Fareeha. Angela thought Fareeha exceeded her expectations, she was much more beautiful in person. Was this love at first sight? Well if Hades was able to just become powerful overnight, then Angela could be easily falling head over heels for this jackal warrior. They barely knew each other though. For so long, Angela has never given anyone any romantic affections or considerations. She just didn’t meet anyone that took her heart away, so what was the use of trying to pursue love when she had zero interest in romance? Now, though, Angela was feeling her body heat up, making her head slightly blurry. If Fareeha did not stop staring at her, Angela was just willing to crawl over the table to scream ‘I see you staring at me, come ravish me.’

“Angela, don’t you remember the time you resurrected Poseidon’s army and it helped them defeat the Sirens?” Annatar asks, shaking Angela’s from her thoughts.

“What?” Angela gasps, having no idea what Annatar was talking about.

“Poseidon. You resurrected his army, diving into the sea to reach them,” Annatar explains, her dark eyebrow raised as her white eyes glanced at Fareeha. Internally, Annatar was fuming at the sudden attention that Angela has been subtly giving to the jackal.

Angela, finally catching up with her thoughts, takes a breath before saying, “Yes, that was a treacherous battle. I never wanted to underestimate the power of water ever since.”

Anubis laughs at her comment, taking a sip of his drink before saying, “I better stop us before we talk about tales all night, as much as my heart would prefer that. We should discuss the real situation at hand.”

“Of course,” Annatar responds.

Anubis motions to Fareeha and the warrior, shaking from her trance on the Goddess, takes out a letter to hand to Angela. Their hands linger for a second longer, which made Annatar quietly hiss, and Angela took the letter to read aloud.

“To Anubis, Ruler of Duat, this is your final warning to surrender to me. For too long have you resist my grasp. For too long I have let you roam free. For too long have I halted my plans because of your stubbornness. In five days time, an army of fifty thousand will arrive in Duat. If you do not surrender before the five days, they will attack and you will submit to me. This is my final warning. Hades.” Angela spoke, fear rising in her heart.

“When was this sent?” Annatar growls, looking at the letter like it was an offending item.

“Today,” Fareeha answers, earning a glare from the elf. “We have less than five days, technically four now. Our armies are more than ready to face him.”

“But,” Anubis speaks, rubbing his head. “We are greatly outnumbered.”

“How many remaining warriors do you have currently?” Angela asks, setting the letter down onto the table.

There was a silence on the table as Anubis and Fareeha stare at each other, afraid to reveal the numbers, the cold truth. It was the Jackal Warrior that spoke up after a long tension of silence. “Twenty thousand remains in our great army. We have lost many to Hades.”

“That is barely even half of Hades’ incoming army,” Annatar says. “If Hades already has a huge number of your warriors, why does he still need to obtain twenty thousand more?”

“My warriors are powerless without my command. Hades is controlling captured warriors that have had the fire of Duat in their hearts quenched, poisoned by the God of Death’s hands. It is I that he wants, he needs. If he controls me, he controls my whole battalion.” Anubis explains. “If you two have not come, I fear that I would have surrendered myself.”

“Our warriors are strong, Father!” Fareeha angrily speaks up to her depressed ruler. She had enough of Anubis’ lack of spirits. It was insulting to her efforts. “We have resisted before, we can still fight. My comrades are more than willing to continue to express their loyalty to you.”

“Hades will most likely bring an army of creatures that rival, or overpower, the strength of your warriors,” Annatar argued, mostly because she was getting sick of the sight of the jackal. Every time Fareeha spoke, Annatar just wanted to throw a knife at her head. “He has almost all of the Chaos Realm under his control. He probably hand picked these creatures to fight against your people. He has an advantage over you by numbers and strength.”

Fareeha faces the elven warrior, her ears falling back on her head as she says, “Do not underestimate my comrades. We have faced enemies of greater strength, defeated higher deities, and have protected the land of Duat for many lifetimes. As long as our loyalty is fierce, there is no enemy that will make us retreat.”

Angela was about to compliment about Fareeha’s choice of words when Annatar stands up, trying to intimidate the jackal. “Strength is not going to always be an answer. Your so-call loyalty will be the death of you.”

Fareeha stands up, facing towards Annatar as Angela tries to speak a couple of words to calm the verbal battle, but to no avail. The Jackal says, “Do not belittle our powers of loyalty and faith. It has never failed us before.”

“Then where was your loyalty when your warriors lost at the Battle of the Giants? If I remember correctly, your warriors skittered away in fear when you saw an enemy that was a thousand times bigger than you. Should I mention the Battle of Western Hill? Or the Battle of Underhill?””

“Annatar,” Angela hissed quietly, trying to make the Elf be quiet. She could not understand why Annatar was being nasty and outwardly rude.

“You talk like you know what true loyalty is,” Fareeha snarls. “I know you Elf people like to sit behind and watch, not engaging in battle. While others fight for your battles, you people do not participate unless it is a sure win.”

“I answer to the call of the High Council,” Annatar growls, her white eyes narrowed. “We do not rush into a defeat if we already foreseen it. My leaders are wise enough to not let precious blood be spilt over wasted battle. We, at least, have pride.”

“That pride was the reason for the defeat of many who needed your aid,” Fareeha growls, her brown eyes glowing in a shade of dark gold. “Words of your betrayals and failures has even reached into the lands of Duat. I was skeptical for letting my Lord ask for aid from the High Realm. I’m not surprised that only so little has come when we were promised an army.”

“Then be fucking grateful then,” Annatar snarls, her hand was ready to draw out her hidden dagger.

“Silence!” Angela yells, tapping her staff against the ground to release a force to startle the fuming warriors. Annatar and Fareeha looked at Angela in awe but fear, their anger melting away. The Goddess turns her attention directly at the Elf woman and says, “Annatar we did not come to belittle the warriors of Duat. We are in a time that demands our greatest attention, especially since it will affect us all. I would appreciate if your Elven pride did not get the best of you.”

Fareeha smirks as she watches Annatar lower her head in shame, muttering a dry apology. Then Anubis, who has been silent, stands up to face Fareeha. “My child, defeats and victories are a cycle of balance. We are meant to lose at times, even if we can not understand it, and when we have victories, we should not boast it in vanity. Take Annatar’s words at heart. You are letting the pride of your victories enter your head.”

Now it was Annatar’s turn to smirk at the embarrassed jackal. Fareeha nods her head, performs a bow, and storms out before Angela could say something to her. Blue eyes sadly gaze at the jackal, her heart throbbing as she looks down at her feet, wishing she could have stopped the verbal fight sooner before scars were reopened. Annatar tries to come and comfort the Goddess but Angela raises a hand to hiss, “Leave me.”

The Elf woman, shocked at her Goddess’ harsh tone, leaves without a second glance, gritting her teeth as she left. Anubis and Angela stood in the room, sighing as if the tension has finally melted away. Angela was ashamed, deeply. She felt humiliated for watching Annatar pick a fight with Fareeha. The blonde woman approaches the Ruler of Duat and lowers herself on her knee, her staff in hand. “I deeply apologize for the words that my comrade spoke. We have no intentions to rile up bad blood in your great temple.”

Anubis chides Angela to stand up, smiling as he says, “Those two are proud warriors that hold their loyalty to their ruler in the highest degree. It was expected for them to ram their heads at each other. There were faults in the words they speak but they meant well. Do not worry too much about their fight. Even the most stubborn of warriors will recognize an utmost respect within their rivals.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Angela says, still not entirely convinced.

“But I sense that there was something else that was fueling their fight,” Anubis says, with a raised brow. His eyes stare into blue orbs, as if trying to make Angela understand that she was part of their quarrel. To no avail, he continues to speak, “Nevermind, go rest my dear Goddess. We will continue to form a plan against Hades tomorrow morning.”

“Before that,” Angela says. “There is something else I want to talk to you about.”

+++++

Fareeha was fuming as she lets the hot water ease her muscles and clear her head. She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Wiping them away, she grabs some soap to scrub at her skin, ignoring that she was being too rough, causing red marks to appear. The anger and humiliation burned in her core and Fareeha wanted to face Annatar again to throw her a punch in her cocky face. The image made the jackal smile, fueling her increasing anger. Then the image of Angela’s sad face appeared in her head. The jackal growls at the humiliation she had to go through, being seen by the Goddess at such an embarrassing time. Washing the soap off of her body, Fareeha hastily grabbed a towel to wrap around her waist. She didn’t bother to cover her upper body. Fareeha just wanted to go to her room and sleep off her anger. The jackal stormed out of the baths, only to face the Goddess the moment she stepped out, waiting for her as she leaned against the wall. Fareeha’s heart jumped when she saw Angela. The blonde woman wore a simple white robe, brought to her by Anubis, that accentuated her curves. Fareeha decided that anything that Angela wore would look majestic on her, even if it was just a piece of cloth. The blonde woman, noticing the jackal, approached her with nervous fiddling fingers and a shy smile. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and Fareeha could smell a jasmine scent filling her nose.

“Hi,” Angela whispered, her fingers her playing on the rope of her robe. Blue orbs linger on Fareeha’s chest for a second. “Anubis told me that you would be here.”

“Ah,” Fareeha stuttered, tripping on her words. She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Do you need anything, my lady?”

Angela shook her head. “No, I don’t. I just wanted to personally apologize for my partner. Annatar had no right to insult you.”

“I should apologize,” Fareeha quickly said, She was a little ticked off that Angela has to apologize for Annatar’s behalf, increasing her disdain for the Elf woman. “I insulted your presence. It was wrong of me to be ungrateful to you and your...partner.”

The word ‘partner’ left a vile taste in Fareeha’s mouth. She didn’t like the idea of Annatar and Angela being close with each other. The jackal berated at herself, mentally, for being so possessive over a woman she barely knows. The blonde woman shyly, noticing Fareeha’s subtle disgust, waved her hands in front of her to defy the jackal’s words. “Annatar is not my partner. Sorry, wrong choice of words. We are not in a romantic relationship. She is just a comrade who helped me get through the gate and into the Chaos Realm.”

Angela’s explanation eased Fareeha’s jealousy and her tail started to wag, under her towel, in excitement. The jackal had to clutch onto her towel so it would not drop. Blue orbs continue to stare at the jackal’s muscular frame, which did not go unnoticed by Fareeha’s sights. Fareeha, unintentionally, flexed her muscles in order to appease the Goddess’ gaze, earning a slight gasp from Angela’s pink lips.

“Enjoying the view?” Fareeha teased, making Angela turn her head in embarrassment.

“Sorry, that was shamefully rude,” Angela stuttered, her face was beet red. Fareeha felt bad for making the Goddess apologize. She liked the attention. Angela gathered herself up, trying to recover from her blunder. “I have something else that I need to discuss with you.”

“Why don’t we talk in my room?” Fareeha offered. She realizes how creepy that may have sounded and started to panic. “Just so we can have more privacy. To talk! Just talking. Get away from the halls. That’s all...really. You can say no.”

Angela laughs at Fareeha’s outburst and it is the most angelic voice the jackal has ever heard. “We can talk in your room. Thank you.”

Ears down on her head, Fareeha sheepishly guides the Goddess down the hall, leading her to her bedroom. As Angela followed behind, she couldn’t help but admire the jackal’s toned back, imagining running her hands over it. She blushes as she caught herself for thinking naughty thoughts.

Not far from the leaving duo, white eyes glared at the scene and hands dug into the wall in fury. Annatar, following Angela, was hiding while listening to the two of them. Her heart raged and she wanted to jump in to grab Angela away from the mutt. What made her stop was the way Angela looked at Fareeha. Annatar has never seen the Goddess blush and get shy around someone before. The Goddess was always regal and brave, not hindering to any enemy that gets in her face. The fact that this Jackal Warrior is able to make the Goddess of Healing swoon made Annatar growl against her rival. Fearing Angela’s potential wrath though, Annatar leaves to retreat in her room, grudgingly muttering curses that could even make a devil squeal.

__________

“Jack!” Hana cries out, leaping into his open arms. Her petite frame nearly tackles the Seraphim into the ground. The older man laughs as he rubs the top of Hana’s head, earning a happy purr from her lips.

“Hana, welcome back,” Jack says, pulling the fox off of him. The other members of Overwatch watch the little fox run around to properly greet everyone, her eight tales fluttering as she moves.

“How was your meditation?” Mei asks when Hana greets her. She was still a bit starstruck with Hana’s change in personality.

“I didn’t get time to meditate. I was visited by someone,” Hana answers. “After they left, I spent the rest of the night practicing.”

Ana grins, her senses have already discovered the paper that Hana held in her possessions.

“Visited by someone?” Hanzo questions, a bit puzzled.

“Yes, a Talon member came to me in the night,” Hana responds. Mei literally chokes on her own saliva when she hears this. She gasp at the fox, looking around her comrades, seeing they do not have the same reaction as her.

“Sombra?” Jack asks. Hana nods her head and sits down to groom her tail.

Mei’s head whips back and forth, freaking out at how this information is not making everyone scramble on their feet. She expected Hanzo to have the same reactions as her but he remains silent, his expression remains calm. Reinhardt, noticing her panic, places his hand on her back and smiles.

“I forgot. You, Hanzo, and Hana are new to Overwatch so you do not know, especially you being the newest,” Reinhardt laughs. “Sombra has been an ally to us during the first Overwatch. Although we were unsure of her true motives, she has never double crossed us. She helped us by providing information that was crucial on missions.”

“Isn’t she with Talon?” Mei stutters, unsure of what is going on.

“Yes,” Ana responds. “If Hades has not killed Sombra, as of now, it most likely means that she holds information that makes her valuable to him. He will not kill her, even if he knows that she is not brainwashed.”

“Hana, did you know of this Sombra?” Hanzo asks, looking at the fox girl fluffing her tales.

“Yeah, Jack told me when he would tell me stories to help me sleep,” Hana answers nonchalantly. “She seems really nice.”

“Hana!” Mei cries out. “Do you not realize that you interacted with an enemy?! What if she hurted you!”

“Hana is powerful,” Jack assured Mei. “She can take care of herself. Sombra wouldn’t attack unless she had a good reason for it.”

This did not ease Mei’s worries but she remains silent. Ana places a hand on Mei’s back to comfort her before speaking. “Hana, do you mind revealing the item that Sombra gave you? I can sense it’s dark powers.”

The fox’s ears perk up as she grabs the paper from her bag, handing it to Jack. The Seraphim flinches a bit when he grabs the paper but he starts to examine it. The others could feel the negative energy around this paper. Ana and Hana seems unaffected by this.

“Ana,” Jack says. “I will need your help in breaking the curse on this. No, I will need everyone’s help.”

Hana sprung on her feet, her head nodding in excitement. Reinhardt laughs at Hana’s sudden burst of energy as Hanzo just calmly offers his nod of approval. Mei, still unsure, agrees to help in any way she can.

“Everyone,” Ana chides. “Stand in a circle around Jack. Release your energy to him when he is ready.”

Everyone does as they are told, watching Jack bite his thumb and let some blood drops on the paper. The red liquid makes the paper hiss, as if being burned by one with pure blood. The Seraphim then starts to write out symbols on the paper. The paper screams, as if in pain, and trembles under Jack’s hand.

“Mesmerizing,” Hanzo mutters.

“Everyone, be ready.” Ana exclaims, her sole eye glowing yellow-gold. Reinhardt closes his eyes to prepare his energy. Hanzo’s skin start to form scales, glowing blue as they become more prominent. Hana’s reverts to a more animalistic fox form, still humanoid. Mei lets the air become cold, igniting light snowflakes around her. “Wait.”

Jack’s wings flutter violently against the screaming paper, muttering in an ancient language. The two opposite forces start to ram against each other, knocking the canopy out into the sky. Everyone’s personal possessions go flying out, but they paid no heed to them. The energy was sickening, the screams were piercing their ears as they try to focus on their energy.

“Now!” Jack yells, keeping his concentration on the hissing paper. Everyone starts to shove their energy with Jack, integrating with his energy, causing the paper to emit a black smoke that surrounds them. The black smoke takes an indescribable form, hissing as it went to taunt everyone.

Mei could feel her energy being sucked away when the black smoke came to her, growling at her. The black smoke touched her skin, making her feel like she was being burned alive. She almost loses her concentration.

“Mei! Hold on,” Ana assures. “Just a little longer.”

The black smoke starts to dissipate, crying as it disappears. The paper’s screams start to soften, losing the battle. After a few seconds, the cries became silent and the negative energy evaporated into thin air. Jack takes a deep breath, his hand still on the paper.

_Bang!_

The force of the paper’s last resort of defense blasted through the circle, throwing everyone off. They flew in different directions, Jack remains at the center still. He growls, forcing more of his energy to contain the blast. After a moment, there was only silence that followed. Everyone looked up from their fallen places, wondering if the curse was broken.

Jack raises a hand, indicating that everything was okay. With a sigh of relief, everyone returned to Jack in haste. Just in time, the Seraphim fell over in exhaustion; with Reinhardt barely catching him before he fell.

“It’s so much harder,” Jack groans. “All because of this realm, my old age hinders me but at least the curse is broken.”

“There, there.” Ana whispers. She rubs the tired Seraphim on his back. Hana comes around, picking up the paper.

“It’s a map,” Hana says, sniffing the paper.

__________

  
“These turtles are so cute,” Angela says, feeding Fareeha’s pets with some snacks that the jackal gives her. There was one big turtle and a smaller one next to it. They poked their heads out of their shell, accepting Angela’s offer of treats. The duo was inside Fareeha’s room. It was lavishly decorated with gold and jewels, however Fareeha did not usually cared for them. They had dust accumulated on them. Other than that, the room was simple with a bed and personal items. There was a pond built in her room, where the turtles played.

Fareeha was already dressed, covered in her silk robe. Usually she slept naked but she wanted to look somewhat decent in front of the Goddess. “The smaller one might bite, be careful,” the jackal teased, earning a look from the Goddess, laughing. “A child gave them to me when I was in the Mortal Realm, not too long ago.”

Angela smiles at the thought of a child giving Fareeha some turtles before getting up and sitting in a nearby chair, one leg over the other, revealing creamy white skin. It caught Fareeha’s eyes and the jackal unconsciously licked her lips. When she caught herself, Fareeha pretends to fiddle with the strands of her hair, praying Angela did not notice. The Goddess, unaware of Fareeha’s subtle action, begins to speak, “So the thing I wanted to talk to you about is your mother.”

This made the jackal gasp, her tail wagging in excitement. She asks, “My mother? Did you know her?”

“I did, a long time ago. Your mother was recruited into an organization called Overwatch. It was organized by the High Council and Anubis offered your mother to represent the Chaos Realm.”

Fareeha listened carefully, her heart was sizzling, an anger burning. She always knew that her mother left for some organization; it was maddening that no one would tell her about it. “I’m aware of her absence, but why are you telling me this?”

“Oh, I actually wasn’t sure if your mother told you about Overwatch,” Angela stutters. “Then I guess you know that she is currently with them right now.”

I probably shouldn’t tell Fareeha that she was suppose to join Overwatch, originally, before her mother intervened.

Fareeha nodded her head. “Have you seen her recently?”

“I haven’t, I was assigned to come here first and then rejoin Overwatch. In fact, that’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I was personally requested to convince you to join.”

Fareeha’s ears laid on her head. “Join Overwatch?”

“You don’t need to make a decision now.” Angela says. “Especially since we have to fight with Hades. It would be reassuring if you did join. We are in a time of uncertainty and we need all the support we can get.”

There was silence and Angela could practically feel the anger radiating out of the jackal. It made the Goddess guilty for suddenly talking about this issue with Fareeha. She wasn’t sure what kind of relationship Fareeha had with Ana, but she sense that there was more to it than she thought.

“I would like you to join,” Angela speaks up. Fareeha’s ears perked up and, thought it was subtle, her tail wagged gently. “I think you would make a great addition to the team.”

“I’ll think about it,” Fareeha suddenly hissed, changing her personality. Her ears dropped back down to her head, her tail was still as a stick. Angela physically flinched from Fareeha’s sudden aggression.

“I’m sorry,” Angela whispered, barely even spoken. The jackal turns around, her anger was fading as she realize that she was being harsh on the Goddess.

“I’m sorry too,” she says. “I’m just confused right now. It’s so sudden. My mom disappears for years, two times so far, and all of a sudden I’m being asked to join her secret group that she doesn’t bother telling me about.”

“I understand. I didn’t even know that Ana had you, a daughter.”

Fareeha just sighs, turning her back on the blonde woman and stepping out on her balcony. Angela follows, placing a hand on the jackal’s back, a silent gesture of apologizing and comfort. “My mother and I had a huge argument before I came of age. Anubis offered to take me in as his protégé and she rejected it without confirming it with me. She was so against me becoming a warrior and I didn’t understand why she would be against it. She and I had an odd rough relationship since then.”

Angela was quiet, figuring out her words carefully. “She probably didn’t want you to become a fighter like her. No parent wants to bury their child if they could have prevented it.”

Fareeha sighs, “It’s in my blood. My father was an amazing warrior and I looked up to him, even after he died. She has no right to stop me from becoming what I dreamed of.”

“I’m not saying she was right to stop you,” Angela says, using her hand to guide Fareeha’s face to look at her. “I’m saying that as a parent, she has her concerns over you. I’m not going to stop you from thinking negatively towards your mother. I just want you to think about what I said and her way of thinking.”

The jackal’s angry heart slowly eased as she took deep breaths. Her brown eyes stared into blue orbs, tracing an immense amount of respect and gentleness from them. Fareeha placed a hand over Angela’s hand, tracing her thumb in circles on the soft skin. “Thank you. I understand your words. I’ll consider them.”

The Goddess smiles, her eyes emphasize the imaginary sparkles that glittered around her symmetrical face (at least in the jackal’s eyes), and the sight makes Fareeha’s heart beat faster. It was too much, the jackal was sure she was going to faint. The jackal could not believe that an actual Goddess was touching her face, let alone even talking to her.

“You’re beautiful,” Fareeha thought before realizing that she said it out loud. Angela giggled as the jackal turns her head to covered her mouth in embarrassment. Fareeha was ready to roll into a ball of shame.

“Thank you,” Angela responds as she gives Fareeha her signature angelic smile. As if on impulse, she stands on the tips of her toes to give the jackal a kiss on her cheek. It was meant to be somewhat flirtatious but also to comfort the warrior. At the same time though, Fareeha coincidently turns her head to face Angela and their lips connect for a split second. Angela, realizing where her lips actually met, quickly stepped back, a flush of red on her face. Fareeha could have sworn her soul have left her body. “I’m sorry! I was aiming for your cheek and you turned your head so..I...ah…”

Now both women were flustered, standing on the balcony in a mess of intermixing feelings. Fareeha tries to laugh it off. “It’s okay. It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it.”

The jackal immediately regretted her words. She basically just admitted her attraction towards the Goddess. Fareeha wasn’t even sure if Angela liked the accidental kiss as well. However Angela responds with smile on her lips, adding in a subtle lip bite, “Oh, then that’s good.”

“Can I hold you?” Fareeah asks, more boldly. Angela nodded in agreement, in which strong arms wrapped around Angela’s waist, pulling the Goddess closer. Long arms wrapped around Fareeha’s waist while Angela mentally gives herself a pat on the back for getting so close with the jackal.

“Fareeha,” Angela begins to speak, feeling inspired by Fareeha’s boldness. “I think you’re beautiful too.”

Blonde hair rest against the jackal’s chest, hearing the hard pounding of her heart while Fareeha’s tail start to wag like crazy. The two of them, although their true feelings unspoken still, stayed like this for what seems like an eternity. Despite the reality of their situation, the two women felt excited at the moment. A flower finally blooming after so many years of closure.

Unwilling, Angela says, “I should return to my room. It’s late and I don’t want to waste your rest.”

“Can you stay with me a little longer?” Fareeha pleads, unintentionally whining as she spoke. Her ears were bent low as she gave the blonde woman a puppy stare. The Goddess’ heart literally melted upon the sight.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my story, “Sasaeng”, I had a really crazy, original, character named Jeeo that so many people hated (for an obvious good reason). I can promise that Annatar will not be the same as Jeeo, I want to develop her more so be patient. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Byeeee!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	4. Agitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not underestimate or judge someone before you get to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, want an actual fight scene that will give this story a reason to be rated E...or M? I haven’t decided which one I want to rate it as. Enjoy!

“Does the Mortal Realm contain more than one gate?” Mei asks, trying to catch up with Hana and Hanzo. The dragon had the consideration to slow down a bit for the yeti. Hana, however, was deep in thought as she mindlessly continued to walk.

“Yes. This realm is massive compared to the other realms, it has the most gates. The High Realm has only one gate and the Chaos Realm has one for each space.” Hanzo explains.

“Have you traveled to these Realms?” Mei asks.

“No, I never have. I have only used the gates in the Mortal Realm to travel to different continents.”

Mei nods as she continues to learn more of the world and realms. The trio was traveling to the area near Machu Picchu, north from their base camp. There was a gate there, protected by the inhabitants of the city. Throughout the entire trip, Hana has been silent and unsocial to her comrades, which worried the yeti.

“She has been quiet this whole trip,” Mei whispers to the dragon. Hanzo smiles in understanding, agreeing with her. “I wish I could encourage her some more.”

“There is a lot of pressure for the young fox. We can not get through the gate without her immense power.”

“What if she really can’t achieve her ninth tail in time?”

“It’s best not to think of that, my friend. We must have faith in Hana. If we try to increase her pressure, it will only halt her further.”

Hana, unknowing to the duo, smiles at Hanzo’s words, appreciating his patience and Mei’s concern. The fox remains in steady thought, replaying the events of the map and Jack’s words.

_“The Fruit of Lucifer? Is that real?” Reinhardt asks in amazement, staring at the map. Jack just growls, his four wings wrapped around his body._

_“It shouldn’t be real. It was only a myth,” He hisses._

_“It is real now,” Ana says. “It was found and Hades gotten half of the fruit. This is what we were suppose to be looking for during the first Overwatch.”_

_“This fruit was a rumor, a mere false whisper. It was never proven that this existed,” Jack continues to speak, irritated._

_Hanzo stepped forward to interrupt the fuming Seraphim. “What fruit? What does this map show?”_

_“The Fruit of Lucifer was an unproven detail left out of the original story of Satan’s revenge on humanity. It was said that the Tree of Knowledge withered away after Eve took a bite out of the forbidden fruit, an apple. It was claimed that Satan was able to grab an apple before the tree died and infuse his powers into it, saving it for a time if he needed it in the future. This was proven false and was merely a vestigial fabrication of the tale.This rumor faded from memory and from time. How is it that it appears again now?” Jack explains._

_“Sombra was able to steal this from Hades. That is proof that Hades did find it and that is why he is so powerful. It is real,” Ana says to Jack._

_“Okay, wait!” Mei jumps in. “Hades has half of the fruit?”_

_“The map indicates that the fruit was split in half and hidden separately,” Ana answers, pointing to the map. “One half was hidden in the Chaos Realm, an easy access for Hades. The other half was hidden, in what looks like, the Garden of Eden.”_

_“Before the Garden of Eden closed off from the Mortal Realm, we had made sure that there was nothing of oddity in that garden,” Jack argues. “The place has not been touched by anyone for millenniums. It should be impossible for a hidden fruit to be there.”_

_“Instead of denying its existence, Jack, what do you think we should do then?” Ana hisses, getting tired of Jack’s complaining._

_The Seraphim just paused, his mind was in a mess. He did not want to believe that this fruit was the reason for Hades’ rise in power. Everything, though, made sense to him now, as much as he wanted to continue to deny it. It explains why Hades wanted to fight on the Mortal Realm so badly and why he closed off contact to the Chaos Realm suddenly, years ago._

_Hana timidly walks up, her tails swooping low against her lower body. “Wouldn’t Duat be in trouble then?”_

_Everyone stared at the fox, realizing the sudden danger that Duat will be facing. The time was ticking and Anubis must have less than four days to prepare for, what possibly could be, their last battle._

_**Fareeha**. Ana’s heart dropped when she thought of her daughter. “We must aid them. They can not win this battle,” she says._

_“They have survived this long against Hades,” Reinhardt says. “Why is this battle different? If Hades has been using this fruit for a while, and Duat has been able to keep him at bay, what is the concern?”_

_“If the High Realm had to send Angela to Duat, then they must be barely surviving. I am a proud warrior of Duat, but even we can not keep fighting battles without rest.” Ana explains to Reinhardt. “Hades is not a fool. He has learned and grown from battling Duat for many years. The man knows their strengths and their weaknesses.”_

_“If we focus on Duat, what about this map and the fruit?” Mei asks._

_“We will split up,” Jack answers. “Three of us will follow this map and the other three will head to Duat.”_

_“The gate of the Chaos Realm is sealed, we have not been updated if Angela has made it,” Hanzo argues. “If she didn’t make it, how could us?”_

_“If she did not make it, she would be here with us right now,” Ana responds. “I believe that, my friend, have faith.”_

_“Then how would we be able to open the gate?” Reinhardt questions. Everyone turns their head at Hana, who has been oddly quiet. Her ears flopped against her head, her tail was depressingly unmoving as the fox fiddles with her fingers._

_“Hana,” Jack whispered softly._

_“Jack, please. Remember? No pressure.” Ana growls, blocking Hana from the approaching Seraphim. The man raised his arms to show that he understands and Ana slowly moves away._

_“Hana, I will send you to go to Duat. As of now, you might be the only one who can override Hades’ control over the gate,” Jack gently explained, lowering down to be on Hana’s height level._

_“I don’t have my ninth tail,” Hana mutters sadly. Jack places a finger under Hana’s chin, raising it to his eye level._

_“I know. That’s okay. You have a lot of potential power inside you, I know you do.”_

_“I’ll be with you!” Mei pipped in, feeling the overwhelming pressure on the young fox. Jack smiles at Mei’s encouraging spirit, watching Hana flicker her ears in excitement._

_“I’ll go too,” Hanzo offered. “I believe the dragon and the fox share similar struggles of obtaining true power and strength. I can be of assistance.”_

_Jack nodded in agreement. The Seraphim looks back at the fox. “Hana, I know you can do it, ninth tail or not. I have seen you do amazing feats before. It is inside of you. I believe in you.”_

Hana turns around when she hears Mei slipping, downwards, off the mountain at high speed. Hanzo tries to give chase but Hana immediately rush forwards. Her tails fly in the open, her hair blowing in the wind, and Hana reached her arm out to catch the tumbling yeti. She grabs the yeti in time and, together, pull themselves back up the mountain.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry,” Mei says, getting on her knees and bowing low to the ground as Hanzo tries to stop her.

“Mei, do not apologize,” he says. “It was only a minor slip up.”

“It’s okay, Mei,” Hana responds, smiling. “It must be hard because you are use to snow to support your balance.”

Mei nods her head in agreement, feeling flushed. “I’ll be careful next time.”

“Walk in front of me,” Hana offers. “I can catch you if you slip again.”

“Oh Hana, you’re so sweet but I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You aren’t trouble at all. You offered to come so I should also be looking out for you.” Hana starts to explain. “I’m sorry. You two offered to be with me and I haven’t really acknowledge that.”

The dragon chuckles softly, rubbing his hand against the top of Hana’s head. “There is a huge weight on your shoulder, it is understandable.”

“Yes, if there's anything you need, ask us! We want to help in any way we can!” Mei exclaims, holding both of Hana’s hands with a smile on her face. The fox, with small tears in the corner of her eyes, laughs with happiness. She felt the burden on her shoulders has been lifted off, filled with the comforting feeling of giddiness and safeness. For the first time, in a while, Hana laughed freely without anything to hold her back.

__________

Angela was reading on the table, scrolls and books scattered around while stretching her wings out. She had woken up early, not usually a heavy sleeper, so she got started to review past battle strategies and records of past fights. Her thoughts constantly went back to Fareeha and she had to mentally slap herself whenever her mind went astray.

_Goodness, get it together Angela! You need to focus._

During this, there was soft footsteps that entered the room. Annatar, dark circles were under her eyes as she walked in. Her face was in a scowl and it deepened when she saw the Goddess.

“You came back late,” she muttered.

“What?” Angela asks, tilting her head a bit to the side.

“You returned to your room late in the night.”

“Oh? I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Angela asked honestly. She picked up on Annatar’s sour mood, trying to be more positive as to not get into a possible verbal argument with the elf.

“Were you with Fareeha?”

“Excuse me?”

“Were you with Fareeha?” Annatar hisses, crossing her arms. That was it, Angela was getting tired of Annatar’s anger issues.

“I’m afraid that is none of your business, Annatar. If you must know, we merely talked.” Angela said, trying to remain calm. _And cuddled, but you don’t need to know that. Obviously._

“Talked about what?” Annatar continued to pry.

“It’s just personal issues with Fareeha,” Angela replies, getting annoyed. Her blue eyes tried to focus on the paperwork on the table, ignoring the stomping footsteps that the elf was making.

“Just issues?”

Angela looked up to see Annatar towering over her. “Yes. Just issues.” White eyes started to soften a bit, but the black pupil contrasted against the white gentleness, revealing a sliver of Annatar’s doubts. The Goddess takes a deep breath before saying, “Annatar, has something been bothering you? You’ve been uptight ever since we have arrived here.”

“Yes,” Annatar sternly said. “But you shouldn’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you.”

Now the girls were just playing at each other, back and forth, not fully revealing their truths. The elf’s issue did concern the Goddess. Angela could sense that Annatar wasn’t being entirely truthful. However she didn’t want to push it, especially since she isn’t being too honest with the elf warrior. Fareeha enters the room, yawning, as she sees the duo, wearing her usual warrior outfit. She notices that the tension was tight between the Goddess and the elf and the jackal felt a wave of possessiveness overcome her. Blue eyes meet brown, Angela melted into a smile when she saw Fareeha. Annatar studied this facial change, her heart ached in pain.

“Good morning,” Fareeha said. It was a somewhat condescending tone, mostly directed at the elf. Angela responds back with a giddiness in her tone, ignoring the way Fareeha was on edge upon seeing the elf. Annatar, not returning the greeting, turns around to face the jackal. Her eyes were narrowed, any signs of lack of sleep have almost magically disappeared.

“Outside,” Annatar commanded. “We will have a nice morning skirmish with each other.”

Angela’s blue orbs widen, astonished by the elf’s sudden command. Fareeha only smirked, nodding her head. “Five minutes?”

The elf nodded, leaving the room in haste. Angela rushes to Fareeha, her hands landing on the jackal’s arms, saying, “Wait, you’re serious?”

The jackal tilted her head, as if a bit confused, before wrapping her arms around the Goddess. “Yes.”

“You two are actually going to fight?”

“That is what she requested.”

“Why!?” Angela yells out, her worried face filled with concern and anxiety.

“You don’t know?” Fareeha asks. “Have you not realize why Annatar has been acting the way she has?”

Angela’s mind was searching within her brain, trying to understand what triggered Annatar. It came up as nothing. The blonde woman did not feel confident when she gave her answer. “Rivalry? Because you two are warriors?”

The jackal just started to laugh at the confused woman. Wiping some tears off the corner of her eye, she says, “My lady, perhaps after the skirmish it will make sense. Now, if you excuse me, I should be off.”

The jackal gave a quick kiss on Angela’s forehead before sprinting off to meet up with Annatar, leaving the Goddess alone in shock. Her mind was a mess and she could not comprehend on what just happened. She didn’t hear soft padded footsteps enter the room.

“You should probably go to heal their wound after their fight,” Anubis says, chuckling to himself.

“My Lord, we have to stop them! I don’t understand why they are doing this,” Angela pleaded, grabbing her staff. Anubis just softly puts his hands on Angela’s shaking shoulders with a small smile on his face.

“My Goddess, you must not stop a fight between two proud warriors. It’ll hurt their pride. Let them fight, they will learn to respect each other.”

Before Angela could say anything, Anubis softly dragged her off to see the skirmish. The resisting Goddess gave up, whimpering as she let the Ruler of Duat guide her off. Already, they could hear the sounds of cheering from the outside.

The fighting warriors found a place to skirmish. There was a few other jackal warriors that followed along, excited to see their senior warrior fight in action. Fareeha guided the elf down to a meadow, there was a few trees but it allowed them plenty of space. The grass went up to their knees, the wind was blowing, and there was a pleasant warmth from the sunlight. On any other occasion, this place was perfect for grazing and relaxing. Now, however, it was about to get riled up. Angela and Anubis arrived at the spot, joining the other jackal warriors. Each of the other jackals gave a bow and greeting upon seeing their ruler and the Goddess, many of them had their eyes linger a bit longer on Angela.

“Is this good enough?” Fareeha roared, cracking her knuckles.

“First to admit defeat?” Annatar asks. The jackal nodded, turning her head to motion one of her comrades.

A somewhat thin warrior took a step forward, taking a deep breath. A few other jackal gave an encouraging cheer for this warrior. “No weapons! Fist against fist! The battle will end until one has either fainted or admit defeat! Magic is acceptable!Understood?”

The alpha women nodded. Annatar thought, _There is no way that this jackal can use magic._

“Begin!” The thin warrior cries out.

The warriors rush forward, charging at each other. The elf threw a punch, with her right arm, at the jackal’s head. In response, Fareeha wrapped her fingers around the elf’s wrist, stopping the punch altogether. She threw the elf over her shoulder, directly towards the ground. Annatar managed to land on her feet in time but her right arm was oddly twisted in Fareeha’s grasp. The elf’s back towards the jackal, Fareeha took this advantage to land a kick right in the middle of Annatar’s back. It threw her forward on her face, landing directly on the ground.

“Go Fareeha!” A warrior cried out. Angela had her hands together, praying that both warriors did not get seriously hurt.

Annatar got up, meeting Fareeha’s smirking face. The elf, smirking back, started to run towards the jackal. Arms spread out to capture the elf, Fareeha did not expect Annatar to slide in between the jackal’s legs. Once Annatar was behind Fareeha, she landed a punch right at the base of the jackal’s neck. The air was forced out of Fareeha as she stumbled forwards, knocking herself out against the dirt ground. There was a few grass that was shoved in her mouth during the fall. Fareeha felt a painful throbbing at the end of the back of her neck. She tried to shake it off when she got back on her feet.

“Don’t you think it is kinda low for a warrior to attack from behind?” Annatar taunted.

“Fair enough,” Fareeha grunted. “We got even, now let’s face each other from now on!”

The warriors charged against each other again, this time they collided with each other in a barrage of punches and kicks. Each time the other tried to land an attack, the other would either deflect it or dodge it. Both women were basically equal in strength, it was only a matter of time until one of them slipped up. Fareeha lost in a battle of speed when Annatar was able to quickly slam her elbow right into the jackal’s jaw. Blood splurged in Fareeha’s mouth as she lost her balance. Then Annatar took this advantage by ramming her foot into Fareeha’s stomach with enough force to throw her flying out. The other jackal warriors, acting quickly, rushed in to catch the flying Fareeha.

“I’m okay!” Fareeha hisses as she spits out blood, rubbing her sore jaw. She gathered on her feet, growling at the elf. Her brown eyes were piercing gold. The jackal gave her neck a crack before charging at the elf. “I’ll show you how powerful us jackals are!”

Annatar braced herself as she raises her hands to connect with Fareeha’s shoulders, hoping to push her back. The strength of the jackal immediately overpowered the elf, startling her. Fareeha wrapped her arms around Annatar and started to put her full force into it. The arms were starting to crash Annatar’s ribs and the elf screamed out, as if the oxygen was forcing itself out of her body. Then Fareeha started to lean back with quick speed, ramming Annatar’s face into the ground. There was a sound of a crackle and a loud groan from the elf. Angela had to cover her ears, despite hearing many cracked bones in her life.

When Annatar got up, she had blood pouring out of her nose and there was deep red bruises forming on the broken area. Her lips were swollen and split as her head suffered some small cuts. Fareeha had to stifle a laugh upon the sight. This did not go unnoticed by the elf and she threw a fireball at the jackal. This surprised Fareeha, who could not jump away in time, and it landed right at the left side of her stomach. She was able to put out the fire but the damage was already done. Her skin has melted a bit, revealing red flesh underneath.

“Fuck!” Fareeha hisses, earning a satisfying smile from the elf. Angela, practically smelling the burned flesh, almost rushed over but she is stopped by Anubis.

“She is fine,” he says. “She has felt worse than this.” He gives her a look to remind her not to interfere with the fight. Reluctantly, Angela nods sadly, watching the alpha women go at it again.

Annatar has begun using her magic to throw light balls at the jackal at high speed. Fareeha was able to avoid the barrage of attacks but some were able to scrape her. By the time the jackal was able to be close enough to the elf, Fareeha had burn marks all over the side of her body. Behind the jackal, the meadow was decorated with small craters scatter around.

“Don’t you think it is unfair to use magic?” Angela asks. “I thought jackals can not use magic?”

A jackal warrior next to her answered her question. “My lady, Fareeha has experience with magic under the care of Anubis. She has a surprising ability that have shocked every enemy so far.”

“That is right, my warrior.” Anubis says, then direct his conversation towards Angela. “You are right that most of my jackals can not use magic, relying on their strength to fight. There are few that have a talent in magic. However, Fareeha has a special ability. The announcer would not have said that magic was acceptable if Fareeha didn’t.”

Annatar was able to push off Fareeha at a distance with a barrier spell. It knocked the jackal back to where she started. As the jackal recovered and ran back, Annatar took the time to begin healing her nose in order to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding has stopped, Annatar began forming a golden light around her hands and feet, acting like a glove and shoes.

“I am Annatar of the Galing Wind, I will show you how I have gotten my name!” The elf cried out before vanishing.

Fareeha stopped, eyeing for the invisible elf. There was a small pause before Fareeha felt a force on her face that knocked her sideways. She landed on the grounded, spitting more blood out of her mouth. Fareeha looked up to nothing, the elf was still vanished from sight. Then she felt another force from the back of her head that made her stumble forward.

“Where the fuck are you!?” Fareeha growls. She then felt another force swipe at her feet, knocking her back to the ground. Getting angry, Fareeha jumps back to her feet in haste, as to not get knocked over again.

“I can barely see her.” A jackal warrior commented. The warriors were all squinting their eyes to see if they can catch a glimpse for the elf, to no avail.

“Her speed is legendary,” Angela spoke, grabbing the warrior’s attention. “I’ve heard stories that she is like the wind, invisible and silent. Others would see enemies fighting an invisible force before falling in defeat. She is feared as the silent fighter. No one knows where she will strike next.”

At this point, Fareeha was back on the ground with bruises all over her frame. Her golden eyes were narrowed in frustration and her claws were outstretched and growing. There was a loud roar from the jackal before a blue light began to surround Fareeha.

“Angela,” Anubis spoke. “Have you ever seen someone fly without wings?”

Fareeha started to float at first. Then her body began to quickly adjust to the elevation and soon the jackal was above the scattered trees, looking down to spot the elf. There was a flash of a blurred darkness to her right and Fareeha snatched the offending arm that was aimed at her face. Annatar stares in shocked, watching the jackal smirk.

“You can fly?” Annatar whispered before Fareeha threw her to the ground. Angela’s eyes were wide as she stared at Fareeha. Never has she seen someone fly with magic, it was a nearly impossible feat. It took advance complicated magic to even be able to lift oneself off of the ground.

Annatar recovered, looking up. Fareeha’s hands started to glow a light blue and it shot out towards the elf, missing intensely. Behind the elf, there was a loud explosion, bigger than the ones that Annatar threw out moments before. The dirt flew into the air, creating a scattered dirt cloud. Once it settles, Annatar looked behind her to stare at a crater that was ten times bigger than the craters that she created.

“Oh fuck,” Annatar mumbles. She then ignited the golden lights around her hands and feet. Then she disappeared in a flash again. Fareeha remained calm, looking down at the ground for any sight of the elf. All was dead silent.

“I’ve got you on my radar,” Fareeha says. She aims to her left and releases a blast. The smoke and dirt splattered in the air, covering the scene. As the debris slowly settle, at the ground there was Annatar staring up in shock. The attack missed her again, on purpose, but the force was enough to startle the elf into paralyzation. It was a warning. A taste of Fareeha’s true powers. The elf raises a shaking hand to alert the jackal.

“I-I,” she stuttered. “I admit defeat.”

__________

“Hanzo,” Hana says, alerting the dragon. “Do you remember the War of the Three Nations”

“I do, my young friend,” Hanzo responds. “I faced you in battle.”

Mei curiously listens to their conversation. Well, she had Hana on her lap, resting her head. Mei was softly rubbing the fox’s head, her eight tails were swishing back and forth. Hanzo was preparing dinner for them. Mei has heard of the war between China, Japan, and Korea when she was visited up in her lonely mountain. Many has asked her to join but she refused, claiming that it was not her fate to engage in a petty war for land. The War of the Three Nations was fueled by greedy men that wanted to conquer for more land and possessions. Their deities joined the fight, siding with their perspective nation. Many of them just loved the idea of war after years of boring peace, it was a chance for them to feel alive again. However, those same deities then started forcing other creatures to join their cause in reckless battle. It was why Mei refused, it was just a selfish wish from deities that had way too much time on their hands.

“Do you remember what I looked like?” Hana asked. She nudges Mei’s hand when it stopped, silencing asking her to continue giving her attention.

“Yes,” Hanzo responds. “Your image frightened many, it was unnatural to the extreme. There are still stories that parents tell their children to warn them to stop staying up late.”

“I don’t remember those times when I was cursed,” Hana replies, closing her eyes. Hanzo paused, his eyes staring at the fox.

“Cursed?” Hanzo whispers. Hana nodded her head, opening her eyes again. Mei looks down, wondering why someone would want to curse this poor fox. “I was not aware that you were cursed. I thought your heart was tainted by the greed of men.”

“The men at the temple that I was living at were tainted by greed. These same men came from a line of the once honest men that took me in when I was a child.”

Hanzo and Mei nodded in understand. They were unsure if they should ask questions. This was the first time that Hana has really opened up to them, besides Jack, who she seems to take as a father figure.

Hanzo’s mind took a quick glance at his memories, a time when he and his brother fought together.

_“Brother!” Genji called out. “The Dokkaebi is coming!”_

_Screams filled the dragon’s ear, followed by his brother’s words. Hanzo turned around to see the monstrous creature looming closer to them. The men behind the brothers quaked in fear._

_Hana of the Four Tails was grotesque. She had oozing warts all over body, matted fur that had large patches revealing red itchy skin. Her four tails were extremely worn off, the fur on it was thin and falling. Blood red eyes replaced the normal yellow orbs, followed by a hideous snout full of sharp teeth and gore. Hana did not even look like a girl, a fox, nor barely human. Even through her deformity, Hanzo could sense a sadness coming from Hana. A silent plea to end her. There was tears pouring out of her eyes, staining her face. Hanzo pitied her. She towered over both brothers._

_The brothers were in their humanoid form, which was about eight to nine feet tall. Genji has green scales all over his frame, while Hanzo has blue. Their fangs were large, protruding out of their jaws. Other than that, along with their tails, they are quite humanized compared to their other mythical comrades._

_“Brother, we must finish her off!” Genji cried out again. Hanzo nodded, preparing his arrow to aim directly at the girl. Genji took his usual stance, holding his sword high above his head._

_“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!/Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!” Both of the brothers screamed out. Two blue dragons flew out of Hanzo’s arrow while a single green dragon flew out of Genji sword. The three dragons connected with Hana, earning a loud monstrous scream from her. In a flash of green, blue, and yellow lights, Hana was vanquished and she disappeared from sight._

_It was weeks later that both brothers learned that she was still alive and recovered. When they were ordered to finish her off, both brothers decline as the war was already over. There was no need to spill more blood in petty vengeance._

“These tainted men killed someone precious to me. Someone I loved with my whole heart,” Hana speaks, grabbing the attention of the duo. Mei gave Hana a comforting grab on the fox’s shoulder. “When I refused to listen to their demands, especially during the start of the war, they took away my precious person. Hidden her from me. I searched for her for weeks before finding her. By then, they were already prepared for me.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, knowing what Hana was going to say. Internally he said a blessing of peace and comfort for Hana while Mei was already feeling tears erupt from her brown eyes.

“They killed her, in front of me. They wanted to punish me. I remember I went blank. It was dark for a long time. When I woke up, the war was over.”

“Disgusting,” Hanzo hisses, gripping his hands. His nails threatening to pierce his skin.

“That’s horrible,” Mei muttered. Her tears dropped on Hana’s brown hair, slightly soaking it.

“You know what is strange? I think there was more to them than I thought. Even though they died in the war, I felt no anger towards them. In fact, I pitied them.” Hana softly said.

“You shouldn’t,” Mei cried. “They were horrible to you!”

Hana moved up, giving Mei a comforting hug before continuing. “Even before my precious person was killed, I sensed a malicious power that haunted these men at my temple. I was too blinded by carefree ignorance then. I was madly in love. I was planning to run away anyways.”

“What are you saying?” Hanzo asked.

“I’m saying that I think these men were cursed as well, just like I was later on.”

The trio was silent. It was Hanzo that broke it. “What do you think cursed your men?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did you bring this up? Why are you telling us this?” Mei asks.

“I feel that same evil again. Each step we take towards the gate, I feel it growing stronger. It’s the same feeling I felt six hundred years ago,” Hana explains.

Just then, Hanzo smelled smoke. It was not the smoke from their fire. It was filled with the stench of blood. He looks up and pointed. Off in the far distance, slightly hidden by trees and mountains, there was a faint line of smoke that contrasted against the twilight sky. Then there was a black dot that came towards them, growing bigger and bigger. When it came into view, it was a black crow with violet eyes,

“It’s here!” Hana loudly whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seriously enjoying the Asian friendship squad here (minus Genji though, I’m sorry). I enjoy writing their interactions.
> 
> I’m currently writing CH 6 of this story so I’m ahead for once! Yeah! Go me! (Watch I’m going to lose the momentum once I get stuck at a scene or something.)
> 
> Also, hey, I think non-human creatures (like Gods and mythical creatures, but at this point you should know what I’m talking about) don’t give a damn about doing the ‘dating’ thing and get right to it. So..........Byeeeeeeeeee, see you in the next chapter. ;)  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	5. In a Sea of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to figure out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s chapter five! Wooo! Hope you guys enjoy!

“What were you thinking!?” Angela complains as she used her magic to properly fix Annatar’s nose. “What is wrong with you? How could you start picking fights?! My god, the pride of elves will be the death of me!”

The elf chuckled, earning a punch on her sore shoulder blade. With a smile, she says, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Angela says, confused at the sudden apology.

“I’m sorry, my lady. It is because of my stubbornness that I caused you great distress.”

It silenced the Goddess, pausing her healing process. It was the first time that Annatar has been genuine since they entered Duat. Her anger faded away, followed by an intense flood of guilt. Angela hasn’t really been fair to Annatar. Sucking in her breath, Angela softly responds, “I accept your apology.”

Smiling, Annatar says, “My lady, I should be true to you because I realize that I wasn’t this whole time.”

“I should too, I also have not been true to you lately,” Angela responds. Her thoughts trail off to when she and Fareeha were cuddling late into the night. She felt bad for being so vague with Annatar earlier today.

“Then let me start,” Annatar says. She takes a small pause, taking deep breaths. White eyes stare at blue orbs as she turns to face the Goddess, the elf takes one last deep breath before speaking. “Angela, I hold romantic feelings for you. For a long time, ever since I met you.”

This was not what the Goddess expected. Her blue orbs widen as she recalled her entire experiences with the elf, everything was clicking into place. Her mouth gapes open as she suddenly was hit with realization. All she could say was, “Oh…”

This made the elf laugh, seeing the Goddess so surprised. “I guess I wasn’t obvious enough.”

“Annatar,” Angela whispered. She felt even more guilty, her hands was more softer while attending the elf’s wounds. The Goddess’ magic held a warm glow that made the injured muscles relax before healing up. “I never realized. I’m so sorry. I thought you were jealous of Fareeha and that it was a rivalry between you two.”

“Well, I guess it was still a rivalry for your affections,” Annatar said with a smile. “Fareeha is a good woman. She’s powerful, intelligence, and insanely surprising.”

Angela smiled, her thoughts focused on the jackal. There was a slight blush on her cheeks. “Yeah, she is.”

“Then I take it that you are rejecting my declaration,” Annatar sadly says. Angela takes a pause, placing a hand on the elf’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Angela whispers. “I don’t notice other’s feelings for me because I was more concern with my duties as the Goddess of Healing. Maybe I did notice a little bit but I chose to ignore it. I just wasn’t interested, I was too focused. I can see, now, that being ignorant can still hurt others.”

Annatar takes in Angela’s words, deep in her thought. She turns around, smiling still. “I treasure our friendship though. I’ve seen you at your worst and your best. That is something I consider myself lucky to have seen. I let my emotions overrule a bond that we have. It took an actual beating to spur me out of it.”

Angela laughs and says, “Why did you want to fight Fareeha so badly?”

“I wanted to test her. See if she really was worthy of your affections,” Annatar explains. “Spirits, did she really beat me down. I respect her, she’s a proud warrior of Duat.”

Angela remembered the words that Anubis told her, that even the most stubborn warriors will even respect their enemies. In that moment, she, somewhat, understood what went between Fareeha and Annatar. Just a little. It made the Goddess give another smack on the elf’s head.

“Just don’t ever do it again,” she grumbles, earning another laugh from Annatar. However, hidden from Angela’s view, tears were pouring down the elf’s face. She was able to discreetly wipe it off before she faced Angela.

++++++++++

Fareeha held onto her head, her fingers digging into her scalp, as she reviewed battle plans and logbooks, sitting on the same table that Angela was at earlier. Her brown eyes linger over the words, the ink blending together. The jackal growls, frustrated at herself. Rubbing her healed muscles, Fareeha continued to figure out a possible strategy to face the incoming army. It was now less than three days, the evening of the fourth currently. After the fight between the alpha women, Angela forced Annatar and her to spend quality time together. All three of them. To do that, Angela asked Fareeha to show them the jackals’ training process. The trio watched and participated in the training for the rest of the afternoon, earning fresh cuts and bruises. Of course Angela was there to heal them. The training ended with laughter. Even Annatar apologized to Fareeha about her attitude and the two women wrestled it out when the Goddess took a small break to talk to Anubis. She let Annatar beat her down, making it even for them. Angela, of course, lectured them once she found out.

Now it was the evening, Angela and Annatar were gathering more information from scribes, leaving the jackal alone. They had finished dinner earlier, the plates were replaced with unlimited papers. Anubis had left to check on the other warriors, hoping for scouts to return for news of any information on the upcoming army.

Fareeha’s thoughts drifted about Angela and her tail started to wag again. She could not believe that they spent hours staying up in the late hours of the night, cuddling together and talking. It took a while to figure it out, with Angela’s wings, to find a comfortable position on the bed. They ended up facing each other. The girls talked about stories of battles, enjoying each other’s accomplishments. Sometimes during their conversation, Fareeha would think about how Angela was an actual Goddess and the idea made her flabbergasted with excitement. It was like Angela was a precious diamond and Fareeha was the miner that came upon it, gently prying it out of the dirt. It was a weird analogy but Fareeha knew Angela was like a diamond. The blonde glittered like a jewel, shining brighter than any that Fareeha has ever seen.

“Fareeha,” Anubis called, entering the room. Shaking from her thoughts, Fareeha got up, addressing the proper bow for him. He nods, indicating for her to rise. “The scouts of the outer boundary have returned.”

“Send them in.”

Anubis gestures behind him and in came two jackals of thin frame. One had a missing ear while the other was significantly younger, almost childlike. “Asim and Walidah, welcome back.”

Asim was the one with a missing ear, his short messy black hair almost covered his right eye. He was unkempt and he also has a few long scars across his face. Walidah has long blonde hair, almost down to her feet. Her skin was pristine, the complete opposite of Asim.She smiled upon being addressed, a faint blush on her cheeks. Her green eyes gaze upon Fareeha, tracing the tight muscles. Despite her young appearance, she was actually older than the jackal warrior. They both bowed for Fareeha.

“Address the situation,” Fareeha commanded. It was Walidah that stepped forth, a bit eagerly.

“The army is being leaded by two Talon members. One is a woman of purple complexion and the other is a man of intense hair, along with a tail,” she explains, she wasn’t really sure what she saw. It just looked like a fuzzy puffball to her.

“Widowmaker?” Angela asked as she entered the room with Annatar, carrying more books and scrolls. Everyone’s eyes gaze on the two women. Walidah’s eyes widen upon seeing the Goddess. Her small sharp nose sniffed, catching the slight scent of Fareeha on the Goddess. Her heart raged in anger but she concealed it. “And Jesse McCree?”

“Who are they?” Asim asks, his eyes scanning the entire frame of Angela. He took a slight interest in her but he caught the glare from Fareeha. Asim tried to swallow, covering up his obvious stare.

“Widowmaker is a spider demon although her true origins are still a mystery,” The goddess explains. “Jesse McCree is a werewolf. He’s quite powerful. Have you not engaged with them?”

“No,” Fareeha responds. “We have fought with Gabriel Reyes and Genji.”

“What else have you two observed?” Anubis asks the scouts. Asim steps forward.

“Their army mostly consist of the Tainted Centaurs. There are no other jackal warriors in there and there’s a small squad of giants,” he explains. Fareeha groans.

“Tainted Centaurs?” Annatar questions.

“They are centaurs that willingly joined Hades, letting themselves become blacken with evil,” Fareeha explains. “They are our worst enemies because they are the few that can outrun and overpower us. You were right that Hades has handpicked this army. We have been able to survive against these centaurs but if he has almost fifty thousand of them now, I fear we really are in a bind. Since he also has giants, that’s just overkill for us.”

“Anything else?” Anubis asks again to the scouts. They nod their heads ‘no’ before taking their leave. Walidah took one last glance at Angela before she disappears around the corner. Once they have left, Fareeha releases a deep breath, running a hand through her hair.

“This is much worse than I thought.”

“We were never able to form a plan to resist centaurs. They are unpredictable and quick on their feet,” Anubis explains. “Strength is very much in their favor. We must figure out a strategy.”

The High Realm girls placed their books and scrolls on the table, taking their seat, Fareeha and Anubis joining them. Angela asks, “What have you done to fight against the centaurs?”

“Everything,” Fareeha responds. “Nets, ground traps, even tar but the centaurs were more intelligent than the rest of Hades’ henchmen. They evolved with each battle and we struggled to continue to surprise them.”

“Ambushes? Surprise attacks? Confrontation? Has anything worked?” Annatar asks.

“Nope. The only choice we have is to figure out a way to form our army. Even then, there is a high risk that the centaurs can just run us over.”

“How about the Arrow Formation?”

“They can surround us easily.”

“Circular?”

“It would spread us out too thin.”

“Scattered?”

“Now you are just hoping we would lose,” Fareeha grumbled. A vein was popping from both of the alpha women’s heads, already threatening to challenge each other. Angela had sweat drops, raising her voice to speak up before a fight started.

“How about the Winged Method?” The Goddess suggested. “I have seen it used with the elves.”

“The problem is that the centaurs can easily run in between the lines.” Annatar says. “How about the Leveled Method?”

“We do not have a proper amount of archers,” Fareeha mumbled. “We are skilled with spears, swords, sickles, and daggers though. There is a weapon that we adapted from the Indian army when we aided their deities, a chakram. A circular weapon that can be used for close ranged attacks. I was able to rebuild it into something that has aided us before.”

Anubis brings out the updated chakram for Angela and Annatar to see. The blade was carved into the signature circular shape. There was a handle, connected to a rotating axis in the center. There was a rope attached to it and Annatar pulled it to see the center rolling according to the pulled direction.

“It is a useful weapon. I have trained my warriors recently to use it. It always allows my comrades to be able to pull this weapon back and reuse it over and over,” Fareeha proudly says. “It is strong enough to chop off legs.”

“I agree,” Annatar says in awe. “This has been well crafted. I applaud you, Fareeha.”

“However, the centaurs are quick enough to avoid these,” Anubis growls. “If we can somehow slow them down, then we might have an upper hand.”

For the next few hours of the evening, the group discussed other methods and formations that could possibly resist the centaurs. It had little success. Fareeha and Annatar butted head a couple of times, Angela had to intervene to break them apart. None of the Goddess’ past experiences was enough to figure out a plan. At the end of the meeting, there was barely a plan. They were back to square one. Anubis suggested they end their day to rest. There was no reason to push out ideas if they were tired. Everyone agreed, slowly shifting out of the room after organizing the paperwork. Anubis was the first to leave. Annatar was the next to leave but not without saying a few words to Angela.

“Good night, my lady,” she says. The blonde woman smiled tiredly in response.

“Good night Annatar,” Angela softly says. Blue eyes notice the odd eyebrow raise of the elf, noting the subtle smirk on her lips. “What?”

“Are you going to spend the night with her?” Annatar asks, nodding her head towards the jackal, whose back was turned towards them. Angela blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands. Her golden wings started to shift around her body like a cocoon.

“Ah...I...um….”

“Don’t worry, I don’t care,” Annatar replies. It was partly a lie but she covered it up with a smile. “Sorry, I was teasing. Good night.”

The elf quickly left, leaving the Goddess flustered. It took Angela to recover from embarrassment.

“Angela?” Fareeha called. The blonde woman turned around to face her, hoping her blush was fading. “Is there any more we need to put away? Or is this it?”

“I think it’s fine. We are going to make a mess again in the morning.” Angela responds. Fareeha smiles and then approaches the Goddess, tucking a blonde strand behind Angela’s ear. The blonde woman felt like an excited angel, like the ones she saw when Lena had fangirls before Emily.

“Would you like to sleep in my room?” The jackal asks. Brown eyes widen once she asked her questions and she starts to panic. “I mean just to rest! Just sleeping. I can let you use the bed and I can sleep on the floor. Or you can say no. Sorry, I don’t mean to be so creepy.”

The angelic laugh escapes Angela’s lips, followed by a smile. “I would love to spend the night with you. I feel like I would sleep more at ease with you.”

Right outside the door, Walidah was hiding, eavesdropping their conversation. She hid herself, making sure everyone left the room, except the ones currently already in there, before approaching the entrance of the room. Her fangs stuck out in a silent hiss. The blonde jackal was agitated. She was gone for weeks to keep an eye on the border and now she comes back to see the brown haired woman, that she has a crush on, getting too close with this Angela character. It didn’t make sense. Walidah wanted to confess her feelings when she came back. Now what?

“Looks like you are in the same situation as me,” a voice whispered into the pale grey ears, making them flick back in surprise. Green eyes meet white ones and the jackal was almost ready to launch a fist at Annatar.

“Who are you?”

“Annatar of the Galing Wind, Warrior of the High Council,” she says, giving a slight bow. “And you?”

“Walidah of the Electric Claws,” she responds, a bit apprehensively.

“Nice to meet you Walidah. Would you take a walk with me?”

++++++++++

Angela immediately went to the two turtles in the pond, greeting them as she hasn’t seen them all day. They raised their head, greeting the Goddess and she rubs their heads. Fareeha smiled at the sight before going to her closet to search for extra blankets. She grabbed a bundle, hoping it was enough, before she felt thin arms wrap around her stomach. A head laid against her shoulder blades and large wings wrapped around her.

“Tired?” Fareeha asked.

“No,” Angela whispered, rubbing her head against Fareeha, smelling the scent of grass and a sweet essence with a mix of metallic. Her wings fluttered as she tried to gain her courage to speak. “Fareeha, I really like you.”

Time seems to have stopped and Fareeha tried to keep her tail from wagging so that it won’t hit Angela. Her voice stuttered a bit before saying, “I really like you too.”

Fareeha can practically feel the smile digging in her back. Angela’s hands lay flat on her stomach, rubbing the toned abs slowly. Her hands were cool so it felt a bit icy on the hot skin.

“I’m really glad that you and Annatar seems to have worked it out,” Angela continues to talk.

“She’s a good woman, just emotional at times.”

“I’m glad the three of us have worked together so well today.”

Fareeha nodded her head in agreement and the girls fell into comfortable silence, still unmoving. The jackal didn’t want to lose the warmth on her back and the wings, wrapped around her, felt soft against her skin. The only sounds that came from them were soft breathing and the occasional splash from the turtles, diving into the pond. Although the jackal did not want to, she turned around, dropping the blankets on the floors, and gave Angela a tight hug. The blonde woman, recovering from her shock, returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck. She rested her head against Fareeha’s chest, sighing contentedly as she closes her eyes.

“You make me feel so alive,” Fareeha whispered. “I can’t explain it but you do.”

“I do understand, you make me feel the same way. I have never felt like this with anyone before.”

Brown eyes scanned the blonde woman’s face, seeing traces of excitement, happiness, and a sliver of...lust. Her canine nose can detect it, Angela was, unknowingly, pumping out a scent that drove Fareeha crazy. The scent was pretty much just Angela’s usual jasmine but there was another sweetness to it and the jackal craved it. Her pupils grew wide and Fareeha could feel her mouth producing extra saliva. She must have looked like she was in the heat.

Her mind was going wild. She imagines the Goddess underneath her, her wings spread, and writhing under her grasp. The soft succulent breast that would give a slight bounce every time she was penetrated by long fingers, strands of blonde hair clinging onto her face as she moans in ecstasy, and the whines she would release from perfectly pink lips filled the mind of the jackal. Fareeha imagines Angela whispering her name and moaning her release, the way her blue eyes were hazy with lust. As her erotic thoughts start to fade, Fareeha is hit with reality and she sees the Goddess looking at her in slight confusion.

Realizing how inappropriate she is, Fareeha lets go of Angela and turns around to grab the blankets she dropped. She prayed that Angela did not sense her erotic imaginations. However the Goddess rushes forward to reclaim the hug, shoving her face into Fareeha’s back again, a slight whine escapes her lips. “Fareeha.”

A possessive growl escapes the jackal’s lips as Fareeha dropped the blankets, for the umthteenth time, and turns around to tackle the Goddess to the ground. The jackal’s hands on both sides of the blonde woman’s head, her radiant dark skinned legs in between milky white legs, and large wings spread out on the floor. The moment Fareeha realize what she has done, she gasps in shock and fear.

_I just tackled her! Why did I do that?! She must think I’m crazy!_

Angela, a bit surprised by the sudden forcefulness, smiled in response, enjoying the position she was in. Her body felt like she was on fire and deep within her core, there was an undeniable ache that started to grow. It felt like an itch that needed to be taken care of, deep within her. Her blue orbs looked up at Fareeha, noting the panic look on her face. Angela reached up, cupping her hands on Fareeha’s cheeks, tracing a thumb over the tattoo. It reminded her of the one that Ana has.

“A-Angela,” Fareeha stuttered. Her broad body proceeded to try and get off the Goddess. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

“Wait!” Angela calls out. Her hands move to clamp around Fareeha’s neck, using it to bring her face closer. “I don’t dislike it. I really enjoy this.”

The blush on Fareeha’s face grew even brighter, if that was possible, and she grits her teeth in frustration. “If I don’t get off of you, I’m afraid I might act inappropriately. I don’t want to dirty you. I’m not acting like myself and I don’t want to force you into doing something you might regret. I already crossed the line and I’m deeply ashamed.”

Angela laughed at Fareeha’s surprising innocent excuse. “Fareeha, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t even be in the room with you.”

“B-but,” Fareeha tried to say something but soft pale hands covered her lips.

“Fareeha, we have already have established a connection with each other. This whole day we have been flirting with each other with kisses and extra touches. We even cuddled last night,” Angela smiles, easing the jackal’s heart. “I know what your body has been insinuating for the past five minutes and I want it as well. Even if it’s my first time, I feel that my heart wants you to have it.”

“First time?” Fareeha said, slightly muffled between Angela’s lips.

“Yeah, first time,” Angela blushes. “But I don’t want to push you either. If you feel that this is too much, I won’t be offended. I’m just saying that I want you too, but I don’t want you to think you are forcing yourself on me.”

It took a few seconds to realize that Fareeha had the choice to make the decision, in which Angela offered for her. Here she was, on top of a Goddess that is practically offering herself as a sacrifice and Fareeha can either have it or not. The white outfit that Angela wore was already slipping off, revealing exposed shoulders and an extra sight of her long legs. The scent of jasmine was intoxicating, along with the sweetness that multiplied tenfold.

“Angela,” Fareeha groans, her voice has changed into a huskier tone that sends electric shocks down Angela’s spine. “I want you. Are you okay with this?”

_She deserves to back out. I don’t want to force her either since it was my stupid instincts to act like I’m in a heat._

Angela responds by nodding shyly, her blue orbs were covered in a haze as she tried to close her legs together. Not to block out Fareeha but to try and relieve the ache in between her legs that has increased significantly. The jackal, after finally receiving the Goddess’ consent, reach down to place a hand at Angela’s heated core, hoping to help relieve her a bit.

“Wait!” Angela cried out and Fareeha snatched her hand away in fear. Realizing that she scared the jackal, Angela gives a small kiss on Fareeha’s forehead to assure her that she wasn’t changing her mind. “Can we go on the bed? My wings would feel more comfortable.”

“Of course.” Fareeha responded and she got up, picked up Angela, bridal style, and laid her on the bed. The wings fluttered a bit before settling into the fluffy cushion and blankets. Angela took a second to settle in. Then she realize that taking her clothes off would be quite a task for the jackal, with her large wings, so Angela proceeded to take off her body jewelry and tunic. Brown eyes widen as it watch the Goddess strip in front of her so boldly. Fareeha’s fingers twitch upon the sight.

“I thought it would be a struggle to deal with my wings,” Angela says. Fareeha just nodded, her mouth was practically watering. The Goddess was perfect. The skin seems to glow in the moonlight, sparkling too. Plump perky breast with pink nipples, a flat stomach that had perfect curves, and her blonde hair was taken down from the high ponytail, laying against her shoulders. It was a sight that Fareeha felt she was not worthy but here she was, a Goddess ready for her.

“Beautiful,” Fareeha whispered. She then saw the shy blush on Angela’s face and she figured that she should undress too. She took off the bandage around her chest, taking a deep breath once her breast was released. Then she loosen her shendyt so that it dropped to the floor, slightly clinging around her tail. Fareeha had to manually take it off. Angela’s eyes gaze upon the jackal beauty, her heart was beating fast as Fareeha got on top of her, reclaiming her spot. The skin to skin contact made both of them moan softly and Angela’s hands reached around to feel the muscles on Fareeha’s back. She felt small under the jackal, but also protected.

“You’re so warm,” Angela whispers. Fareeha responds by placing her lips against her plump ones, making the Goddess whine. The jackal swallowed each gasp and moan from Angela as her hands found her breast, squeezing and teasing it. The long fingers found each pink nipple, twisting and rubbing the sensitive nubs. Angela’s back arched, forcing more of her chest into the jackal’s hands.

Angela took the time to just feel the difference between their bodies. Fareeha was broader and muscular, yet her feminine features soften her frame. Their skin contrasted against each other but it was a sight that Angela loved. The Goddess’ sex was hairless but Fareeha had dark curls on hers. She felt those curls against her moisten sex when Fareeha grind into her. The overwhelming of feelings overtook Angela, the pleasure on her breast, the subtle release on her aching sex from the grinding jackal, and the mesmerizing kiss she was receiving from said jackal. Her body was on fire.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asks, breaking the kiss. She wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much.

“Yes,” Angela moaned out, whining a bit. Fareeha went down to place soft butterfly kisses on her neck, making the Goddess squirm a bit. It tickled but Angela relished the feeling. Her body felt limp in Fareeha’s control, in which Angela wondered if the jackal has done this before.

_Oh, why am I thinking of that? That doesn’t matter if it feel so good._

Fareeha’s hands left her breast and it started to trail down her stomach. Angela practically whined as she felt the fingertips gliding slowly towards her core. She could feel how wet she was and she was barely touched down there. Her hips buck, unconsciously, in a desperate urge to make the fingers go faster. After what seem like an eternity, the fingers traced along the entrance, making sure it was well prepared. Angela gasp at the contact, her legs instinctively tried to close from the foreign feeling but Fareeha’s body prevented that. Fareeha got up so she could find a better position to view the Goddess as she receive her first time. Her free hand rubbed along Angela’s stomach and waist to relax her as her fingers, on the other hand, continue to rub the aching sex. It was soaking and Fareeha just wanted to enter inside but she didn’t want to suddenly scare Angela. Her brown eyes linger from the Goddess’ sex to Angela’s face to find any signs of resistance. Tears edged along Angela’s eyes and Fareeha immediately used her free hand to wipe them away.

“Do you want me to stop?” Fareeha asked. Angela nodded her head ‘no’ but the fear in her eyes was still there. “I don’t mind stopping if it’s too much.”

Angela still nodded ‘no’, confusing the jackal. Her hand reached up to Fareeha’s hand, applying pressure so that it will stay on her cheek. She says, “I’m just scared that it will hurt.”

Fareeha smiles, understand Angela’s concerns and she moved her hands to grasp Angela’s hand, squeezing tightly. “I’ll be gentle. It might be uncomfortable at first but once you get use to it, it’ll feel good.”

Angela nodded her head in understanding. Her mind was racing. While the ache was so prominent, her fears was taking control. She was giving herself to someone else and she was excited yet nervous. Her heart was just as excited. “I’m ready.”

“I’ll use one finger, okay?” Fareeha responds. Angela nodded again and braced herself. Fareeha chuckled softly at the sight, watching Angela tense up. “You need to relax so it won’t hurt too much.”

The Goddess blushed and took a deep breath, relaxing her body. Fareeha’s hand next to the Goddess’ face tighten, silently telling Angela that it’ll be okay. Her finger glided into the wet folds, making sure that it was still prepared. The entrance basically quivered in anticipation, inviting Fareeha in. The finger slowly pushed in, brown eyes watch Angela’s reaction. The blonde woman gasp at the foreign intrusion, her face turns towards their connected hands and she released a small whine. Her other hand reached up to her mouth, her teeth biting it to conceal the other noises she made as Fareeha slowly started to thrust.

The feeling was odd at first but Angela felt her body quickly adjust to it. It didn’t hurt like she expected it. Her legs in the air, raised by Fareeha’s thighs, shakes a bit as the thrusting slowly picked up speed. Small moans escape from Angela’s mouth and her hand tighten in Fareeha’s grip. Then she felt a sharp pain and she cried out, turning her head to the other direction.

“You okay?” Fareeha asked. She slipped in a second finger into the Goddess, making Angela tighten. The walls flutter and clamp around her as she remain still, letting the Goddess adjust to the new feeling.

“It hurts,” Angela whispered. Her walls clench when she said that.

“Just relax, okay?”

Angela took deep breaths before trying to calm her mind and body. The worst of the pain was over, now there was an undeniable stretch that needed to be quenched. She could feel herself shaking in both excitement and nervousness. “You can move again.”

The two fingers slowly slid their way in, making Angela gasp at the wonderful feeling of being thrusted into. Fareeha’s fingers were long and she felt the tips deep within her. The pace slowly quicken, rubbing against the fluttering walls and eliciting moans from the Goddess. A burning feeling started to boil in her core and it grew as each thrust pumped in.

She felt lips clasp around her nipple, sucking it in. The already sensitive nubs make the Goddess whine in pleasure, running her free hand into Fareeha’s hair. The thrusting at her sex was faster, pumping out the burning feeling. Both separate sensation was driving Angela mad. Her sex was burning in hot white pleasure and her breast was sending electric shocks down to her core. The burning feeling felt like it was going to explode.

“Fareeha,” Angela moans, loving the way the name sounded on her lips. The jackal responded by increasing the thrusting and using her teeth to play with her sore nubs. The long white legs bounced as the two fingers entered back into the sex at a relentless speed. Angela’s vision was hazy, white dots scattered around the edge of her sight. The burning feeling was ready to explode.

A loud moan escaped from Angela’s mouth as she felt her body being ripped apart by the fire that burned within her. Fareeha grunted as she felt Angela’s walls clamp onto her thrusting sex. Her legs wrapped around the jackal’s waist, pulling her closer. Waves of pleasure vibrated along Angela’s body as the fire was slowly being quenched. Fareeha looked up, their hands still connected, to watch the Goddess be washed over with an afterglow.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked softly, her hand released from Angela’s grasp as she rubs her cheek.

Angela smiles as she responds, “I am.”

++++++++++

“And she is now looking at that blonde woman! How else am I supposed to feel?!” Walidah cried out, tears pouring from her green eyes. The girl was drunk and a mess. Annatar wasn’t even expecting the two of them to be drinking, it was supposed to be a simple walk. All she wanted to do was help the jackal. It was oblivious that the girl held a resentment towards Angela, just by the way her eyes flared like a cat. It was easy to put together. Annatar just wanted to aid the girl, especially since she just went through quite an emotional journey. However, Walidah somehow got her hands on some beer and they began drinking. The elf barely touched her drink though.

“I see,” she mutters, unsure of how to handle this fuming jackal. _Is she really older than Fareeha? She looks like a young teen._

“I have watched Fareeha grow into the jackal she is. Sure she has slept with others but they weren’t serious. I thought I had a chance!” Walidah wailed, running her hands into her long blonde hair, which was surprising perfectly straight. “She never looks at me like a senior, she probably still thinks I’m a child. Which I am not!”

“Ah,yeah.” Annatar responds. _My goodness, is this how Angela felt with me?_

The jackal’s green eyes stared at Annatar as she hiccups. Her hands reached out to touch the elf’s hand. “You’re pretty.”

“Thanks?”

“You should try to woo the blonde lady and I can chase after Fareeha,” Walidah muttered.

“Ah...I don’t think that will happen.”

The young jackal didn’t respond, she passed out, her head in her arms on the table they sat at. Annatar poked her, making sure she wasn’t dead.

_This day has been quite interesting. I blindly fight Fareeha, get beaten, get rejected by Angela, wrestled Fareeha, she lets me win, and now I am with a jackal that is love with Fareeha._

White eyes took in the other jackal as she slept, or passed out. She notice that her hair had gold highlights, much like Annatar’s hair color. Her lashes were long and her eyes were big, giving off an innocent childlike feature. If she didn’t have the dog ears on her head, she would have thought this girl was a fairy.

_Hmm, such a shame for her to be drinking so much. At least she’s cute._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been following a schedule for updating every two days. The next update should be on Saturday but I’m very busy on this particular weekend so I don’t know if I’ll get an update in. It might have to come on Monday. If so, I apologize and I appreciate the patience. 
> 
> New Original Characters  
> Asim (the Silent Swordman)  
> Walidah (of the Electric Claws)
> 
> I know they had a very short introduction but they will appear more in later chapters. 
> 
> What did you guys think of the Overwatch League last night? Seoul Dynasty seriously blew me away! I think both teams did amazing, that was an amazing match! My goodness.
> 
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	6. Jealous Cat Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana & Co. arrive to help Sombra fight off an enemy. Meanwhile, Walidah and Angela are engaging in their own jealous catfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to update today! Thank you for the 100+ kudos and the 1200+ hits! I’m so happy you guys keep coming back for this, it really makes my day! Enjoy!

It took the rest of the night to follow that line of smoke that they saw earlier. It was now the break of day, start of the third morning, shining through the mountains. Hana, Hanzo, and Mei were fighting their sleepiness, yawning as they kept pushing forward towards the smoke. The smell of burnt flesh was becoming more obvious, making them gag a bit. The crow with violet eyes was on Hana’s shoulder. It would sometimes rub its head against the fox in an act of affection. It did not do this to the others.

_There was an ominous aura among the trio, watching the crow coming closer to them. The crow landed on Hana’s outstretched arm, cawing. Flapping its wings and settling down, Hana, and the rest, could hear the crow speaking in a feminine voice. This voice was not the same as Sombra’s._

_**The gate has been attacked, the gate has been attacked, the gate has been attacked.** _

_The crow said this over and over, as if in a panic. Hana rubbed behind the crow’s head, calming it down. She could have sworn she heard a purr and a flash over the violet eyes._

_“Is that Sombra’s crow?” Mei asks._

_“Yeah,” Hana says._

_“We should go. I fear something may have happened to the gate,” Hanzo growls, putting out the fire._

_Hana just stared at the crow, in which it seems to purr back. She felt the safe and familiar energy radiating from the bird. She felt it with Sombra when they met. It makes the fox smile. The sight of the other woman flashed in her head and she felt a giddiness erupt in her stomach._

“Look! There’s Machu Picchu!” Hanzo calls out, pointing. On the edge of the mountain stood the ancient city. The city was as if it integrated with nature, not disturbing the landscape. It was part of the mountain, instead of the other way around. “The gate is towards the right of the city, near the smoke.”

“Hanzo, do you smell that?” Mei asks, her hand covering her face. Hana’s grits her fangs, taking in the scent. It made her want to throw up.

“Burnt flesh,” Hanzo mutters. “There was an attack around here.”

“Do you think the people from the city are safe?” Mei asks.

“They are not there,” Hana responds, her eyes closed as she tried to use her energy to detect any humans. “They are either dead or evacuated.”

Mei felt chills (oh look at the irony at an inappropriate time) down her spine, scared to discover burnt corpses. Hanzo directed them to the smoke, entering a forest. All was silent, not even the sound of a bird whistle or even the wind. It was dead silent. The Overwatch agents continue to hike their way through the forest, using their nose to guide them. As each step took them closer, the energy began to thicken like a bog. It was filled with an evil and darkness that threaten to strike out. The trio would barely breath. The crow decided to hide itself within Hana’s eight tails, which the fox didn’t seem to mind.

“The forest is getting darker,” Hanzo warned. “Stay close to each other, within arm’s length.”

The darkness was creeping along the trees, moaning and grabbing any form of life. The trio pushed through, letting the darkness wrap around them, stealing their sight. The silence was unbearable. The soft breathing was the only noise that filled the empty void. The energy was like a wall that has fallen onto the trio, threatening to press down. The gravity felt heavier, suffocating.

“Is everyone still there?” Hanzo asks, his breath was heavy as he fought the energy.

“Yeah,” Hana and Mei called out. Mei felt Hana’s tails in her hands, probably shoved into the yeti’s hands by the fox, assuring she was close.

There was a loud boom and a flash of purple. Hana’s yellow eyes immediately caught the sight. Her head turned towards the left, sniffing the air. Her energy felt the familiar chi from the Talon member. There was a slight pause.

Suddenly there was a cackling in the air, almost electrifying the trio. It hissed and moan before evaporating. Then it started up again. On and off, this cackling vibrated through the darkness.

“Let’s go,” Hanzo said. The trio raced off towards the source of the energy. The closer they got to it, the louder the explosions were. Everyone’s limbs tingle like a thousand needles were pricking them, leaving them numb.Yet they pushed through the feeling, their hearts pounding, wind flying in their faces.

There was a loud hiss. It was piercing in their ears, vibrating their eardrums. They had to stop to cover their aching ears.

“What is that noise?” Mei cried out.

“A Gorgon,” Hanzo responds. “I have never heard a sound this painful before.”

Hana transitions to her fox form, her ears grew larger and the marks on her cheeks glowed a shade of pink. Her claws stretched out, her feet took an animalistic form, and her eight tails thrashed wildly behind her. Her energy helped shield the hiss, muffling it a bit. “Grab onto my tails!”

Hanzo and Mei shot out their hand to grab a tail, holding on tightly. Once Hana was sure they are secured, she raced off towards the sound. As she moved, there was more explosion that quaked the forest, shaking the trees. The earth moans in pain, wailing for a savior.

A long tail swipes out in front of Hana, almost hitting them. Luckily, the fox was able to dodge in time. The tail, decorated with red scales, slithered away. Three pairs of eyes followed the tail, leading right up to a leering woman, glaring down at them. The woman was like a giant, almost towering above the trees. Her beauty was tainted with her ugly fangs, red eyes, and mangy long black hair. This woman was radiating the dark energy, eliciting the hisses and growls that haunt the trees. The forest around this woman was groaning, as if trying to move away from the toxicity. She, what appears to be a smile on her face, looks at the trio, her head tilting.

“You’re not purple woman?” She hissed, bending low to observe the trio further. Saliva dripped from her fangs and when it hit the ground, there was a loud sizzle as it literally eroded anything it touches.

 _Purple woman? Does she means Sombra?_ Hana thought, her yellow eyes trying to catch a sight of a flash of purple. “What purple woman?”

“I fight, not a second ago. You not purple woman, I kill you anyway,” she hissed, her voice booming. “You die. I win.”

“Does anyone knows what she is saying?” Hanzo grumbles. He takes out his bow and arrows, aiming at the snake woman’s head. The snake woman growls, ready to strike.

There was a flash of purple, in the corner of Hana’s eyes, undetected by the rest. It glowed for a second before disappearing. Even in the darkness, the fox could see the outline of the Talon agent. The fox’s mind starts twirling gears.

“Wait,” Hana says, her hand raised. “Tell me your name, snake woman.”

The woman tilts her head. “What?”

“Hana, what are you doing?” Mei cried out. Hanzo tries to resist too but Hana raised her hand to silence them.

“What is your name?” Hana asks again. The snake woman paused for a second before releasing another low hiss, more quieter this time.

“Rita the Red Rock,” she response.

“Is it because she is dumb as a rock?” Hanzo whispered to Mei.

“Rita, do not fear. We are enemies of this purple woman,” Hana continued speaking. Her yellow eyes flicker a bit to see what the purple lady was doing, but the woman was already gone. “Let us help you.”

Hanzo and Mei just stared at Hana in confusion. Rita thought for a moment, thinking of Hana’s words. “Why?”

Hana could feel the Talon agent lurking around, specially behind the large Gorgon. “We have a grudge against her, much like you are.”

“I have no grudge. I ordered. I must get rid of purple lady,” Rita groans.

“Oh? I see, that is understandable. May I ask who ordered you?”

Sombra was gathering energy within herself, Hana could feel it. The fox needed to buy more time. Rita says, “I no tell!”

“I’m sorry, oh great one,” Hana replies, adding a small bow. The huge snake women seems to take great pleasure at being respected at. “I do not mean ill will. I was only curious.”

Rita seems to be changing her mind, blindly trusting the fox. _I can’t believe this snake woman is actually dumber than we thought_ , Hanzo and Mei mumbled together.

“You are nice fox,” Rita says. “Perhaps I will tell?”

“Oh, great Rita,” Hana exaggerated. She turns around to motion Hanzo and Mei to copy. They rolled their eyes but followed Hana. They got to their knees, over exaggerated a bow. “Please tell us, we want revenge on the purple lady.

 _I can’t believe this dark energy was coming from this snake bimbo._ Hanzo growls to himself.

 _This is humiliating. I should've just stayed in my mountain._ Mei whimpers to herself.

Rita began clapping like a happy child. It was a horrendous sight. Her claps sends sound waves that shook the nearby trees. Her laugh was a cross between a bullfrog croak and tiger chuffs.

“You nice foxy.”

“Will you tell us who sent you?” Hana ask, masking her impatience. Rita took a second to think, earning groans from Hanzo and Mei.

“Hades.”

“Well, Rita. We are more than glad to let you finished off the purple lady in the name of Hades.” Hana says, her energy detected Sombra was ready. There was a high amount of energy radiating from her. It surprised the fox that Rita really did not detect the energy. She smiles instead, her fangs showing off. “I must ask you to... keogi kkeojyeo!”

“¡Apagando las luces!” Sombra called out, popping out with her hands spread wide.

There was a bright purple light, a circular ring flows out of Sombra. It spreads out, illuminating the trees. She shoved her purple orb right into Rita, it swiftly disappeared under the snake’s skin, making the monstrous woman scream. Blood starts to pour from the snake woman’s eyes, from her mouth, and her nose. It was like the light was forcing everything inside the snake and pushing it out. The trio had to cover their eyes, the light was almost blinding.

“Purple Woman!” Rita screams, choking on her guts that started to ooze out. “Traitor! Ruiner!”

The light starts to fade. Rita makes a gurgling sound before she becomes silent, falling over. A loud crash echos in the forest, almost causing a earthquake. Rita starts to melt, smoke billowing from her rotting corpse. It takes a few minutes but soon the large snake is nothing more than a gooey mess.

“Wow, this is the dumbest battle I have ever participated in,” Hanzo mumbles. Mei gives him an elbow.

“You didn’t even do anything,” Mei whispered.

Sombra watches her dead work, giving it a slight kick. She had bruises forming on her forehead, burns on her arm, and her clothes has rips around her waist. The hair was a mess and it looked even shorter, there was a clear line where she had cut it, most likely during the battle.

Hana runs up to Sombra, jumping into her arms. The woman was caught off guard, falling over when the fox tackled her. The eight tails wagged uncontrollably, shaking out the hidden crow. The fox nudges her head against Sombra’s neck, purring like a cat.

“Ah, hi?” Sombra says, a bit confused with the giggling fox on top of her. This shook Hana out of her affectionate episode, looking up at Sombra and scurrying off.

“I’m sorry,” Hana says, a blush on her face. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Hanzo and Mei just stared, wide eyed, during the whole scene. Sombra tries to make the situation less awkward by standing up and helping the fox up as well. The crow flies up to its owner, nudging its head against Sombra before proofing away. All that was left was a strand of hair.

“Well, that was Rita. I’m glad you guys got to know her before she melted,” Sombra says, followed by a small chuckle. “But thank you for coming, seriously. I needed extra time to prepare my final attack.”

Hanzo just aimed his arrow at Sombra, his eyes narrowed. “Why did she call you traitor?”

“Hanzo!” Hana cried out, walking in front of his aim. Sombra just raises her hands in the air.

“Hana, I don’t trust this woman. She is near the gate when we needed to be there to use it. When that dumb snake stopped us, she just magically appears to save the day. It’s a bit too coincidental.” Hanzo argued. “She might be waiting for us and turn us in.”

“Please, put down the arrow,” Mei pleaded. “We won’t get answers if we fight.”

“Oi, Hanzo right?” Sombra says, nodding her head towards the arrow. “Look, that Rita snake isn’t the smartest. You guys came when she was at her weakest. She was after me because I was caught for giving you guys that map. Assuming that there’s three of you, Jack must have figured it out?”

The trio nodded. Hanzo lowers his arrow slightly but his eyes glared at Sombra.

“Well, Hades branded me as a traitor, wanted me captured and imprisoned. So he sent his other faithful minions into the Mortal Realm to find me. The mortal army that guarded the gate took the fatal blow. Unlucky for me, I just happen to be in Machu Picchu when they came. I had the city evacuated but then Rita found me, chased me around the forest for hours. That’s what happened. Cross my heart.”

“Okay, fine.” Hanzo growls, dropping his arrow. “There’s still more that you need to explain.”

Everyone, besides Hanzo, release a deep sigh, knowing that there will be no more violence for the moment. Hana smiles, happy to be reunited with Sombra. Even though they barely met, Hana felt some bond with the woman that made her feel safe and familiar. Sombra looks at the beaming fox, and chuckles to herself.

_That fox hasn’t changed._

__________

The sunlight shines directly into Angela’s eyes, waking her up from her sleep. She tries to push her body into the bed, using Fareeha’s large frame to block the sunlight. Her wings fluttered a bit, trying to shift against the tangled blankets. It was useless. She was awake anyways. Fareeha was sleeping peacefully on her side, facing Angela. Her ears would sometimes flicker a bit or her eyebrows would twitch. Blue orbs observes the jackal’s light breathing of her chest, taking in the sight of small, but plump, breast with dark nipples attached. A blanket reached around Fareeha’s waist, slightly concealing the six-pack on her stomach. Her dark complexion had a highlight against the sun’s rays. Angela couldn’t get enough of the sight.

The jackal released a groan, from deep within her throat. Her body turns around, her back to the bed. Her chest open to the air, her nipples hardening, one arm draped out of the bed while the other remained under the Goddess. Angela giggled at the sight, resting a hand on Fareeha’s chest, drawing small circles with her fingers. Her mind replayed the events of last night and she wanted to squeal like a child.

 _My heart can’t take it!_ Angela’s fingers cupped the jackal’s face as she lays gentle kisses on her face. She knew it would wake Fareeha up.

The jackal’s eyes fluttered opened and her lips curved into a huge smile once she saw the Goddess. “Good morning,” she says, her morning voice was filled with a dry husky tone that made Angela’s toes curl. Her head lifted up a bit, turning to see the sunlight which makes Fareeha groan. “I really need to get a curtain for that.”

“How did you sleep?” Angela laughs.

“I slept well, especially with you here.”

“Oh stop!”

The women giggle, forgetting the stress of the incoming day. Fareeha pounces on top of Angela, tickling her. Legs were kicking in the air, arm flailing at her side, and her head moves from side to side as Angela laughs in response. Her wing try to wrap around her as a protective shield. After a few moments of fun, the girls settle down from their childish antic, laying next to each other.

“I don’t want to get up,” Angela groans. “It’ll probably be you and Annatar arguing about which formation to use.”

Fareeha chuckles. “Maybe we can fight it out again?”

Angela threw a playful smack on the jackal’s head. “Be serious, we have less than three days before Hades’ attack.”

“I know, it’s just that we had such an amazing time last night and now we have to wake up to figuring out how to decide the fate for Duat.”

With a soft smile on her face, pale fingers rubbed the back of the jackal’s ears, earning a pleasant groan from Fareeha. “It’s unfair, I know. I wish we could have met under different circumstance.”

“But I am glad we did meet, sooner or later.”

“Me too,” whispers the Goddess. Angela gives Fareeha one last kiss before getting up, grabbing her tunic. Fareeha stretched to try and wake herself up, her brown eyes lingering at Angela’s behind, only for it to be covered up with her clothes seconds later. The jackal grabbed her shendyt and proceed to put it on.

“Do you mind feeding the turtles?” Fareeha asks, finding the bandages to wrap around her chest.

“Of course,” Angela responds. She walks over to the pond, grabbing the huge bowl of berries from off the ledge. The two turtles, sensing Angela’s presence, started scurrying over to her. Their necks strained out of their shell, looking up to their feeder, with mouths wide open. Angela grabbed a handful of berries and dropped it by the side of them, watching them turn to crawl over to the berries. “Here you go, little guys.”

Once Fareeha had her attire on, she continued to perform a couple of stretches to warm up. Her brown hair was a bit messy and out of place. “Do you think figuring out a formation is really important? I mean, my comrades are more than able to stand strong with your aid. I trust their strength.”

Her blue eyes focused on watching the turtles eat, Angela responds, “I can only do so much with my abilities. I may be able to keep reviving your army but it’ll be useless if they fall down easily.”

Fareeha sighs, “Yeah, you’re right. I just don’t know any methods that could work. We need to somehow slow down the centaurs and strike.”

Angela was half listening at this point in Fareeha’s rambles. Her eyes were focused on the turtles’ shells. The odd square like shape that decorated it, placed in certain angles so that it will fit the circular circumference of the shell. The Goddess’ mind was feeling a sense of recognition. The style of the turtles’ shell reminded her of something familiar, far in the back of her head. “Do you think an outdated method could work?”

“What?” Fareeha says, stopping what she was about to say.

“An outdated method? A formation that hasn’t been used in ages.”

“Well, I don’t know any outdated methods. If it’s outdated, it probably means that the formation had major flaws to it.”

Angela continued to stare at the turtle shells, her mind was trying to place the gears in the correct spots. She observes every line and crevice on the shell, trying to stir the faint memory that was trying to come back to her. Her wings fluttered a bit, as if helping Angela shake the memory out of her head. Fareeha looks at her quizzically, her head tilted to the side.

“Angela?” She says. The Goddess turns around, her eyes a bit unfocused and out of it. She gives a small smile, standing up on her feet.

“I’m going to take a walk, you’re free to join me.”

++++++++++

Annatar was sipping some tea at the table, reading the books that was left there. Her mind slipped away as she got lost in reading the logs of past fights. The elf’s mind was still in a mess, no new idea was coming to her. She didn’t hear the soft footsteps of Walidah, who came in looking like a mess. Behind her was Asim, who looks the same as last night.

“Morning,” the taller man says, it was almost a whisper but Annatar’s elf ears could detect it.

“Morning,” she responded. Her white eyes looked at Walidah, who was sitting and her head was on the table. “Glad you’re awake.”

The blonde jackal hisses as Asim takes a seat, grabbing some papers as well. Walidah lifts her head up slightly, her green eyes showing in narrow slits. “Shut up.”

“At least you seem better than last night,” Annatar teases with a quiet smile. The jackal quickly stand up straight in her seat, a blush on her face.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” she mumbles. “That was inappropriate and disrespectful for a warrior of Duat.”

“Yet you always keep doing it,” Asim mutters, making Annatar chuckle. The blonde jackal whipped her head towards her scout partner, releasing a hiss.

“Oh shut up! You never stop me!”

“You’re not my kid,” Asim replies. This made Annatar laugh a bit more, getting her turn to face the hungover jackal.

“You, stop laughing,” Walidah hissed towards the elf. “And you, I had to deal with weeks on almost complete silence. It drove me insane. I get that you are named ‘Asim the Silent Swordsman’ but you don’t actually have to play the part.”

“Oh, so you are a swordsman?” Annatar says, directly towards the taller jackal.

“I am. You are?”

“My apologies, we never really introduced each other. I am Annatar of the Galing Wind, warrior of the High Council.” Annatar explains, nodding her head. Asim nods back.

“My apologies. It is a pleasure to work with someone from the High Realm.” he responds.

“You’re a bit slow on introductions, buddy.” Walidah says, a bit in disbelief.

“Ah, morning,” A voice called out. The trio looked over to the entrance to see Fareeha and Angela walking in. Walidah’s green eyes widen upon the sight of the Goddess, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Morning,” Annatar says. She pours a cup of tea for both Fareeha and Angela. “Tea?”

“Thank you,” Angela replies. Her dainty fingers picked the small cup and she took small sips from it. Fareeha takes the other, finishing the tea in a couple of swallows.

“Angela, I don’t think you properly met these two,” Fareeha says, pointing to the scouts. “The gentleman is Asim the Silent Swordsman. He is considered one of the best of his skill. He also has been perfecting our upgraded chakram. Next to him is Walidah of the Electric Claws. A well respected warrior and my senior. She also has been perfecting the chakram. They were at the borders of Duat for weeks since they are the fastest jackals we have.”

“I applaud you for coming back so soon and giving us important information,” Angela says, nodding her head. The duo bowed their head at the compliment. Angela could feel a poke from Walidah’s energy and she poked back, making the jackal hiss silently.

“We are more than honored to have received members of the High Realm in a time of great need.” Asim says. Walidah remains silent, her green eyes watching the Goddess. Her green eyes do not go unnoticed by blue orbs. Angela could practically feel the jealousy that this blonde jackal was emitting into the air.

Angela and Walidah were having a battle with their energy, snapping and snarling at each other like cats. They have somehow contained their battle without anyone noticing the difference in the air. Yet their energy tangled with each other, throwing each other, and pushing each other in an endless battle of force.

 _She’s being so obvious, it makes me sad. I bet she can smell Fareeha off of me._ Angela thought, giving the young jackal a smirk.

 _This woman thinks she is all that because she is a Goddess. What a joke._ Walidah thought, baring her fangs subtly.

“There many books that have been untouched,” Annatar says. “With the addition of these two, we should be able to come up with a plan.”

“You three should go ahead, I’m going to take a walk with Fareeha. There’s something on my mind that I am trying to remember that might help us.” Angela explains. “Annatar, do you know any outdated methods?”

“Outdated methods are heavily flawed, it would be useless to remember them,” Annatar responds. “Did you have one in mind?”

“I do but I need time to remember it,” Angela says.

“We do not have all the time in the world,” Walidah says, catching everyone’s attention. Her green eyes glared at Angela, in which Angela glared back.“We have less than three days until Hades’ army attacks with his centaurs. We shouldn’t waste precious time on ideas that one can not even remember. Do you realize that this battle could mean the end or survival of Duat for the Chaos Realm? Asim and I have been stationed on the outer borders of Duat and we have seen the terrors that still haunt us right now. I am not going to let you taking a fucking walk while the fate of Duat is coming closer as we speak.”

Everyone was silent, especially Fareeha. She was a bit shocked to hear the bitterness in Walidah’s voice. Her ears flopped on her head, going to Walidah to calm her down. She was her senior, having more experience. The suddenly timid warrior jackal says, “It’s only a short time. There’s no harm in that.”

“I understand your concern Walidah,” Angela says, a soft smile on her face that hasn’t faltered. “This is your home and it is obvious that you want to protect it. I apologize if I am throwing precious time to waste. However, I must ask that you put some trust on me for now. I have been through many battles in my life and there are many methods that I have seen. If I can not recall or even come up with some sort of plan by end of today, you are more than welcome to have my head.”

“Woah! Wait! Angela!” Fareeha cries out. Pale hands are placed on Fareeha’s mouth, silencing her. Annatar just looks stunned, speechless, as Asim remains calm. “That is a serious oath you just made.”

“I’m aware of it, Fareeha. I’m aware of the sacred oath that has been done in the past in Duat. One must complete a task before a certain time, if they do not do it, they get their head chopped off.”

“That’s also an outdated oath,” Fareeha mumbles. “No one takes that seriously anymore.”

“I accept your oath!” Walidah declares. Everyone, except Angela, literally drops their jaws in disbelief. Their eyes popped out as they watch the determined jackal stand up from her seat. Fareeha just wanted to cry.

“If you accept this oath, what will you do to offer yourself?” Angela asks, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her lips as she sauntered over to Walidah.

“We have a low amount of archers and we still do not have enough warriors to handle the chakram to compensate that. We have only about three thousand archers in all, about five thousand that can handle a chakram. That leaves about twelve thousand that can only handle other weapons. I propose to train and perfect six thousand more archers and six thousand in the art of the updated chakram. That is my offer.”

“Which is insane!” Fareeha says, looking at her senior in disbelief. “That’s impossible to do in one day!”

“It isn’t insane,” Walidah growls, she walks over to Annatar and grabs her by her clothes to pull her up. “Elves are famously skilled in the art of the arrow. Their techniques overpower every other army. Or so I have heard.”

“Wait, I don’t want my head chopped off,” Annatar timidly says, her elf ears bend low.

“You’re not officially part of the oath but you will assist me as one of my conditions,” Walidah says. She turns towards Angela, with a cocky smirk on her cheek. “That is my offer but I want to adjust yours.”

“Go ahead,” Angela says, purposely raising her head up to look down on the jackal.

“You will come up with a plan, not an idea or a thought. A plan. A detailed formation and tactic that will ensure our victory over the centaurs. You will present the plan with us. If the majority of us agree to it, you will have fulfilled your oath. If not, your head is gone.”

Angela pondered on Walidah’s words for a bit, all while looking down at the blonde jackal. Her mind took a second before she continued. “I agree. Then it is a deal?”

“We share blood on it, that way you can not escape this,” Walidah answers, pulling out a dagger.

“Please, allow me.” Angela taunts. She bites her own thumb and spreads the droplets of blood on her right hand. Walidah sliced her hand and both women shook on it. They stared at each other with fire in their eyes before storming out of the room, in opposite directions, leaving the remaining people in disbelief.

“She’s not serious, is she?” Fareeha mutters. Just then Walidah comes back and grabs Annatar, dragging the poor elf with her.

“She’s serious,” Asim replies. Then there was a knock and the remaining jackal turn their heads towards the sound.

Anubis enters, a smile on his face. Fareeha rushed to him to confront him. “Were you there and did not stop those two?”

“I don’t think it is wise to break it up with those two,” he replies. “I’m even surprised that Angela would know about that oath. We haven’t done that in years.”

“Are you really going to let someone die because of that oath!?”

“They are both powerful women, Fareeha. They just got carried away. However, I think it will help motivate those two to figure it out.”

“Father, they willingly are putting their life on the line! If they die, we may already just admit defeat.”

“The Goddess of Healing is not a fool. She would not have instigated the oath if she wasn’t confidant, nor would she agree to Walidah’s changes. And Walidah is a great trainer and has been a loyal warrior that has never failed me. She also would not be foolish enough to complete an insane task without forming a plan. Put your faith in them both. I do think they will complete their task without any beheading.”

“Is everyone here insane?” Fareeha asks before chasing off to Angela.

Asim just smiles, grabbing some more papers to look through before saying, “You really wouldn’t behead Walidah and Angela, would you?”

Anubis turns, smiling again. “Of course not. I wouldn’t rid of the High Realm’s best healer.”

“Then why did you not mention it to Fareeha?”

“For being too dumb not to realize that Walidah feels intimidated by Angela by pure jealousy. Even Angela has figured that out and needed to challenge Walidah to make herself worthy in her eyes. It’s like I said before, even the most stubborn of warriors will respect their enemies.”

“Sometimes I don’t understand your logic, but it always works out for you in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary: Fareeha can be dense as Angela too. Annatar is now Walidah’s bitch. Walidah is stubborn and childish. Angela is fiercely savage AF and extra. Asim is the only sane one. Anubis is really lazy AF, tbh. *gets smacked on the head by Anubis*
> 
> Translation:  
> Keogi kkeojyeo- Piss off/Flake off/ Get off (Actually taken directly from the D.Va’s voice lines.)
> 
> ¡Apagando las luces!- Turning off the lights!
> 
> I am gone this weekend so the next update won’t arrive until Tuesday. Okie? Okay dokay~
> 
> There are more original characters coming, but they aren’t the good guys. Don’t worry! I have not forgotten about the other Talon members and they will make their appearances soon!
> 
> Again, thank you for the support! I do try to respond to every comment but sometimes I might miss one or two. For that, I apologize. I will see you all, in the next chapter! Byeeeee!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	7. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, at Duat, is working hard before the attack. However, Sombra seems to know something about Hana. Something that she refuses to tell the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!

“You are seriously insane,” Annatar says, shaking her head as she watched the blonde jackal shout out commands to a squad of warriors. There was two huge sections, dividing it up. Then there was two more that was made. About a total of four sections in all, they were all ready to take further orders. “Training warriors to perfect a certain skill can be done in small amounts, not six thousand of them.”

“Oh shut up,” Walidah says. “And just help me train these warriors.”

Annatar looked at her section, filled with nervous but willing jackals. “These jackals, let me guess, has never been touched a bow?”

“With your help, they will learn. Don’t underestimate us, we are quick learners and will train until we have perfected it.”

“Oh trust me, I know,” Annatar replies. She commands one jackal to come forward. This jackal was a woman of short hair and of average statue. She seems a bit nervous. “Let me see you shoot.”

The short hair jackal raises her bow but the arrow kept slipping from her fingers. It took her a few minutes to actually shoot the first bow, although it missed entirely. They were in the training grounds, each warrior in their assigned sector. They all watched the training lesson with wide eyes and wagging tails.

“Alright here,” Annatar says, getting a bit annoyed that the short haired jackal wasn’t hitting anything. “What’s your name?”

“Panya.” The jackal replied.

“Alright Panya, I’m going to guide you,” Annatar says. She gets behind the jackal and uses her hands to guide Panya’s hands to the correct position on the bow. Once her hands were there, Annatar made sure her stance was correct. “Is everyone watching?”

The warriors cried out, “Yes ma’am!”

“Watch Panya here!” Annatar helps Panya focus on the target, aiming her bow Her hands stay on Panya’s, steadying her so that she isn’t shaking. “Alright Panya, make sure your bow is leveled up. You don’t want your front side to be facing downwards.”

The short haired jackal nodded, taking a deep breath. She focused her eyes and released the arrow. The arrow went straight to the target. Her comrades cheered behind her and Panya turns around to say, “That was amazing!”

“Do you have a handle of it?” Annatar asks. Panya nods and the elf then turns to the warriors. “Alright did you guys see what she did?”

“Yes ma’am!” They all screamed.

“Make sure your bow is steady and even. Take even breaths because it will keep you focus, even in battle. Now, I know that three thousand of you guys know how to shoot an arrow. I will need your help. You will each train two warriors. I will come around to make sure everything is going well. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” The warriors responded before dividing themselves up automatically. Annatar was impressed, jackals were well trained and disciplined, even more than her own comrades. Elves tend to be more prideful and stubborn to listen, she would know.

“Well, what did I tell you?” Walidah asks with a smirk on her lips.

“What?” Annatar asks.

“We are more than willing to learn new things and we learn quickly. Panya is one of our runts but she has been rising above the ranks.”

“Alright, I wasn’t underestimating you guys. I was just nervous. That’s all,” Annatar says with a smile. “What about you?”

Walidah points to her section that was practicing chakram. They were paired up, some had two or three in a group. The soldiers took turns, throwing the chakram and retrieving it. “I did the same for mine. Had the five thousand help train the six thousand to figure out how to use a chakram. Great minds think alike.”

“Oh shut up, I, at least, don’t offer my fucking head for a stupid pact. At least I know when I should back down.”

Walidah’s ear twitched, she saunters to the elf, looking up at her. She jumps up to grab the elf’s ear and pulls her down to her eye level. “I just want to know if that Goddess is worthy.”

Annatar flinches at the pain in her ears before saying, “Whatever you say.”

_To think that just yesterday, I was thinking the same thing._

++++++++++

“Angela, is there really no way to make you go back on your words?” Fareeha asks for the millionth time. Angela just smiles and surveys the scene. They were in front of Duat’s main temple, a few miles ahead of it. Fareeha and Angela were standing in the spot that the battle will most likely ensue. There was a vast amount of space, but there was a huge layer of sand in front of them. Blue eyes studied the scene before turning to Fareeha.

“Fareeha, do not worry. My plan is already coming to fruition,” she says. “Besides, Walidah and I aren’t going to get our heads chopped off. I’m sure Anubis wouldn’t want that.”

“But you have to respect the oath.”

Angela bend down to grab a handful of sand in her hand. She raises back up, sticking her closed fist in front of her. Slowly she let the sand fall through the cracks of her fingers. The sand didn’t fall straight down. It blew to the west, making a small dust cloud. With a satisfied look on her face, Angela faces Fareeha again.

“Then I will my dear Fareeha,” Angela smiles, patting Fareeha on her cheeks. “Until then, you should do something for me.”

“What?”

“Can you bring your turtles here?”

++++++++++

_Why does she need my turtles? She better not do anything weird to them._ Fareeha thought as she left her room, carrying her pets with her. They seem happy to finally get out of Fareeha’s room. They bobbed their heads out, taking in all the new sights. As Fareeha turned a corner, she almost bumps into Annatar, who was carrying tons of medical supplies.

“Well, I think I can explain this better than yours,” Annatar says, looking at the turtles.

“I don’t even know how to begin explaining this. I have no idea why Angela wants my turtles.” Fareeha says. “How is it at your end?”

“Your soldiers are getting the hang of learning new weapons but not without a few mistakes.”

“Please don’t decrease the numbers. We already are outnumbered.”

“I’m not,” Annatar laughs. “At least I have an idea of what Walidah is doing.”

“Lucky you, I can’t figure Angela out,” Fareeha huffs. “Why are those two acting so weird?”

Annatar looks at Fareeha with a confused look. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Fareeha hisses. Annatar just shrugs. She has enough on her plate. The elf walks away, leaving Fareeha alone. “Know what!?”

++++++++++

“Thank you, Fareeha.” Angela says as she grabs the turtles from the jackal’s hands. The turtles seem to be excited to be back with the Goddess again.

“You’re not going to do anything weird to them, right?” Fareeha asks, a bit apprehensive.

“I won’t,” Angela says with a shrug on her shoulders. She places the turtles on the sand. They stand there, a bit confused. However, they enjoy the new sensation and proceed to kick it with their tiny claws.

Angela grabs another handful of sand and this time she slowly drops it on the shells of the turtles. Fareeha tries to look over Angela’s shoulders, trying to figure out what the Goddess is doing. The turtles turn their head, watching the sand drop onto their shells. With a curious look on their faces, they seems to open their mouths with excitement. Their tails actually start to wag a bit, much to Fareeha’s relief.

Blue eyes watched the way each grain of sand falls down the turtles’ shells, along the shallow crevices and the highlighted lines. She studied the square shapes, making a note of the size and location on the shell. Her finger rubs against the shell, making lines on the shells, pushing the sand away. She would re-add the sand and repeat this motion. The turtles don’t move, obviously curious at what the Goddess is doing. Angela then took a deep breath before leasing a huge blow on the shell. The sand erupts into a mini dust cloud. Her eyes watch how slowly it took for the sand to settle down.

“Fareeha, how big are your shields?” Angela asks.

“We have tall shields that can cover the majority of our bodies, however we don’t usually use them.” Fareeha responds.

“Would you have enough for everyone?”

“We do. We also have the smaller bronze shield that are circular and more portable.”

“Perfect,” Angela smiles. Fareeha just tilts her head to the side, still confused.

“Can I ask what have you been doing?” She asks.

“You’ll see,” Angela smiles again. “Can you stand over there?”

She points to an area in front of her. Fareeha wanders to the spot. She watched Angela look at the scene and raises her staff in front of her. She says something and the staff glows a light shade of yellow before a gust of wind escapes from it. The gust of wind kicks the sand in front of Fareeha, covering her completely. The jackal couldn’t see anything in front of her. She could feel the grains tickle her face, landing on her skin. It takes a few moments for the cloud to settle down. Once it did, Fareeha could see Angela looking satisfied.

“Did I help?” Fareeha grumbles, kinda done with figuring out what the Goddess is thinking. The blonde woman walks over to give a kiss to the jackal, making Fareeha’s ears perk up.

“You did, I have a better idea now. Thank you,” Angela whispers. She turns around, picking up the turtles with her. “Come, come. I want to visit your armory.”

++++++++++

Angela studied the shields of all sizes, holding them up and testing their durability. She would use her magic to test out the shield, ensuring that they will not break easily. The Goddess asked the warriors working in the armory to make simple grass weaved fans. They looked at her like she was crazy, until Fareeha growls at them to do it. The warriors just shrugged their shoulders and left to gather the tools they needed to make the ordered fans. After the visit to the armory, the remaining of the day consist of Angela locking herself in Fareeha’s room, writing on papers. She was drawing out plans and formation sketches. Fareeha took a glance at the papers but she couldn’t put her mind to them. Nevertheless, Fareeha catered to everything that Angela needed. She would bring all the items she wanted to see and all the books and scrolls that she wanted to review. It was a never ending day of running back and forth.

Meanwhile, Annatar and Walidah have been pushing the warriors nonstop. They would help pick them up and raise them high. Each warrior was pushed to their limits, cuts and bruises on their bodies. However, the loyal spirit was strong and every single warrior didn’t complain at all. Not even once. Annatar and Walidah was satisfied with the quick progress. The inexperienced warriors picked up the basics of the bow and chakram, perfecting techniques and even introducing new ideas. It became a festival of trying new ideas and testing different tactics. It was a huge mosh pit of bonding. Annatar has never felt so much comradeship before. It was something that elves didn’t do. Elves usually kept to themselves.

At one point in the afternoon, Angela went down to the training grounds to visit the army. She needed to take a break. Fareeah was a bit wary that she would pick another fight with Walidah. Annatar noticed the Goddess walking towards them and she felt her heart drop a bit. Before she could say anything, Walidah got up to face her, much to her fear. The two omega women faced each other, Angela had a smile on her face while Walidah had a slight frown. The Goddess was still looking down at the jackal, which Walidah didn’t ignore.

“I was wondering if I could heal your warriors, Walidah.” Angela said, purposely letting the jackal’s name roll on her tongue. It surprised the blonde jackal and she nods, moving out of the way. Angela’s energy stabbed into Walidah’s energy, making the jackal growl silently. In return, Walidah pushed her energy on Angela’s, almost making the Goddess trip. The blonde woman turns her head a bit, glaring with the corner of her blue eyes. Fareeha and Annatar had sweat drops at the altercation.

Regaining herself, Angela asked the warrior to stand in position. They all did as they were told in great haste, not wasting a single second. Once they were in position, Angela raised both of her hands. She mutters a spell and a white bright glow radiating from her palms. The light pulses across the army, like a ripple in water. As the light waves over the jackals, they felt the day’s work washed away, energizing them. They looked at their wounds and saw it all starting to heal. The wounds disappeared, leaving no scars on their skin. It was mesmerizing for them. After the light disappeared, they all released a roaring cheer to thank the Goddess.

Angela smiled as the warriors thanked her for her kindness. She turns to Walidah, her blue eyes glowing with pride. Walidah was actually amazed, even if she didn’t want to admit it. The blonde woman approached the jackal and raised her hand. The white light glowed again and it surrounded the blonde jackal. Her wounds started to heal and her energy was spiked up. It was something that she has never felt before. For the first time since meeting the Goddess, she felt she needed to show some more respect to Angela.

“Thanks,” Walidah mutters, a bit off to the side. Angela caught the words, and she smiled, but with an actual appreciation for the jackal’s attempt to be civil. It felt like she owed the Goddess and so she motioned a nearby warrior to hand her an item. The item was a metallic cord, a twistable piece. The warrior also handed her a glass vase, curved at the center. Walidah placed the filament into the glass, making sure it was secure. She grew out her claws and focused her energy into her nails. The nails started to spark electricity, circling around her claws. Carefully she poked the claw into the cord and it lit up. She hands the glass to Angela. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Angela says sincerely, her eyes were wide open in amazement. She watched the electricity traveled up and down the cord.

“I know Fareeha’s room doesn’t get much sunlight at this point of the day and she doesn’t really add much light anyways. This should help you.”

“How do you know I’m working in Fareeha’s room?” Angela asked, a slight glint in her eyes.

“I assumed,” Walidah embarrassingly replies, a blush on her face.

Angela laughs, a genuine laugh. It wasn’t condescending. “I’m sorry. I’m just teasing, but thank you for this. This will really help.”

Fareeha and Annatar smiled at the sight, relieved that the women weren’t fighting or trying to dominant each other. The alpha women looked at each other and laughed. Reminding themselves how aggressive they were earlier in the week.

“Can you believe how immature they are being?” Fareeha asked Annatar.

Chucking, the elf says, “They should just stop being motivated by some death pact and work together.”

“Even we were better than them.” Fareeha says. Both alpha women laughed, not noticing Asim approaching them behind them.

“That’s not what Anubis said,” he mutters, scaring both alpha women. They jumped at the forlorn sight of him and he wags his tail at his success to scare them. Angela and Walidah stare at them, wondering: _What are they talking about?_

__________

  
“This area looks alike massacre.” Mei commented when she saw the sight in front of her. Sombra had lead them to the gate and all they saw was red. The nearby trees were painted red, the ground was soaked in red, and even the smell was thick with this redness. Limbs and corpses was scattered on the scene, barely identifiable. The gate was still standing, almost forlorn. Everyone had to take a second to just register this scene. It was horrific and disturbing. They could practically hear the screams of the dead in their ears, as if warning them to not come closer.

“An army from the Chaos Realm came through that gate and attacked the soldiers that guard this place. I was too late by the time I got here.” Sombra explains. “We should be careful. There are still members here and they are probably looking for me.”

“Why do they need you alive?” Hanzo asks. “You said that they wanted to imprison you.”

“I know some hints and secrets to retrieving the second half of the Fruit of Lucifer.” Sombra says. “Hades knows that he can’t kill me because he won’t be able to figure out the clues himself. I assume that Jack could figure it out though, but it might take him a while.”

“Rita didn’t seem to try and keep you alive.”

“Like I said, she’s not the smartest. Hades wouldn’t really care if she’s dead.”

Hana just stares at Sombra, tracing her sharp facial features and figure. Her mind was constantly reminding her of Hyoyeon. Every time Sombra spoke or twitch an eyebrow, the image of Hyoyeon would flash in the fox’s mind. It was making the fox uneasy now, annoying her too. She didn’t understand why Sombra reminded her of Hyoyeon.

Sombra takes them to aside the scene, sitting on a root to rest for a second. She motions the team to do the same. She says, “Alright, we can’t use that gate if Hades’ army is still around. They are not far from here.”

“Even if they weren’t here, we still don’t know how to use or even open that gate,” Mei says.

“Let’s take things one step at a time,” Sombra suggested. “We need to take out the group. Most of the army returned back to the Chaos Realm but there are a couple of warriors that stuck around here. They probably know that Rita is killed so I assume they are on their guard.”

“How many are here?” Hanzo asks.

“Three. It use to be four, until Rita fell out.” Sombra makes a hand cut gesture to herself.

“Only three?” Mei says.

“They are powerful, much smarter than Rita. Rita is like an avalanche while these three are the ones that caused the avalanche. They are technically part of Talon but they have a special place in Hades’ heart. They are like Hades’ personal warriors in case if Talon failed. I worked with them all before.”

“Who are they?” Hanzo questions.

“There’s Rayne of the Scattering Blood, a chimera and highly fast on her feet. She’s the smallest of the group. However, she is also the most sadistic one and likes to play with her preys. Then there’s Adelaide of the Black Flood, a vampire. Her talents in magic is focused on the dark arts. At first, she appears to only be a long ranged fighter but because of her vampiric powers, she can personally take you on. Lastly there’s Hironori the Gentle, a Nine-Tailed Fox. That’s right, he actually has nine tails.”

Hana’s ears perked at this, her brown eyes going wide. Although she has been silent the entire time, everyone could feel the fear in her energy. They all looked at her, surprised at the sudden change of vibes coming from her. Mei asks, “Do you know him?”

Hana just shakes her head, her body quivering. Her tails are drooping, almost looking like they are about to fall off her body. She says, “I don’t know. I just felt this fear take over my body from hearing his name.”

Sombra’s purple eyes stared at the petrified Hana, she wanted to get up and comfort the fox. Her body stayed still though, refusing to let her go. It was like her own energy was betraying her, telling her to stand down. It made Sombra grit her teeth at herself. She just took a deep breath, releasing it as she continued to speak. “I’m surprised you never heard of him. He is one of your kind.”

Hana jerks out of her petrified trance to focus on what Sombra said to her. Her brown eyes looked down, almost guiltily as her ears flopped on her head. “My memories are heavily hazy around the events of the War of the Three Nations. Even before then, I feel like my mind fabricates inaccurate memories that do not hold true to my heart.”

Hana grabs the beads from her chest, twirling each circular bead in her fingers. It seems to calm her just a bit. There was a wave of sadness that flashed over purple eyes. Sombra says, “Tell me what kind of fear are you experiencing. Why did this man’s name scare you?”

“It’s familiar to me but it also fills me with dread. Earlier before we came, I felt an evil energy come from this place and when you said that name, I experienced it again. But perhaps that could be a coincidence.”

“I don’t think it is,” Sombra says. Her gaze was serious and she didn’t break her eye contact on Hana. “Don’t misjudge your instincts. They are probably right on target.”

Hana tilts her head a bit, unsure of what Sombra is trying to say to her. However, before the fox could question her, Hanzo speaks up. He says, “What should we do now? Do we attack or do we wait?”

“Wait,” Sombra says. “We shouldn’t be rash. I’ll go up ahead and try to scout them out. You three should stay here.”

“Wait,” Mei says, raising a hand. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I also do not trust you completely. I don’t want you to leave us by ourselves while you could potentially bring them back to attack us. I’m coming with you.”

“Fair enough,” Sombra says and she gets up on her feet. Hana jumps to her feet also.

“I’ll go Mei,” she says. “Let me go.”

Mei stutters a bit, almost insisting that she will go. “No, Hana it’s fine-”

Hanzo raises his hand to Mei. “Let her go,” he says. “Her energy range is much bigger than ours so we can sense her no matter how far she goes. It’ll be more secure this way.”

Mei nods her head before sitting back down. Hana and Sombra leaves the duo and head off. Once they are gone from sight, Mei asks Hanzo, “Why did you let Hana go?”

“Her concerns are not ours to intervene with. Hana has been acting strange ever since we united with Sombra. If she doesn’t feel threatened by her, then neither should we.”

Mei looked a bit convinced but at the same time she was also a bit skeptical. Her head drops down, her eyes filled with sadness. “Sometimes I think Hana puts up a barrier between her and us, never letting us get closer to her. I feel like a hindrance to this team.”

Hanzo sighs and smiles a bit. “Do not think that way Mei. Hana’s past has always been unclear and hazy. Not even Hana can figure it out herself.”

“Has she ever been open to you?”

“Not really. I heard snippets of her past before, especially when she talked to Jack or even Reinhardt or Ana. However, it is not my place to know if she doesn’t want to come to me about it. Don’t take that to heart, it’s not that Hana doesn’t want to trust you. She is confused as well.”

“I just hope we aren’t in her way.”

“I do too, but we should always support her as a member of Overwatch and as our friend. If she is ready, she will ask for our help and we will be there for her.”

Meanwhile, Sombra and Hana made great speed in running through the forest, careful to not let their presence be known. Sombra’s purple eyes scanned the area, looking for signs of the other trio. The duo has been silent the entire time, not bothering with conversation. Hana, however, has her mind filled with thoughts. Her head was filled with screams, with gruesome images, and a wave of anxiety filled her body. It was hard for Hana to concentrate. She didn’t realize that Sombra has stopped, bumping into her. The other woman caught her in her arms, an eyebrow raised.

“Deep in thought?” Sombra asks.

“Sorry,” Hana says. “We can keep going.”

The fox tried to move past Sombra but the other woman stuck her hand out to block the fox. Brown eyes widen in surprise as she looked into purple orbs. Sombra has a sad look on her face. “Hana, can I ask you a question?”

“Okay?”

“What did you mean when you said that your mind fabricated inaccurate memories that do not hold true to your heart?”

Hana was silent as she really didn’t have an answer to this. The comment just slipped out of her mouth. Hana remained quiet for a few more minutes, trying to read her own her own heart before speaking. “I don’t know why I said that. I think the fear took over me.”

“Can you at least explain why you would think that?”

Hana was taken aback by Sombra’s insistence, pushing an answer from her. The fox took a second to gather her thoughts. “Sometimes I feel like something is blocking me from remembering what happen six hundred years ago. When I do try, I get images in my head that I don’t believe with my heart.”

Hana takes out the beads, playing with them in her hands. She continues, “I worked hard over these years to gain new tails but no matter how many tails I achieve, it doesn’t really reveal the past. There are only a few memories that I was able to achieve and relish in my heart. Even though some are painful, it’s the only things that I have left of myself. Especially Hyoyeon.”

“Was this Hyoyeon that precious to you?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Do you think that you are fabricating her?”

“No!” Hana yells, offended that Sombra would suggest that Hyoyeon isn’t real. “Hyoyeon-ssi is not fabricated at all. She is real and I love her. Loved.”

Hana caught herself, her eyes filled with tears now. It surprised her when she felt some tears drop on her face, trailing down her cheeks. She feels a finger wipe them away. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be invasive,” Sombra apologizes. “ I was just curious.”

“You said that last time when you asked about Hyoyeon,” Hana giggles, wiping the rest of her tears away. “Why are you so interested in her?”

“Because you seem so sad when you mentioned her,” Sombra explains. “Yet, she also seems to be a motivating factor for you.”

Hana smiles, thinking about Sombra’s words. “Well, it’s because I want to meet her again.”

Sombra tilts her head to the side, in confusion. “Meet her?”

“Yeah. I do. When a Nine-Tailed Fox gains their ninth tail, they are allowed to pass into Heaven on their own free will. That’s why I’m working hard to get my ninth tail.”

The same sadness that Hana saw earlier waved over Sombra’s purple eyes. However, she smiles to cover it up. “Well, then Hyoyeon is lucky to have a dedicated lover like you.”

“Thanks,” Hana says shyly, not really sure what else to say to that.

“But I think you should find a different motivation to gain your ninth tail.”

“What?” Hana asks. Sombra doesn’t say more and instead turns around. The fox grabs onto the other woman’s shoulder to pull her back. “What do you mean by that?”

“Sorry,” Sombra whispers. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do. Just forget about it.”

“No, I want to know why you said that.” Hana growls, her brown eyes slowly turning yellow.

“Let’s just say that I know what’s best for you. I know things that you don’t know.”

“Best for me? We barely know each other! We met a couple of days ago.”

“I know,” Sombra growls, frustrated now. She runs a hand through her hair. “Look, don’t waste your energy for one human. It’s not worth it.”

“You don’t get to tell me to just change my whole life’s work for nothing!”

“I do because I know you’ll regret it!”

“How do you know that!?” Hana screams, her claws were growing out and her tails were flaring behind her.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t!”

The two of them were huffing in anger. Their energies was twirling into a tornado of emotions, threatening to raise havoc. Hana took a deep breath, sounded more like a growl, and said, “You’re really fucking confusing me. I can’t understand you and yet I feel like you understand me the most.”

Sombra just sighed too, rubbing her head. “I’m sorry, Hana. I don’t want to fight. Maybe I’m just jealous of Hyoyeon.”

Hana took a step back, her anger was fading. “Jealous of Hyoyeon? Are you actually fucking with me?”

“I don’t know,” Sombra growls. “Let’s just put it like that. End this conversation. Yes, I’m jealous of Hyoyeon.”

Sombra threw her hands in the air, as if trying to convince herself this. Hana just screams, “You can’t say that and end this! Do you have feelings for me?”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“Yes you are! It’s a simple yes or no question. I answered your question, you should answer mine! I'll drop this conversation if you do!”

“Maybe!” Sombra hisses, baring her teeth.

“I said yes or no! That’s not an answer.”

“Deal with it, Hana. This conversation is over!” Sombra growls, making Hana silent. Her tails are flapping again and her anger is rising. The tears start to form on her eyes again and Hana let out a choked sobbed. The sight makes Sombra’s heart break in half.

“I’m so tired of this,” Hana whispered as more tears cascade her face like a waterfall. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m confused and I’m lost.”

“Hana,” Sombra says, feeling a guilty.

“For six hundred years, I felt the hole in my heart eat me out. For six hundred years, I felt like I couldn’t trust my memories. For six hundred years, I was focused on gaining a new tail so I can be at peace. I have no memory of the War of the Three Nations, I can barely remember the time before then. Hyoyeon was the only person that I can actually recall and remember anything before then. Everyone one else is just a blank slate. I know she’s fucking real! I wracked my brain to piece recollections of these memories to keep myself sane.”  
“I’m so fucking broken still. I act like a damn child because sometimes I wish I was one. At least Jack is willing to treat me like one because he knows it helps me escape me from my pain. I just...can’t take this anymore. You show up and confuse me more. You know why? Because you remind me of Hyoyeon and I don’t why! Now you are telling me to forget her and I’m just fucking confused.”

Hana is sobbing at this point. She falls to the ground in defeat. Her shoulders are shaking and her body shudders in waves of choked sobs. Sombra bends down, hesitant for a bit, before wrapping her arms around her. She rubs Hana’s back, cooing into her ear.

“I’m sorry,” Sombra whispers. “You have no idea how sorry I am.”

The girls remain silent, just holding each other. Hana’s sobs start to soften but her energy says otherwise. Hana’s energy is pushing back Sombra’s, in attempts to leave her alone. However, Sombra tries to push her energy to surround Hana in an attempt to comfort her. Sooner or later, Hana gives up and lets the warmth of Sombra’s energy cover her like a blanket.

“Ara, ara...I could hear that fox on the other side of the mountain.” A voice called out. Hana immediately stops crying as she feels like an evil energy pierces her heart. Her heart literally drops as this energy starts to choke her. Sombra narrows her eyes, trying to find the source of the voice. She grits her teeth as she remembers that source of the voice.

“Hironori!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #WhatisAngeladoingwithFareeha’sturtles?  
> #Fareehaisdense  
> #SombrabehonestwithHana  
> #Hanaisbrokenandtheauthorisanasstomakehersuffer  
> #AuthorisstillcurrentlybeingchasedbySasaeng!Angela
> 
> Original Characters (mentioned)
> 
> Rayne of the Scattering Blood  
> Adelaide of the Black Flood  
> Hironori the Gentle
> 
> Yooooo, I will see you in the next chapter, byeeeee!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	8. The Past, The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meets an enemy that knows her past. Angela and Walidah finally work out their oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it is chapter eight....Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the following scene with Angela is heavily inspired by the movie called, “Red Cliff”.

The man was taller than both of the girls, possibly three times their sizes. He had long black hair that trailed down his ankles. The darkness of his hair was an oddity. It was like the color of his hair was out of place, like if someone, who was usually blonde, just suddenly dyed their hair black. It was that kind of oddity. Two large ears poked out of his head, the color of pure snow white. His skin was pale beyond belief, no amount of darkness could conceal it. He didn’t glow, he dimmed. It was an eerie dim. He had large white tails, nine of them, that fluttered around his body. He wore long gray robes, decorated with a splash of black and red. Hironori had a wide smirk on his face, his eyes were closed. The male fox sported dark eyebrows that highlighted his handsomeness, almost making him feminine.

He walked out of the darkness of the trees, taking large strides to face the girls. He bend down a bit to look at them, even though his eyes were still closed. His energy was a mixture of pure fear and disgust. Hana almost choked from it. This was the energy that she felt earlier. It was like an icicle sliding into hot skin, piercing through until blood poured out. Hironori’s energy was literally death and it wouldn’t be surprising if he could kill with it. So even though his eyes were closed, it still felt that he was looking at them, making them feel naked and afraid.

It took one second. Only one. Sombra and Hana did not react in time. They found themselves flying in opposite directions at great speed. Sombra found herself tumbling into the torned up grass, her limbs flying everywhere as she lost control of her body. She couldn’t steady herself nor catch herself. The energy from Hironori clasp around her, like a large hand was swinging her around. It took a few seconds for her to recover and look up from her fallen spot. Her purple eyes found Hana bound against a tree.

The fox took a worse fate. Her body was flung against the tree, the wind knocked out of her. She didn’t even have time to use her hands to help soften the blow. Her face landed on the bark, blood splurged from her nose. She could feel her lips were cut and bleeding, tasting the metallic taste in her mouth. Her face must have a few splinter in it. Hana groans, her vision was blurry and hazy. Hironori’s energy was practically around her throat, blocking oxygen from entering the fox. Hana doesn’t realize that Hironori was coming up behind her.

“Hana,” Sombra groans as she tries to stand on her feet. Hironori waves a hand and Sombra flies off again. This time her back connects to bark, knocking her head into darkness. Sombra tries to stay conscious but the darkness flitters around her vision before erasing her sight, falling into a void of nothingness.

Meanwhile, Hana tries to fight back on Hironori’s hold, pushing her energy back. It is hopeless, his power was too great. The more she pushed, the more he poured out his power, dominating the little fox. She could hear a chuckle from the man.

“My dear little fox, I am hurt that you do not recognize me. You should recognize your own kind.” He says, his eyes still closed. Despite not seeing his eyes, it made Hana irritated, like he doesn’t have the respect to look at her.

Hana spits at Hironori’s face, the blood splatters on his porcelain skin. “I don’t fucking know you.”

“Ara, ara, my dear Hana-ssi. I guess you are right. My curse was quite powerful.”

“Your curse?” Hana gasps, trying to reclaim some precious air. “What do you mean your curse?”

“Do you really not remember me?” Hironori asks. The smirk on his lips grow wider as he releases a laugh. This sends chills down Hana’s spine. “Well, I guess I really am that powerful.”

Large hands grab Hana’s cheeks, pulling her face towards the male fox. Hana was forced to look at the leering face, her fangs curled in a snarl. He only chuckles as his eyes are still closed. Hana growls, “What the fuck do you want from me?”

He tilts his head a bit, his damn smirk still etched on his face. Hironori’s ears flicker a bit. His eyelids flutter a bit before opening completely. All of Hana’s anger drained out of her body, replaced with a sense of fear and terror. His eyes was all black, except for his blood red iris. The sight of it made Hana want to cry. The terror was overtaking her. This man’s power overwhelmed her, taking over her. “I think it is time for you to be reminded on what happened.”

He grabs a bead from a hidden pocket in his sleeve and shoves it into Hana’s mouth. The bead was ice cold in her mouth. Her mind started warp images of her past. Images that filled her with a sense of happiness and melancholy.

_“Hyoyeon-ssi! Hana-nim! Come to the temple,” one of the members cried out to the girls. “There is someone that you should meet.”_

_Hana grabs Hyoyeon’s hand, pulling the shrine maiden towards the temple. They both giggled, more happier with each other than meeting a stranger. However, brown eyes locked with yellow when she saw the male fox standing before them. His energy gave off a warm feeling, like the sun. It matched his hair color. When he saw Hana, he gave her a smile._

_“Hello,” he said, bowing. “My name is Hironori. I am a Nine-Tailed Fox, much like you. I wander this world, searching for others like me and I was lead to you. I am honored to have finally found you.”_

_Hana counted his tails, sure enough it was nine. Her heart was beaming, excited that she is meeting someone of her kind for the first time of her life. She bows to him, saying, “I am Hana. I currently have four tails. It is a pleasure to meet you.”_

_Hironori smiles but his eyes flicker towards Hyoyeon, his smile falters just slightly. Hana turns to Hyoyeon and sees the shrine maiden glaring at the male fox. Her face was just filled with a scowl and her eyes narrowed in angry slits.The female fox nudges her with a questionable look. Hyoyeon glances at Hana before performing a slight bow. It seems to satisfy Hironori as he says, “Pleasure to meet you both. Your temple has asked me to stay here and spend some time with you, Hana. I would be honored to teach you about your kind and help you identify with yourself. Would that be acceptable for you?”_

_The four tails wagged and Hana nodded her head. “I would love that!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Hyoyeon? What’s wrong? Has something been on your mind lately?” Hana asks, helping the shrine maiden with some light cleaning. It has been a few weeks and Hana and Hironori has already spent quite a lot of time together. He has shared with her stories that features great fox leaders in battle and in arts. They became close, almost like father and daughter. He would leave at times, for a few days at most, and come back. He didn’t say where he went but it didn’t bother Hana as long as he came back._

_Hyoyeon, on the other hand, has been keeping a distance from Hironori and Hana was, guilty, not observant of her lover’s change in attitude recently until now. The shrine maiden says, “Hana, what do you see in that Hironori man?”_

_Fluttering her ears, Hana tilts her head at the question. “I don’t see anything in him? He’s just been kind to me and it feels like there is someone who is like me.”_

_This did not lighten Hyoyeon’s mood a bit. “Do you not feel it?”_

_“Feel what?” Hana asks, getting annoyed that Hyoyeon isn’t really speaking clearly. “Are you thinking that I’m interested in him?”_

_“No!’ Hyoyeon retaliates. “I know you wouldn’t choose someone else.”_

_“Then what is it, my love? Please tell me, I want to know what is bothering you. Ever since Hironori came, you wouldn’t come near him at all.”_

_Hyoyeon sighs, takes a take breath before speaking. “Hana, I know you don’t want to hear this. I didn’t want to worry you.”_

_“Just tell me, Hyoyeon.” Hana says, cupping her lover’s cheeks. “You can tell me anything.”_

_“Hana,” Hyoyeon pauses for a second. “I sense something evil about him.”_

_“Evil?”_

_“When he first came here, I sense a darkness from him. Ever since then, this temple hasn’t felt the same. I fear that I’m the only one who can feel this.”_

_“Hyoyeon, he can’t be evil. He has nine tails, a fox can not achieve that if one is evil.”_

_“Hana, I understand that but I know what I felt.”_

_Hana bites her lower lips a bit, unsure if she should believe Hyoyeon. “Have you told anyone about this?”_

_“I have, to some of the other members but they don’t seem to believe me. In fact, I feel like they dismiss me before I can further explain what I sense. I’m afraid this temple is getting more depressing the more Hironori stays here.”_

_It was hard for Hana to comprehend Hyoyeon’s words. She was having an amazing time with Hironori but she knew that the shrine maiden didn’t usually just start accusing others or act the way she did. Taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts, Hana says, “Okay, I will confront him when he returns. Maybe it’s all a misunderstanding and he may be able to help figure out what is degrading this temple. Until then, turn that frown upside down.”_

_Hana gave a nose kiss to Hyoyeon, making the girl giggle. She smiles and Hana is reminded of how beautiful she is. The purple eyeliner, that she got for Hyoyeon, really brought out her eyes. It was what Hana couldn’t stop staring into. The fox offered to take some boxes out to lighten Hyoyeon’s load. As they continued to clean, Hana started to see the temple in a new light. Well, not literally. Deep in her heart, she could feel the oddity in the air and the coldness that the temple was radiating. It was subtle but it was there. Hana didn’t really want to believe Hironori might have something to do with this. Her heart, although faint, said otherwise. It was her love for Hyoyeon and their future together that would keep her blinded from the evil that lurked around every corner._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Take me to her!” Hana hisses, her fangs growing and her eyes shining a bright color yellow. There was a tint of red in the corneas of her eyes. “Take me where you have hidden her!”_

_Her claws dug into the man; he trembles as the life was slowly being faded from him. He whimpered as Hana dug her nails deeper._

_The other members of the temple cower in fear, unsure how to handle Hana’s rage. Her four tails were wagging back and forth, her long brown hair was wrapping around her body and her ears laid down on her head as she gave hisses. Hana was getting impatient and she was willing to slaughter everyone in sight if no one answered her._

_It has been a few weeks since Hyoyeon went missing. Hironori and Hana spend endless hours on finding her. The temple members were a bit reluctant. They kept telling Hana that Hyoyeon will return once Hana participate in the war. Hana was force to oblige but she was not convince that the people of her own temple would keep their word. She felt like everyone was an enemy to her, even Hironori. She knew that Hyoyeon wouldn’t just walk away. It didn’t take long for Hana to figure out that she was kidnapped._

_However, when Hana caught the scent of the shrine maiden randomly while searching, she gave chase. The temple members tried to stop her. Here she was now. In this predicament. She was willing to kill these people, these people that are descendants of the people that found her, for the sake of finding Hyoyeon. Yet, in her heart, she knew there was something amiss. Her anger overtook her._

_“Where is she!?” Hana cried out again. The members were shaking and quivering. However, their eyes had a glazed look to them, almost hollow. Then one of the members starting moving out of the temple, turning her head to make sure Hana followed. Slowly, like prey and predators circling each other, Hana and everyone left the temple._

_It was if time had stopped and slowed down. Each step she took felt like an eternity, a struggle to keep going. Hyoyeon’s scent was getting stronger with each step. That was enough to calm Hana’s anxieties._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hana was heart broken. She held Hyoyeon’s dead body in her arms. Her face was peaceful, as if she finally was able to rest. It made Hana burst into tears. She kissed Hyoyeon’s face, trying to see if that will wake her up from her death sleep. To no avail, Hana lets out a roar, shaking the earth with her emotions. Not far from her stood Hironori with that same smile on his face._

_“Why!” Hana cried out. “Why are you doing this! You knew I love her! You knew!”_

_The fox just tilts his head a bit in response. The temple people around them were still like a zombie, awaiting their master’s order. “I did this for your sake Hana.”_

_“My sake!? Sake of what!? For this war? For her?”_

_He got closer, his leering face not far from her face. “I did it for our kind.”_

_When he said ‘kind’, it made Hana’s stomach twist up in disgust. “Our kind?” What do you mean?”_

_“Humans have eradicated us. We have lost so much of our kind because humans trap us and use us for their own personal gain. Why do you think there are so few of us left?”_

_Hana just sobs, her mind did not want to accept the reality. Hyoyeon was dead and Hana wanted to kill herself so that she can be with her. “I don’t understand.”_

_“You will Hana. I am only doing this so our kind will prosper again. That human you are holding will only cause you even more excruciating pain.”_

_Hana just shook her head like a stubborn child, muttering, “I don’t understand.”_

_“Even if that Hyoyeon is pure and kind, which I hardly doubt, she will die before you and leave you alone,” Hironori continues to explain. “You have been tainted by humans for far too long and this war will teach them to never mess with beings of greater power.”_

_“Go away,” Hana whispers, her mind wasn’t really paying attention to Hironori’s words._

_“Hana, I have lived for thousands of years and I have seen how greedy and selfish humans are. For so long I have waited for the fall of man and I will support anyone who fights for that cause. There is a new leader that has rose up to stand against the Realms. He will change the formation of the Realms and the views that we have on humans.This war is not just ‘helping’ men gain more earthy riches and such. It is a test to see who will join the humans and who will join for the greater good. I want you to join me Hana. Aren’t I like a papa to you?”_

_Hironori reached his hand out, offering to the young fox. Brown eyes starts at the offending hand, hissing at it. “I wish you never existed”_

_The older fox just laughs, accepting Hana’s answer. “If that is what you wish.”_

_He waves his hands over Hana, muttering a dark spell. Black smoke escape from his mouth, surrounding his body and Hana. His hair turns dark and his eyes blacken. The words that he speaks makes Hana fall into a trance._

_She doesn’t fight it. She doesn’t want to. She is lost and broken. She has no one to trust. No one to love. No one at all._

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” Hanzo screams, his voice echoed among the trees. Hanzo and Mei shot out into the open to save the girls. Hanzo already shot his arrow and Mei was preparing for another attack on Hironori.

Two huge blue dragons appeared, twisting together in a spiral, and pierces Hironori in the back, flowing through him and Hana. Hana was unaffected but she felt weak, brittle too. Hironori, however, cries out and runs away. He turns around for a second.

“Just wait Hana, you will come to me!” The older fox cries out, leaving the group.

“Hana!” Mei cries out, holding Hana’s body to her as she caught the fox. “Oh, god. Please. Please be okay.”

The moment Hironori left, Hana could feel her strength returning to her. It was like a heavy blanket was being lifted off of her. She opened her eyes to see the Chinese woman looking down at her with worry. Once Mei saw Hana open her eyes, she smiled in content, happy that the fox was at least awake. “I’m okay Mei. I can stand.”

Hana slowly got to her feet, a bit wobbly at first. Her healing skills were taking over her body, fixing the injuries on her face as well. It took a second for Hana to remember what had happened. Her next thought was about Sombra. Brown eyes scan the scene and she saw the other woman on the ground across from her. She sprinted to her, fearing the worst.

“Sombra!?” Hana called out, gently trying to shake her. The woman was silent, unmovable. Hanzo and Mei followed, examining Sombra.

“What happened Hana?” Hanzo asks as Mei checks Sombra’s pulse.

“Hironori attacked us,” Hana responds.

“She’s alive, but barely.” Mei says. Hana sighs in relief but her heart ached.

“How did he find you guys?” Hanzo asks. Hana shivered at the question, filled with guilt. Tears poured from her eyes as she remembered what happened prior to the attack.

“We got into a verbal fight and he must have heard us,” Hana cries, covering her face. “This is my fault, I kept pushing her and got angry. If I wasn’t so emotional, we wouldn’t get attacked.”

Hanzo rubs Hana’s back, a silent comment that it wasn’t the fox’s fault. Mei then speaks up and says, “We need to get her medical attention. She might not make it if we do nothing.”

Hana shakes her head and calms down. She placed her hands on Sombra’s chest, barely feeling the light breathing. “I can integrate our energy so it will help her healing process.”

Hanzo and Mei took a step back, letting Hana released her full potential. She transitioned into her fox form, her tails grow twice their size and her eyes transition to a golden yellow color. Her pink markings on her cheeks grow larger but remain neat, not the usual fierce design when she battles. Hana’s energy was calming yet radiates a sense of power. This was the first time that Hanzo and Mei saw Hana in this light. She looked majestic and heavenly, different from her battle form.

Hana’s energy searched for any traces of Sombra’s energy. It was so faint that Hana almost didn’t detect it. Her energy grabbed onto Sombra’s energy and she pushed her chi into Sombra’s energy. The purple energy fluttered like a weak heartbeat. Slowly and calmly, Sombra’s energy started to flutter at the same speed as Hana’s. Sombra gasps out a breath, like waking up from a coma. Her eyes fluttered a bit but remained close.

This was enough for Hana as she smiled at the healing Sombra. It took a few seconds for Sombra to just breath and actually wake up. When purple eyes opened to see Hana, Sombra smiled.

“Hey,” she says with a smirk, a nice curve on her cut eyebrow.

“Hey you.” Hana responds. She shifts her hand on Sombra’s chest, making small circles on it to comfort the injured woman. Her fingertips traced a bunch of lumps on Sombra’s chest, under her clothes, and she looks down in curiousity. It felt familiar and she was able to grasp the item on Sombra’s chest.

“Wait,” Sombra tries to say and get up but Hana just keeps her down with one hand. Hana pulled the item from underneath the clothes and over Sombra’s neck. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the item. Realization hit her and she released a snarl from her lips. “Hana, please. I can explain.”

“Why do you have this?!” Hana yells, shoving the offending item in Sombra’s face. Hanzo and Mei try to look over the fox’s shoulder to see what she is holding. “How do you have this!?”

“Hana, it is not what it looks like.”

“Why do you have Hyoyeon’s prayer beads!?”

__________

Angela, Fareeha, Walidah, Asim, Annatar, and Anubis gathered outside the training grounds. Walidah and Annatar was in front of Fareeha, Asim, Angela, and Anubis, like they were presenting. Behind the duo, the entire army was in position, readying their weapons. Over to the far side, there was hundreds of straw dummies that was arranged in similarly army formation. Each dummy had basic armor and weapons, portraying a simple soldier. The blonde jackal has a huge smile on her face while Annatar looked somewhat worned out.

The day went by quickly, as if in a blink in an eye. Angela had spend the rest of the day in Fareeha’s room to plan out her battle formation. And a few other activities with a certain other jackal.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to fulfil our oath,” Walidah says, eyeing the Goddess. “It was agreed upon me and Angela that we must complete a task by the end of today. If the task was unfulfilled, we get our heads chopped off!”

Walidah made the slicing motion, making Fareeha gulp in panic. Anubis and Angela just chuckled while Asim was getting tired of Walidah’s talking. Annatar just groans.

“Well then Walidah, please present your work. We will deem it worthy of fulfilling the oath.” Anubis says, nodding his head for the blonde jackal to continue.

Walidah turns around to face the soldiers. She raises her hand straight up. The army divided into two, the ones with bows were in the front. They were preparing their bows, aiming at the sky. The blonde jackal screams, “Arrows steady!”

The bow wielding soldiers were ready, awaiting the command. Walidah took an extra few seconds for dramatic effects before shouting, “Fire!”

A cloud of arrows shot upwards at the sky at the same time. Everyone looked up and watch the arrows become tiny dots in the blue light. Soon the arrows flew straight down onto the dummies, destroying the straw masterpieces. It looked like a straw massacre.

“Switch!” Walidah shouts again. The bow army trades spots with the chakram army. Each soldier held the circular weapon in their hands. “Row by row on my command!”

The soldiers nodded in response, followed by a battle cry.

“Attack!” Walidah commanded. Row by row, the soldiers threw their chakrams at the arrowhead filled dummies, slicing them apart. As each row too their turn, their technique was perfect. They were able to retrieve the chakrams without hurting themselves. Once all the chakram soldiers was done, they turned forwarded and released a victory cheer. Once they stopped their cheer, it was all silent. The four people, standing up front, stared at the display in amazement.

It was Angela that clapped first. She had a smile on her face. The rest of the group clapped along, following Angela. The Goddess says, “Anubis, I think you should be the final judge. I personally think she fulfilled the oath. She said she will train twelve thousand warriors to perfect the bow and chakram and I think she has just done that.”

Anubis nodded. “I agree. Walidah, you have promised to train these soldiers in less than a day and it has been done. You have fulfilled the oath and it has been done.”

Walidah jumped up for joy in happiness and she jumped right into Annatar’s arms. The elf was a bit taken aback by the jackal’s actions but she smiled and hugged her. It took a few seconds for Walidah to realize what she is doing and she lets go of the elf with a blush. She mutters, “Sorry.”

Asim gave a snort at the display, earning a glare from the blonde jackal. Anubis turns toward Angela to say, “Now I believe it is your turn, Angela. We shall be inside.”

Anubis and Asim enter the temple, leaving the group alone. Walidah tells the soldiers that they can go and they disperse like tiny little ants running around. Walidah proceeds to walk to the temple, stopping in front of Angela first. She says, “You know I’m serious about the oath. If even one of us do not like nor agree with your plan, you lose.”

“Now, wait!” Fareeha jumps in before Angela could get a word in. “Walidah, you really can’t be serious about chopping Angela’s head. This oath is severely outdated. The High Realm might punish you for beheading of one of their best Goddesses.”

“It’s okay Fareeha, I instigated the oath. I started it and I know the price for it. If I do not please everyone with my plans, I will accept the beheading.” Angela says, assuring her jackal lover. “I don’t want to disrespect my dear friend here if I back out. Not after the wonderful display I just saw.”

Fareeha turns to Walidah with a fierceness in her eyes. “How will I know that Walidah will not just disagree with you, no matter what she thinks?”

Walidah took a step back, as if offended by Fareeha’s words. “I’m not a backstabbing warrior that will get petty. I have my pride. If I agree to it, I will. It’s that simple.”

Annatar seems a bit skeptical of Walidah’s words. She just shrugs, releasing a sigh, and says, “Come on short stuff, lets go.”

The elf wraps an arm around Walidah’s neck and drag her away. Angela laughed at the sight. She says, “Annatar and Walidah seems to be getting along with each other so well. I guess I had nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing?!” Fareeha cries out. Angela just smiles at Fareeha’s temper tantrum. “Why is no one freaking out!? It’s about two days until the battle and, here we are, about to decide if your head is chopped off.”

The Goddess just flutters her wings and giggles. She turns around to enter the temple, leaving her lover by herself.

“Is anyone seriously just going to accept this!?” Fareeha cries out again.

++++++++++

Angela was the only person standing, everyone else was sitting at the table. She had papers covering every inch of the table. They were filled with sketches and writings. Everyone was intrigued at the papers, amazed at Angela’s commitment to them. Fareeha was still sweating bullets, nervous for the outcome. Anubis and Asim were calm, as usual. Walidah had a feigned annoyed look, trying to act tough. Annatar just looks at the blonde jackal and snorts.

“You may begin.” Anubis says with a smile. Angela nods and grabs some papers from the table.

“A long time ago, I was involved with a battle in China. It was a useless battle, it was just a general instigating a war so he can have the woman he desired his whole life. Human problems, etc. I was on the rebel’s side, fighting against this general. The High Realm assigned me to this case so that I could prevent further bloodshed and end the battle quickly.” Angela explains. She then shows a picture of her battle formation. Everyone looked at it in curiosity and amazement. In a whole, it was shaped as a circle. There was rectangular shapes that made up the circle, leaving passages that lead to the center. It almost looked like a maze.   
“This was the tactic that strategist, Zhuge Liang, and general, Zhou Yu, used to fight against one of their battles. They had their soldiers line up in rectangular shapes, then other soldiers filled in the gaps of the shapes. The soldiers on the outline of the shape held shields to protect and block any entry ways. The soldiers in the middle would attack the enemies, once they trapped them.”

Angela pointed her fingers between the gaps of the shapes, dragging the finger to show the different entries that the centaurs could take. Annatar spoke up, saying, “Horses like to stick together so centaurs shouldn’t be any different.”

“These centaurs would be smart enough to avoid going inside,” Asim countered. “They would have to be blind to not see this.”

Angela raised her finger up, like she was getting an idea. “Exactly, Asim. Except we have the perfect location. The sand is to our advantage. I can muster up a windstorm to cover the battlefield in a huge cloud dust. Then I would need our soldiers to guide them into our trap.”

“Once we trap them in this formation, we can attack?” Fareeha asks.

“Yes, this formation will help slow the centaurs down and keep them in one place. The arrows and chakram will be able to take them out.” Angela assured. “Walidah, what time do you expect the army to arrive on the day of battle?”

The blonde jackal jumped a bit. She was focused on the plan, actually seeing how it can work out. “About two or three, especially when the sun is high.”

“Perfect,” Angela smiles. “What is perfect about this formation is that we can make it bigger or smaller to our liking. It would be easy to move around to confuse the enemy. The light should reflect off the shields, confusing the centaurs more. For the giants, they are usually going to be much slower than the average. I’m sure a few of us will be able to take them out easily. We will have to launch a special ambush to take them out before the real battle.”

“And you got all of that planned out with my turtles?” Fareeha asked.

“I think this will work,” Anubis says, interrupting Fareeha. “It has the elements we need to work against the centaurs and we have the advantage. We will start training the soldiers tomorrow and we can be ready before we are attacked.”

“I agree as well.” Asim says, nodding his head. “This is an outdated formation but this is the element of surprise that will throw off the centaurs.”

Annatar smiles and nods her head as well, joining in the agreement.

“Me too!” Fareeha says. “Not because of...um...well…I do actually think this is a good plan.”

All heads turned to Walidah, earning a surprised squeak from the girl. She looks at everyone with her green eyes, feeling pressured to make a decision. She stutters, “I agree with it too. Okay? This stupid pact isn’t such a big deal anyways.”

Everyone, except Fareeha, laugh at the flustered jackal. They all thought, _If it isn’t a big deal, then why did Walidah take it so seriously?_

“So you think Angela fulfilled the oath?” Anubis asks, wanting confirmation from Walidah. The blonde jackal just shrugs.

“Yes, she did. No one is chopping their heads off, okay?” Walidah mutters. Fareeha, mentally, pumps her fist in the air.

“That’s great,” Fareeha says, making everyone turn to her.

“Fareeha, did you actually still think we were going to chop our heads off?” Angela teased, knowing too well that the jackal was dense enough to not realize what really was going on.

“Well, yeah. Wasn’t that the case?”

Everyone just sighed at the confused Fareeha while she scratched her head. Annatar laughed at her.

“Dumb dog,” Annatar mutters. Fareeha’s ears perked at the comment.

“Yet you keep making eyes at a certain dog,” Fareeha growls, motioning towards Walidah. Walidah, in return, blushed and stared in shock at the elf.

“Shut up!” Annatar growls, a prominent blush on her cheeks. “Don’t push your stupidity on me!”

“I’m not stupid! You are just way too obvious!”

“I’m not obvious! I don’t like Walidah.”

“Sure, just keep calling her ‘short stuff’.”

“Goddess hogger,” Annatar growls.

Fareeha growls in returns and lunges at the elf. In a matter of a few seconds, Annatar and Fareeah were wrestling on the ground. Fareeha had the elf in a choke hold while Annatar had her foot jammed into the jackal’s face. Angela just rubbed her head while Walidah blushed and looked away. Anubis just laugh, as usual.

“We are fucked,” Asim mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to separate the serious story and have a comedic story at the same time. There will be drama on Angela’s side but that won’t be until much later. For now, just enjoy the birdmoms having fun while Hana suffers.
> 
> TFFD!Hana:Didn’t you do this to Hana in “Sasaeng”?
> 
> Kokoro:Um...
> 
> Sasaeng!Hana: Seriously, fuck you. What did I ever do to you?
> 
> Kokoro: ummmmm....
> 
> Sasaeng!Angela: Shut up Hana, she made Jeeo electrocute me. I’m still going to kill her.
> 
> Kokoro: See you all in the next chapter byeeee!
> 
> Sasaeng!Angela: Get back here you little shit!
> 
> TFFD!Angela: What did I miss? *snacks on popcorn*
> 
> P.S. Look up the turtle scene in the movie, “Red Cliff”. It is awesome and it has been something that I always wanted to write about.  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	9. I Never Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is overwhelmed by her emotions that she threatens to kill Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will focus more on Sombra/Hana and their past.

A purple skinned woman was riding on the back of an extremely large wolf. She had one leg over the other, her eyes staring straight ahead of her. Her amber eyes were hollow and dead looking, a bit unresponsive to the sound of grunting horses. Yet she displayed an aura of dominance that made the centaurs a bit wary of her. This woman, who wore simple black clothing of the plainest design, is Widowmaker. A woman of unknown origins. She just started working for Hades all of a sudden and no one questioned her. In fact, everyone feared to question her.

  
Underneath her, in wolf form, was Jesse McCree, a well known werewolf under possession of Hades. In his human form, he was an older man of shaggy appearance with long messy brown hair and a matching scratchy beard with it. He also wore simple black clothes of the plainest design. Everyone in Talon just wore the same clothes. The only difference was the Talon symbol on the back of their clothing. A red, curved, letter T etched on their clothes.

  
“Are we there yet?” Jesse growls, trying to fight off the sun’s heat. Widowmaker rolled her eyes, giving a soft kick at the wolf’s back. Jesse just grunts at the abuse.

  
“We will be there the day after tomorrow,” she says. “Until then, shut your mouth and stop talking.”

  
“Oh come on Widow,” Jesse says, trying to keep a conversation going. “Talk to me. I’m bored out of my mind. We have been traveling for these past few days without much conversation. Even when we get there, we can’t even join the fight. What is the point of traveling with these stinking horses.”

  
“Shut up before the centaurs hear us,” Widowmaker growls again, shoving her foot deeper into McCree’s back. He just huffs in annoyance. “They aren’t supposed to know that they will be left on their own and we will be sitting on the sidelines.”

  
In a quieter voice, Jesse spoke again. “Why do we have to come along if we aren’t even supposed to be engaging in the fight?”

  
“If something goes wrong, we report it back. Hades knows that Anubis got help from the High Realm. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler and Annatar of the Galing Wind are with them right now, according to the latest message.” Widowmaker explains. She lets Angela’s name roll off of her tongue. It felt familiar to say. “Hades didn’t expect the High Realm to actually be able to break open his gate.”

  
“What difference does it make if two more people joined?” Jesse huffed, growling in the back of his throat.

  
“Angela is one of the Highest Realm’s prized Goddesses. She has been able to turn the tide of many battles. Annatar is also someone that has earned her respect through many battles. She should not be underestimated. Hades is not a fool to not see them as a threat.”

  
Widowmaker licked her lips at the thought of Angela. She was aware of who the woman was; however, she has never met her in person. It was odd for Widowmaker. She was obsessed with this Goddess. She felt strangely familiar with the Goddess. Widowmaker chuckled as she imagines Angela tied up in her well crafted web and struggling to fight her poisonous stingers. The purple woman would love to fight the Goddess on a one-on-one match. It made her spine tingle to feel the rush of battle. Even if Hades told her not to fight the Goddess, Widowmaker didn’t know if she could obey. She always craved for the addicting rush during a battle and her thoughts went to Angela. She can imagine the way Angela would scream and tremble under her grasps. It only fueled the woman’s need to find her.

  
_How loud will Angela scream? What would her blood taste like? Would she be weak for me? Or strong? Ah, she would make a fine kill._

  
She didn’t really know why Angela caught her interest in the first place. She has no memory of her life before she woke up from a coma. She didn’t really question it. She woke up and proceeded to listen to the voice that commanded her. Even that voice, though, wouldn’t stop Widowmaker from imagining Angela’s death. So who was Angela to her? A past lover? A friend? An enemy? Rival? No matter.

  
_I wonder if the Goddess would be helpless if I plucked her wings off. Would she submit to me? Would she just let herself be killed?_

  
The woman just wanted to tie the Goddess up and kill her with a slow, painful death. She was sure she would feel more alive than ever. It was the one thing she craved out of her dominated lifestyle. The need to feel alive. Whenever she fought, she would enjoy the screams from her victims and the pleads of mercy that would escape from their mouths. She loved the control, being the sole decider of one’s fate. Killing gave her an excited rush that gave her a purpose for her life. Angela was regarded as a hero and a savior to the High Realm and the Mortal Realm.To kill that woman would give Widowmaker the great satisfaction and thrill, probably the greatest she will ever feel. Widowmaker decided that if she saw the Goddess herself, she will kill her no matter what. Even if they weren’t supposed to engage at Duat, she knew she would take the extra effort to search for this woman.

  
“Then why can’t he just turn this army around? I’m tired.” Jesse groans. He was used to Widowmaker’s unusual behavior at time. Sure, they didn’t get along most of the time. He preferred spending time with a different Talon member. However, he enjoyed bugging Widowmaker. Her sharp eyebrows would twitch every time he talked to her. It gave him a sweet satisfaction because he knew that she can’t kill him in annoyance. It was a nice privilege.

  
“He is willing to sacrifice the centaurs to try and take Anubis in one last effort. Okay? Now shut up.” Widowmaker groans. She shoved her foot deeper into McCree’s back, earning a yelp from him. The centaurs around him laughed at the sight. Jesse growls in return, making the horses shiver away from him.

  
“Aw, come now darling,” Jesse cooed. He knew that Widowmaker hated being called that and he saw her amber eyes widen as he said the word. “Don’t be too rough with my poor back. I’m already letting you ride on me.”

  
He wiggles his eyebrows, earning another kick from the spider. “Shut up, Jesse. Or I will give you a taste of my kiss.”

  
Jesse knew this was the moment to leave Widowmaker alone. The comment was not a flirtatious request. It was basically an invitation to agonizing pain and torture. He has seen it done on other victims and he wish he could erase the horrific images out of his head.

  
“Sheesh, at least Genji is probably having more fun in the Mortal Realm. As long as that Hii-rho-noh-ri man doesn’t finish the job too quickly.” Jesse says, earning a soft laugh from Widowmaker from the way he tried to pronounce a foreign name.

  
“You can pronounce Genji’s name but you can’t pronounce Hironori’s name,” She mutters. “Dumb dog.”  
__________

  
It has been awkward for a while now. The day was already hitting past the evening and Hana has not said a word since she found Hyoyeon’s prayer bead in Sombra’s possession. Before Sombra could explain herself, Hana ran off, leaving the group behind. She was not too far from the group, just about a few miles away. They found her before she chased them away. Her energy was pulsating though. It filled the group with misery and anger. Hana was basically soaking the forest in her depression. Hanzo, Mei, and Sombra sat around the fire, unsure of what to do. Sombra had healed from her wounds but she felt weaker than ever. She could feel Hana’s energy taunting her. It made her grit her teeth in frustration.

  
It was Hanzo who stood up first. “I’ll talk to Hana and see if I can get her to come back.” He says. “We should get to the bottom of this. We need to get through the gate.”

  
Mei stop him, saying, “I think Sombra should go.” She stands up and goes to the other woman.

  
“What?” Sombra says, a bit surprised and her anxiety rose in her throat. Mei places a hand on Sombra’s shoulders. She smiles, assuring Sombra that it will be alright.

  
“Do you think that is a good idea?” Hanzo asks. “Hana doesn’t seem to want to talk to Sombra.”

  
“There is something that is happening between her and Sombra. It’s like you said Hanzo, if Hana wanted to talk to us, she would. Maybe it is best if Sombra talks to her.” Mei turns to other woman. “You did want to explain yourself to her? Right?”

  
“Uh, yes. Right.” Sombra tries to say with a bit more confidence. She stands up and starts to head to Hana’s direction, nervous for her life. She nods her head in thanks at the duo before disappearing.

  
Hanzo sits back down, saying, “Do you think they will be okay?”

  
“I don’t know,” Mei confesses sadly. “If it doesn’t work out, we will deal with it then.”

  
Hanzo doesn’t respond, feeling it was not his place to stop Sombra or disagree with Mei. He stares at the fire, thinking about Hana. _Hana and Hyoyeon. Hana must have treasured Hyoyeon as her precious person._

  
As if reading his mind, Mei speaks up again. “Hyoyeon must be someone precious to Hana that she would rage after seeing the beads. It must be painful for her.”

  
“Ah, yes. It it hard when you lose someone precious to you.”

  
The yeti notices the sudden wave of sadness in Hanzo’s voice and decided to let the dragon have his peace. She was aware that Hanzo has a brother. She never met him but she assumed that the brothers were close.

  
Mei wasn’t sure on what to do. It felt like the group was breaking apart and they only have so much time to get through the gate. They still had to handle Hades’ warriors and just one was overpowering enough. So Mei just sat quietly, unsure of what to do at such a fragile moment.

  
As Sombra gets closer to Hana, her body starts to break down in sweats. Her heart was throbbing and her stomach felt like it was melting with anxiety. She wanted to rip her stomach out, get rid of the negative feeling. However, she knew she couldn’t walk away. She was this far deep, she needed to continue. Sombra knew she should’ve told the truth. She knew. It was hard. It was complicated. If it will ease Hana of her pain, perhaps the truth may help. Sombra prepared herself for the worst possible situations, but all just left her feeling hopeless.

  
Sombra found Hana up in a tree, gazing at the moon. She proceeded to climb it, being as quiet as possible. As she reached Hana, the fox did not stir at all. Not even a small movement of her tail. Sombra made herself comfortable next to Hana. Yet she was unsure of what to say. They just sat there in silence. The woman liked that at least, until Hana spoke up.

  
“Please tell me the truth,” Hana says, tears pouring out of her eyes. “I need to know. Please tell me.”

  
Sombra just sadly looked at the sobbing fox, still unsure of where to start. The prayer beads lay in Hana’s hand. Sombra stared at the beads and sighed. She needed to say something to get started. Anything.

  
“I’m sorry,” Sombra whispered. “I should’ve told you from the start.”

  
“Why didn’t you?” Hana pleaded, her eyes filled with salty tears. “I don’t understand why you have these beads to start off with.”

  
“Hana, the truth is going to be hard to deal with. I don’t know if you are ready for it.” Sombra tries to calmly say. Hana just growls and jumps down from the tree, walking away from Sombra. Annoyed at the childish behavior, Sombra got down too, chasing after the fox. _God, I hate it when she would act like a child._ “You can’t just tell me to tell you the truth and then walk away when I’m trying to warn you!”

  
“I don’t know why you are hesitating!” Hana snarls, throwing an energy ball at the other woman. Sombra deflects it easily. “Why is it hard to tell me that you stole these!?”

_  
Is that what she thought? Really? Surely, Hana isn’t this dumb_.

  
“I didn’t steal them!” Sombra screams. Hana shoots her with fire balls that she conjured up, not caring if they hit the other woman. The fire was deflected by Sombra but some of the fire slammed into her legs. The woman growls in pain, trying to ignore the burning sensation. She gathers her purple energy to her hands, shooting bullets of energy at Hana in retaliation.

  
The fox summoned a shield, blocking the majority of Sombra’s attacks. “I put these on her grave! I know these beads like the back of my hand. These were Hyoyeon’s beads and now you have them! You either stole it or pawned it off from some thief.”

  
“I didn’t steal the beads Hana! Nor pawned it off!” Sombra growls and gives chase. She sprints after the fox, who starts to run away, throwing attacks over her shoulder. “Stop running away from me!”

  
“I don’t fucking believe you!” Hana snarls, continuing to throw attacks at Sombra. Pissed off, Sombra sprints with all her might to catch the fox in her arms. In return, Hana shoves a fist right into Sombra’s stomach. “Fuck off!”

  
However, Sombra’s grip on Hana didn’t loosen and she moves to grab the fox’s wrists so that she can prevent another incoming punch. Hana then tries to kick at Sombra’s legs, forcing her to go down. The other woman stands her ground, not budging at all. “Hana! Please just listen to me!” Sombra cries out, she wraps her arms around Hana’s waist.

  
In a struggle against Sombra, Hana trips on her own feet and fall over. Sombra collapse on top of her. The fox snarls and tries to push Sombra off of her. “Get off of me!” She snarls.

  
“No!”

  
“Get off!”

  
“No, Hana! I’m not getting off until you stop acting like a brat!”

_  
“No, Hana! I’m not getting off until you stop acting like a brat!” Hyoyeon screamed as she held Hana down on the grass, crying._

  
Hana took a second to realize that she must have imagined Hyoyeon as Sombra. Her eyes were wide in shock but it quickly turned into a snarl. “Get off! This is my final warning!” Hana threatened.

  
“Jagiya.” Sombra whispered.

  
_“Jagiya.” Hyoyeon whispered as she leaned in to kiss Hana._

  
“Saranghae, jag-eun yeou.” Sombra said more calmly.

  
“ _Saranghae, jag-eun yeou.” Hyoyeon whispered as she took her fingers out of Hana’s sex, kissing her along the cheek._

  
Tears was forming in Hana’s eyes and the fox draped an arm to cover her face. Her chest rose up and down with her sobs as Sombra just held on to her. “Stop talking.” Hana choked. “You sound just like her.”

  
“Hana,” Sombra whispered, running a hand down the fox’s cheeks. “Did you really not know it was me? Or did you refuse to believe?”

  
Hana eyes snapped open, looking at Sombra in a new light. Her heart was beating like a drum. Her mind started to connect the pieces. She started shaking her head in denial. “No, that’s impossible.”

  
Sombra just cooed into Hana’s ears, trying to calm the quaking fox. The girl was about to panic and Sombra knew just what to do. In a last effort to help Hana remember, she began to speak.

  
“Even when you are alone, Hana, I will never leave you. I would gladly become a bridge for you to cross for a thousand winters to ensure your safe passage. I will become the plentiful tree for you when you are hungry. I will even become your sword when you need to protect yourself. I will beg the gods to let me be reborn so I can meet you again.”

  
“ _Even when you are alone, Hana, I will never leave you. I would gladly become a bridge for you to cross for a thousand winters to ensure your safe passage. I will become the plentiful tree for you when you are hungry. I will even become your sword when you need to protect yourself. I will beg the gods to let me be reborn so I can meet you again.” Hyoyeon said as she comforted the crying fox. Hana was sad because she knew that Hyoyeon had a shorter lifespan. She didn’t want Hyoyeon to be gone. Hyoyeon’s words helped ease the sadness in Hana’s heart, holding her lover close to her. “I will never leave you, Hana.”_

  
“I will never leave you, Hana.” Sombra finished, watching Hana cry and hiccup to herself. The fox stared at Sombra, her eyes wide in disbelief. She kept shaking her head, refusing to believe who Sombra really is.

  
“No,” Hana choked out, fighting against the overwhelming emotions. “No, it’s impossible.”

  
“It is Hana,” Sombra said. “Did you not recognize it when we kissed back at that mountain?”

  
“No,” Hana sobbed, shaking her head. “I didn’t think it was true. I thought it was all a coincidence.”

  
“It’s more than a coincidence. It’s a miracle. I’m right here. I’m Hyoyeon.”

  
It was the longest few moments that Sombra has ever experienced. Each second felt like an eternity, watching the fox sob through her arm. Hana made no distinction that she is acknowledging Sombra’s words. It started to scare the other woman. She wanted to explain a bit more, reveal the truth.

  
Then Sombra felt Hana’s energy just throw her off of the fox’s body, making her land on the ground, a few feet away. She could taste the dirt that was shoved in her mouth when she fell. Her head throbbed and she rubbed her jaw as a sharp pain started erupting there. She heard Hana’s footsteps approaching her and she looks up to see the fuming fox. Her eyes were on the borderline red and yellow, her hair was even starting to turn a darker shade of brown- almost black- and her skin was covered in vein like marks that spread across her neck.

  
The woman stood up, ready to defend herself from any attacks from the fox. Her hands started to glow purple and she braced herself. It was Hana that attacked first. She shot bullets at Sombra at lightning speed. The other woman deflected it with a barrier but the force of the attack was too great. It pushed Sombra back a bit.

  
_I need to tire Hana out. She’s letting her emotions control her._ Sombra thought. She gathered energy in her hands to release a barrage of bullets. Hana was able to deflect each one with a swish of her wrist. The two women danced around in a circle, throwing attacks at each other.

  
Hana’s mind was filled with rage. She couldn’t focus on anything except attacking Sombra. It was reckless. She randomly threw bullets at the other woman, not really taking the time to actually focus her attacks. It was easy for Sombra to deflect or avoid. It was a childish fight. Hana was only focused on hurting Sombra and nothing else.

  
Hyoyeon’s image would pop in her head from time to time. She could see the unusual resemblance between the two woman. It was too eerie for Hana. She didn’t want to think that Sombra is really Hyoyeon. No matter what, though, she was connecting the dots in her head. Everything made sense. Sombra’s similar energy, her looks, the sadness that would flash over the purple eyes from time to time, and how comfortable Hana was with her. It all made perfect sense.

  
Hana could remember Jack mentioning that Sombra helped them out during the first Overwatch group. That was four hundred years ago. This thought only fueled Hana’s anger. She gathered all her energy into one hand and threw a ball of light at Sombra. This time the woman was thrown back, unable to withstand the huge amount of power in that one attack. Watching Sombra crumble on the ground made Hana’s heart ache. Her mind flashed at the image of Hyoyeon on the ground when she first found her after weeks of searching for her.

  
Hana released an animalistic roar from the back of her throat. It made the ground quake and the trees moan. Even at a distance, Hanzo and Mei could feel Hana’s rage. Mei had sent a miniature snowman to investigate the scene. She and Hanzo could not even stand up, Hana’s energy was heavy and thick. It was like the gravity levels increased immensely. All they could do was sit there and pray.

  
Meanwhile, Sombra was desperate to calm Hana down. She didn’t want to do this but she needed to release her ultimate attack. Ever since Hana threw her off, she has been gathering energy in preparation for an ultimate. This may go disastrously. The woman went invisible but she knew Hana could still sense her. She ran to find cover for just a few seconds. Hana would follow, throwing attacks at every hiding spot that Sombra hid at. However, Sombra just needed those few seconds she got when she hid. It was enough to charge up her ultimate. Sombra could feel her invisibility slowly lose its power, running out of time. She quickly climbed up a tree with Hana close behind. The fox didn’t follow and instead started attack the base of the tree in order to make it fall over. Hana’s screams were deafening and filled with anger. She pumped her emotions into her attacks, making each attack stronger than the next.

  
Hana was lost in her fury. She ended up just focusing on attacking the base of the tree. Lost in her mind, her attacks started to wear her out. Slowly her anger was dissipating, but it was still evidently there. Her breathing became hoarse and her body felt exhausted. Yet something inside her wanted to keep attacking, to keep fighting. She was lost in her rage that she didn’t notice Sombra had already jumped off the tree and was behind her.

  
Sombra’s heart broke at the sight of the fuming Hana, lost in her madness. For a second, she wanted to put her ultimate away. Just as she thought that, Hana, as if sensing Sombra’s presence, turned around to face her. Sombra eyes went wide when she saw Hana’s change in appearance. Her eyes were completely black, oozing a strange dark liquid down her face. The usually pink marks on her cheeks were blood red. Her fangs were protruding from her jaws, sharp and thick. Her claws were over a five inches and her fingertips looked worned out. Her tails were flailing behind her like raging snakes.

  
_This is not Hana anymore. I need to stop her._

  
“Hana!” Sombra called out. It was a final attempt to try and bring Hana out. “I’m sorry! I should’ve returned to you.” The fox’s head tilted a bit, as if trying to comprehend Sombra’s words.

  
“You never came back,” Hana growls. Her voice was deep and gravelly, completely different from her usual voice. “You were alive for this long and yet you never came back to me.”

  
“I know. You’re right. I didn’t come back. I was angry like you. I hated what Hironori was doing to the temple and to us.” Sombra says, pleading with her heart. “When I was reborn, my memories stayed with me. For so long I was filled with only one thought: revenge. I wanted to get revenge on Hironori. I wanted revenge on the God that he worked for.”

  
“Revenge,” Hana mutters to herself.

  
“I didn’t come back to you because I wanted to make it right. I wanted to punish the people that hurted you. Somehow, though, I got lost in trying to make my revenge come true. So many years have pass before I realize that you have already gained your sixth tail and then your seventh.”

  
Hana didn’t say anything but her energy level continued to increase. Sombra could barely breath.

  
“I’m sorry, Hana. I should have never left you alone for all those years. You must have been suffering for so long.”

  
Even at a distance, Sombra could see clear tears dripping down Hana’s cheeks. It mixed with the black fluids but regardless, it was a sign that Hana was listening.

  
“Please Hana, come back.” Sombra begged. “Come back to me, your Hyoyeon-ssi.”

  
For a moment, Hana actually looked like she was going to revert back to her human form. For one single moment. The emotions that filled Hana’s heart was threatening to burst and Hana couldn’t hold back. She released a piercing scream and began charging another attack on Sombra. Feeling that she has no choice, Sombra started to begin releasing her energy.

  
_It’s now or never!_ Sombra jumped up and waved her arms to the side. The purple light erupted from her hands as she cried, “¡Apagando las luces!”

  
The level of power between Hana and Sombra was immense. Her ultimate wouldn’t be able to kill the fox, but it caused a significantly huge amount of damage. Hana’s moaning scream broke Sombra’s heart. The fox began to convulse, shaking as she curled up into a ball. Her skin started to burn, as if melting.

  
“Hana, no!” Sombra screamed. She tried to reach out but there was a final explosion from Hana, blinding Sombra. A bright white light erupted from Hana and burst out into the forest. All that followed was the cry of Hana’s voice.

  
In the distance, Hanzo and Mei looked up at the bright light that hovered above them. Mei tried to contact her snowman for any updates of the situation but she feared that the snowman was destroyed. Hanzo grit his teeth in frustration, angry that he couldn't do anything. The gravity around them felt even heavier and their bodies struggle to even move an inch. They could hear Hana’s cries. They just prayed that they didn’t attract any enemies to them.

  
The light last for a minute before disappearing. Sombra’s vision was blurry and it took her a few seconds to regain her vision. She had to blink constantly in order to adjust her sight. When she finally was able to see clearly, she immediately searched for Hana. When she did find her, her mouth dropped.

  
++++++++++

  
Hironori stared at the light from a distance. He, and the girls, were far enough that they couldn’t be affected. They watch the light pulse like a ripple in the water. The male fox’s heart was filled with pride, watching the light grow brighter.

  
“Is she dead?” A soft voice asked. It came from Rayne. She was basically a child. She had wavy long red hair and faint freckles on her face. One of her eyes was dark blue and the other was light red. Her hands were an odd stained shade of red as well. She wore a long black tunic, wrapped in a white rope. There was the letter T on her arm sleeves, etched with a letter X on it. It was that difference that distinguish them from the rest of Talon. The girl had a smile on her face when she asked the question.

  
“What do you think?” Hironori asked gently with a smile on his lips. He then turned his attention to Adelaide. She was almost the definition of a vampire. She had long straight black hair with snowy white skin. Her eyes were also blood red. She wore a tunic as well but around her waist was a belt. Hironori was the only one, out of the three, that didn’t wear the traditional Talon clothing. “You seem interested in this fight, Adelaide.”

  
“I sense a power greater than yours, Hironori.” She mutters.

  
“Oh? Is that so? More powerful than me?” He asks.

  
“Yes but it is gone.” Adelaide responds. She rolls her eyes as if watching the fight was a huge waste of time. “What a bore. I thought Hana would be more entertaining.”

  
“Yeah,” giggled Rayne. “I thought Hana was going to be more fun to watch. Such a shame. She would’ve been a good asset to Hades.”

  
“Wouldn’t you be jealous of her?” Hironori asked.

  
“Wouldn’t that make it more fun to drag her down?” Rayne asked with a malicious grin.

  
Adelaide just rolled her eyes and turned around. “I’m leaving. This Hana girl was a disappointment. As long as the group doesn’t enter the gate, I don’t care anymore. I’ll kill them all.”

  
Hironori laughed as he watched Adelaide disappear in the shadows of the forest. Rayne gives one last giggle and follows the vampire, leaving Hironori alone. He turns around to see that the light has disappeared. His heart dropped a bit but then he sensed a new presence near him. The fox smiled as he recognized who it was.

  
“Genji, my friend. You are late.” Hironori said. Out from the shadows approached a man that wore an oni mask. It was decorated with red highlights. This man was well built and he was covered from head to toe.

  
“I apologize for my tardiness, but I am here now.” Genji says.

  
“What orders were you given from Hades?”

  
“Protect the gate at all cost.”

  
“Do you know who else is here?” Hironori asked, his eyebrow raised.

  
“Yes but he is not my brother. I will not hesitate to kill him if I must.” Genji replied. Even through the mask, his eyes glowed bright red. Hironori laughed at the response and patted the ninja on the back.

  
“You have been trained well, my friend. Now, I have a personal request for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Jagiya- Sweetheart, baby, something along those lines.  
> Saranghae, jag-eun yeou- I love you, little fox.
> 
> This story has kinda turned into a pharmercy/som.va story...oh well. I will focus on pharmercy soon, I promise. Until then, let the birdmoms have some quiet time before drama hits them.  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	10. Reborn in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am sorry for the slow updates. I started school and I haven’t been able to write all day. From now on, I will try to update weekly. I just ask that you guys will be patient. Subscribe so you can read the next chapter ASAP!

Sombra’s eyes were wide in shock. She was looking at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. At the ground was, literally, the shell of Hana, curled up in a ball. It was like looking at a snake skin. However, standing above, was a woman, that looked like Hana, that was staring down at her former self. Sombra couldn’t believe her eyes. Who was this woman?

  
The woman sported the similar pink marks on her cheeks. She had longer brown hair that cascaded down her body. She wore elegant robes that shined brighter than the stars. The woman was flawless, her skin was glowing, her eyes shined bright, and her smile was hypnotic. Sombra fell in love again. This woman’s beauty was intoxicating. Her brown-golden eyes looked up at Sombra and her smile grew wider. She opened her arms and ran to the shocked woman. When she got close to Sombra, she noticed that the fox was a bit taller than her by a few centimeters. Their eye level was the same and this new woman seems more filled out than the old Hana. She was more defined and toned, compared to the more childlike appearance from her former self. She had a more mature look to her. Sombra couldn’t explain it but Hana could pass as a Goddess.

  
“Sombra!” The woman cried out as she clung onto Sombra. It took a few seconds for Sombra to respond before wrapping her arms around her waist.

  
“Hana?” Sombra gasp, her confusion written all over her face. Hana looks up with a pout and Sombra just melts upon the sight. Seeing a pout from this woman was overwhelming Sombra and her head felt ready to give out.

  
“Do you not recognize me?” Hana asks. Her tails started to wag and Sombra had to do a double take.

  
_One, Three, Five, Six, Eight...Nine? Wait. One. Three. Six. Seven. Nine? Nine!?_

  
“Nine tails,” Sombra mutters. She continues to recount the number of tails but her answer remains the same. “How do you have nine tails?”

  
Hana giggles and her voice is the most angelic thing Sombra has ever heard of. “I was granted my ninth tail!” She cheered, like it was the most obvious thing right now.

  
“Nine,” Sombra mutters to herself again. Then her eyes widen and she gave a loud, excited scream. “You have nine tails!”

  
“Yes!” Hana laughs, hugging Sombra. This time Sombra hugs back, picking up the fox and twirling her around. The fox laughs as she hold on to her.

  
“You did it! You actually did it!” Sombra yells, laughing into Hana’s neck. The girls giggle and happily screamed, forgetting the past events for a few minutes. “I’m so proud of you Hana-ssi!”

  
Sombra then stops, realizing what she said. She lets go of Hana and sheepishly turns away, making Hana confused. “Sombra?”

  
“I’m sorry.” Sombra says. “It came out of my mouth. I haven’t called you that for so long.”

  
Sombra felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, turning her around. Instead of meeting the sad look of Hana’s face, she saw a gentle smile instead. Hana says, “Sombra, I should be thanking you. I wouldn’t be here unless you were here.”

  
“Thanking me?” Sombra questioned. “For what? I left you alone for so many decades, focusing on my revenge. You must have suffered greatly.”

  
“I did,” Hana says sadly. “I was hurt to learn that you were reborn but didn’t come back to me. I was so angry. So hurt. But when you attacked me with your ultimate, our energies were finally able to connect together and I was able to see your pain.”

  
“My pain? You saw?”

  
“I saw your passion. Your passion of trying to bring justice to me and yourself. Yet, even though you were so far away, you always kept an eye on me. Despite this, though, you suffered greatly as well. I can’t imagine what it must have been like to work with the man that killed you or work under the man that instigated our pain.”

  
Sombra closed her eyes, trying to flush out the painful memories. Hana gave her a kiss on the forehead, helping her ease the pain. “There’s so much more. So much I didn’t tell you.”

  
“Shh,” Hana cooed. “I know.”

  
Hana pushed her face towards Sombra, capturing her lips. It surprised Sombra for a moment but she began to return the kiss. Their lips danced together in a movement of soft motions, relishing the feel and taste of one another. After a few seconds of this, Sombra felt something circular and hard trying to enter her mouth. She tilts her head in confusion before realizing that Hana was trying to give her a bead.

  
_When did she? Oh, nevermind. Foxes are really weird with their beads_.

  
Sombra opened her mouth to let the bead in. Their tongues swirled and Hana moans at the contact. Sombra’s mind started to warp and she clung onto Hana for comfort. Hana returns the gesture by tightening her grip around Sombra’s neck, assuring her that she needs to let the memories flow.

  
_“I knew you were up to something!” Hyoyeon screams, struggling with the rope on her wrist. She had rope burns on her legs and her lips were cut and bleeding. She was exhausted and desperate to escape. For weeks, she was trapped in this underground area. She dug at the hard ground in a desperate attempt to escape. She was able to get out by finding a loose area above her that allowed her to slip out. However, Hironori was already there to shove her back in. Now she was alone with this man, fearing for her life._

_  
“It’s too bad that Hana was too blinded by you to do anything about it.” Hironori chuckles, watching the human struggle. “Well, I guess you actually did something useful. I’m sure Hana is on her way right now to save you.”_

_  
“She’s going to kill you!” Hyoyeon spatted. Hironori just laughs. She was getting sick of that sound._

_  
“Well, she can’t. She only has four tails. There is no way she will kill me.” He chuckles. “You, on the other hand.”_

_  
His eyes lit up with excitement. Hyoyeon felt her heart drop. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, dripping down her weary face. She whined. It was a desperate sound. A plea for her life. “If you were going to kill me, why didn’t you do it sooner?”_

_  
“Because where is the fun in that?” The fox answers._

_  
Hyoyeon just whined some more. Her mind was racing for any other way to prolong her life. If she could waste enough time for Hana to come, she would be saved. Right?_

_  
“Hmm, you think I’m dumb enough to let you waste my time?”_

_  
Hyoyeon sobbed as she realize that the fox was always one step ahead of her. Hironori sauntered over to her, leering at her pathetic state. His hand reached down at her throat, squeezing it tightly. Hyoyeon grabbed onto Hironori’s hands, trying to drag his hands away. He just laughs at the sight._

_  
“Pathetic woman, you humans are too weak to fight against me. I hate your kind. You think you humans can do anything once you set your minds to it. It makes me sick. Humans have such a pathetic short life span. What’s the point?”_

_  
“You’re wrong.” Hyoyeon mutters as her vision starts to become darker. The lack of oxygen was burning her lungs and all she could do was struggle. “I will fucking haunt you if I die. I swear by it!”_

_  
“I like to see you try.” Hironori growls._

_  
There was a loud crash and the ground shook for a second. Then Hana came into view, her eyes widening upon seeing Hyoyeon in Hironori’s grasp._

_  
“Hyoyeon!” Hana cries out. She rushed to the duo, pushing the other temple members away. Hironori raises a hand and uses his energy to push Hana back. The fox crashed into the ground at an inhumane force. “No.”_

_  
Hironori raises the same hand, like a salute, and shoves it into Hyoyeon’s chest. His hand pierces through her body, ripping into her heart. Hana screams in shock as she was unable to do anything about. Hyoyeon didn’t even feel the pain. She just felt her life flash before her eyes before being shrouded in darkness._

_  
++++++++++_

_  
**It hurts. My heart hurts. I hate him. I hate him so much**._

_  
Hyoyeon was in an empty void. She clutched at her chest, the pained throbbed intensely. She didn’t know where she was at. She didn’t care. The pain was too much for her. It was a mix of pain and hate._

_  
**I hate him so much. I want to kill him. I want to make him suffer.** _

_  
“If given the opportunity, would you?” A voiced called out. It was a mixture of voices. Hyoyeon looked up, but all she saw was darkness._

_  
“Who are you?” She said._

_  
“One that is the past, the present, and the future.”_

_  
“Am I dead?” Hyoyeon asked, although she knew the answer._

_  
“Yes. You died by the person that is the object of your hate.”_

_  
“What is going to happen to me?” Hyoyeon asks, clutching her heart still. It throbbed in waves of immense pain._

_  
“That is up for you to decide. You, as a mortal, would be sent to Heaven but we sense that you still have unfinished business. Normally that would mean that you will wander the Mortal Realm, unseen or heard by all. However, regarding the circumstances, we might reconsider your fate as we have the same enemies.”_

_  
“I’m going to live?” Hyoyeon grew excited, the happiness helped eased the pain._

_  
“Unfortunately, that will not be possible.”_

_  
“Then what will become of me?”_

_  
“It depends on your choice. We can grant you a new body and a new name. You will no longer be known as Hyoyeon. You will be free to wander the Mortal Realm. We assume that you will use your time to avenge your former life, but that is something that we can not fully foretell.”_

_  
Hyoyeon took a second to consider this option. A new identity. That means Hana will not recognize her. Right? “If I choose to be reborn, what is my other choice?”_

_  
“You will wander the Mortal Realm, unseen and unheard.”_

_  
“Either way, I’m going back to the Mortal Realm?”_

_  
“That is the fate bestowed upon you. However, even if you choose to be reborn, you must past a trial. If you complete this trial, then it will prove that you will use your new life efficiently and wisely.”_

_  
Hyoyeon wanted to be reborn. She wanted to return to Hana right away so without thinking, she responded, “Then I will choose to be reborn.”_

_  
The voices were silent, as if comprehending Hyoyeon’s response. The shrine maiden thought that she was already unworthy of her choice.Then, suddenly, her body began to burn. Even though she didn’t smell smoke, her skin grew hot and unbearable. Hyoyeon couldn’t even scream. Her voice was gone. The fire all over body was consuming her. She curled up into a ball, trying to fight the pain. It felt worse since she couldn’t even scream. It felt like hot knives were digging under her skin, squirming around like a worm. Her hands tugged at her head, threatening to rip her hair out. She was surprised that she still had her hair when she ran her hand through it. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Hyoyeon saw that her body was perfectly fine. Yet the pain was still there, threaten her to beg for mercy._

_  
A hot white knife slides into her heart. She didn’t see it, she felt it. It was like a finger digging into her already wounded heart, rubbing salt in the wounds. Her mind focused on Hana. It was the only thing that would ease the pain slightly, just slightly. Her mind felt fuzzy but she focused on thinking about Hana. Then there was another fierce pain on her skin and Hyoyeon had to open her eyes again. Her skin was literally burning off and under it was a darker skin tone. She grabbed at her burning skin, a wasteful attempt to stop it. It spreads across her body and all Hyoyeon could do was let it happen. Her mind started to fade, enveloping her into darkness._

_  
**Hyoyeon! Hyoyeon!** The girl could feel the familiar energy deep in her heart._

_  
**Hana? Is that you?** _

_  
**Hyoyeon, why did you leave me?** The energy started to turn cold. Ice cold. It only made the burning sensation increase even more._

_  
**Hana, I didn’t leave you! I would never leave you**._

_  
**Hyoyeon, it hurts. It hurts so much.** The energy was death. She recognized it._

  
_**Hana! Please wait! I’ll be right there.** _

_  
**I’m afraid that will not happen.** This was Hironori’s energy. The pain in Hyoyeon’s heart started to throb intensely. She felt like she was experiencing her death over and over. It became so numb, yet so painful._

_  
**No! I will stop you! I will end you!** _

_  
**I would like to see you try.** Hyoyeon felt like her heart was ripping out, tearing the muscle out of her chest. Her voice was still gone, only to suffer in silence._

_  
**I will! I will end you! You and everyone that did this to me and Hana!** _

_  
**Men will fall. We will rise. Humans will all die.** _

_  
**I am no man!** _

_  
The voice didn’t respond. Instead, the pain vanished. Hyoyeon’s eyes were still closed. She, trembling, opened her eyes to see a void of whiteness. Under her was water. It took her a second to see her reflection on the water’s surface. When she saw herself, she gasps._

_  
She was naked. Her skin was a darker tone. Her hair color was still the same dark shade. It was much longer and messy. Her facial features were present. Yet, Hyoyeon didn’t recognize herself until she studied a bit more. This was her but yet it wasn’t._

_  
“You have passed the trial.” The voices said. “You are no longer Hyoyeon. We can see that you will not waste this rare opportunity.”_

_  
Hyoyeon just continued to stare at her reflection in awe. She raised her eyebrows, watching the reflection do the same. Then she saw a scar on her chest. It was faint but it was a lighter shade than her skin tone. It was a reminder. The only thing left of her past life._

_  
“You will need to lurk in the shadows. Hidden from the eyes of your enemies. What you will do is your choice. Be warn, if you stray from the path. You will meet death quickly.”_

_  
Hyoyeon nodded, understanding her position. She says, “Thank you.”_

_  
There was a momentary silence, as if acknowledging her gratitude. “You will be renamed as Sombra.”_

_  
++++++++++_

_  
Sombra stared at Hyoyeon’s grave. At her own grave. Her prayer beads lay on top of it, protected by a charm so thieves won’t steal it._

_  
**Sorry, Hana. I need this. It’s the only thing left of my past life.** _

_  
Sombra reached forward, grabbing the beads into her hands. There was no resistance, nothing stopping her. It was as if the beads knew that she was their original owner._

__  
++++++++++  
  
Sombra’s heart broke when she watched Hana being defeated by the Shimada brothers. At least the fox was stopped. Sombra rushed to Hana’s side in the cover of chaos, taking her away from prying eyes. For the next few weeks, she nursed Hana’s wounds as she was stuck in her coma. When Hana awoke, Sombra was already gone.

_  
++++++++++_

_  
“Thank you, Sombra.” Jack said, looking at the scrolls. “This will provide us with a lead on what Hades has been doing.”_

_  
“No problem, Jack.” Sombra responds. She watches Lena and Angela playing a simple game of catch with Reinhardt and Ana. Watching these people look so happy in such a fragile time made Sombra think of Hana. It has been years since she has seen the fox. Watching these people made her jealous for a bit._

_  
“You be careful when getting back,” Jack says. “You know you will face a fate worse than death if Hades caught what you are doing.”_

_  
Sombra laughs. “I have already faced death once before. It’s not that bad.”_

_  
“You shouldn’t joke with death like that.”_

_  
“Relax, Jack. Don’t be so tense.” Sombra chuckles. “You know, have you ever considered getting a new member for the team?”_

_  
“That would be decided by the High Council.”_

_  
“Keep an open mind, Jack. Let me tell you about a girl named Hana.”_

_  
++++++++++_

_  
“Overwatch disbanded? Good.” Hironori purrs. “Now they can finally get off of our backs.”_

_  
Sombra just remained silent, not making any contact with the fox. The man didn’t seem to care, continuing to talk to himself._

_  
“The High Realm is wasting their time. Overwatch was too underpowered to compete with the ranks of Talon.”_

_  
“Well, how do you know that they disbanded because they were underpowered?” Sombra says._

_  
“Oh, she speaks. What an honor.” Hironori says, a smile on his face as he teases the other woman. “For so long, I thought you just hated me.”_

_  
**Oh, I hate you alright.** _

_  
“I am just a woman of few words.” Sombra responds, gritting her teeth._

_  
“Really? I see you annoying Widowmaker all the time.” Hironori says, his eyes narrowed as he looks at Sombra. “You don’t have to like me but when we work together, we should at least try to get to know each other.”_

_  
Sombra tried to swallow her anger, fearing that the fox could sense it. She turns around to give a false smile. “Why sure, I would love to get to know you.”_

_  
++++++++++_

_  
“Hana Song? Are you sure she would be willing to join the second Overwatch?” Jack asks, scratching his head._

_  
“She will.” Sombra assured._

_  
“Alright then, we will try to find her and recruit her.” Jack says, nodding his head. “Are you two close friends or something? You never really answered that.”_

_  
“Well, I guess you can say we were close friends. It’s complicated.”_

_  
++++++++++_

_  
From afar, Sombra watched Hana play around with the new Overwatch group. She ran around chasing mice and rolling in the grass. It was such a happy sight for Sombra to see. Her heart ached when Ana came around to give Hana a pat on her head. The fox laughs and continues to dig into the tall grass._

_  
**Eight tails. Has it really been that long?** _

__  
As if Hana heard her, she poked her head out of the grass, staring straight in Sombra’s direction. The woman freaked a bit, wondering if Hana could see her.  


_**Even if she did see me, she wouldn’t recognize me right away.** _

_  
However, Hana just disappears into the grass, continuing her mice chase. Sombra released a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in. She took another glance at Hana before disappearing._

_  
++++++++++_

_  
Sombra eyes widen when she saw Hana strip down. Her heart started beating faster as each article of clothing was slipped off. She couldn’t believe Hana has changed so much, yet still somehow looks the same. Sombra was so distracted that she forgot where she was stepping, eliciting leaves snapping._

_  
“I know you are there,” Hana says, her voice echoing against the open space. “Show yourself.”_

_  
**Well, so much for lurking in the shadows.** _

  
Sombra opened her eyes, which were filled with tears, watching Hana stroke her face. They were on the ground and Hana was beside her. She let out a choked sob, letting Hana purr into her ear to help her relax. Her mind felt like it went on a journey. Coming back to reality was overwhelming for Sombra.

  
“I’ve missed you so much,” Hana says, nudging her head into Sombra’s neck.

  
“I’ve missed you too.” Sombra responds softly. The events of the fight felt so far away for the girls. They were alone in this forest, content in each other’s arms.  
Golden eyes looked at Sombra’s face, memorizing the familiar facial features. Her fingertips would trace along Sombra’s jawline, her beauty marks, and the arch of her eyebrows. “You’re still so beautiful.”

  
“I should be saying that first. You’re breathtaking.” Sombra whispers. “At least you still haven’t changed. I mean, look at me. I look completely different.”

  
Hana laughs, kissing Sombra’s cheek. “I see the Hyoyeon that I fell in love with many decades ago. However, I love Sombra as well.”

  
As the women gaze into each other’s eyes, Mei’s snowman was able to find them at a distance. With a chuckle from the Yeti, herself, the snowman melted, leaving the girls alone. Hana rubs her cheeks against Sombra’s cheek, mewling growls and whimpers. Sombra could have sworn her heart was going to melt.

  
She really hasn’t changed. Sombra thought, wrapping her arms around the fox. She really hasn’t.

  
Hana’s lips kissed Sombra’s cheeks, an unintentional act of affection. Sombra’s cheeks swelled up with a blush, making Sombra turn her head away. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She seriously is too cute.

  
“Sombra,” Hana says, letting the name roll off of her tongue. “Remember when we would hold each other in the grass, trying to just ignore everyone around us?”

  
“Well, you were the one trying to run away from your duties. I was actually doing my work,” Sombra smirked. Hana laughs and Sombra could detect the maturity in the tone of her voice. It made Sombra smile.

  
“What?” Hana asks, noticing the smile. Her nine tails were wagging behind her.

  
“You seem so different, yet still the same. I can’t explain it but you are not the same Hana that I knew years ago.”

  
“Does it make you like me less?” Hana pouts, her ears flopping on her head. Sombra could swear that her heart just burst out of her chest.

  
“Of course not!” Sombra exclaims, tightening her arms around Hana’s waist. “You have no idea how happy I am that we are reunited after so long.”

  
The fox laughs, resting her head against Sombra’s neck. She smelled the lavender scent from the other woman, relaxing her soul. Hana then decided to nibble at Sombra’s neck, earning a grunt from her. This made the fox’s ears perk up.

  
“Some things never change,” Sombra sighs. “You always initiated first.”

  
The fox smiled against Sombra’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. The other woman gave another grunt. Her hands rubbed against Hana’s back, up and down the spine.

  
It was as if the two women knew exactly what to do. It was like fitting the pieces of a puzzle together after a long time. A routine that was practiced until it is ingrained into the body movements. Their hands roamed across each other, feeling the warm skin and the softness of it. Hana was already submissive, making small whimpering noises from the back of her throat. Sombra could practically smell Hana’s erotic scent already.

  
The fox smashed her lips against Sombra, making the other woman submit to her primal needs. Sombra flipped them over, Hana on her back. She loomed over the fox, never breaking the kiss. Her hands tugged the robes down Hana’s shoulders. Not all the way, but just enough to reveal soft mounds on her chest. Sombra broke the kiss to gaze at the sight. Her purple eyes tracing along the supple flesh, the pink nipples, and the way it moved in between her fingers as she went up to grab one. It felt like it could melt in her hand. With gentle ministration, Sombra used her other hands to push the robes aside from Hana’s hips. The fingers explored through the clothes, trying to find their prize.

  
“Hana,” Sombra moans when her fingers felt the molten hot wetness of her sex. It took so much willpower to not just plunge right in.

  
Everything was moving so fast, the girls could barely comprehend what they were doing. Years of separation have clashed together, making the girls hungry for each other. Their bodies just moved on their own, like magnets that have been finally reunited. Hana lets small moans escape her lips, bucking her hips upward.

  
“Sombra.” Hana whispered. They weren’t strangers to each other. They knew what they wanted without speaking. Sombra’s fingers traced along the sex, gliding in the puffy folds and the quivering entrance.

  
Purple eyes meet golden yellow eyes, it was a silent confirmation. They did not need words. Two fingers slipped into the sex, stretching the vaginal walls as it slides in. The fox’s legs quiver in excitement. Her hips buck a bit, enjoying the sensation of a burn that have been ignited after so many years.

  
Sombra didn’t need to hear if Hana was ready. The fox’s hands curled around her neck, bringing them closer. Her nails dug into her skin, a silent sign to move. The two fingers started to thrust into the hot sex. Hana moan into Sombra’s hear, a music melody that Sombra always wanted to hear again.

  
It didn’t take long for Hana to orgasm. Her thighs clenched together as she came. The blush on her face was as red as a tomato, her eyes wet with passionate tears, and her whimpers escaped from her lips. Sombra had to hold back a chuckle, saying, “You were always so quick to please.”

  
This earned a playful smack on her head. The fox, embarrassed, turns her head away. “It’s been so long, I couldn’t help it.”

  
“I’m sorry, conejita. I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

  
“Conejita?”

  
“Ah, it means bunny in Spanish. I did learn a bit from the civilizations in South America at one point.”

  
“I’m a fox though.”

  
“Don’t you still like bunnies? Or was that just a phase?”

  
__________

  
Angela collapse on Fareeha’s bed, her face digging into the pillows. Her wings fluttered a bit as they slowly drift down onto her naked body. Fareeha followed after, wrapping an arm around the Goddess’ waist. Their bodies were covered in sex and sweat, the air practically filled with this scent. The Goddess turns her head at Fareeha, smiling as she says, “You are a lot more rougher after fighting with Annatar.”

  
“She just pisses me off sometimes.” Fareeha grunted.

  
“So you take it out on innocent me?” Angela sadly says, her lips pouting. Fareeha was startled and got worried. She couldn’t say anything as she was unable to even figure out what to say to appease Angela. The pout turned into a grin and the Goddess laughs. “I’m just kidding, Fa-ree-ha.”

  
“Ah, oh good. It’s not like I want to take it out on you but I guess I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.” Fareeha honestly says. The Goddess smiles, running her hand through the jackal’s brown hair. Her fingers rubbed behind the jackal’s ear, earning a comforting purr from Fareeha.

  
She’s so easy to please and relax. Angela thought. Her close for a bit to try and enough the comforting silence they shared. “I would let you do anything with my body. It’s yours, Fareeha.”

  
The jackal could feel herself getting excited and she tired to cough to cover up her horniness. “Angela, you shouldn’t say things like that. You make a jackal want to do more naughty things with you.”

  
“I mean, I don’t oppose to that.”

  
“Angela!”

  
The Goddess laughs, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’ll stop. Okie?”

  
The jackal nods in approval before pushing their bodies closer together so they could cuddle. “You can be such a tease.”

  
“You bring that out of me.” Angela whispers, letting Fareeha give her butterfly kiss on her face. One on her forehead, one on the tip of her nose, and one on her cheek, all made Angela flutter with happiness. “It’s been so long since I felt this comfortable with someone.”

  
“Did you have past interests in others?” Fareeha asks. It wasn’t meant to be invasive, she was actually genuinely curious. Angela could say she slepted with a centaurs and Fareeha would still think she’s the purest deity on the High Realm.

  
“Not romantic. You’re my first. I have close friends that I was comfortable around. Like Lena! She’s a very cheerful person. You and her might become fast friends.” Angela explains.

  
“It would be an honor to meet a friend of yours.”

  
“She’s funny and extremely fast. My goodness, she was a riot to play catch with.”

  
“Are there any other friends you have?” Fareeha asks, excitedly curious to learn more about the woman in her bed. Angela looked up, trying to search through her memories. When she did remember, her eyes sadden and her smile faltered.

  
“Well, I’m not really a social kind of woman so I don’t notice the people around me unless I have to. Lena is one of few that I’m friends with. There was another woman, a long time ago, that I used to be close too. She was someone of high status from the Mortal Realm that married someone of the High Realm.”

  
“Wow, I didn’t think that was possible, regarding the High Realm’s strict laws for immigration. Was she human?”

  
“No she wasn’t a human, she never told me what she was but we became fast friends. I have never seen her fight but her husband would brag that she was the strongest out of the elven community. I would see her whenever I had business with her husband’s family. Her husband thought it would be great that we would be friends and I think I was able to help her adjust to the High Realm. She disappeared out of the blue, though. Right after her husband’s death, he died from poisoning during a meeting. We never found the suspect. She must have been overcome with so much grief.”

  
“Wow, I’m so sorry Angela. I didn’t mean to remind you of sad times.” Fareeha quietly said.

  
Angela shrugs, trying to shake off the upcoming grief that rose in her throat. “It was so long ago, way before the first Overwatch. Like a distant dream that fades into oblivion. She is still in my heart yet my memory can't recall her clearly. After living for so long, you try to put away losses as they will only bring you down.”

  
“I understand. I don’t recall my father so much but his name is etched in my heart. We may forget them as time passes but as long as we know their name, they will live forever in our souls.”

  
“Ah, Fareeha. You make it sound so beautiful and melancholy at the same time.” Angela sighs as her wings travel over the jackal, pulling her under her care. Her blue eyes gaze at her lover, watching the jackal’s pupils get wider whenever they glance at the Goddess. “What was your father’s name?”

  
“Senusnet Amari. I remember he wanted me to call him Sam because I could never pronounce his name when I was a pup. I use to make fun of him because it didn’t sound cool.”

  
Angela chuckles at the thought of a young Fareeha making fun of her father for a simplified name. “Senusnet Amari. If he could hear me, I wish him eternal peace in his new life.”

  
“Well if he did hear you, he would probably just hear the sounds of your moans for the past hour.”

  
“Fareeha!” Angela whines, playfully slapping Fareeha. The jackal gives her a goofy smile, showing off her pearly white canines. The Goddess kisses Fareeha, just because she wanted too. “You’re so mean!”

  
“You’re just too cute.” Fareeha said, pinching Angela’s cheeks. “Now what was your friend’s name?”

  
“Amélie Guilliard. That’s what she wanted me to call her. The High Realm knew her as Amélie Lacroix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see my pharmercy pirate AU in omegeverse? Did you guys like it? Would you guys like to see more of it? They are smaller and I can whip one out in a day. That way you have some smut to read while I work on Duat. Let me know in the comments! If I don’t get much comments about it, I will assume that there is not a high interest in that series. So please let me know!
> 
> See you all, in the next chapter! Bye!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	11. Family Bonds and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela helps Fareeha work her anger out when she tells her a small truth. The Goddess teaches Fareeha to handle her festering anger and to be true to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it is chapter 11. My goodness this story has been quite a journey. Just, wow! Thank you for supporting me. It really means a lot. I’m, again, sorry for slower updated but I am working on this as much as I can!

Duat has one full day to prepare for Hades’ attack. At the blink of dawn, everyone woke up to prepare and train. Angela guided the soldiers into positions and how to move efficiently in a line. Annatar and Walidah continued practicing battle forms and attacks to sharpen the jackals’ skills. Fareeha watched everyone’s process, content and feeling confidant. Everything was running smoothly and it almost made Fareeha worried. It was as if everything was too perfect. In these short few days, there has been so much progress and development. The bonus was having a gorgeous goddess in your arms every so often. Fareeha had a goofy smile on her face, giggling at the thought of Angela wrapped in her bed sheets.

  
_Ah, she’s honestly a dream come true._

  
The jackal didn’t notice Angela coming up from behind, wrapping her arms around the muscular frame.

  
“Guess who?” Angela sang, her wings fluttering behind her.

  
Fareeha smiled, wagging her tail. “Angela?”

  
“Yep!” Angela smiled, laying a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. She had a glow to her, like she was radiating light. Fareeha couldn’t figure out if it’s all of Angela’s natural beauty or the sex glow. She figured it was both.

  
“You seem to be in high spirit.”

  
“Everything is in order and I feel confidant that we can beat Hades’ army.” Angela says. Fareeha remains a bit silent, deep in her thought. Her ears lower on her head. “Is something wrong?”

  
“Everything seems to be too perfect.”

  
“Can you elaborate on that?”

  
“I don’t know,” Fareeha sighs, shaking her head. “Forget it. I must be overreacting.

  
Angela cupped Fareeha’s face so she can look into her brown eyes. “No, please tell me. If you let your heart fester with concerns, it will show in battle.”

  
The jackal smiled, realizing that Angela will be insistent. “It’s just that I wish my mother was here. She should be here to fight for her people. I know it’s childish for me to think like that but…” Fareeha’s words faded. She was unsure how to finish explaining her heart.

  
“I understand.” Angela says. _Maybe I should’ve told her that she was suppose to join the first Overwatch, not her mother. But, I’m not sure if I should tell her. How will she react? Is there a good reason to tell Fareeha this?_

  
The High Council originally assigned Fareeha to join the first Overwatch, not Ana. Anubis told the Goddess that Ana intervened so she could take her daughter’s place. Fareeha never knew this information and Angela still wasn’t sure if she was the appropriate person to say this.

  
_If I say this, will it affect her relationship with her mother?_

  
“I miss her.” Fareeha whispered. “Even though she and I haven’t had the best relationship, she is still my mother. Just once, I would like her to see me for who I am.” Angela watched the tears form at the edge of the jackal’s eyes. The alpha woman grunted and tried to wipe the offending tears away. “Sorry, I’m getting emotional.”

  
“Don’t be sorry. It’s perfectly natural to express your emotions.” Angela whispers, laying soft kisses on each of Fareeha’s eyelids. “A daughter needs her mother in a time of great need.”

  
The jackal smiles as her response. Yet the smile didn’t cover the sadness in Fareeha’s eyes. Angela was torn. She wanted to tell Fareeha but she was scared as well.

  
“ _Fareeha was suppose to join the first Overwatch!?” Angela cried out at Anubis. The Ruler of Duat nodded, rubbing his head._

_  
“Yes, I even recommend her too. Ana, however, somehow found out and pressured me to use her in her daughter’s place.”_

_  
“Does Fareeha know this?”_

__  
“No. She doesn’t and I regret not telling her sooner.”  
Angela sighed. “She should know this. She has a right to know this.”

_  
“Would you be that willing to damage an already broken bond between a daughter and her mother?”_

_  
The Goddess just remained quiet. She was unsure now. She didn’t want to be involved in a family matter. Angela didn’t even know that Ana had a daughter until now. It didn’t help that she felt a strong attraction towards Fareeha._

_  
“I understand the concern. I really do. But Fareeha holds resentment towards her mother for always shielding her. If we were to tell her the small truth, who knows what she will do.” Anubis explains._

  
Angela still didn’t know what Fareeha will do if she told her the truth. Even after sleeping and loving her, Angela was terrified of watching Fareeha and Ana’s relationship break because of her. Was she the right person to tell Fareeha the truth?

  
“Angela?” Fareeha says, noticing the spaced out look on the Goddess’ face. “Are you okay?”

  
“Ah, um.” Angela couldn’t say anything. The words were stuck in her throat. She felt a cold sinking feeling in her stomach. She was nervous and terrified. She couldn’t figure out what she was thinking. “Fareeha, I need to tell you something.”

  
“Okay?” Fareeha says, tilting her head. Her beautiful face was calm and stoic, masking any hidden negative emotions under the layer of confidence. The Goddess started regretting what she was going to say. She freezes herself still, unsure of what else to say. “Angela?”

  
“I need you to promise me something first.” Angela says, gripping on Fareeha’s biceps tightly, as if steadying herself.

  
“Angela, you’re scaring me.”

  
“Just promise me that you’ll keep an open mind. Please.”

  
Fareeha was freaking out in the inside. She tried to conceal her nerves by rubbing the back of her head. She thought, _Is Angela trying to tell me that we are over? Is that it? Is it because she thinks I’m immature?_

  
“Should I be worried?” Fareeha blurted out. Her stomach felt like it was going to rip out of her body.

  
“Maybe.” Angela responds, unsure of how to answer Fareeha’s question. _Fareeha, I’m sorry that I can’t say this clearly. I need to blurt it out and get it over with. She needs to know the truth._

  
“Oh, okay.” Fareeha muttered. _She’s breaking up with me. She wants someone else. I bet it’s Annatar. It’s definitely Annatar. Wait, no. That can’t be right._

  
“Just promise that you will be open minded.”

  
“I will. I promise.” Fareeha softly replies. _She must want to be rid of me. Did she not like the sex? Was I too rough? Was she not ready to be rimmed?_

  
Meanwhile, Angela was thinking. _Just say it Angela. Just say it. Fareeah deserves to know. It’ll be like ripping an apple from a branch. Come on, Zeus taught you better than to hesitate._

  
“You were suppose to join the first Overwatch, not your mother!/I’m sorry I’m not a better woman!” Angela and Fareeha cried out at the same time. It took them a few seconds to realize what they said.

  
“What?” Angela says.

  
“Wait, my mother?” Fareeha responds. Her brown eyes sharpen and she bore a deep frown. She grips Angela’s shoulders and looks down at the Goddess. “What about my mother?”

  
The blonde woman was in shock. She was surprised she could even say anything about the truth. Now she had some explaining to do. “Ah, um...you were suppose to join the first Overwatch. Not your mother.”

  
“Me?” Fareeha exclaims. “I was?”

  
“Yes. The High Council asked for a member of Duat to join the first Overwatch and you were picked.”

  
“But my mother.”

  
“Yes. Fareeha, I know this sounds bad on your mother’s side but she was only trying to protect you.”

  
“But she took my place?” Fareeha growls, failing to hide her rising anger. Her eyes were narrowed, focusing on the thought of her mother lying to her still.

  
Angela nods her head, swallowing her nerves down. Fareeha had an indescribable look on her face. She was crossed between anger and confusion. Angela tried to rub up and down Fareeha’s arm to ease her nerves. A few minutes have passed with silence and it made Angela anxious. She could barely hear anything around her. The sounds of grunting warriors and Annatar and Walidah arguing were faint, almost to a low whisper. Blue orbs stare at the line in between Fareeha’s brows and the twitch of her lips that turned into a snarl. “Fareeha, please say something.”

  
The jackal turned around, her back facing the Goddess. She poured her blue energy into one of her hands and threw out a huge bomb at the ground. It exploded in Angela’s face and she cowered in fear. She could hear Fareeha roaring in anger. As the dust settled down, Angela could see the fuming jackal, her back rising up and down with her erratic breathing.

  
“Fareeha.” It was all Angela could say. Even though she couldn’t see her face, she knew that Fareeha was torn. Just a few seconds ago, she was mourning her mother’s absence. Now she was ready to tear Duat in half. She would be angry. Angry that her mother disappeared and never told her. Angry that she was given an opportunity to prove herself but her mother took it away. Angry that this happened so long ago and she is just learning this now. Fareeha’s rage attack attracted a commotion. Warriors stopped their training to eye at their superior jackal in question. Annatar ran to Angela’s side, putting her hands on her shoulder. Walidah stood in front of the Goddess, readying to calm a fuming Fareeha.

  
“What happen?” Walidah asks. She turns her head, her green eyes staring at the Goddess. Angela doesn’t respond, her words were stuck in her throat. The trio could hear stomping footsteps approach them.

  
“How long did you know this?!” Fareeha screams, walking forward towards Angela. “Did you know this whole time? Even during the first Overwatch?”

  
Walidah raises her hands to stop Fareeha. In response, Fareeha grunts and takes deep breaths. Angela steps forward, fear leaving her body. She says, “I didn’t even know you existed then. I had no idea either. Anubis told me-“.

  
“Anubis!?” Fareeha growls. “He knew. Of course he knows. He probably gave my mother the position.” This was said to herself and her eyes narrowed in anger.

  
“Fareeha, please. Don’t start getting mad at Anubis.”

  
The jackal wasn’t listening now. Her thoughts were getting out of control. _He knew and he didn’t tell me? How could he? And Angela knew before me? She must think I look pathetic._

  
Angela assured Annatar and Walidah that she was going to be okay and approach Fareeha. She pressed a hand against Fareeha’s cheek, her eyes steady. “Fareeha, you promised to stay open minded. Please calm down.”

  
Fareeha still wasn’t listening. She turns around and leaves, not saying a word to Angela. She needed to talk to Anubis. The Goddess chases after her, trying to calm the angry jackal. They left Annatar and Walidah alone, still confused on what just happened.

  
“Did they have a love fight?” Annatar asks Walidah. The blonde jackal shrugs her shoulders.

  
“Maybe?”

  
++++++++++

  
Anubis was checking on the armory with Asim. They were making sure that the shields were durable and in top condition. Anubis could feel Fareeha’s energy approaching, angry and fierce. Trailing behind the angry blue chi, there was a warm energy trying to tug at the blue energy. He figured it was Angela. _I guess she did tell Fareeha._

  
“Ah, your Lordship. Fareeha is approaching. She seems furious. Should I stop her?” Asim asks. His hands was already drawing his sword.

  
Anubis raises a hand. “No. Let her come. I should warn you to stand back.”

  
There was a blue ball that was thrown at the Duat Lord. He waved his hands to deflect the attack. He heard a roar from Fareeha and he saw her running towards him. She jumped up, blue light radiating from her feet, and flew towards him. She was gathering energy in her right hand.

  
“Anubis!” Fareeha screamed. Her eyes was turning gold and her fangs stuck out of her snarl. Her hand was aimed at Anubis’ chest. The ruler made no attempt to move out of the way. He took the full force of the attack, however he did not move from his spot.

  
Anubis used his own energy to rebound Fareeha’s attack, throwing her off at quite the distance. The woman landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her chest. She got up and threw more bullets at Anubis. The Jackal God deflected the attack and sprinted forward. He swiped his claws at Fareeha’s face. The woman gripped her ruler’s wrist and threw him over her shoulder. He slammed into the ground, creating a crater under him.

  
“Did you not trust me?!” Fareeha growls. “Huh? Do you really have that much doubt in me?”

  
“Fareeha, I only let your mother take your place because she cares. She really does.”

  
Fareeha slammed her foot down, making Anubis roll away and get back on his feet. “If she cared, she would have told me! If she cared, she would have never taken my place!”

  
“I apologize for not telling you sooner, my child.” Anubis says softly. He didn’t put much effort to fight his superior jackal. “But just stop and put yourself in my place. Your mother lost a lover, your father. She only has you as her only blood and flesh. Ana may be overprotective but she meant well. How do I tell her that she can not protect her child when I failed to protect her mate?”

  
“Then you don’t know her like I do.”

  
“Fareeha, I watched your mother from when she was a pup. I know her well, just as much as you.”

  
Fareeha clenched her fist. She didn’t want to hear Anubis’ words but they were making sense to her. This only fueled the jackal’s rage and she was ready to release a barrage of attacks. Angela caught up to the jackal, shocked to see Fareeha actually attacking her own leader. She would never do that to Zeus.

  
“Fareeha stop! You are letting your emotions taking control of you!” Angela screams, reaching out to stop Fareeha from hurting herself even more.

  
“Stay out of this. This no longer concerns you.” Fareeha snarls. Angela was scared for a second, for the first time, she feared the jackal. Being in love with Fareeha made Angela a bit blind to what the jackal could really do. She was the superior jackal among Duat. Fareeha’s deep voice reminded the Goddess this. However, Angela is the Goddess of Healing, the daughter of Zeus, and honors the title of ‘Mercy’. Angela wasn’t going to let Fareeha think she can get away with her attitude.

  
“It does concern me.” Angela growls, her blue eyes darken and her eyebrows twitch a bit. Fareeha, although trying to remain tough, felt her heart drop. She hasn’t seen Angela get mad since she yelled at Annatar.

  
The jackal took a deep breath, feeling a bit guilty for her behavior. “Angela, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you but please stay out of this. This is something between Anubis and I.”

  
Angela grabbed onto Fareeha’s ears, tugging her towards her. She had a snarl on her lips and her energy felt heavy on the jackal’s shoulders. Her lips curled into a dark smile as she says, “Well you are not going to fight with Anubis, you are going to fight with me.”

  
__________

  
It was obvious to Hanzo and Mei. They knew that Hana and Sombra were ‘busy’ all night. They could practically feel their energies molding together in a fit of ecstasy. The Asian duo had their eyebrows raised when Hana and Sombra came back, holding hands. It was awkward for a moment.

  
“Hi,” Hana squeaks. Mei and Hanzo looked at each other and laughed, breaking the tension.

  
“Congratulations, Hana.” Mei said, giving the fox a hug. “I knew you could do it.”

  
Hanzo gave Hana a sturdy pat on her back. “My friend, I never doubted you.”

  
“Thank you, and I’m sorry for running off.” Hana says, bowing her head.

  
“What matters is that you both are here.” Hanzo responds, nodding to Sombra. “I’m afraid we don’t have time to hear past stories. Since Hana is now a fully fledged Nine-Tail Fox, we must try to enter the gate. We only have today and a bit of tomorrow to tackle it. I’m sure the enemy will have figured out what happen to Hana.”

  
“Sombra, repeat the enemies that we will be facing.” Mei says.

  
“Hironori the Gentle, Adelaide of the Black Flood, and Rayne of the Scattering Blood. Personally, I think Hana can take out Hironori now. They are equal in power.” Sombra explains. Hana cracks her knuckles with a smirk.

  
“Perfect.” She purrs.

  
“Rayne will be a close range fighter so I do not think Hanzo will be the best bet for her. Mei, can you handle her?” Sombra directed her attention to the yeti.

  
“I can.”

  
“Then Adelaide is for you, Hanzo. Can you deal with magic?”

  
“Sure. What is her specialty?” Hanzo asks.

  
“Black magic. It looks like water, it feels like water. She can drown you. Magic will be the best option to fight her against, that and long ranged attacks. If you can take out both of her hands, she would be useless.”

  
The dragon nodded, confirming his understandings. He picked up his bow and adjust it a bit. He swallowed a nerve, trying to push his doubts away. “Understood.”

  
“Rayne will be quick and powerful. She will play around with you. If you can stop her before she attacks, you will have the upper hand.”

  
Mei nodded as well. “Got it.”

  
“I will help Hana fight against Hironori. We have a personal grudge against him.”

  
“Then it’s settled.” Hanzo says. “Do we scout them out again?”

  
Sombra waves a hand. “No, they will come to us.”

  
__________

  
Fareeha was regretting this. She was regretting this so much. At a distance, Angela was ready for her, her staff in hand and her wings ready to take flight. Fareeha looked over to the side. Anubis, Walidah, Annatar, and Asim were watching them on the sidelines. They ordered the soldiers to continue their training and preparation, this fight has nothing to do with them.

  
“Angela, I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this. I regret what I did. I was angry.” Fareeha pleaded.

  
“Fareeha, I know you are sorry. I really do. You apologized to Anubis but that’s not enough. You hold so much rage in your heart over your mother, I think it’s best if we fight it out.” Angela says, with a smile. Even Fareeha could detect Angela’s annoyance with the twitch at the corner of her lips.

  
“Why can’t I fight it out with Annatar?” Fareeha asks, pointing her thumb at the elf.

  
“What?” Annatar squeaked. Walidah stands in front of her and glares at the jackal.

  
“You’ll have to go through me first!” The small jackal growls, her ears flat on her head. Asim and Anubis look at Walidah in a new light, their eyebrows raised. Green eyes caught the motion and she blushed, her fists by her side. “I mean, Fareeha doesn’t always need to fight with Annatar. I’m strong too!”

  
“I can handle Fareeha’s wrestles, don’t worry.” Annatar laughs, patting Walidah’s head.

  
“I’m not worried about you! Not at all!”

  
Fareeha just sighs as Walidah and Annatar fall into another argument. She rubs her head and looks at Angela. “You sure? Really sure? I’m not going easy on you.”

  
“I don’t want you to go easy on me.” Angela says, her voice deeper and intense. Fareeha could feel the Goddess’ energy wrap around her throat. “I’m doing this for you.”

  
“Alright,” Fareeha muttered, nervousness coating the tone of her voice. She gathers energy at her feet, preparing to fly. It takes a few seconds but she gets off of the ground, rising into the sky. Once she is in the air, she looks down to see Angela still at the same spot. The blonde woman had a smile on her lips. “Angela? Are you not going to get up?”

  
“No, darling.” Angela purred. Fareeha felt like a predator being hunted, instead of the other way around. “Attack me first.”

  
Hesitant at first, Fareeha aimed her hands at Angela, gathering her energy at her fist. Once the attack was ready, she nodded at Angela, giving her a last warning. The Goddess continues to smile, tilting her head slightly to mock the jackal a bit. Taking a deep breath, Fareeha releases bullets at Angela. There is a loud explosion and dirt and dust cover the Goddess. Everyone gazed at the scene, wondering what Angela did to protect herself. No one saw her move a hand or anything. Not even a flutter of her wings.

  
“Angela?” Fareeha whispers. Her heart was filled with regret and guilt. Her brown eyes studied each particle of debris, hoping to spot a sudden movement. Anything to indicate that Angela escaped the attack.

  
Angela’s shadow was spotted as the debris was settling. Fareeha’s eyes went wide with shock. It turns out that Angela didn’t move from her spot and she didn’t have a speck of dirt on her. She still kept a smile on her face. “Is that all Fareeha?”

  
The jackal grunted, a bit frustrated but also relieved. “I can go harder.”

  
“I’m expecting it.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“I want it.”

  
“I’m not going to stop.”

  
“I don’t want you to stop.”

  
“This conversation can be taken out of content.” Asim mutters, earning a smack from Walidah.

  
“Alright.” Fareeha finished saying. She raises her hands again, gathering more energy at her fist. The jackal started shooting Angela and the Goddess doesn’t respond. Dirt and grass kick into the air, yet Angela still doesn’t make a single move.

  
“Is that all!?” Angela commands.

  
“What more do you want?”

  
“I want you to give it your all. I know you can go harder. Stop holding back!”

  
“I don’t want to hurt you!”

  
“Then you can stop and I’ll finish the job.”

  
“Seriously, are they talking about sex or what?” Asim asks. Walidah gives him another smack on the head.

  
“You sure are talkative, Asim the Silent Swordsman.” Walidah growls.

  
Fareeha growls, her jackal pride stung a bit. She sucked in a breath and started gathering energy in different points of her body. She didn’t use this attack on Annatar and she still was hesitant to use it. “Alright, Angela. You asked for it.”

  
“Come on, Fa-ree-ha. I’m ready.” Angela teased. Her wings were spread, flapping wildly in the air.

  
Fareeha felt that her ultimate was ready. She braced herself and pushed her chest out, aiming at Angela. “Justice rains from above!”

  
A number of blue orbs shot out of Fareeha’s body in a sea of bullets. They all aimed at Angela and for the first time, she flinched at the sight. In a blur of blue, Angela went up in smoke and the sounds of explosions rang in the air. No one could even see Angela, not even Fareeha. They could hear the Earth tremble at their feet, the soft ground groaning in pain.

  
“Angela.” Fareeha says in shock. She couldn’t believe that Angela just took it.

  
Her brown-yellow eyes grew wide when she saw what happened next. She heard an odd sound, like something swiping in the air, and she saw the same blue sea aimed at her. Fareeha couldn’t even comprehend what she saw. Angela had rebounded her ultimate.

  
“Oh my god.” Walidah comments. The group watched as Fareeha was bombarded by her own attack, screaming in pain. She fell to the ground, landing on her back. She choked out her last breath, a painful ring in her ear made her turn her body to the side, curled into a ball.

  
Fareeha didn’t hear Angela approach her. Her face was more gentle. “Are you going to take me more seriously?” She said, resting her head by the side of her staff. Fareeha just chuckles, getting back on her feet.

  
“Fine, you’ve convinced me Angela, Goddess of Healing.” Fareeha taunted. Angela responds by jabbing the end of her staff at Fareeha’s face. The jackal catches the attack and throws the staff over her shoulder, tugging Angela with it. The Goddess only leans over Fareeha’s body and lands a kick into the jackal’s stomach, literally shoving her away.

  
“Ah!” Fareeha grunts. She quickly gets up on her feet and throws a punch in Angela’s direction. Using her staff, Angela deflects the barrage of attack like a shield. She then slams the staff into the ground and uses it to raise herself off the ground to slam a kick into Fareeha’s chest. The jackal, stumbling over her feet, drops low and swipes a leg to knock the staff over. It doesn’t budge.

  
Angela stomps on Fareeha’s leg and kicks herself off of the ground and into the air. Using her wings, Angela starts to shoot bullets at the jackal. In return, Fareeha shoots bullets back, destroying all of Angela’s attacks. She quickly gathers energy at her feet and rises into the sky, joining Angela on this terrain.

  
Angela swipes her staff in different directions, creating sharp wind forces aimed at the jackal. As fast as lightning, some of the attacks hit Fareeha and some were deflected. Fareeha was pushing through to get to Angela. Once she was within reach, Fareeha grabs the staff to push it aside. Her other hand went to smack Angela’s chest. However, the Goddess whispered a spell and Fareeha smacked a shield. Her fist burned a bit and Fareeha shoves the staff, still in her hand, against Angela’s head.

  
“Ow!” Angela cried and used her foot to shove into Fareeha’s gut. She rubs her head as Fareeha grabs the staff and throws it away, ripping it out of Angela’s grasps. She then lands a punch right into the side of Angela’s waist, throwing her off to the side. The Goddess coughed but still kept her wings flapping, staying in the air.

  
Angela swiped a leg at Fareeha, which was blocked, and then used her other let to hook onto Fareeha’s shoulders. She hoisted herself onto Fareeha’s upper body, using her hand to clamp onto brown hair. She gripped Fareeha’s face so that she would face her. Then Angela slammed her head onto the jackal’s head. “Come on! Take me down!”

  
The jackal snarls and she grabs Angela’s waist, keeping her on her body. She then twirls around, making Angela’s body sway. The Goddess started to lose her sense of direction. Before she can adjust to the spinning, she didn’t realize that Fareeha had clamped her wings together with both hands. She felt the wind behind her back and her blue eyes widen with realization. Fareeha was diving straight into the ground and taking Angela with her.

  
In a desperate attempt, Angela started to throw punches at Fareeha’s head, anything to throw her off. It was to no avail. Fareeha held her steady and Angela felt her body slammed into the ground. The weight of the jackal’s body on top of her was enough to squeeze the oxygen out of her. The ground crumbled below them, small rocks dug into Angela’s back. If she didn’t whispered out a spell, she was sure she would have been filled with rocks.

  
All that was left of the sound of the women’s haggard breathing. Angela had to reorient her vision, trying to see past the flying debris. Fareeha was on top, shaking the debris off of her body like a wet dog. Her brown eyes was filled with guilt and sadness. Angela soften at the sight. She raised her hand up, rubbing Fareeha’s cheeks. She could feel tears running down the dark skin.

  
“Are you feeling better?” Angela asks.

  
“No.”

  
“Are you angry?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then I did my job.”

  
“You know I could have killed you! Right!?” Fareeha growls.

  
“I know but don’t you feel better now? If you fought with Annatar, you would still hold resentment towards me, Anubis, and your mother.”

  
“Angela, I’m not mad at you.”

  
“Don’t lie to me. You were mad that I didn’t tell you sooner and that I kept a small truth away from you.”  
Fareeha didn’t say anything. She knew it was the truth and her heart ached. She grumbles, “She never trusted me.”

  
“Who?”

  
Fareeha had tears pouring from her eyes. Angela remained silent, being patient. “My mother never trusted me with anything. I just want to be who I want to be. I can’t do that when she has to intervene with everything that I do. I was angry that Anubis didn’t stop her but deep down, no one can persuade my mom away. Deep down, I’m mad at myself for not stopping my mother from leaving. For not realizing it earlier.”

  
Angela sighed, relieved to see Fareeha expressing herself. “You have every right to be mad. You really do, but please don’t push your emotions away and let it fester in your heart.” Angela rubbed the tattoo under Fareeha’s eye. “I told you that you need to keep an open mind and hearing what you say proves you did just that.”

  
“Angela.” Fareeha whispered, her heart glowing with realization. She smiles, understanding why Angela wanted her to fight her. She wanted Fareeha to actually fight someone that she loves. It taught her that even though she was mad at Angela, fighting her physically wasn’t going to dissuade her anger without fully expressing her emotions. Being angry at her mother wasn’t going to make everything better. Fareeha had to properly talk with Ana, not just run away whenever she was near her. “I’m sorry, Angela. I really am.”

  
“I’m sorry too. I care about you so much. I really do.” Angela says. She reaches up to kiss Fareeha, pushing her magic to heal her and Fareeha’s wounds. In response, Fareeha lowered herself on her elbows and relaxed her body. They kissed, forgetting the world around them. Angela even slipped her tongue into Fareeha’s, tasting her lover.

  
“They do realize that we are still here?” Asim says, followed by Walidah dragging him by the ear. Annatar laughs at the sight, a small girl tugging a big man away. Anubis follows, content that the situation has been resolved.

  
_I’m sorry Ana. You were wrong about your daughter, she is more of warrior than her father._

  
__________

  
EXTRA: Walidah and Annatar’s usual arguments.

  
“Stop staring at me.” Walidah growls, running a hand through her blonde hair.

  
“I’m not staring at you.” Annatar grumbles. She was half honest. She was looking at Walidah but her sight was caught at a leaf falling behind her.

  
“Then why are you looking at me?”

  
“I’m looking at that leaf.” Annatar points a finger at the falling leaf. Walidah turns around but she doesn’t see anything.

  
“Don’t lie to me. It’s not good for the soul.”

  
“I’m not lying.”

  
Walidah narrows her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Well I know I’m cute, so I’ll let it go.”

  
“That has nothing to do with anything!”

  
“You don’t think I’m cute?” Walidah growls. Annatar just coughs, a blush on her face.

  
“You’re cute. Okay? Happy?”

  
Now it was Walidah’s turn to blush and she turns around. “Yeah, sure. It’s not like I asked you to agree with me.”

  
++++++++++

  
“What do you want?” Annatar says. She was training and she only wore her pants and bandages on her chest. “You keep staring.”

  
Walidah growls, turning her head away. “I’m not staring. Who wants to see your sweaty ass running around in the air?”

  
“Apparently you.”

  
“No, shut up. I’m just here to deliver some food.” Walidah replies. She had a bundle in her hand, true to her word. “I didn’t make this, the cook did. You need to eat to keep up your strength.”

  
“Ah, thanks.” Annatar says and she smiles. Her beauty was mesmerizing and bright. Walidah could have sworn she would have gone blind. She was so captured by Annatar’s elven beauty that she didn’t even hear her stomach rumble. “Do you want to share with me?”

  
“Share what?”

  
“The meal. Your stomach growled.”

  
As if one cue, Walidah’s stomach growled again. She clutched her stomach, a silent punishment for making a sound. “I’m fine.”

  
“You sure?” Annatar asks. She up close to the jackal, leaning over her. Walidah had to look up to meet the white eyes.

  
“I am!” Walidah pouts. Annatar could feel her heart skip a beat. The blonde hair and the slightly tanned skin was alluring to the elf. She has never seen anyone with those features before.

  
“Alright, but if you still want some, just let me know.” Annatar says, turning around to hide a blush.

  
 _She’s so cute_. They both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys want pharmercy smut in the next chapter? Like...drunk Fareeha and submissive Angela smut? Maybe some Walidah and Annatar drinking competition and Walidah is obviously gay for the elf? Well guess what!? You gotta wait for the next chapter byeeeeee!
> 
> Legit real question. Would you guys be interested in a small chapter dedicated to Walidah and Annatar smut? Like a chapter 12.5 (once I publish chapter 12). It won’t affect the story and it’s an extra. Yes? No? Don’t care? Let me know!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	12. Spiral in Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! We hit 3000 today! Wow! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy!

For the rest of the day, Fareeha and Angela were inseparable. They stuck close together as they trained the jackal warriors. The movements were quick and easy, just as Angela wanted it. She was glad that jackals were quick on their feet. The whole day passed by quickly. They ended the day with a bonfire, a way to build up morale and confidence, as well as bond.  
The huge fire lit up the temple, crackling and sizzling in the air. The jackal soldiers were dancing around the fire, even howling at it in a symphony of music. It was as if they were normal citizens, not warriors preparing for their last day. Annatar and Walidah, at the blonde jackal’s request, was having a drinking contest, spurred on by other warriors. Fareeha had her arm wrapped around Angela, laughing at the elf for agreeing to a challenge with Walidah. At this point, Fareeha had a few drinks under her while Angela had one. The Goddess wasn’t usually a drinker but she has gotten drunk before.

  
“Alright ladies, here are the rules. No spilling the drink. No spitting the drink. If you vomit, you lose. If you faint, you lose. The one that still stands will win.” Panya explains, preparing more drinks on the table.

  
“I’ll win, Annatar. Don’t think I’m weak to alcohol.” Walidah sneers, jabbing a finger at Annatar’s chest. The elf just sighed.

  
“Says the jackal that got wasted in less than an hour.” Annatar smirks, remembering the time when Walidah was love sick over Fareeha.

  
“Shut up!” Walidah growls, shushing the elf.

  
“Where did Asim go?” Angela asks. They haven’t seen the swordsman for the past hour.

  
“He went to check the far perimeter. He’s precautious.” Anubis responds, sitting next to the Goddess.

  
“Hey Anubis, ya think you can deflect my ultimate?” Fareeha asks, slurring her words. Anubis looks at Angela and chuckles.

  
“How many did she have?” He asks the Goddess.

  
“A few already.” Angela smiles, letting Fareeha rub her blonde head.

  
Panya had her hand out in front of the challengers, readying herself to start the competition. Annatar looked uninterested but Walidah was fired up. “I hope you elves are good with liquor.” Walidah taunted. “Cause Duat’s alcohol is strong!”

  
“I like to say that I’m good with liquor. I have drunk before.”

  
“Ready, steady, go!” Panya says. Walidah immediately downs her first jug, Annatar watches in amazement. The small girl was not a coward or embarrassed to snarf a liquid down her throat.

  
“Amazing.” Annatar says, her lips hovering over her first drink.

  
“I’m already on my third! You haven’t even touch your drink!” Walidah laughs.

  
“It’s cause she’s scared to ruin her image.” Fareeah barks, laughing at her own comment. She wraps her arm around Angela’s waist, pulling her closer. Basically Angela was on Fareeha’s lap at this point. The Goddess would be lying if she said she didn’t like being groped in front of the other soldiers.

  
Annatar’s eyebrow twitch at Fareeha’s comment. While she would rather take her time, she wanted to prove to Fareeha that she didn’t care about her elven image. She shoves the drink in her mouth, tilting her head back. In a few seconds, the liquid was gone and Annatar grabbed her second jug. “Fuck off Fareeha.”

  
“You’re too slow!” Walidah barks with a goofy smile on her face. She was on her sixth drink already. She raised the drink above her head and she opened her mouth, letting a few drops land on her tongue. “Make sure you don’t waste a drop!”

  
Annatar raised her eyebrow, watching Walidah wipe her lips with her tongue. “Is that all your tongue is good for? Catching speckles of liquor?”

  
“It’s good for eating out!” Walidah responds, she was already drunk and didn’t realize what she was saying. Annatar almost coughed out her drink but regain her composure.

  
“She wants to eat you out, Annatar!” Fareeha howls, earning a smack from Angela.

  
“Shut up you dumb dog!” Annatar growls at Fareeha, only for the woman to laugh back. Fareeha got up and went to the elf, shoving her untouched second drink into her mouth.

  
“Hurry up and drink! You’re so boring.”

  
“I’m going to choke, you mangy mutt!” Annatar snarls, pushing Fareeha away and finishing her drink by herself. She finished her second and reaches for a third. Angela had to pull Fareeha back down. Once Fareeha was seated, Angela reclaimed her spot.

  
“You elves are slow!” Walidah laughs. At this point she had a number of jugs on her side of the table. “Just admit it, you elves can’t hold your liquor.”

  
“You can’t hold your liquor.” Annatar mumbles, reaching for her fourth drink.

  
“You can hold me!” Walidah flirts, raising an eyebrow. Usually Annatar would get flustered but Walidah was so drunk that she had the most ridiculous grin on her pretty face. It was so ridiculous that Annatar wanted to laugh but she feared she would spit out her drink.

  
“Sounds like you want something from me.” Annatar suggested. She wasn’t really drunk but the liquor was affecting her. The elf could feel a tingle at her fingertips.

  
“Oh, are you flirting back?”

  
“Do you want me to flirt back?”

  
“Yeah.” Walidah sighs, she was barely holding her drink. She rested her head on her hand, gazing at the elf. “You’re so pretty.”  
“Oh, you are definitely drunk.”

  
Angela had a mischievous smile on her face and she waved her hand by her side. A yellow glow escaped from her hand and hits Walidah. Fareeha and Anubis were the only ones that saw the Goddess’ mischief.

  
“And you’re definitely someone I want on top of me, mommy.”

  
This time Annatar spit out her drink into her cup. Her white eyes were wide and her face was beet red. “My spirits, I think you need to stop. You are spouting nonsense.”

  
“You should spout on my chest.”

  
“What?”

  
“I said you should spout on my breast.”

  
“That’s not what you said!” Annatar yells. She pours out her saliva coated drink and admits defeat. She walks over to Walidah before the jackal falls over. “I lose. I’ll be the bigger person to stop this silly challenge and stop this shortie from cracking her head or something.”

  
“You can crack me open sexy.” Walidah sings, followed by a laugh. All the other supporters laughed at her and cheered her on.

  
“Stop supporting her!” Annatar says. “Come on, I think you need to retire for the night!”

  
“Oh, are we going to fuck?”

  
“Seriously, you should shut up.” Annatar growls, lifting the blonde jackal bridal style. “Where’s her room?”

  
“Just take her to your room.” Angela suggested, adding a wink. Fareeha just giggles and gives a thumbs up. Annatar blushed and she growls at the unhelpful couple. She stomps away, heading towards the tower.

  
“Stupid idiot couple.” Annatar mutters.

  
“Oh, are we a couple now?!” Walidah asks, flinging her arms around the elf’s neck as the duo disappeared into the temple.  
Fareeha just starts to laugh out her gut, clenching her stomach. “Oh my god! Walidah is the best at being a drunk!”

  
“And I think you had one too many drinks.” Angela says, getting up and pulling the drunk jackal with her. “We should call it a night.”

  
“Alright, Angie. Night everyone.” Fareeha slurred, waving a weak hand to the rest of the soldiers. The jackals howled in response as the couple also left.

  
Angela and Fareeha stumbled a bit, mostly because the Goddess was carrying someone bigger than her. However they made it to Fareeha’s room where Angela gently placed the jackal down onto the bed. The woman sighed into the bed and curled up into a ball. Angela giggled at the sight, wondering if Fareeha was more of a cat than a dog.

  
“Come on, you should at least get out of those.” Angela says, tugging Fareeha’s bandages off her chest. The jackal gets up and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist and fell back down, taking the Goddess with her. “Ah!”

  
“Your breast are so soft and warm.” Fareeha says, pressing her nose in between the Goddess’ milky white breast. Angela blushed as she felt Fareeha’s thigh rub in between her legs.

  
“I take it that you aren’t tired.” Angela chuckles, gently rubbing Fareeha’s brown hair, itching behind the ears. She didn’t realize that a hand had already snaked in between their bodies and was rubbing at the Goddess’ sex. “So eager.”

  
“Angela, you’re intoxicating.” Fareeha responds as her fingers rubbed and slid in between the folds of Angela’s core. The Goddess moans, enjoying the attention. The jackal flips them over, being careful of Angela’s wings. She pushed the white tunic up Angela’s waist, revealing a delicious wet sex. Fareeha’s mouth watered a bit upon the sight.

  
“Drunk Fareeha is a rough girl.” Angela groans, bucking her hips a bit. Fareeha lets her tongue drop from her mouth as she lowers herself down. She stops, mere inches from Angela’s clitoris, looking up with big brown eyes.

  
“Can I?” Fareeha asks. Even in her drunken state, she still wanted Angela’s consent.

  
This made Angela laugh. She was already pushed onto the bed, her sex exposed to hungry eyes and yet Fareeha asked her if she can continue after all of that. “Yes, you may.”

  
A long wet tongue coated the sensitive clit, earning a yelp from the blonde woman. Angela raised her hips up so Fareeha could have an easier access. The tongue swiped up and down the sex, twirling around Angela’s entrance. The Goddess moans out, loving the way the tongue worked its magic. A pale hand reaches up to her own breast, squeezing the soft mound. Angela didn’t realize she was doing it until Fareeha looked up.

  
“Angela, you look so hot when you do that.” Fareeha groans. Angela blushed as she continues to rub her own breast, using her fingers to pinch her sensitive nipples. This gave Fareeha an idea. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

  
Angela gave a soft gasp but she nodded. Her eyes focused on Fareeha, she trailed her hands down her body, right above her sex. “I’m not sure what to do. I never touched myself before.”

  
Fareeha guided Angela’s finger above her clit. “Start here.”

  
Angela put pressure on the throbbing clit and she gave out a yelp. It was such a different feeling than when Fareeha does it. However, Angela concluded that she prefers Fareeha’s hands than her own when she starts to rub circles on it. It still gave her a bit of pleasure and she bucked her hips against her hand.

  
“Go down further.” Fareeha cooed, tugging Angela’s fingers to rub at her entrance. Angela slid her fingers down her wet folds, amazing at what she was doing to herself. She felt her entrance and swirled her finger around it like when Fareeha did it with her tongue.

  
“Go inside.”

  
It was a command and Angela wanted to comply. She slipped a finger into the molten hot entrance and her back arched a bit. It didn’t hurt but it felt strange. Again, Angela would have preferred Fareeha’s fingers. She started to thrust her finger the way she remembers Fareeha did.

  
“Ah, so beautiful.”

  
Angela felt shy for a second as she continued to thrust into her self. She felt the vaginal walls tighten around her finger and loosen. It felt loose and Angela took the finger out to rub her clit. Then she felt something bigger enter her and she moans at the stretch. Fareeha has thrusted two fingers into the wet sex and Angela groans at the contact.

  
“That was amazing to watch.” Fareeha groans. Her finger tips starts to search for the spongy area that she knows will make Angela scream. She tilts her fingers upward and finds the special spot.

  
“Ahh!” Angela groans, tightening her thighs around Fareeha’s waist as she begins to assault that spot. The pressure was building at a rapid pace and Angela was already ready to release. “Fa...Ree...ha...ha! Your fingers….aahhh….are magic!”

  
Fareeha kissed Angela, swallowing her whimpers as she continued to fuck her at such a rapid pace. Angela clutched at Fareeha’s shoulders as she came, her juices pouring out of her quivering sex. “Ah, I love how your walls cling onto my fingers.”

  
Angela felt Fareeha gently thrusting inside, trying to ease the flaming orgasm and not leave her empty. Once Angela has called down, she lets go of Fareeha and relaxes on the bed. “You have such a high libido.”

  
“You can always decline me. I won’t force you.”

  
“I like it, darling. I don’t mind it.” Angela whispers, kissing Fareeha. “I’m just surprised how horny you are when tomorrow is the big day.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well, everyone is in high spirits and crazy tonight. In the High Realm, we usually keep to ourselves and deal with our nerves separately.”

  
“My soldiers and I are a pack. We need each other as much as we need to protect each other. It has always been tradition to party before a battle. It helps loosen our nerves.”

  
“And see Walidah pass out drunk.” The women laugh at the sight of Walidah shamelessly flirting with Annatar. “Isn’t it bad to be drunk before battle?” Angela asks.

  
“Well, we jackals are good at recovering from hangovers. Plus the party isn’t just to get drunk, it’s to laugh and play with each other. Personally I think we do better when we have hangover.”

  
Angela laughs as she kisses Fareeha some more. “Well, I hope Walidah recovers well because she was crazy tonight.”

  
“Didn’t you do something to her? I saw you wave some magic around.”

  
“I may or may not have given her a truth spell.” Angela suggested with an innocent voice.

  
“You naughty girl,” Fareeha teased. “Walidah is going to actually chop your head off.”

  
“Well, I think Annatar can thank me.”

  
+++++++++

  
Asim was miles away from the temple. The bonfire was a tiny red dot on the horizon, barely visible. He kicks the sand off of his feet and gets down at his knees. He places an ear on the sand and remains silent. He doesn’t hear anything, except for the stomping feet of his soldiers dancing. He smiled at the thought of his comrades having fun. However he focused his attention on the sand, trying to hear anything that was different.

  
“Looks like the party’s almost over.” A voice called out. It was sultry and hypnotic. For a second, Asim wasn’t convinced that someone actually spoke to him. “Well, let them party more.They will need it because it will be their last day.”

  
This time Asim shot his head up and pulled out his sword. It was all black and the force of him taking out the sword caused a thin line on the sand. It was that sharp. He aimed it at a figure, a woman. She had a hand on her hip and her amber eyes were glowing. “You’re not suppose to be here until tomorrow.”

  
She shrugs. “I know. I wanted to take a sneak peek. Maybe catch a sight of the famous Angela Ziegler.”

  
“How do you know her?” Asim commanded.

  
“That is none of your concern.”

  
“Are you the only one here!?”

  
“You talk a lot, Asim the Silent Swordsman.” The woman chuckles. There was a flash of white and Asim’s hands were thrown back. When he looked at this hands, they were covered in a web of sticky substance. He tried to pry his hands apart and it took an immense amount of effort to break the substance. “Impressive.”

  
“You must be Widowmaker.” He snarls. He charges at her and thrust his sword at her shoulder. She turns around and swiftly kicks the swordsman in the gut, throwing him off. He coughs out bile and tumbles into the sand.

  
“Pathetic.” She responds. She jumps into the air, her arms out wide. Then, in the shadow of the moonlight, Asim saw thin legs rip out of Widowmaker’s waist. His eyes grew wide as she landed on him, pinning him down. The legs knock his sword out of his hand and all he could do is watch helplessly. “Too easy.”

  
“Kill me if you must but you will not win this battle.” Asim growls. Widowmaker laughs as she gets closer to him. Her face is a few inches from his, her lips hovering over him.

  
“I have no interest in this battle. I only want to feel alive.” Widowmaker purrs. “ We are going to pick up the pace. Expect us at sunrise.”

  
“That’s too early. There’s no way you guys should be that close.”

  
“Haha, don’t underestimate Hades’ power.”

  
Asim growls, trying to shove Widowmaker off of him. However she pushed more pressure on this hands and legs, so much that he hears a cracking sound. “No!”

  
“And tell this to Angela: I have a kiss waiting for her.” Widowmaker finished before forcing her lips upon the jackal. The man screams as he felt something molten white hot enter his mouth. His lips felt like burning fire and he could only lay there and take it. “So long, chérie.”

  
Widowmaker is gone in a flash and Asim shoots his body off of the sand to spit out the strange substance. He could feel the heat spreading across his body and he convulses in the sand. He struggles to stand, grabbing his sword and groaning in pain.

  
“I….have…..to…..get...back!” Asim mutters. The pain overwhelms him as his skin starts to smoke up. It was like being poked by a hot stick, digging into his skin and swimming under it. “What did she do to me?”

  
The pain was unbearable. Asim felt that every breath he took only added to the searing burn in his body. He saw that his skin was melting away at certain parts, mostly his neck. He growls as he tried to focus and calm down. If he could just reach the temple and warn everyone, then it will be enough.

  
“Augh! Ooowwlllll!” Asim cried out but his voice was weak and fragile. He could barely whisper. If he couldn’t talk, how was he going to communicate the recent news?

  
The swordsman fell back to the sand as a wave of unadulterated pain sweeps across his body. The sand crunches into his wet skin. He could feel his vision fading.

  
_No! I have to move! I am Asim the Silent Swordsman. My speed is renown across Duat. I will not fail my fathers and mothers before me!_

  
Asim, with a newfound courage, forces himself off of his feet and starts to run. It was like he was gliding on air. The magic, that he gathered, at his feet allowed him to practically run on top of the sand, not having to dig his feet in. This is what he is known for.

  
_Angela!_

  
__________

  
Hironori held too much pride in his heart, it practically fed into his bottomless ego. Sombra knew that too well. She can feel his pride, teasing and testing her. The group wasn’t far from the gate but they were in another opening in the forest. They could feel three powerful energies sauntering towards them. With the three of them combined, the trees withered and the sunlight seems to dim. Sombra knew that Hironori would come to them. He liked initiating first.

  
“How kind of you to wait for us.” Hironori said, his voice echoing among the trees. The powerful Talon trio wasn’t in sight but they were close. As if on cue, the trio emerged from the darkness with smirks on their faces.

  
“You fooled me Hana,” Adelaide said. “I actually thought you were dead.”

  
“No matter,” Rayne giggled. “It’ll be fun to play with the girl that Hironori is obsessed with.”

  
“Silence!” Hironori snarls, making the chimera quiver a bit. His facial features relaxed. “Hana belongs to me only. Understand?”

  
The girl nodded her head. Meanwhile, Mei felt a bit nervous watching the smaller girl. She could feel the bloodlust from her and Mei felt she was going to puke. This did not go unnoticed by Rayne and she sauntered over to the yeti.

  
“Ohh, I can practically smell your fear!” The chimera girl giggled. She reaches out with a blood stained hand. Hanzo rushes in to push the girl away, making her land on her rear. “Ah! Meanie!”

  
“Don’t touch Mei with your disgusting claws.” Hanzo snarls.

  
“Don’t think you can push a little girl around.” Adelaide snarls, baring her long fangs. She uses her magic to choke Hanzo, making him back out. He holds Mei away, his eyes narrowed.

  
Rayne pumps her fist in the air, yelling, “I’m not a little girl Laidy! I’m older than you!”

  
“Do not underestimate me.” Hanzo hisses, especially at the vampire. Adelaide smirks, not bothered by the dragon’s taunt.

  
“I’ve always wanted to try dragon meat. I’ve heard that you will be blessed with good fortune for the rest of your life.” Adelaide taunts at Hanzo, licking her lips.

  
“No amount of fortune will cover the scent of putrid death that you seem to stink with.”

  
“Oi! Don’t talk to Laidy like that!” Rayne snarls, her mouth started to grow large fangs and a few tails grew out of the side of her. Each tail had spikes or claws attached on the ends, whipping around the chimera’s small frame. One of her hands transform into a scythe-like weapon, aiming at the dragon. “Say another insult at my woman and I’ll tear you into shreds.”

  
Adelaide, with a pleased smile on her face, rested a hand on Rayne’s back, as if supporting her. She gave Hanzo a my-girl-got-my-back look. “Come at me, dragon. I dare you.”

  
Hironori laughs. “It seems we are getting along!”

  
Hana growls, her eyes was focused on the male fox the entire time. “Shut up. You know why we waited for you. We need to get through the gate.”

  
“You know we can’t let you.”

  
“I fucking assumed.”

  
“Ara, ara. Language.” Hironori taunted with a smirk. “A lady shouldn’t be saying such vulgar language.”

  
“I’m not a lady.” Hana snarls. In response, Hironori disappeared in a flash, right before Hana’s eyes. Then the female fox felt arms wrap around her waist, a head placed on her shoulder.

  
“You will be when you come to me.” Hironori whispered.

  
“Fuck off!” Sombra snarls, throwing a purple energy bullet at him. He disappears again, reappearing in front of Hana again. He looks at the other woman, the usual smile on his face.

  
“You know, I was quite surprised to see you change sides so fast. I really thought you were a honored and loyal Talon member.”

  
“Really? Is that what you thought?” Sombra growls. Hironori tilts his head slightly, a bit confused what the woman was hinting at.

  
“Hironori,” Hana says, regaining the fox’s attention. “Give it up. Let us pass through the gate without conflict. Even if you are my enemy, I do not want to be force to spill blood of my own kind.”

  
“Well Hana, I will be willing to make a deal with you.”

  
“A deal?” Adelaide says, looking at her partner in confusion.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rayne comments.

  
Hironori flashes the red haired chimera a glare before returning to Hana. “I will be willing to let you enter the gate, all of you. If, you Hana, will come to me and become my wife.”

  
Sombra eyes widen while Hana didn’t change her facial expressions. Everyone else was also shocked at the sudden declaration from Hironori, even his partners.

  
“What?” Hana gasps. Her mind could recall when Hironori told her that she will come to him. Was that what he meant?

  
Sombra growls at the fox, her eyes narrowed in hate. She stood in front of Hana, an arm was out to shield her.  
Hanzo and Mei started releasing their energies, fighting against Hironori’s overwhelming chi. It was like a puddle against a flood. Nevertheless, Hanzo and Mei continued to fight against the fox man.

  
It was Rayne that started laughing first though. “You are fucking hilarious, Hironori. That’s the stupidest joke I have ever heard of!” The chimera choked, trying to hold back her tears.

  
Then Rayne was gone in a flash. There was the sounds of falling trees and a loud groan coming from the girl. Everyone looked at the male fox, his leg was raised in a kicking stance. Adelaide felt sweat drip down her neck, looking at the fox in fear. She stepped up to him.

  
“Oi, you’re not serious? Are you?” She stuttered, a bit wary of Hironori kicking her too. Her eyes glance at the damage that Rayne caused during the attack, worried for her.

  
The fox set his foot down, returning his attention at Hana, ignoring his vampire partner. “Do you understand my conditions?”

  
“What if she doesn’t?” Sombra growls again. It wasn’t really a question to the fox. It was more of a warning to the fox. As if telling him not to answer the question if he feared for his life.

  
“I kill you all, except Hana.” Hironori responds. “I am able to make that threat because even Hana knows that I am capable of defeating you all.”

  
Sombra looks at Hana. She looked a bit nervous. The fox looks over to Sombra. Brown eyes gaze into purple eyes and the fox smiles, relaxed. She holds Sombra’s hand and she glares at Hironori. “I’m sorry Hironori but I don’t think you should let your pride get in the way. Just because you have had nine tails for centuries doesn’t mean that gives you a level above me. Even now, I can sense a weakness from you. One that you have never even attempted to heal or fix.”

  
It was an insult and it felt like a slap in Hironori’s face. His heart throbbed but he ignored it. There was a flash of a person over his eyes but he blinks it away. His face darkens, his dark eyebrows lowered on his beautifully shaped eyes. His nose scrunches a bit before relaxing his face. He lifts his head up and starts to laugh. It was a mocking laugh. He didn’t believe Hana could defeat him. It was him laughing at Hana’s stubbornness, a laugh that illustrates how he feels. The fox was filled with pride and confidence, the kind that made one vain. “Oh Hana, I told you before that you will come to me. Whether that is by force or submission, you will come to me. I do not have any weaknesses!”

  
He sprints forward, pushing Sombra out of the way and aiming a palm at Hana. He didn't need to touch her. The force of his energy would normally throw her off if she didn’t have nine tails. However, Hana raised her palm, rebounding Hironori’s attack. It was like the sound of the first drums in battle, loud and prominent. They were equal in power, sending a wave of force to spread out, almost knocking everyone over.

  
“Mei, go after Rayne!” Hanzo commands to the star struck yeti. She nods her head and races off to the debris of fallen trees, following the trail.

  
“You’re not getting away!” Adelaide mutters before being blocked by Hanzo.

  
“I don’t think so!” He cries, shooting an arrow at the vampire, proposing missing her, going straight in through her hair.

  
Realizing that she can’t chase the yeti to protect Rayne, Adelaide turns in the other direction to have the dragon follow her, away from the main fight. “Come and get me!” She mocks, leading the dragon.

  
Now it was left with Sombra, Hana, and Hironori. Sombra got back on her feet, watching Hana battle Hironori in terms of power. There was loud clicking noises and thunderous booms that came from them. They repel against each other after a while, flying off in different directions. Sombra raced to catch up to Hana.

  
“I’m giving you one last chance, Hana! Come with me and I will spare your friends!” Hironori yells out.

  
“Why are you so obsessed with me?” Hana responds, reaching out to hold Sombra’s hands.

  
“Isn’t it obvious? We are only a few of the remaining Nine-Tail Fox race. We will die out.”

  
“You want to mate with her?” Sombra growls in disgust.

  
“That is what we need to restore our race.”

  
“You are fucking crazy!” Hana snarls. She didn’t care that the male fox flinched upon hearing Hana curse. “You killed the people who raised me, cursed them till their last breath. You killed Hyoyeon and cursed me. You are nothing but a hindrance in my life. I don’t know how you got your ninth tail but you are not a true Nine-Tail Fox. You bring shame to our race and you should never call yourself so.”

  
Hironori just chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “Oh Hana, there is so much you don’t know.”

  
“What else could you possibly know about me!?” Hana screams. Her brown eyes transition into yellow, her nine tails flare behind her. “Huh? You have no right to demand me to come to you.”

  
Hironori’s speed was in a blink. His large hands wrapped around both of the girls’ necks, tightening his grip. He raised them off of the ground slightly, making them dangle. He had the same smile on his face. The same damn smile. “Hana.”

  
His grip tightens on her as she chokes, “Let go!” His energy was suffocating her, adding to the effect. He leans in close to Hana, looking in her brown eyes. His gaze softens slightly.

  
“You look so much like your mother.”

  
“My mother?” Hana gasps, trying to claim some precious air. Her hands were on Hironori’s, trying to pry his hand apart. Sombra was struggling as well, using her energy to fight against the male fox.

  
“I think it’s about time that you knew the truth of your origins. Perhaps then, you will pity me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drunk scene with Walidah and Annatar is loosely base on the scene with Legolas and Gimli from Lord of the Rings.
> 
> The part where Fareeha shoves Annatar’s drink into her mouth is dedicated to Yumikuri (Ymir and Christa from Attack on Titan) where they did the exact same thing.
> 
> Also sorry for adding another lesbian couple...hehehe.
> 
> Challenge:  
> Comment a ship name for Walidah and Annatar. The winner will have their ship name as the title of my extra chapter. Everyone who participates will still have their ship name mentioned in the notes so everyone wins. You will have until Friday morning to submit one. Get Creative! Good luck!  
> _________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	13. Walnatar Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The user, thatlesbiannerd, is the winner of my mini challenge. I saw it and I thought I read the word ‘walnut’ and it fits Walidah perfectly. I don’t know if that is what you thought, but regardless I really like the ship name. I’ll mention it in this extra but Walidah is a runt, so she is especially small. Thank you for participating! Here are other suggestions!
> 
> EllaHecate - Annidah  
> ILikePharmercy2Much - Walitar  
> KathyMata - Waliar 
> 
> Mine: Claws and Bows.....yeah I’m kinda extra....
> 
> Thank you for participating! I’m so happy you guys support my original couple. I love all the suggestions! Thank you again!
> 
> WARNING PLEASE READ FIRST: I realize that the first part of the smut story can be seen as rape-ish. That was not my intention at all. I had a friend read it over and while he doesn’t really see the connotation directly, he supported my idea to put up a warning. This extra is not rape and I apologize if that is the vibe you get from it. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to the topic of rape or sexual harassment. I do not condone rape/sexual harassment in real life. I may be overreacting because I don’t want to offend anyone but to be sure, please read with caution.

Walidah opens her green eyes, feeling the rush of alcohol leave her body slowly. The extra heat caused by the liquor was fading, leaving Walidah a bit chilly for her standards. She clutches on the blankets, diggin her face into the covers. When she breathes in, she smells the scent of orchids and hibiscus. Her eyes snap open as she realize that this was not her own scent. She gets up, holding the blanket on her chest. It was instinct to do so. However, she realize that she was stark naked when she noticed that her skin was touching the blanket. Naked and not in her bed. Her eyes adjust to the light, it was dim but it was enough for her to see her own hands.

“Ah, you’re up.” A voice said, making the small jackal turn her head. Her heart drop when she saw Annatar sitting on a nearby chair, reading a book. She was wearing simple night robes, accentuating her long legs. Her hair was a bit messy and a bit wet. She must have taken a bath. This made her look more alluring to Walidah but she didn’t want to focus on that. She was naked and needed an explanation. But first, Walidah must start accusing as soon as she opens her mouth.

“Did you have your way with me!?” The blonde jackal shouts. 

“Is that really the first thing you have to say?!” Annatar shouts back, a blush on her face. 

“I’m naked in your bed! Of course I’m going to be shocked you pervert!”

“I didn’t look if that makes you happy.” Annatar mumbles, putting her book away. She gets up goes to the balcony. She grabs the clothes that were hanging there and checks to see if they are dry. When they are, the elf gathers them up in a bundle and heads to the bed. When she was close enough, she throws the clothes at the stunned jackal, landing on her head. “You puked on yourself and I had to wash your clothes. So don’t call me a pervert.”

Walidah slides the clothes off of her head, her face was beet red. She felt a bit guilty for accusing Annatar but she had her pride. She is embarrassed that she apparently puked in front of Annatar. “Thanks.” She mutters.

The elf nodded before awkwardly standing at her spot, unsure of what to do. “I’m surprised you sobered up quickly. You were out for a couple of hours.”

“We, jackals, are good at sobering up. It’s why we can afford to party before battle.” Walidah says confidently, forgetting her recent embarrassment. “I guess you technically won the challenge.”

“Yeah,” Annatar says awkwardly. She couldn’t help but look at Walidah’s chest. It didn’t look big but it was raised, somewhat. The elf was lying a bit. She did take a glance at Walidah. Her heart pounded as she remembers the smallness of her perky breast and the dark nipples that went well with her lightly tanned skin. Walidah noticed where Annatar’s white eyes were gazing at and she, surprisingly, didn’t recoil.

“So you did peek?” The blonde jackal smirks.

The elf turns her head, mentally scolding herself for being so obvious. “Just a little, sorry. It’s not like I haven’t seen anything unusual. We are both girls.”

“Girls don’t usually blush so much when they see a pair of breast.”

“Girls don’t usually call other girls ‘mommy’ in a sexual content.”

“Wait what?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, but now I’m afraid to know.”

Annatar smirks, getting her petty revenge for getting called out for peeking. “You called me mommy when I carried you off.”

Walidah blushed, hiding her face with the blankets, raising them to cover up to her cheeks. “No I didn’t.”

“You sure did. You can ask Angela and Fareeha in the morning. Oh, and basically everyone else.” Annatar replies with a sneering grin.

“For fuck sake.” Walidah growls. 

“Got a mommy complex?” The elf suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“No I don’t!” Walidah hisses, making the elf step back a bit. She raised her arm in defiance.

“Okay, sorry. I was just teasing. No need to get so angry.”

“Of course, I’m angry. I embarrassed myself in front of everyone.”  
Walidah snarls. _In front of you, most of all._

“You can just blame it on being drunk.” Annatar suggested. “Okay? Relax.”

“Shut up, leave me alone.” Walidah growls, turning around and laying on the bed. She wished she could die and get away from this situation.

Annatar scoffs, getting pissed at the jackal’s attitude. “Okay, first of all: fuck you. Second of all: you are in my bed so get out.”

“You’re in my home so you get out.”

“Okay, that’s not how it works. I’m not just going to waltz into the gate and return to the High Realm.”

“Not my problem.” Walidah scoffs, bringing the blanket closer to her.

“You are so fucking ungrateful after what I did for you.” Annatar growls. Her vein throbbed against her head, her dark eyebrows squeeze together on her forehead. She was trying to keep a growl from escaping her lips.

“Again, not my fucking problem. Now shut up and leave me alone.”

“Oh that’s it!” Annatar snarls and she climbs into the bed at a fast speed. She grabs Walidah’s shoulder and pulls it so that the jackal was facing upwards. Her knee is shoved in between Walidah’s thighs, making her spread her legs. The force of the pull was enough to slide the blanket down Walidah’s chest and around her waist, exposing her breast. Her green eyes grow wide in confusion and shock. Annatar was about to yell at the jackal but her voice didn’t come out. She was on top of Walidah with her mouth open, white eyes were wide as she realize what she has done. A blush grew on Walidah’s cheeks as she felt the large thigh right against her sex, eliciting a small wave of pleasure to run up the jackal’s spine.

 _She isn’t resisting._ Annatar thought as she realize that the blonde jackal wasn’t berating her with her usual insults and comments. White eyes gazed at the jackal’s chest, her mouth watered a bit upon the sight. Whatever Annatar had to say to Walidah was gone from her mind as she watched the jackal’s chest rise up and down.

 _Is she going to touch me?_ Walidah thought as she made no attempts to cover herself.

 _Maybe just a little._ Annatar leaned down and crashed her lips against Walidah, earning a surprised gasp. Walidah’s green eyes grow wide as she realize what the elf was doing. Her hands grip onto the elf’s robes, her legs were kicking in the air. She turns her head to try and speak. “Wait! Stop.”

The elf doesn’t stop as she kisses along the jackal’s smooth neck, her teeth catches some skin as she trails down. Walidah’s hands tighten into Annatar’s robes, unsure of what is happening and what is going on.

“I’m not ready for this yet,” Walidah gasps as Annatar sucks on the skin on her collarbone. Not this aggressive. Before rising up to attack Walidah’s ears, gently- yet a bit harshly- biting them. “Please. Stop.”

_I don’t want our first time like this. This is scary. Annatar has a dark look on her face._

The thigh rubs against Walidah’s sex, making her jolt in pleasure. Strong hands grip Walidah’s hands and forces them onto the bed, holding her down. The elf returns to suck on the tanned neck, gently biting the flesh. 

Walidah has always been small. She always has been. In fact she was considered a runt. Yet she pressed through the odds and rose up in ranks. She is Walidah of the Electric Claws, one of the proud warriors of Duat. Yet right now, she felt so small against Annatar’s tall frame. So small and tiny.

The pressure of trying to push against Annatar’s grip was slowly weakening. Her breath was heavy yet erratic. She could feel the thigh rubbing against her and she could feel a pressure building. It was soft and quiet, a small kindle to start a fire in her belly.

_If this has to be our first time, maybe it’s not so bad. I can deal with this._

Yet in her heart, she knew she didn’t want it like this. She would rather have what Fareeha and Angela has. Soft and gentle, yet a bit rough. Walidah thought, though, that she and the elf argued a lot, almost all the time. Maybe it was destined that their first time would be aggressive.

“Ah! Annatar.” The blonde jackal moans, letting her voice reach the elf’s ear. Her will was melting away. She was ready to let Annatar have her way with her.

Something click in the elf, like something hit her over her head. Annatar realize what she was doing. The elf stop upon hearing Walidah's voice, her eyes wide in shock. It was like she heard a gong in her ear. She jumps up, letting go of Walidah. Her face was filled with horror and she immediately got off of the jackal. She clutches her chest as her breathing becomes heavy. “What have I done? What have I just done?”

“Annatar?” Walidah gets up, covering her chest. The force of what happened just hits her and she feels strangely shy. Her heart was happy that the elf stopped but it dropped when she saw the look on Annatar’s face.

Tears was forming on the edge of white eyes, Annatar choked out a sob. She turns her head away, ashamed at what she has done. “I’m sorry, Walidah. That was extremely wrong of me to do that to you. I don’t know what came over me.”

Walidah gets off the bed, wrapping a blanket around her body. She rushes to the elf, offering a comforting hug. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Annatar yelps, shuddering away from Walidah’s grasp. “I could’ve hurt you. I already did. That was wrong of me, so wrong.”  
Her hands grip her hair, almost threatening to pull the white strands out. The elf’s heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of her chest. She thought, _I can’t believe I almost had my way with Walidah. Why did I do that? I was looking at her and then I felt my mind went blank. She looked so warm and soft and...she must think I’m disgusting._

Annatar felt arms wrap around her neck and then a warm pair of lips landing on her lips. Her white eyes grow in shock, realizing that Walidah is kissing her. After a few moments, Walidah broke the kiss. She had a soft blush on her cheeks. “It’s not like I didn’t want it.”

“But you said-“

Walidah shushed the elf, tracing the perfect lips with her finger tips. “I know what I said. I did want you to stop but only because I wanted you to be more gentle.”

“More gentle?” Annatar mutters, repeating the words.

“Yeah,” Walidah says softly, feeling a bit shy. “I’m sorry though. I push you around and yell at you all the time. I’m not surprised that you would get aggressive.”

“No!” Annatar says, gently placing her hands on the jackal’s shoulders. There was a huge blush on her face as she looks into green orbs. “I lost control. I’m incredibly attracted to you. And when I saw you in that position and you didn’t resist, I felt like I needed to have you. But that was wrong of me to get aggressive. I like you very much and I’m sorry for pushing my needs when I didn’t even know yours.”

Walidah was just as shocked as she says, “You actually like me? Like more than a friend.”

Annatar nodded. “Yeah. I do. I guess you really grew on me and it’s nice to have someone who challenges me.”

The jackal had to use her entire will to not giggle in front of the elf. She, instead, had a smile on her face, feeling excited that the taller woman holds romantic feelings for her. “I like you too. A lot. You look at me differently, like I’m someone as your equal. Even though we fight, I feel happy that you’re willing to comply with me.”

The women blushed even harder now that their feelings are out in the open. Walidah could feel the burn at her sex, an ache that needed to be quenched. Annatar could see the jackal fidgeting, a shy girl in need of something in particular. “Can I do anything to make up for what I did?”

Walidah nods her head, getting bold as she pushed her body against Annatar. “I want to continue. I want us in the bed, together.”

Even though the jackal couldn't get the words out, Annatar understood. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Annatar, I want you. I need you.” Walidah begged. The elf stands up and carries the jackal bridal style. She gently places the jackal on the bed before climbing over her. 

Walidah immediately tugs the robs off of the elf, letting it slide off of her body. Her green eyes widen upon the sight. Annatar was muscular but she was less toned than Fareeha. Her stomach was flat but there was hints of muscles under it. Her legs were smooth and toned, as well as her arms. She had curves in the right places. She, in Walidah’s eyes, is beautiful and her heart skipped a beat. Her skin was gorgeous, it was pure white and it contrasted on Walidah’s tanned skin. 

“Walidah.” Annatar whispers as she gentle gripped her face. Walidah loves the way her name sounded on the elf’s lips. The taller woman gently kisses the jackal, letting Walidah take over. She cups the elf’s cheeks, moving her lips against her. The kiss sends electric shocks down to Walidah’s core.

“Anna...tar.” The blonde jackal moans, capturing the elf’s lips again. She, unconsciously, moves her legs upward, along the side of Annatar’s waist until they knock at the elf’s elbows. The taller woman moves her arms aside to let Walidah’s legs rest on her shoulders. The position makes the elf groan in pleasure. 

The sight was mesmerizing to Annatar. She gazed upon the sight of Walidah’s flat stomach and curved thighs. Her sex was wet upon sight. She was hairless, showing more of her naked sex. The clit, Annatar was literally so captivated, stuck out a bit, ready to be played with. Walidah spread her legs and rests them on the elf’s shoulders. This position was rather open and Annatar was surprised by the jackal’s boldness.

As if reading her mind, Walidah says, “This position is kinda like a ‘presenting’ pose. It’s common for submissive jackals to do this, it’s a sign of trust and the vulnerability I’m placing in you. I can take them down if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No.” Annatar says gently, gripping a thigh, relishing the softness of the tanned skin. “I like it. And thank you for trusting me.”

She leans down to kiss Walidah again. The jackal moans into the kiss. “Mmmm.”

“Just hold on to me.” Annatar says, running her lips back on Walidah’s neck. One of her hands start to gently press on the clit, making the jackal jump in surprise. Once Walidah relaxed, Annatar started making soft circles on it, eliciting a groan from the jackal. Her fingers rubbed against the wet entrance, spreading it so it was properly lubed. Annatar lowered her head so she can take a nipple into her mouth.

“Ah! Ah...mmm.”

The elf’s teeth gently graze the sensitive nub, rolling it with her tongue. Walidah digs her fingers into blonde hair. The white long fingers gently poke at her entrance, checking to see if Walidah was ready. White gaze stare at the flustered face of the jackal, anything to indicate a resistance. Not trusting her own instincts, Annatar says, “Are you ready? Are you sure you want this?”

Walidah looks at Annatar with certainty, nodding her head as she says, “Yes.”

Only one finger slipped in and Walidah groans at the intrusion. Slowly and steady, Annatar rubs along the vaginal walls, exploring the cavern. The jackal’s breathing gets a bit quick, adjusting to the new sensation. It didn’t hurt but it was still an emotional experience for her, letting Annatar to get so personal with her body. A tear slips down her face.

“Are you okay?” Annatar asks, wiping the tear away with the other hand.

“Yes, I’m just really happy right now.” 

Annatar smiles as she continues to thrust inside. Slipping a second finger, Walidah moans at the stretch. Her hands move from Annatar’s hair to the bedsheets beside her, gripping on them for dear life. The stretched burned a bit but her body adjust to it, relieving her with unadulterated pleasure. The fingers thrust in easily, sliding against the walls, getting trapped by them as it tightens.

Walidah threw her head back into the pillows as Annatar increased her speed, basically ramming into the jackal’s sex. Her small frame jerked into the sheets, her legs shaking above Annatar’s shoulder. Her mouth open as she release gasps into the air. Each thrust was powerful, making Walidah tighten her core. It was the stick that kept the fire going, each thrust sparked waves of pleasure along her tanned body. 

Annatar moved her upper body forward, making Walidah stretch her legs back to her chest. Luckily she is amazingly flexible. She could feel Annatar’s lips sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. The jackal felt so small but she loves having Annatar on top of her, like a protective blanket. Despite the elf’s aggressiveness showing through, Annatar was considerate to keep her thrusts even and gentle at the same time. If Walidah jerked in a way that was different from the rhythmic jerking that Annatar had set a pace to, the elf would slow down and rebuilt the speed. The jackal felt like her body was on fire.

One hand released the bedsheet and clutched at Annatar’s back. Her nails, although short and sharp, dug into the white skin, almost breaking it. Walidah felt her vision growing hazy as her body was consumed by pleasure. Her sex clutched at Annatar’s fingers as she grew close. Her voice was hoarse, dry from moaning. The nails broke into the skin, making the elf bleed a bit.

“I’m cumming.” Walidah groans as Annatar forces her body closer, practically smothering the jackal to the bed. Her tanned legs lay limply in the air as her orgasm rips through her body, shuddering as the juices poured out of her sex. Annatar groans as she felt the vaginal walls flutter around her finger, keeping it up with light thrusts to help ease out the orgasm.

“I got you.” Annatar whispers as she lets Walidah hold on to her. Tears poured from green eyes as she braced through her fierce orgasm. The light thrusting kept Walidah’s sensitivity on edge, basically lurching her into a light second orgasm. 

“You can pull them out.” Walidah sighs, resting her body on the bed. Annatar slowly slips the fingers out. The jackal releases a groan as she was emptied but it soon turned into a satisfied ache. She purred, rolling back and forth on the bed like a lioness awaiting her mate. Annatar smiles upon the sight.

“Are you feeling okay?” The elf asks. She places her forehead against Walidah’s, sighing happily.

“More than okay...mommy.”

Annatar looks at the jackal with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Are you sure you’re still not drunk?” She teased.

<https://kokoro--nerd.tumblr.com/post/170401911359/walidah-and-annatar>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link above will show you my art of them so check it out! I realize Annatar is huge next to Walidah but she is a runt so she is very small compared to Annatar. I hope you enjoy my drawings, sorry that they are blurry. 
> 
> If anyone would like to draw them, now that you have a reference, you are more than welcome to. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has participated in my small challenge. It means so much that you love these women. Now back to pharmercy and som.va drama!
> 
> You can contact me @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) for any questions, comments, or concerns.


	14. Pathetic Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy posting new stories this weekend. Wow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“My mother?” Hana gasps. “You knew my mother?”

Her heart was beating fast. She was excited even. Did Hironori know about her parents? Even during such an intense and stressful situation, Hana couldn’t help but feel happy that someone knows something about her. Even if it was Hironori.

“Yes. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Hironori sighs, as if lost in a dream.

Sombra scoffs, refusing to believe that this fox was actually trying to win Hana’s pity. She rolls her purple eyes upwards, releasing another loud scoff. She remains silent though.

Hana was contemplating, her hands were tight in firm grips. She knows little of her origin, only that she was found by the temple members. During her trial for the ninth tail, she caught a glimpse of her past. But she kept this to herself. Hironori knew of her past, perhaps she should at least hear him out. It still didn’t mean she was going to join him and let herself get married. “Tell me. What about my mother did you know?”

“That I loved her with every fiber of my being.” Hironori says. He takes out two beads from his robes, letting them float in the air. They swirl in circles before starting to glow. It shined so bright that the area almost whited out. The whiteness started to create an image, a scene. Thus the story took over.

“ _Are you a fox?” A small girl asks the taller man. She had long brown hair, similar to Hana. Well, in fact, she was the spitting image of Hana. Without the pink whisker marks on her cheeks, this girl had light brown eyes instead too._

_“Yes.” The man responds. He had long blonde hair that was tied into a bun. This man was a happier fox. A wiser fox with eight tails. The only difference was that his hair wasn’t dark, unlike his current form. He even has a genuine smile, a childlike innocence._

_The girl giggles and sits down next to him. They were in the meadows, green and lush. The wind blew in their air, a nice calming breeze on a warm day. Hironori loved this spot, a time for his thoughts. He didn’t think anyone would find this place. “Are you from the village?” He asks the girl._

_“Yep!” The girl giggles. “You’re so pretty!”_

_The handsome fox blushed, even his ears turned red at the tips. He places a hand in front of his face, covering his red skin. “You shouldn’t be so direct. Young ladies, like you, will make all the boys flustered to the point that they are speechless.”_

_“Doesn’t that make you happy though? You’re blushing.” The girl says, gently pushing his hand down. Her big light brown eyes gaze at this matured handsome beauty, a huge smile on her face._

_“You humans are weird.” The fox mutters. He didn’t really know what to say. The girl just giggles some more._

_“Didn’t my compliment make you happy though? Isn’t that why you are blushing?”_

_Hironori pauses and smiles, getting over his embarrassment. He nods his head. “Yeah, it did make me happy.”_

_The girl smiles, making eye smiles as her cheeks lift upward. “My name is Hyomin. What’s your name?”_

_++++++++++_

_Hyomin and Hironori spent their time together for many years. He felt a strong bond with this girl. He usually stayed away from humans since they are the reason for his parent’s death. The young man worked hard to become who he is. With the help of Hyomin, he mastered all of the spells that was in existence, trained his body to become hard as steel, and was faster than a blink of an eye. All with Hyomin at his side, rooting for him. It didn’t take long for the fox to fall deeply in love with the human. He was convinced that all humans weren’t bad. Hyomin was his exception, his light and happiness._

_As two different species, Hironori knew that Hyomin will die before him and the thought taunted him. His heart throbs in pain, his eyes threaten to spill tears, and sometimes he wouldn’t eat to avoid filling his anxiety filled stomach. He was determined. He wanted to change her into one of him. There was a way and he dedicated himself to master the spell._

_He didn’t realize that Hyomin and him lived in two separate worlds. While he studied, she continued to live her life. He refused to visit Hyomin in the human village, even when she consistently invited him, this would be the downfall of their potential love._

_For Hyomin fell in love with another man. He was there for her during her troubles in the human villages, troubles that Hironori never knew. He took care of her, her family as well. This man treasures Hyomin in a way that Hironori never gotten to do. When their love blossomed, it was at that point that Hyomin thought Hironori preferred to stay friends with her._

_She thought Hironori was her best friend, her soulmate. He was the closest person to her yet she disregard any romantic feelings for him, even when she came of age. She assumed they were never meant to be and the fox never mentioned having any romantic feelings for her. The lack of communication was another factor of their withering love._

_++++++++++_

_“You’re getting married?” Hironori says in shock. He was a different fox than currently, his hair cascaded down his muscular frame, his face was lean and chiseled, and he emitted a powerful aura._

_“I am! Nagi proposed to me!” Hyomin happily says. She and Hironori were alone in the same meadow, away from the human village. She was an exact copy of Hana, her hair was long and wavy though._

_“Ah, that’s great.” Hironori responds, quivering a bit. He didn’t sound as excited as her and Hyomin noticed the change of his tone._

_“Aren’t you happy for me?” She asks, tilting her head to the side._

_“Yeah, I am.” He wasn’t convincing. The fox had a dark look on his face, his perfect eyebrows furrowed on his face. Hyomin knew that her marriage bothered the fox._

_“Why do you frown at such a happy occasion for me?” She asks. It wasn’t an innocent question, it was a jab at his lack of encouragement. She was getting pissed that her best friend wasn’t being supportive._

_The fox was silent for a bit. His fists curled in anger and his energy magnified ten folds, filling with dark energy from the core of his jealousy. “Do you really love Nagi?”_

_Hyomin was taken aback. Her face was filled with annoyance. “I do. I really love him.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Hironori, you’re hurting my feelings. I thought you would be happy for me. My best friend.” Hyomin mutters, her mood was greatly dampen and she held a sad pout on her lips._

_“Hyomin,” Hironori cries out, gripping Hyomin’s shoulders suddenly. “You can’t marry him.”_

_“What? What is wrong with you!?”_

_“Hyomin, I love you! I really do! Please, don’t marry him.” Hironori says._

_Hyomin’s reaction was to push Hironori away with violence. Her eyes were wide in shock, staring at the forlorn fox. Her lips quiver in both anger and confusion. “What is wrong with you?”_

_Hironori’s eyes darken. “Hyomin. I have always loved you. Ever since we were little. I love you so much that my heart can’t bear it. If you marry to Nagi, I don’t know if I can go on living.”_

_**Slap**! Hironori’s head whipped to the side. Hyomin’s hand linger in the air a bit, stinging in pain. She had tears pouring down her face. She looks at the fox in disgust and anger. “How could you!?” She spatted._

_“Hyo...min.” Hironori says, touching his slapped cheek. His eyes wide in shock._

_“You can’t do this. You can’t confess to me now. You never said anything. You never showed me anything. You never did anything to indicate that you had an interest in me. Do you expect me to drop Nagi and run to you? Do you realize how crazy you sound?”_

_“But I love you.”_

_“Hironori, you can’t do this. You can’t.”_

_Hyomin ran, as fast as she could. Her heart was split in two. She felt betrayed. Did she just lose her best friend over her true love?_

_The rage in Hironori’s heart consumed him. He felt betrayed, all of his work for nothing. He was blind. He never thought to put himself in Hyomin’s shoes. He lacked empathy. The darkness of his heart consumed his soul. At that moment, his hair transition to an immensely darker shade, almost midnight black._

_++++++++++_

_Hironori and Hyomin’s relationship dwindle drastically. Almost nonexistent. Hironori wasn't invited to Hyomin’s wedding and it broke the girl’s heart. She questioned if she was too dramatic with Hironori’s confession. Yet the fox never came to her, never bothered to contact. Soon the confrontation became a distant memory._

_Hyomin became pregnant after a few years of marriage. She and Nagi were overwhelmed with happiness and pride. Hironori was a distant memory in the back of Hyomin’s head. This didn't stop her to think about his whereabouts. Was he still alive? Where was he? Would he ever contact her again?_

_When she was within a few weeks of her pregnancy, she had no idea that her life would be turned around completely. For on the fourth week, Hironori came back but not as a friend. Not as the same fox that flustered upon a little girl’s compliments. Not the same man._

_Hironori held her husband hostage. He wanted to kill the man but he needed him to drag Hyomin out. She complied, in complete fear. This was not the Hironori that she knew._

_She didn't understand how but he made her baby into a Nine-Tail Fox. He actually changed the race of her baby using her husband as a sacrifice. It happen so fast. In one day. Her life changed for the worse. He told her that she will give birth to a daughter as fair and beautiful as her. He will raise the girl and marry her one day._

_When Hyomin asked why he would do this, he replies, “Because I can. I am the Nine-Tail Fox. I am superior to you humans.”_

_True to his word, he had nine tails. It was something that she realize upon seeing the fox. He disappeared to gain his ninth tail. All those years of wondering where he was, he was planning his revenge on her. Upon being revealed of his plans, Hyomin only felt pity for him. She wondered if she could've prevented this._

_She ran from him for a second time, taking her unborn child with her. This broke Hironori’s heart again. He couldn't understand why Hyomin hated him so much. Why did she always run from him? This time, he couldn't find her for months. For months he searched for Hyomin. For months, he thought of the changed child. His own kind. His replacement. When he found Hyomin’s dead body, the baby was already born and gone. But at that point, he no longer held love for Hyomin. No more._

Thwop! A fist, covered in purple energy, slammed into Hironori’s jaw with enough force to throw him at a long distance. Sombra snarls, enjoying the sound of bones cracking under her fist. She watched the fox tumblr into the ground, hearing a loud smack of his head hitting the earth.

“You’re so fucking annoying!” she screams. “Hana was born because you couldn't get over one girl that you didn't even bother to make effort for. You make me sick.”

Hana, who has been silent this whole time, just clench her fists and smiled. A tear fell down her face. “Thank you, Sombra.”

Her brown eyes turn yellow, her nine tails flaring behind her. Transition to her full form, Hana had a gentle smile. Her eyes focused on the injured fox, determination filled her body. She, directly at Hironori, says, “I think I heard enough from you.”

__________

Walidah couldn’t stop pacing from one end to the hall to the other. Her tail was low, her ears flopped on her head. Her green eyes was puffy and swollen. Annatar looks hopelessly at her, dejected as well. She wished she could be back in her bed, holding the blonde jackal in her arms. Her dark eyebrows furrow when she saw the look of grief on the blonde jackal’s face. She wishes she never saw it. It was etched in her mind.

Next to the elf was Fareeha, remaining silent with her head down. Her broad arms were crossed across her shoulder. Everyone was dead silent. It has been only a half and hour since Angela took Asim inside the medical room. It was silent in there, save for a couple of light footsteps made by the Goddess. They heard the screams of the swordsman, a few hours after they tucked in for the night. The jackals were horrified upon seeing the sight, watching his tumble down to the temple.

Asim had strange burn marks scattered all over his body, smoking and steaming. It was miraculous that he was even alive. His mouth was gape open, his eyes sunk into his skull. One of his arms looked like it was going to fall off, it was amazing that it still clung on his body when he came to the temple. He couldn’t speak, only grunted and groaned. He lost all the strength in his muscles. He was like Fareeha’s turtles when you flip them upside down. Angela immediately took him to the medical room and the group hasn’t heard of them since. The Goddess made it clear that she needed them to give her space or else she might not be able to save him.

It was Walidah that took it the hardest. He was her partner for many missions so the two of them grew close, like brother and sister. She was considered a runt and Asim was considered disabled with his missing ear. They bonded together, proving everyone wrong and that they could face the odds. Even though they quarrel at times, mostly due to Walidah’s personality, they trusted each other with their lives. They had an unspoken oath to support each other, even if it cost them their lives. She has never seen Asim falter or fall in battle. To see him suddenly in excruciating pain made her torn in her stomach. All she wanted to do was throw up and force the negative emotions out of her body.

Annatar wraps an arm around the blonde jackal and, for the first time, Walidah doesn’t resist the comfort contact. She leans her head against the elf’s chest, tears dripping down her pretty small face. Fareeha couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, not in suspicious, but in curiosity. The two of them have gotten close after the party and the muscular woman was happy they seem content with each other.

Then Angela storms out of the room, facing the group. Her face was grim but she tried to hide it with a tired smile. “We need to prepare right now. We do not have time.”

Fareeha nodded her head, understand the Goddess without question. “When will they come?”

“Sunrise.”

“Did Asim tell you!?” Walidah cries out. She unintentionally lets out a choked sob, in which she covers with her mouth. It was a sign of an apology for her sudden outburst.  
  
Angela tries to give Walidah her best concerned smile. However her eyes was covered in grief and stress. “No, he couldn’t speak but he wrote the word ‘sunrise’ on his own non-burnt skin. I found it as I was healing him. He’s alive but he is still fighting the poison in his body. He will not be able to participate in battle.”

The blonde jackal releases a breath of relief, sighing to release her anxiety. Her green eyes look up into blue, filled with happiness. “Thank you, Angela. You have no idea what it means to me that you saved him.”

Angela rushes to hug the blonde jackal, holding her tight. Walidah was caught off guard but she returns the hugs. Annatar and Fareeha watch in both happiness and fear. This was only the beginning. Hades is coming sooner than predicted. While they may be confidant, they fear that there are enemies that are more powerful than they appear. Especially this Talon agent named Widowmaker.

“Annatar and I will round up the soldiers.” Fareeah says, gaining the omegas’ attention. Walidah nods her head, wiping the tears from her face. She puts on a stern face to cover her worries.

“I’ll make sure the armory is ready to pass out the shields and help out.” The blonde jackal says.

Fareeha and Annatar nods their approval. The elf crosses to Walidah and pulls her in for a kiss, not caring if Fareeha and Angela was watching. Angela and Fareeha turned their heads, a blush on their faces and giving the couple some privacy. The blushing blonde jackal seems to relax and she breaks the kiss to gaze at white eyes. She smiles, silently thanking Annatar for the boost. Walidah turns around to leave, determination filling her veins. Annatar goes ahead the other direction as Fareeha stays back a bit with Angela. “Is there something more bothering you?” She asks, noticing the far off look on the Goddess’ feminine face.

Angela gasps softly, unaware that the jackal could practically read her mind. She shakes her head. “No, go on ahead. We don’t have much time.”

Fareeha was hesitant but she nods. She gives the Goddess a light kiss on her cheek before darting off, leaving Angela by herself. Now alone, Angela focused on her recently passed event with Asim. While healing the poisoned jackal, Asim was trying to mutter something to her. All she caught was the words ‘Widowmaker’, ‘kiss’, and ‘you’. This was enough for the blonde woman to piece together the puzzle.

“Widowmaker wants to kiss me?” Angela says out loud, as if doing that will help her understand it a bit more. She remember that the name sparked a small memory. Out of all of her knowledge of Talon, Widowmaker was a name that rung a bell in her head. She never saw an image of the woman, Zeus didn’t have one on his cloud file.

“ _There is a woman who goes by the name of Widowmaker, a talented spider demon, although her origins is still a mystery.” Zeus said._

“Spider demon.” Angela whispers. Again, this name did not ring a bell. Her mind races to find any answers. Why did Widowmaker want to kiss her and why her? The Goddess figured that Widowmaker wants to kill her specifically, judging from Asim’s fate. “What does she want with me?”

The word ‘spider’ triggered a memory for the Goddess. She remembers someone that had a strange interest in spiders. Her mind traces back to Amélie Lacroix (née Guillard).

_It was a sunny day, the usual in the High Realm, as it was also a lazy day. All of the Gods and Goddesses decided that today would be filled relaxation. Everyone was released from their post, even the elves. Angela enjoyed today. It was nice to take a break. She was about to walk to the Angel Sector to spend time with her friend, Lena. As she turned the corner, she runs into Amélie Lacroix._

_“Sorry, Amélie!” Angela cries. She landed right into the elf’s chest. The other woman didn't seem to respond to the sudden confrontation and wraps her arms around the Goddess. She nudges her head on top of blonde hair, whining a bit._

_“Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad I found you. I'm so bored today and I wanted to spend some time with you, Angela.” She groans, rolling her eyes upward. Angela’s heart fluttered a bit. She was excited that Amélie wanted to spend time with her. The truth is that Angela didn't really get to see Amélie. She rarely came out of her home that she shares with Gerard. Whether it was Gerard’s possessiveness or if Amélie didn't fit in with the High Realm’s atmosphere, no one really knew. It was pure luck that Angela even caught Amélie’s sights. The elf woman immediately latched onto the Goddess when they were finally properly introduced by Gerard. “I got away from Gerard since he's such a workaholic. Can we get away?”_

_Even though Angela was originally going to visit Lena, she couldn't say no to the beautiful elf. Amélie was exceptionally beautiful out of all of the Wood Elves, living in the Mortal Realm. She had dark locks that ran down her lean body. Taller than Angela, she has perfectly arched eyebrows, full plump lips, skin as fair as a cherub, and glowing amber eyes. Her body was a bit muscular but held such a powerful womanly charm. Her hips was broad and made her waist curvier, smaller too. Her sharp facial features always made her look stern and serious, making her look like the beautiful black sheep of the family. Despite her overpowering appearance, she was kind and gentle, sometimes childish. Angela would know. Everyone was captivated by her when she entered the High Realm, jealous of Gerard._

_It was already odd that elves from the High Realm was willing to let a member of the Wood Elves marry into their clan. It was extremely rare. The elves from the two different realms did not want to integrate for the longest time. They had different ideas and morals, often disagreeing with each other. Sometimes the elves would have skirmishes with each other, leaving painful scars on both sides. When Amélie joined, they practically danced at her feet, celebrating her existence. It was a huge turnaround, surprising everyone else. Perhaps they saw her as a symbol of integration of the two clans, a bringer of peace. Healing old scars, she was considered the angel of her people._

_“Of course, we can go to Harvest Meadows.” Angela suggested with a smile. The elf clapped her hands in excitement, giggling like a young girl._

_“Perfect! Oh Angela, I knew I could count on you!” Amélie sighs happily, linking arms with the blonde woman._

_“Ah, darling?” A voice called out. The elf woman releases a silent groan and turns around to face her husband, who came out of a room. She gives a false smile, her back facing Angela. It was then that the Goddess noticed the black spider tattoo on her back, slightly hidden by the thin robe that she wore. Amélie wore a small spaghetti strapped tank underneath it. The black color of the tattoo contrasted on her purely white skin._

_“Yes, my love?” Amélie says, tilting her head a bit._

_“Where are you going?” Gerard said with a smile. Angela thought he was being pure and genuine but Amélie thought otherwise._

_“I was going to go out with Angela.”_

_“Ah, then have fun.”_

_Angela noted the awkward tension between the married couple but she knew it wasn’t her place to comment on it. Amélie gives a small kiss on her husband’s cheek. He smiles and waves away as he leaves. The elf woman releases a breath that she was holding in. Blue eyes still gazes at the tattoo as Amélie turns around to face Angela._

_“Let’s go!” She says happily. Amber eyes saw the spaced out look on Angela’s face and her tilts her head. “Is something wrong?”_

_“The tattoo on your back, is it a spider?” Angela asks. Amélie smiles at Angela’s curiosity._

_“It is. It is my spirit animal. It’s called a black widow spider.”_

_“Black widow?”_

_“It’s a powerful spider that is known to kill humans with its bite.” Amélie explains, mimicking a bite. She teases the Goddess by pretending to bite her, making the blonde woman giggle. Angela thought she still looked beautiful, showing off her perfectly white and straight teeth. She has never seen this childish side of the elf woman before._

_“Why do you have a tattoo of it on your back?” Angela asks, feeling a bit flustered for staring shamelessly at the elf woman. Amélie smiles and she cups the Goddess’ face, making her stutter as she got too close._

_Her perfect lips hover above Angela’s ear. The blonde woman had to close her eyes, feeling a blush cover her entire face. Her heart pounded. The taller woman smelled of a sweet scent, like fresh pastries that have come out of the oven.She prayed that Gerard didn’t come back. “To remind people that I’m not a woman to mess with. Or else.”_

Blue eyes open from closed lids, regaining her location. She was in Duat, awake from her memories. Amélie’s voice resonated in her ear. It was like the elf was foreshadowing her something. Something in the far future.

Angela, shaking her thoughts, says, “Widowmaker. Black Widow.”

Her heart drops as she makes the connection. Her skin grows cold. Her blue eyes wide in fear. Her wings swooped down her back as Angela’s heart started to pump faster. Her mind was filled with questions.

“Is Amélie the Widowmaker?” Angela says out loud again. She shakes her head. That was too coincidental. There was no way. Amélie died after Gerard’s death. “No, we don’t actually know that for sure. We never found her body and we don’t have any traces of her.”

She remembers Amélie crying over Gerard’s death. Even in sorrow, the elf woman was majestic and serene in sight. It seemed real and genuine. It shocked the community when Amélie disappeared in plain sight. Angela was convinced that Amélie did love Gerard at one point of their marriage. At least once.

The Goddess was now confused but her stomach was filled with anxiety. She wasn’t sure what to believe. Amélie was centuries ago, a distant dream that one struggles to remember. There was no way Amélie was alive. Right?

“Stop it, Angela. You’re letting the fear of Widowmaker get to you. She had Asim say that to scare me.” Angela mutters, forcing herself to smile. “There’s no way. No way. I’m just scaring myself.”

Her fingers started to fidget, unconsciously, as she left to prepare for battle.

_________

_Hyomin held onto her child, covered in a warm blanket. Her breath was hazy and her vision was getting darker. She was running out of time. The baby was asleep, content in her mother’s arm. Her large fox ears rested on Hyomin’s chest._

_It was then that she found it. The temple was still a distance away but she found the statue. It was of a fox. Even upon the sight, she felt no hate for the race and she held her child closer. Her eyes was filled with tears. However, she lets out a haggard cough, a reminder that she doesn't have much time. Blood spatters on her hand, an indicator of her falling life span._

_She placed the baby at the foot of the monument. It shifted a bit and started to cry. Hyomin gently shushed the child, her tears pouring down her face. She gave soft kisses, which helped calm the baby. She fixed the blanket on the baby, revealing an embroidered name: Hana._

_“Hana,” Hyomin says, smiling. “I don't know if it was fate for me to die like this. I don't know if I was destined to be chased by someone that hates me for not loving him. No matter what, though, I love you so much. So much. I wish I could see you grow at least for a few years.”_

_Baby Hana giggled and reached out to grab her mother’s fingers. Hyomin laughs softly, gently holding small fingers. “I don't have magic. I'm not special but I pray that my love will be enough to protect you.”_

_She kissed the baby’s forehead and reluctantly lets go. A sob rips from her body. She had to leave. Sooner the better. “No matter what, I will always be watching over you. I don't care if you are a fox or human, or even an angel. You are my daughter and my flesh and blood. You are Hana Song. My Hana Song.”_

_A wave of pain vibrates across Hyomin’s body. She doubles over, clutching in pain. Her loud coughs echo within the forest. She is running out of time. She needed to run away and die in peace. She didn’t want her death to have any negative affects on her innocent child. So she ran, for a third time. Running from her only daughter. Running to her death._

_It was at the meadow. At the same meadow that she came to. Far from her daughter. Far from her flesh and blood. In the same meadow that she met Hironori. She lays on the grass, taking deep breaths. She was at the end of her life. The end of her cursed life. She wondered why she ever talked to the fox. Was it curiosity? A sense of wonder. If she never talked to him, would she be alive and healthy? Alive with her daughter._

_“Hana.” Hyomin says. She smiles, imagining her daughter’s laughing face. “Hana, I will always be in your heart. I hope to see you one day. Just one day.”_

Hana opens her eyes. Her power vibrating the ground, like a powerful earthquake. This was a memory that was granted to her. A memory that Hironori doesn’t know. She raises a hand, focusing all of her power at the injured fox. It begins to glow. A bright white color that blinds anyone that looks directly into it.

“Nerf this!” Hana cries out and the light shoots out in a beam, aimed directly at Hironori. All he could do is stare at it with wide eyes. He disappears as the beam engulfs him, causing major damage.

The beam last for a minute before disappearing, leaving a long burnt mark along the ground and trees. Hironori, still alive, coughs out black smoke from his lungs. His body quivers a bit and he falls back, needing to rest.

“Nerf? What is that?” Sombra asks.

“I don’t know. It just sounded right to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro: Why do I keep using names that start with H? Hironori, Hyoyeon, Hyomin, and then there’s Hana....
> 
> Hana: I don’t fucking know, stop giving me sad backstories. *kicks Kokoro*
> 
> Sombra: Hana, stop kicking our writer. We need her to finish this story.
> 
> Angela: Yeah, when is my tragic arc going to come?
> 
> Amélie: Oh come on, Angela. Your story isn’t fucking tragic.
> 
> Angela: Try me you purple son of a bitch. *Rams her fist into Amélie’s cheek*
> 
> Fareeha: Angela stop, you two haven’t even been reunited yet. 
> 
> Asim: We’re fucked.
> 
> Everyone: Shut up Asim! You’re suppose to be the ‘Silent’ Swordsman!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	15. Separated Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The sun has barely risen above the grove, hardly peeking above the horizon. Yet the rays of the star still bled through the sky, creating purple, red, and dark blue abstract art. Despite this early morning, all of the jackals of Duat were alert and ready. They were in position, lined up in rectangular shapes that made up a massive circle. Angela hovered in the center of it, watching over the army. Walidah and Annatar were up ahead meeting the incoming enemy. Although they could not see them, everyone could hear the stomping of centaurs and giants gaining speed. The sand vibrated, shifting it from side to side. Yet the jackal felt no fear. They only felt pride to serve their ruler. Anubis watched the formation from high in his temple. He was placed there as a desperate measure if the battle goes sour. Fareeha was in the sky as well, right above the tip of the formation, her back facing Angela. She looked on, her eyes narrowed. She could spot Walidah and Annatar up ahead, ready to start their plan.

This is it. This battle is the start of the end. It is the results that will determine the state of the world. What would become of Duat if it falls? How will the High Realm fight against a force that will quickly overcome them? These questions resonate in Fareeha’s mind as she focuses on keeping her nerves calm. She proudly thinks that her jackals have been in tight spots before. They have turned the odds around and vanquish their enemies. She has faith in her comrades. In Angela. In Anubis. In Walidah. In Annatar. In herself.

“Fareeha.” Angela says as she approached the jackal. The woman turns around to face the Goddess. “Fly high and be successful.”

Fareeha nods and cups Angela’s cheeks. “Fly high and be successful.”

Angela cups Fareeha’s hand against her cheek, smiling at how warm she is. “You’re real.”

The jackal kisses the Goddess, making Angela slightly moan. Her warm lips spark a happiness deep with Angela’s messy core, full of fears and premonitions. “Of course I am.”

“I love you.” Angela’s eyes are on focus, gazing at Fareeha’s brown ones. She loves to look into the jackal’s eyes. She gets lost in them, surrounded in a warm blanket of comfort and security.

“I love you too,” Fareeha responds. She rubs her forehead on Angela, giving her a nose kiss.The jackal detects the sadness that flash over blue eyes and the slight twitch downwards at the corner of Angela’s lips.“Something is bothering you.”

“Yes. I guess I’m easy to read.”

“I feel it.” Fareeha responds. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird since you left Asim’s room.”

“It’s just.” Angela took a breath. “I’m scared. I never really felt this fear before battle. Even in my first war, I’ve kept calm.”

“It’s normal to feel scared.You would be insane to not feel fear. It is what makes us feel alive. Real. It is what connects us to humans.”

“This fear doesn’t originate from nerves. It originates from a memory. A memory that have rested in the back of my head.”

Fareeha rubs her chin, trying to decipher Angela’s words. “An old friend?”

Hitting right on the spot, Angela relaxes and sighs. “If Walidah were to just disappear suddenly and you never find her for years, would you think she’s dead?”

The sudden question doesn’t faze the jackal and she goes deep in thought. Her eyes close, trying to imagine the scenario, taking Angela’s words seriously. “I would have a sliver of hope that she would be alive, especially if the body is never found.”

Swallowing down her anxiety, Angela says, “Then would you think there’s a chance that Widowmaker is someone I know.”

“Amélie? Is that who you are talking about?” Angela nods her head and Fareeha connects the dots. She lets out a soft laugh, as if not fully believing this theory. “Well, that’s an insane possibility but it is still a possibility at the same time. Life is full of surprises and miracles. It wouldn't to be too far fetched.”

“Then what would you think of it?”

“I would think that you need to face Widowmaker in person and see for yourself. It’s like what you taught me. Being angry at my mother will not making anything better or improve. Having fears of a woman that may or may not be an old friend will not make you feel better. Push those feelings aside. There are greater worries to face. This battle, for example, is a deciding force that will affect the Chaos Realm. If the Chaos Realm falls, then the rest of the realms will fall as well.”

“Then, if something happens to me. I want you to forget me. If this battle goes south, I need you to forget me and continue to fight.” Angela declares. Fareeha’s eyebrows lower and she grits her teeth. “I want to face Widowmaker to confirm my fears.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Fareeha growls, releasing a possessive aura towards the Goddess. “Don’t ever say that again. You are more than free to face Widowmaker but don’t go walking to death with open arms.”

“Fareeha, I don’t know what will happen with this battle. It can turn for the worse or the best. I am willing to sacrifice my life to make sure Duat survives.”

“Then if you fall, I will fall with you. I refuse to live in a time that you are not in.”

“That is foolish, Fareeha. That’s insane.” Yet the jackal’s words spur a giddiness in Angela. She felt tears drip down her cheeks. Fareeha’s love for her was infinite and Angela, deep inside, admits that she could not live in an age without her.

“I guess I’m a foolish jackal.”

“Then I’m a foolish Goddess who is irresistibly in love with the foolish jackal.”

Both women smile at each other and hold hands, turning to face the rumbling of stomping hooves and feet, ready to face the deciding factor of the Chaos Realm’s fate. Will it fall to Hades or will Duat survive as a shining beacon of hope?

++++++++++

Walidah and Annatar held huge woven fans by their sides, almost as big as their bodies. The fans was tough and sturdy, enough to take on hoards of arrows and still remain in one piece.They were at quite a distance from the army. The sand vibrated under them, bubbling along the surface. Even if one did not have great hearing, the explosion of stomping hooves and feet was evident. It sounded like the banging of drums, a warning of their appearance.

They were chosen because they were the fastest of the team. Walidah, with her immensely small frame, was quick on her feet, almost gliding on the sand; similar to Asim. Annatar was like the wind, hence her moniker, and she seems to blend into the scene before appearing before the naked eye. These two women were sent ahead to begin the plan. The enemy was still a distance away but from their point of view they could see the small shapes of the centaurs and giants on the horizon. They had time.

“How are you feeling?” Annatar asks, looking over to the small jackal. The entire time, Walidah has been unusually silent, unlike her usual boisterous personality.

She remains silent for a bit. Just a bit. Her green eyes look at the elf, still a bit dazed and absent. Her lips was in a thin line, not happy nor sad. In the rising sun, Walidah seems to glow, her tanned skin sparkling even. If she was not currently about to participate in a war, she would have caught the eyes of many admirers, including Annatar. After a few moments of silence, she says, “You know, I never thought I would fight alongside an elf.”

Annatar smiles, highlighting her handsome face. Her eyes glow a bit, her dark eyebrows standing out of her pure face, and her beauty could make anyone swoon for her, except Angela. “How about fighting alongside your girlfriend?”

The blonde jackal nods her head with a smile that broke across her face. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Annatar held her hand out for Walidah to reach for. The blonde jackal took it, squeezing it to make sure it was real. She whispers, “We have to win this battle.”

“We will.” Annatar responds. “I won’t let Asim suffer for his sacrifice.”

“I wish he was here with me. He’s my closest friend. We have always been paired up together on missions. It feels weird that he’s lying on a bed instead of swinging his sword.”

“Then we have to make sure we fight for his behalf.”

“Yes,” Walidah whispers. “For Asim’s behalf.”

The sadness in her tone was detect by the elf and Annatar gives a comforting squeeze on her hand. She pushes forward to cup the jackal’s face, making her face her directly. “Hey, everything is going to be okay. No matter what.”

Tears form at the edge of Walidah’s green eyes and she lets some drip down her face. She chokes out a sob, her face contorting in sadness. “I’m scared. I’ve never been this scared before.”

“I’m scared too.” Annatar responds, earning a confused look from the jackal. “I always have fought for the High Realm. My home. But this time, I’m fighting for you. A person. My new home. If we lose, I lose you and I refuse to let that happen.”

“You shouldn’t talk so recklessly.” Walidah says, failing to hide a smile that erupts on her face. “You stupid idiot.”

“I’m your stupid idiot.”

“Yes, mine.” Walidah sighs as she leans on the tips of her toes to kiss the elf.

++++++++++

“Widowmaker,” Jesse growls. He was in his human form. Somewhat long shaggy hair with an equally shaggy beard on his lower jaws, he didn’t really have a defined age. He could pass as a youngster yet he can pass as someone older. He was ageless really. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Done what?” The taller woman asks, with a slight innocence in her voice. “Give a little kiss?”

“You know what I mean.” The werewolf snarls, tapping his foot on the ground. “We were ordered to not get involved with this fight and you deliberately went ahead and made your presence known.”

“Calm down, dog, no need to have your tail in a bunch.”

“I’m serious!” Jesse snarls. His eyes shift to the stomping centaurs, hoping they didn’t hear him. They were close to Duat already. He doesn’t dare grab the woman for fear that she could poison him. He just bares his fangs. “This is not our fight. Not our mission. We should turn back as soon as the battle begins and return to Hades’ hands.”

“Well, I will do no such thing.” Widowmaker responds, keeping her eyes open.

“It’s an order.”

“Then tell Hades that I want to be selfish for once and that he should let me be selfish.” Widowmaker growls. “I have personal desires to take care of.”

“Personal desires?”

“It’s just business.” Widowmaker snarls, waving a hand to shoo Jesse away. He gives a grunt and transitions into his wolf form. He knew that no one can eliminate Widowmaker, even when she’s acting up. She has remained as a loyal fighter for Hades and even she deserves to give in to her ‘personal desires’. Why should he, Jesse McCree, try to stop her?

 _Don’t get yourself killed._ Jesse thought, knowing his telepathy could reach the purple woman. She smirks as she watches Duat become shrouded in a dust cloud.

 _I am not easy to kill._ Widowmaker responds back. Her amber eyes watch Jesse flees from the army and she laughs to herself. _Pathetic_.

__________

If there was words to express Mei’s fears right now, it wouldn’t suffice. When she gave chase after Rayne, she didn’t expect the red haired girl to be sitting on the ground, picking twigs out of her hair. She didn’t expect Rayne to be comically covered in dirt and grim, trying to clean herself off after being thrown about by Hironori. The girl looked like a child but Mei could feel the sickening aura of death from her. She basically stinks of dried blood and guts. This child made Mei scared for her life. She has never met someone of such disgusting caliber.

Mei probably shouldn’t call this girl a child. She just looks like a child. For all Mei knows, this girl could be older than her. The yeti doesn’t know, she has been hidden from society for many years. Maybe adults are looking younger than usual.

“That fucking fox.” Rayne growls, ripping a twig out of her hair, taking red strands with it. “Fuck him. Fuck that creepy son of a bitch. He can’t take a joke, that little shit.”

Mei gulps. It sounded louder than she thought and her heart dropped when Rayne tilted her head slightly. Her back towards the yeti, Rayne sniffs the air. She releases a wide smile upon smelling snow and water.

“I know you’re here, little girl.” Rayne taunted.

Her body went rigid upon hearing Rayne acknowledge her presence. She ducked behind a tree, fear rising in her throat. Mei tries to calm herself, taking silent deep breaths. _You want to make a difference. You want to make a difference. You want to make a difference._

She looks out at the same spot, discovering that Rayne has disappeared. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Brown eyes scan the scene, looking for any traces of red.

“Hello.”

A tiny sharp pain slides into the side Mei’s throat. In an act of self defense, Mei surrounds herself in an ice block, trapping her and Rayne in. Mei was completely inside the ice but Rayne’s arm gets stuck, leaving her trying to pull out. Rayne’s hand was shaped like a long needle, hair thin tip and arm sized at the base. The tip was able to draw blood from Mei’s neck. She could feel her blood dripping down her neck, freezing against the ice.

“Aw, what the fuck? Get out of there!” Rayne complains, struggling to get her arm out. The ice doesn’t budge, sealing her arm inside. Mei could only watch helpless as her enemy was standing right outside her barrier. “Fucking coward. Get out!”

She transforms her foot into a pickaxe shape and starts to kick into the ice, ripping chunks out of the barrier. Mei starts to panic, she is now going to run out of time. She watched Rayne’s foot dig deeper into her ice, slowly inching its way closer to Mei.

“Come on. This is no fun at all.” Rayne growls. She stops kicking, taking a breath. Her foot returns to normal. The girl closes her eyes, focusing. Then her trapped arm grows long spikes that pierces the ice. In slow motion, Mei watches one of the spike drive through the ice and aiming directly at her. In a last ditch effort, Mei summons an ice wall and breaks out of her ice cube, freezing Rayne instead.

Once Rayne was trapped, Mei sprints away from her enemy, finding any barrier. Running behind a tree, Mei pokes her head out to see a frozen Rayne. Her face was in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. She could hear the red haired girl’s voice, muffled by the ice. “Oh oou iidde shic.”

With a loud explosion, Rayne destroys the ice wall, freeing herself. She huffs and growls, her eyes narrowed, searching for Mei. At this point, Mei hides again, trying to calm down and concentrate. _I can do this. I can do this._

“Stop running away you stupid yeti buffoon!” Rayne growls. Her legs transition to the calves of horse legs, making her slightly taller. With a kick of her legs, she springs from her spot and lands right in front of Mei, shocking the girl. Her brown eyes grow wide as Rayne grips her by the throat. “You’re not getting away!”

Fingers tighten around Mei’s throat, doubling her fears. She raises her hands and places them on Rayne’s shoulders. “Sorry.” Mei says.

Rayne looks down and laughs. “Are you going to push me? What are you? A kid?”

 _Schlick_. Two hand size icicles pierces Rayne’s shoulders, right though the muscles and tipping out of her shoulder blades. The blue and red eyes widen in shock and Rayne shudders at the ice cold numbing in her body. “What the?”

Mei then uses her body to push the smaller girl off of her and sprints away, turning her head back to watch her enemy’s reaction. Rayne is in shock still, her arms almost dislodge from her body. The red haired girl turns her head, glaring at Mei. She tries to chase Mei but her loose arms dangle in front of her, freaking her out and making her trip on her own feet.

Mei watches Rayne just lay on the ground, motionless. Yet she could see the light breathing so the yeti knew that her enemy wasn’t dead. _What is she going to do?_ Mei thought.

Unknown to Mei at the moment, Rayne was gathering all her energy to reconnect her dangling arms. She had tears at the edge of her eyes. For the first time since starting this fight, Rayne was scared. Why? Because she lacked the skills in regeneration. Chimeras were usually great at regeneration but Rayne was an exception. It was a flaw that was usually taken care of by Adelaide. Now this flaw will make her pay the price. _Focus. Just focus. As long as that yeti doesn’t figure me out, I can take my time and try to at least attach my arms enough._ Rayne thought. _Fuck, I wish Adelaide was here with me._

The yeti knew she needed to take her chance and she summoned more icicles to throw at the chimera. In response, Rayne whispers a spell and creates a short lived barrier. It blocks Mei’s attacks but she thought, _That bitch isn’t as dumb as I thought. Oh well, desperate times comes to desperate measures._

Rayne uses rope like flesh to come out of her open wounds and integrate with her limp arms. She wraps her arms and reconnects it to her. It was like a taping two pieces of paper together. It wouldn’t last but it was temporary and Rayne was desperate for Mei to not figure her out.

Meanwhile, Mei observes her enemy, watching her reattach her arms. She thought, _I guess ripping her arms out won’t do._

Once Rayne was on her feet, she growls, “Lucky shot. I let my guard down. I’ll do better than to judge you too quickly.” She raises her hands in front of her and makes a come hither gesture at the yeti. “Come on, I wanna finish this quickly.”

In response, Mei covers her fist in ice, almost like a huge glove. She covers her chest in ice and the bottom of her feet is covered in ice, allowing her to glide. She figured that might be the best way to catch up to Rayne’s speed. Her mind was thinking, _I remember that Adelaide rushed after me when I gave chase to Rayne. Why would Adelaide be desperate to come to Rayne’s aid. She seems strong enough to handle herself._

It was a small detailed but Mei repeated in her head like it had to answer to winning this fight. The blood around Mei’s neck was drying up. At least the bleeding stopped. Mei charges forward, a fist above her head to aim at Rayne. Rayne transforms her fist into a large claw like hand, curled into a fist as well. The red hair girl flinched in pain, her shoulder almost unable to take the sudden weight. This did not go unnoticed by Mei. The yeti slams her fist into Rayne’s fist, forcing both women backwards by the outstanding force. Rayne cries out in pain, unable to muffle her voice. Blood poured from her shoulders, indicating that the wound did not fully heal at all.

 _Oh, I guess ripping her arms out will do the trick._ Mei thought, changing her battle plans.

++++++++++

Adelaide hisses as she kept throwing black magic at the pursuing Hanzo. He dodges each attack with grace and swiftness. The vampire was getting desperate. She needed to get to Rayne’s side.

Adelaide stops and turns around, getting tired of Hanzo. She places her hands on the ground and black liquid pours from her hands. Hanzo stops before he touches the black liquid. He watches as the black liquid crawl up Adelaide’s body and covers her fully. The black liquid took a form of a woman, more specially Adelaide.

 _This must be an armor for her._ Hanzo thought and he shoots an arrow at her. The arrow plops onto the water like shield, sticking out like a sore thumb. _Looks like I’ll need to put more force in my shots._

The dragon remembers what Sombra advised, take out Adelaide’s hands and he can win. He spots Adelaide’s hands underneath the darken armor. If he can get close enough and aim right at her hands, he might be able to win.

“Come on, dragon.” Adelaide hisses. Hanzo tilts his head.

 _Why is she so confidant suddenly? She was running away from me just a few seconds ago._ Hanzo shoots an arrow again. This time Adelaide catches it and her black magic melts the arrow away.

She then shoots out tentacles out of her watery flood, pooled around her, and rams them into Hanzo at great speed. It was less than a blink of an eye and the dragon flies back. His body starts to burn at the areas that she hit him, making him groan. He didn’t understand. Why is Adelaide suddenly being confidant and direct?

Hanzo recovers and gathers energy at his palms. Once he is ready and shoots bullets at Adelaide. She manages to dodge him and she charges forward and rams into Hanzo. The front of the dragon’s body burns as he is rammed into a tree. Then Adelaide backs away. The armor dripping off of her, revealing the vampire underneath.

 _Why is she taking off her armor?_ Hanzo thought. Adelaide raises her hands and summons a huge black flood. It comes pouring down at Hanzo. _Shit! I can’t let that touch me or else I’m done for!_

Hanzo transitions to his dragon form, using his legendary speed to escape the impending flood. The black water follows him and he pushes himself to keep ahead of it. He then spots the vampire running away. Confused at first, Hanzo starts to chase after Adelaide. Upon sensing his aura, Adelaide turns around and her eyes widen in shock. She thought, _How did he avoid that flood?_

As Hanzo gets closer to Adelaide, the more the black flood gets closer to him. His trained eyes caught something on Adelaide’s milky white skin. _Are those healing burn marks?_ He thought. Then he smiles. He picks up the pace and passes Adelaide by. She looks at him in horror, amazed at his speed, before being engulfed by her own flood. _Her power is a double edged sword._ Hanzo concluded.

Adelaide shoots herself out of her flood, landing on a branch. Confirming Hanzo’s theory, she had burns on her body. Her vampiric powers were already healing her wounds. Yet she smiled. Not caring that a secret has been exposed.

“I think I have you figured out!” Hanzo says.

“Oh, really?” Adelaide sneers.

“Your powers hurts you so you can’t use it all the time. You performed that move as a desperate measure. I think anyone else would have died from your powers but since you are vampire, you can use this ability.” Hanzo explains.

“That’s all? Do you think that just because you figured me out, you have an upper hand?” Adelaide snarls with a wide grin. Hanzo doesn’t respond, knowing she was right. Vampires are immortal creatures that are almost impossible to defeat. She wasn’t just a pushover. “I am a proud vampire, and I will show you the true powers that I have been holding back.”

Her red eyes glow even brighter red and suddenly she disappears. Almost like she was never there. Suddenly Hanzo felt quick fists pound into his body, almost like he was being poked full of holes. In a rapid succession, he felt like his body turned into a pulp. He couldn’t tell. He was being thrown off in the opposite direction. Upon landing on the ground, he felt so numb and tense. Hanzo couldn’t tell what became of his body. His body froze up, as if still cowering from Adelaide’s attacks, a delayed reaction.

 _Is this the true powers of a vampire?_ Hanzo thought fearfully. He looks down, relieved that he was in one piece but his body was filled with dented hole shapes. It was an ungodly sight. Even though Adelaide didn’t puncture him, he still felt like his insides were churned up and he threw up bile. He doesn’t notice Adelaide walking towards him with an evil smile on her face.

“What happen, little dragon? Was I too much for you?” Adelaide taunted. She then resummons her black flood, letting it crawl up her body. Hanzo’s heart dropped. “Now if you don’t mind, can you die so I can go assist Rayne?”

__________

Extra: Pharmercy/Annatar vs. Walidah

“Soap?” Angela called out, holding a list.

“Check.” Fareeha answers. She has a pink liquid in a bottle in her hands. It smells of roses and peaches.

“Clothes?” Angela calls out again.

“Check.” Annatar responds. She holds up a small fluffy white robe.

“Walidah?” Angela calls out for a third time. There is silence. All three women nod their heads at the same time. “Not here.”

“She should be arriving at the training grounds for her usual routine right about now.” Annatar says. “Then afterwards, she will head to the kitchen to make herself a meal. She usually makes herself a meat pie, along with a fruit. Usually she chooses an orange. We can ambush her from the time she goes from the training ground to the kitchen. Or we can ambush her when she goes to the kitchen to her room, where she will be holding her food so she can’t fight back.”

“I’m a little suspicious why you know her exact schedule.” Fareeha mutters. Annatar throws her a sharp glare.

“It’s not like you wouldn’t know what Angela’s morning schedule is.” The elf fires back.

“I do. Angela usually gets up first and stretches her wings. Then she would take time to groom her feathers as she hums a tune. While she thinks I’m sleeping still, she might even sing a song or two. Then she leaves to use the bathroom. During which, she will usually come back to feed the turtles because she forgot.” Fareeha explains.

“That’s oddly specific.” Annatar smirks.

“If you were up, you should’ve gotten up!” Angela cries, blushing.

“But then you wouldn’t sing songs for me. You have a lovely voice.” Fareeha says, smiling as she wags her tail.

“Hey guys, what are you three doing here?” A voice calls out.

“We’re figuring out a way to capture Walidah and give her a proper bath.” Annatar replies.

“We aren’t sure if we should capture her after her workout routine or after she prepared food.” Angela explains.

“Either way, she isn’t going to get past us until she gets a proper bath.” Fareeha says, agreeing with the other girls.

“What?” The voice says. This time all three girls realize that there was an extra voice in the room. They all turned their heads towards the voice, seeing Walidah standing at the entrance. Her green eyes wide in shock and her face flushed. She drops her (surprise, surprise) meat pie and her lonely orange, sprinting away.

“Don’t let her get away!” Angela commands. “Fareeha go!”

“Yes ma’am!” Fareeha replies and sprints down the hallway. Now, Walidah is one of the fastest jackals in Duat but she was no match for Fareeha. However, Walidah turns a corner and hides behind it, making Fareeha run right past her. Once the alpha jackal runs by, Walidah runs the opposite direction and starts to head out of the window.

“Annatar!” Angela cries.

“Got it!” Annatar replies and she shoots an arrow at Walidah, trapping her shendyt to the nearby wall. She would have to rip away from her shendyt to get away. Should she risk running around half naked?

Meanwhile, Fareeha returns after the quick evade and she blocks Walidah’s escape route. Annatar blocks the other side. They slowly inch their way to the quivering blonde jackal. Walidah says, “You guys aren’t really serious? Right?”

“Walidah, taking a two minute shower doesn’t mean that you’re clean.” Angela says.

“Yes it does!” Walidah responds. “I’m clean enough!”

“You don’t use soap.” Annatar growls.

“I’m allergic to soap.” Walidah fires back.

“You don’t wash behind your ears.” Fareeha says.

“I have sensitive ears.”

“You just wash the front, you don’t turn around and wash your back.” Angela mutters.

“I have...a sensitive back?” Walidah tries to explain.

“You still have grime on your skin!” The trio yells, making Walidah yelp in fear.

“It toughens my skin!”

“That’s not how that works!” Everyone replies. They inch closer to the blonde jackal.

“I’m surprised your hair is in good condition though.” Annatar says.

“That’s honestly one of Duat’s greatest mysteries.” Fareeha answers the elf.

“Alright, enough talk!” Angela says. “Just catch her!”

Annatar and Fareeha inch their way closer and Walidah looks for any other option to escape. She looks down to her shendyt and looks out the window. They weren’t too far off the ground but it was still quite a distance. Her green eyes dart from Annatar and Fareeha and she makes her decision.

“Oh no.” Fareeha says, realizing what Walidah was about to do. “Annatar, prepare to make a jump for it!”

“What!?” The elf responds, confused.

“See yah!” Walidah laughs out loud. There is a loud ripping sound. Annatar and Fareeha’s eyes widen as they saw Walidah literally rip herself out of her shendyt and out the window. Their hands barely reach the jackal as she jumps on the ledge and outside. All they could see is Walidah’s tanned rear growing smaller and smaller as she descended out of the temple. “You’ll never bathe me alive!”

“Nooo!” Fareeha and Annatar say in slow motion. “We were so close!”

Walidah laughs as she was ready to land on the ground below her. Her heart pounded in excitement and she could help but laugh out loud. It was a joyous feeling. A miracle. It was like being given a second chance.

“Heroes always bathe properly.” A smooth velvet voice called out in Walidah’s ear. Green eyes widened in disbelief. Her feet never touched the ground. Instead she was moving away from it. To be more precise, one of Walidah’s arms was pulled upwards. Walidah’s heart beated for a different reason. She looks up. Angela was smiling down at her. A false smile. Above the Goddess was two huge flapping wings carrying both girls. In the corner of green eyes, Walidah saw Fareeha and Annatar cheering.

“Fuck the High Realm.” Walidah mutters.

++++++++++

Walidah was in the puffy robe. She had her hair up in a towel. Her cheeks pouted, her fangs sticking out, and her eyes narrowed in anger. She smelled of roses and peaches. Annatar was rubbing her head, smiling.

“Now that wasn’t so bad.” Annatar cooed, rubbing behind clean jackal ears.

Walidah chomps on the offending hand, making the elf squeal. Annatar takes her hand away and rubs the bite wounds. Walidah growls, “Touch me and you die.”

“Walidah.” Angela calls out. She was walking over to the jackal with her same false smile. The blonde jackal jumps and scoots further away from Angela.

“You, most of all, will definitely not be touching me!” Walidah hisses.

“I just want to dry your hair.” Angela says innocently.

“That’s what you said about my back before you shoved a finger up my butt!”

“What?” Fareeha gasp as she walked in, carrying Walidah’s fresh clothes.

“Isn’t that what you are suppose to do when you clean dirty dogs? I had to make sure everything is clean.” Angela explains with an innocent look, tilting her head a bit.

“Do I look like a dog to you!?” Walidah shouts out, with blush on her face.

“Isn’t a jackal technically a dog?” Annatar says. Walidah turns around and jumps on the elf, biting Annatar’s cheek. “Ow! Get off! I didn’t finger your butt!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I’m evil, but even that was too much for me. I’m sorry. Yet I’m not at the same time.
> 
> Walidah: Fuck you! *sprints after Kokoro.....Sasaeng!Angela follows as well*  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	16. Death and Love

Walidah and Annatar watch the small dot on the horizon growing bigger and bigger. The ground felt like an earthquake was shifting the land apart. Yet they kept their stance, kept their balance. Both girls grabbed the huge fans by their waist, preparing to start the first mission. They looked at each other, a silent confirmation. With their skilled speed, both girls sped off on the sand, digging the fans into the ground and throwing the debris up in the air. As one of the most fastest warriors in their respective realms, they blurred into the thin air. It was like watching the sand jump into the air, without something igniting them. Soon there was a sand tornado, swirling in front of Duat in a huge mass. The tornado spread, growing bigger as each second passes.

Then it turned into a hurricane, a whirlwind of sand and debris. The sand shrouded over the army and almost all of the temple. Then it spreads towards Hades’ army, inching slowly towards them. In the enemy's’ point of view, all they saw was some kind of sand monster growing bigger and bigger. The centaurs and giants slowed down a bit, apprehensive of the suspicious sand cloud. This did not stop them, however, and they continued to charge towards Duat. They were blinded with their unwavering loyalty to Hades. They would die for him. Widowmaker just scoffs at the army’s recklessness.

She rode on top of a massive giant, directing him like a dog. She had the giant slow down a bit, letting the team run up ahead. She watch as bright specks of light flashed in the sand like fireflies. This caught the centaur’s attention and they picked up their pace. She laughs as she watches arrows fly out of the sand, piercing a few centaurs. This did not stop them and soon Hades’ army disappeared into the sand cloud.

“Foolish horses.” Widowmaker laughs. The giant below her chuckles too, afraid that he might be punished by the beautiful woman if he didn’t. “Hmm, I guess you aren’t as stupid as them.”

She gives a gentle rub on the giant’s head, earning a happy groan from the creature. The purple woman heard screams from the sand cloud in a rhythmic of high and low tones. There was the sound of a high pitch metallic tone, along with the slicing of flesh. Then there was boisterous thuds, bodies hitting the ground. Each thud indicated a small body or a huge one, meaning both sides were taking damage. Widowmaker just laughs as the symphony of battle sounds rang for twenty minutes or so. To her it felt longer. To them, it might feel like a second.

Then there is a bright light that split the sand cloud, like when Moses parted the Red Sea. At the source of the light, Widowmaker saw the Goddess in all of her glory. Blonde hair flowing in the wind, her white skin glowing from the sun’s rays, and her slender figure highlighted by her tunic, Angela was a sight for sore eyes. Widowmaker licks her lips and smiles. She could already imagine Angela burning up, dissolving in front of her. Her amber eyes stare at Angela and when blue eyes land on Widowmaker, Angela gasps in shock.

++++++++++

Fareeha, hovering among her army, took a deep breath. Angela places a hand on her shoulder for support. The jackal takes a moment that the Goddess was beside her and she began to speak to her comrades, “This morning could be the last. This morning could be the first.”

The nervous, but excited, jackals looked up to Fareeha with determination in their eyes. Already in formation, their faith placed on the Goddess’ plan, they listen intently on Fareeha’s every word. This was it. This may be the last battle. Behind Fareeha, the sand cloud was already erupting in rapid succession.

“We have survived. We have lost.” Fareeha continued. “Yet we are still here. We have pushed against the odds. Yet we still stand. You all, my brother and sisters, are the reason that Duat still stands against Hades. You are the reason that Duat breaths. You are the reason that the Three Realms have not faltered yet.”

Fareeha points out to the enemy, against the sand cloud. “This battle is different. We have lost many brothers and sisters to Hades. We are outnumbered, we are weak, and we are running out of time. This is a battle that we can’t afford to lose.”

The jackals release a war cry, showing their willingness and dedication.

“Blood will be spilt! Bodies will be trampled! Today will be a red day! A red morning! But I ask you all, should we show Hades that he can’t underestimate us?!”

“Yeah!” The jackals screamed at the top of their throats.

“Then lets show him that we are jackals of Duat!” Fareeha roared. Her response was answered with a huge tsunami of cries and cheers, the shaking of their shields and the stomping of their feets. Fareeha turns around towards the sand smoke, hiding everything in side. The smoke crawled over to Duat’s army, enveloping them. The sounds of stomping hooves echo throughout the heavy air, filled with loyal and fierceness. Brown eyes were trained to search for the signal among the sand, waiting for Annatar and Walidah to respond.

“Steady.” Angela whispered, rubbing Fareeha’s back to ease her nerves. Fareeha gives the Goddess a smile. Blue eyes sparkle upon being gazed at the jackal and Angela says, “Keep the skies clear for me?”

“Let’s keep the skies clear together.” Fareeha responds. Angela gives her a determine look. With the staff in her hand, a blue light envelope Fareeha. It made the jackal feel powerful, even a bit lighter.

There was a flash of light. Angela and Fareeha turned their heads towards the signal. It was like a quivering snake, flitting into the sand like it was in a ocean, popping its head for a split second. It was Walidha’s signal. Fareeha roared out, “Archers! Fire!”

The sound of bows being strung, there was the whirling sound of flying arrows. As the arrows disappeared into the sand cloud, there was a moment of raw silence. A raw and deadly silence. It made the jackal worried that they were tricked, or maybe they even miscalculated. Then there was loud thuds, large ones. Their hearts fluttered. The centaurs were hit. Fareeha swallowed her nerves and called out, “Fire at will!”

Waves and waves of arrows flew from the army, each one disappearing into the sand, followed by a scream or a thud. As brown eyes narrowed to see through the sand, Fareeha smiled as she saw flailing horses losing their formation. They scattered around like ants. The arrows kept coming, piercing flesh and breaking bones. The smell of blood rose in Fareeha’s nose as the sounds of thuds increases.

Then Annatar and Walidah sprung out of the sand cloud, looking up at Fareeha. They nodded to each other, understanding their positions. Fareeha called out, “Halt! Get into radar!”

The flurry of arrows stopped. The sound of stomping feet indicated the jackals movement. Once the sound have stopped, Fareeha spoke up again. “Walidah, guide them in.”

Walidah nodded and she stuck her hands into the sand. With her eyes closed, she releases electricity from her claws and it swam into the sand like huge earthworms. They flutter in the sand, sending sparks of electricity into the air. The lightning earthworms disappeared into the sand cloud. With sound as their eyes, everyone heard the centaur’s hooves even out, indicating that they were getting in formation. The sound grew louder as they got closer. After a few moments, Walidah’s lightning worms appeared, followed by a horde of dark shadow.

In a split second, the centaurs stormed into Duat’s army, right into paths and niches. Guided by the sound of stomping jackals, and the flash of bright reflections, the light created by Angela, the centaurs grew confused. They were unsure where they were at, running blindly along the assigned path. Different paths would open up and then close, trapping the centaurs into small groups. In a span of a few minutes, the entire Hades’ army was trapped into Angela’s Turtle Formation. Yet something was still wrong.

Fareeha turned her head at the heavy sand smoke. Even through the sand hurricane, she can faintly see the figures of the giants. She knew that this would happen. The giants were Hades’ saviors, in case the centaurs would falter. Fareeha turned towards Walidah and Annatar to say, “Take care of the big guys.”

Walidah and Annatar nodded, sprinting off to take care of the other smaller army. With both enemies taken care of, Fareeha looked down at the formation. Centaurs were all trapped in the groups of jackal, unsure of what to do. Fareeha raised a hand to the sky, gathering energy to her fist. With a loud explosion, she shot at the sky. A blue star shot into the sandy sky and releases a circular explosion. It was a signal.

All at once, Jackals with arrows and chakrams immediately shot out. What followed next was an avalanche of screams and cries. One by one, centaurs fell to the ground with chopped legs and arms. Falling onto the blood of their comrades, pierced by hundred of arrows in their bodies, the centaurs fell without much of a fight. They were trapped. They were huddled. They had no escape.

However, Fareeha knew that this fight would not be as easy. She knew centaurs will figure out a plan to break the formation. As if on cue, Fareeha heard the cries of her comrades. She looked at a small section that have broken through. There was a huge centaur, almost three times bigger than the average, that have swung his beefy arms and knocked an entire section away. This was enough for the huge centaur’s comrades to sprint through, breaking past a few other formations. In a span of seconds, the centaurs were getting an upper hand at this section.

Fareeha dived down, gathering energy in her hands. She aimed her attacks at the escaping centaurs, blowing them to pieces. Her comrades were quick to scramble to their feet and join the fight. Fareeha could feel Angela’s energy with her, powering her up. The jackal blew up every centaur that got in her way, making her way to the big one, most likely one of the leaders. He saw the incoming jackal and he drew out a sword, even bigger than him. It towered over both him and Fareeha. With the power in his muscular arms, he swung the sword. When the sword hits the ground, it created a crack that spreads open like a flower. Fareeha could still feel the wind force from the blade, almost knocking her over. It felt like the sword was right next to her. If Fareeha was in front of the attack, she might have been chopped in half. It was a warning to her.

The jackal fears no one. Fareeha launches more attacks at the centaur. Each one was reflected or destroy, not a single scratch on the sword. Even Angela’s powers wasn’t helping Fareeha. The huge centaur gives an ugly laugh and stands on his hind legs. Using his front legs to kick the other jackals out of the way, he twirls his sword above his head. Once he has gotten the right momentum, he launches the attack by swinging the sword in front of him, aimed right at Fareeha’s direction. This time the sword emits a much larger wind force, so big that even Fareeha lost her balance and crashed to the ground.

“Fareeha!” Angela called out. She dives down but the centaur was already slamming his sword at Fareeha. The jackal could only watch as the impending sword swung down to her.

Just when the blade was about to hit Fareeha, the jackal felt someone push her out of the way, shoving her to the side. Fareeha rolled over just in time. Yet she heard the screams of another warrior. Looking up, Fareeha saw that Panya had taken her place. Her face was in shock when she saw Panya’s state. The blade cleanly sliced her upper torso in half. The runt jackal’s eyes were wide, as if trying to comprehend what had happened to her.

“Panya!” Fareeha called out. This, however, was the perfect shot. With her quick thinking, Fareeha aimed a fist at the centaur, right at his head. In the next second, she blew off his head, killing him instantly. Angela was able to get down to Panya.

“Ah...ah..Aaaahhh!” Panya screamed, as if all of the pain came at once. Angela ran her fingers into Panya’s short hair, gently shushing the jackal.

“It’s going to be okay. Trust me.” Angela says. Her blue eyes scan the scene around her. All she saw was death. Centaurs. Jackals. Mixed in one. Who was an enemy? Who was a friend? The bodies concealed it all, mixed with blood and gore. A mess of death. In a matter of seconds, the battle had taken a turn against Duat and this is where Angela needed to come in. She looks down at Panya and says, “I’ll be watching over you.”

The words of the Goddess was enough to calm Panya down. Even with her body split in half, she felt determined to trust the Goddess and she watches Angela rise up to the sky. Panya chokes out to herself, “She’s an angel.”

Fareeha gently lays Panya’s head on her lap, knowing Angela will fix this. She responds, “She sure is.”

Angela rose up to the sky. Her blue eyes scanning the scene. Jackals lay like torned blankets across the sand with centaurs stomping on their lifeless bodies. Centaurs lay like mounds on a meadow, motionless. Useless warriors of Hades that have served their purpose. Yet the jackals were greatly outnumbered and the number only kept decreasing. Angela needed to change the tide again. Raising the staff over her head, her eyes glowed brightly, her hair waving in the wind, and her skin shining even brighter as she yells, “Heroes never die!”

The light shined from her staff and it literally split the sand cloud apart. As if rising from their graves, the jackals’ bodies healed miraculously and each warrior started to stand on their feet. The surviving centaurs started in shock as body parts mended together and all of their damage have been reversed. Panya watched as her torso healed together, leaving nothing on her skin, not even a scar. As Angela’s spell was coming to a close, the jackals howled to their angel to show their gratitude.

Angela watch the jackals scurry about to fight against the centaurs. Her blue eyes followed the light, looking past the sand cloud. At the end of the light, she saw Widowmaker in the flesh. As Angela took in her beauty, her face, and even her body, her mouth dropped open. Her fears were coming true. For so long, she didn’t know. For so long, she didn’t even suspect. For so long, Angela ignorantly ignored the signs. Now she eyes Widowmaker with a mixture of shock, happiness, and shame, with a bit of sadness thrown in.

“Amélie.” Angela chokes out.

++++++++++

“How many do you think you can take down?” Walidah asks Annatar as they approach the small horde of giants. The giants seem a bit slow, a bit dumb too. They stood there like sitting ducks.

“Let’s see, there is about twenty of them. I can take them all down.” Annatar answers. As if awaking a giant, one of them stomp their foot at the girls. Using their speed, they both dodge the attack. They practically climb up the giants’ bodies.

“Okay, I’m not letting you take down twenty giants by yourself. Leave some for me.” Walidah says as she avoids a giant trying to sweep her away.

“Alright, we get to take down ten each.” Annatar jumps on a giant’s hand and pushed herself off of it before another hand came down on her.

“First one to take ten down wins?” Walidah suggests. The blonde jackal scurries on top of a giant, jumping out of the way when the giant smacks his head. She lands on his shoulder.

“Perfect. If I win, I get to make you take a bath with me.” Annatar says as she climbs up a shoulder on her giant.

“Fuck no.” Walidah growls. She hops onto the giant’s nose, pulling herself up to the eyebrows. “I don’t trust you, or worse Angela, to bathe me.”

“That’s my bet, shortie.” Annatar shrugs with a smirk. She climbs up an ear. “What about you?”

The blonde jackal growls at the thought of touching water. “If I win, you have to not bathe for a week.”

“You little shit.” Annatar hisses as she climbs on top of the giant’s head. “You know that elves need consistent bathing. It’s a crime to not at least groom ourselves everyday.”

“I’m trying to teach you the joys of not bathing everyday.” Walidah says with a huge grin as she lands on the other giant’s head. “You got to let loose and not be so uptight all the time.”

Annatar raises her hands in the air. “Fine, fine. I’ll agree to the bet.”

“Then it’s settle. Good luck.” Walidah calls out as she gathers energy into her hands.

“Same to you, fluffy mutt.” Annatar says as she focuses her magic to her feet and palms.

“Aw, you giving me a pet name?” The blonde jackal blushes as the energy was glowing from her hands.

“Well, yeah. I guess. Isn’t that what couples do?” Annatar blushes, the energy was radiating from her palms. The giants below them looked at the girls in confusion, unsure of what they were doing.

“Then I’ll call you: tall...y.”

“That’s not a pet name!” Annatar shouts as she pounds her palms into the giant’s skull, completely obliterating him. His skull crushed inwards, right into his brains.

“It is when it’s the only thing that stands out from you!” Walidah screams as her hands dig into her giant’s scalp, send powerful waves of shockwaves into his brain, frying it.

Both of the giants fell over as their comrades just watched in shock. They were confused. Were they in a war or a lovers’ quarrel?

“There’s got to be a cuter name that you can give me!” Annatar hisses as she stomps to the blonde jackal, who had just jumped off of her jackal.

“Don’t get so mad over a name! We are in a middle of a war!” Walidah growls back, sticking her tongue out.

“Put your tongue back in before you lose it.” Annatar threatens.

“Make me.” Walidah spats back. Annatar responds back crashing her lips onto the jackal. She breaks the kiss to give Walidah a smirk.

“I just did.”

“We better stop or else we are going to end up like the idiot couple.” Walidah says. Far off to where Fareeha was, she gave a sudden loud sneeze.

“Someone must be talking about me.” Fareeha mutters.

__________

Rayne hates this. She hated not having full support in her arms. She could barely feel her fingers, the nerves were barely responding to her will. The red haired chimera could only hope. If she could stall enough time for Adelaide to arrive, then she might have a chance. However, the yeti was preparing a different attack and Rayne wasn’t sure what to do. Mei was gathering a weird cloud above them. It slowly grew bigger over time. It was slow, maybe too slow. During which, Rayne was launching attacks at Mei but the yeti would either reflect them or jab at her wounded shoulders. The chimera couldn’t get too close, nor could she afford to get far.

“Fuck.” Rayne growls. She was getting nowhere. Nowhere at all.

Mei would throw large icicles to keep Rayne on her toes. She didn’t directly attack the chimera unless Rayne provoked her. Rayne couldn’t run either. Mei build a circular wall to surround them. The chimera knew she couldn’t afford to climb them, it might leave an opening for Mei. This was Mei’s territory and the yeti controlled every aspect of the battle. She could take her sweet time.

“Fuck.” Rayne hissed again. She knew. She had to get desperate. “Don’t think you have the advantage over me! Just watch what I do next!”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that!” Mei responds. She summons two smaller ice walls, on both sides of Rayne. They towered over her and slammed into the chimera, locking her into ice. Mei smiles, feeling she was able to trap the chimera. For just a little longer, her attack will be perfect.

Hot white smoke starting steaming out of the ice, surprising Mei. She could hear the boiling vapors screaming and hissing, melting the ice. The yeti had to take a step back, unsure of what Rayne was doing. The smoke increased in size as the ice slowly melted. Then with a sudden force, Rayne broke out. At least, Mei thought it was Rayne.

The small girl was now a giant, almost reaching the ice walls placed at the edge of the battlefield. Her face was covered in a mask covered in large green scales that framed her facial features, with glowing yellow eyes and a protruding jaw. Her skin was red, actually it looked like she was covered in muscles, just without the skin. Her red hair cascaded down her neck, two sharp ears stuck out. Her hands had web skin in between the fingers, followed with razor sharp claws. Her feet had taken the form of catlike paws, spotted along the calf. Rayne wasn’t wearing her usual clothes, appearing like a naked humanoid giant without skin.

Rayne looked own at Mei and releases a loud roar, almost shattering the ice wall around them. The yeti steadied herself and placed a hand on the ice wall, fixing any cracks that may have formed. This battle took a rough turn.

If Mei could release her ultimate, she could still win. The cloud over them was slightly disturbed by Rayne’s transformation but it was still growing. Rayne took the first move, quickly stomping towards Mei. The yeti had to dodge, preparing to avoid any attack. Instead Rayne charged right at the ice wall, using her large body to create a dent into the ice.

The yeti gritted her teeth. Rayne was going to ignore Mei and try to break through the barrier. Mei launched icicles at Rayne but her hot skin melted the ice upon contact, avoiding any serious damage. With the cover of the recently made steam, Mei landed on Rayne and started to run up her body. With sharp swordlike ice on her hands, she thought she could try and get close so that she could blind Rayne.

With a deep breath, Mei jumped in front of Rayne’s face and shoves the icicles right into the yellow eyes. Rayne screeched and stumbles away from the ice wall, collapsing on the ground. Mei started to immediately repair the damage on the ice wall. However she heard the sound of steam and she turns around. Her brown eyes in shock.

Rayne’s eyes were already healing and Mei saw the yellow orbs glare right at her. Mei thought, _How? I thought she couldn’t regenerate!?_

Rayne got to her feet and sprinted towards Mei, ramming the yeti into her own ice wall. If Mei didn’t created an ice ball in time, she was sure she would’ve been crushed easily. Yet the force knocked her head harshly, causing a throbbing pain in her skull.

The chimera’s hand was still holding on Mei, inside the ice ball, and she throws the yeti to the other side of the ice wall. The impact causes Mei to lose her conscience for a bit. Her mind fluttered between darkness and bright blue. The ringing was causing her temple to flare in pain and the sound of Rayne’s screaming can be heard in the distance.

“Come on.” Mei said to herself. “Snap out of it.”

Mei melted the ice, freeing herself from the safety. Her body collapse on the ground, unable to recover from the impact of being thrown. Her brown eyes looked up, watching Rayne continuing to ram into the ice wall on the other side. The ice was cracking, chunks was falling off, making the ice wall thinner and thinner. Mei was lost. She didn’t know how to fight a creature like that.

Just then, there was a bright light. A bright blue light. It wasn’t ice. Mei could figure that out. It shot right through Rayne’s body, right near her heart. The chimera screamed, surprised by the sudden attack. She looks down in shock after the light faded, shocking both her and Mei.

The blue light made a large hole in her chest. Although barely visible, Mei spotted the tip of red hair sticking out. Now it made sense. Mei knew what to do. Ignoring the question of where the source of the blue light came from, Mei charged forward with two long icicles in her hands. Rayne turned around, covering the hole in her chest.

“You!” Rayne growls. She tries to stomp at Mei but the yeti was able to avoid them. Mei climbs up the body and thrusts her icicles into Rayne’s lower rib. The chimera screams in pain and tries to throw Mei off. The yeti shoves the other icicle in, on the opposite side. “Get off!”

This time Mei jumps off. Her brown eyes glance at the cloud. It was ready now. Mei screams, “Freeze!”

Rayne actually stilled her motions. She glares at the yeti, confusion filling her eyes. “What?”

“Don’t move!” Mei calls out. A wave of powerful ice fell from the cloud, covering the chimera completely. Rayne didn’t have time to respond. Snow and hail filled her lungs, freezing her lips, and trapping her into an icicle. The blizzard took over the battlefield, freezing everything in sight. Rayne was trapped in ice, this time she couldn’t rip herself away.

Mei walked up to her creation and, using one hand, motions a chunk of the ice to fly away, ripping Rayne’s left leg off. Then Mei waved another hand, ripping the other leg off, making Rayne’s sculpture fall to the ground. Ripping off both of the chimera’s arms, Mei was left with the base of the body. It was still huge, almost twice as big as Mei.

“I know you’re in there.” Mei says. “You’re hiding in there.”

The monstrous face gave no indication that Rayne heard Mei. Instead, Mei started hacking into the ice with an icicle, searching for Rayne. Bit by bit, chunk by chunk, Mei was able to dig out Rayne’s head. The girl’s face was red, stinging from the ice. Every time she breathed, her breath flowed out in a puff of cloud. If she wasn’t an enemy, she looked like a poor child that was lost in the cold. She glares at Mei, still frozen.

“Well, guess I lose.” Rayne huffs. Mei raises an icicle, aiming to chop off a limb. “No need. The force of ripping my giant legs and arms off caused my real limbs to be ripped off too.”

Not believing the chimera’s words, Mei hacked at the giant body, digging out for Rayne’s real body. True to her word, Mei found all of Rayne’s limbs disconnected from her body. The damage was evident. The limbs looked like they were ripped off of Rayne. All the chimera could do was lay there, bleeding to death. The yeti couldn’t help but feel a bit of pity for the chimera in this state. “I’m sorry.” Mei says.

“Sorry? You ripped me up and you say sorry? Haha, what a joke.” Rayne scoffs.

“I am. This fight was a disadvantage to you from the start. If you did have Adelaide with you, maybe you could have actually beaten me.”

“Are you serious? You have the enemy in your hands and you want to pity me before I die?” Rayne growls, hissing at the yeti.

“I don’t pity you. I just pity the fact that you work for a God that doesn’t really care what happens to you.”

“Hades does care!” Rayne snaps. “He does. He took me in when no one else would.”

“So you’re willing to die for him?” Mei asks. Rayne remained silent, a but unconvinced with herself. “It’s Adelaide, isn’t it?”

“Adelaide has nothing to do with my fate. If I die, then I die. For Hades. Don’t fucking pause before you kill me. Hurry up and finish me off before I make you regret it!”

“If you love Adelaide, you would live for her sake!”

“I said don’t fucking drag her into this! Kill me or leave me be to die!”

“I don’t want to kill you because I won. I want to see if you would change your ways.”

“Fuck you! Says the woman who ripped my limbs off. This isn’t a fucking fairy tale where everyone will live and be happy. You either will kill me or I will kill you!” Rayne growls. “Or I’ll bleed to death, I don’t care. Maybe if I hold out long enough, Adelaide will come rescue me.”

Mei looks at the chimera sadly. Her heart didn’t feel right about ending a life. Sure, she caused avalanches to cover towns that disrespected her but she would never directly kill someone. At least those avalanches didn’t kill anyone. They were meant to be a warning. Should she stain her hands now?

Just then a flash of blue darted into Rayne’s head, knocking her unconscious. Mei had to turn her head to find the source. She almost forgot about the lucky attack that turned the tide of the battle. Brown eyes lay upon a familiar sight and Mei smiled. Her heart jumped and she couldn’t contain her excitement. “You came back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro: Damn, Mei. You scary sometimes.
> 
> Mei: Sorry, sorry, sorry.  
> ________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	17. Say My Name, Please

“ _Duat is your home. Your Realm. Your life. I can not tell you what to do but Duat needs you more than ever. Your daughter needs you more than ever.”_

__________

Angela could only stare at Widowmaker, her mouth gaped open and her blue eyes widen upon the sight of someone who use to be known as Amélie.The sounds of war cries was faint in her ears. Blue eyes gaze upon the purple skin and the similar amber eyes that Widowmaker featured. This Widowmaker is Amélie, yet Angela’s heart didn’t want to accept this. How could this happen? For all these years, for all these decades, Amélie was alive and posing as Widowmaker. Angela had so many questions but so little time. The Goddess flew over to Widowmaker, who was still comfortably resting on the giant’s head.

“Hello, Angela.” Widowmaker purred, looking up at the Goddess. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Amélie.” Angela could only respond. It was her first thought, like an instinct that was long forgotten. Being up and close to the woman, Angela could see the exact resemblences deep within the faint memories in the back of her mind.

“Amélie?” Widowmaker questions, tilting her head. She still had a soft smile on her face, as if to mock the Goddess even though the name didn’t seem to ring a bell. “Who’s Amélie?”

“You are.” Angela responds.

“Hmm. I don’t recall.” Widowmaker hums, resting her symmetrical face on her hand. The giant below her tries to look up, trying to see what is going on. He grumbles when he sees Angela.

“Can I kill her?” The giant asks. Widowmaker responds by shoving her fingers into the giant’s skull. He jerks his head a bit, feeling five tiny pricks in his skull. Then Widowmaker starts to pump some kind of liquid into the giant’s skull. He groans immediately, the poison already taking effect.

“What are you doing!?” Angela cries out. She could only watch as the giant rolled his eyes upward, smoke escaping from his mouth as he started to burn up. His skin started to droop on his body, chunks of it fell off. After a few more seconds, the giant starts to fall over, cold dead.

“Angela.” Widowmaker responds, standing up on her feet. “Did you know that there are bird eating spiders?”

“What?” Angela replies. Widowmaker jumps off of the giant’s head and latched onto the Goddess, wrapping her arms around the blonde woman’s neck. With instincts, Angela wraps an arm around Widowmaker’s waist, holding her up with the staff in her other hand. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm, you must like me enough to save me from my impending death.” Widowmaker taunted. Her cold hands were placed at Angela’s cheeks, holding her steady. Angela wasn’t sure if she could fight back. She was still in shock that Amélie was still alive.

“Amélie, stop.” Angela tries to plead. She didn’t know why she said that. Her mind wasn’t in the right place. The other woman laughs from deep within her throat. It was a feminine laugh, coated in a husky tone. Angela remembers that laugh whenever Amélie would tease her.

“I’m not Amélie.” Widowmaker hisses. Her face moves closer to Angela, her lips hovering over Angela’s lips. Blue eyes were wide in fear. Angela wanted to escape but she was lost and confused. She felt guilty. Was this really the same Amélie?

“Angela!” Fareeha cries out, trying to shake the Goddess to her senses. Angela, upon hearing Fareeha’s voice, shoves Widowmaker off of her, making her fall down. Even as she fell, Widowmaker still had that same grin.

“Fareeha!” Angela called out to her lover. Fareeha was flying up to Angela, wrapping her in her arms once they connected.

“You shouldn’t have let her gotten that close to you!” Fareeha scolded the Goddess. “Once she kisses you, you’re dead!”

“I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“I thought I almost lost you.” Fareeha sadly sighs, kissing Angela’s forehead.

“Aw, how sweet.” Widowmaker said. Angela and Fareeha had to take a moment to think for a bit. Didn’t Widowmaker fall down?

The couple looked down and saw Widowmaker standing on thin air. Well, she looked like she wasn’t standing on anything. She had the same smile on her face, taunting the couple. She then started to step up, literally. They couldn’t understand. What was Widowmaker standing on? The sand cloud was enveloping around them, covering the open space that Angela made. As Widowmaker took each step, their hearts pounded in fear. How will they fight an enemy that they did not understand?

Soon, Widowmaker was on the same level as the couple. An eyebrow arched, she lets out a loud laugh as they only hovered in the air in shock. “The daughter of Zeus and a dog? What a pathetic couple.”

Fareeha hisses at the other woman, holding Angela tightly. “Keep mocking us all you want. Hades’ army is losing the battle as we speak.” The jackal says, baring her fangs.

Amber eyes glanced at the battle below her, watching centaurs fall to the ground as the jackals roared with renewed strength. The giants were being taken care of by the other jackal and the elf. Yet she didn’t bat an eye, she didn’t feel nervous or scared. She just smiles, lets out a small chuckle. Looking back up to the couple, Widowmaker says, “I guess I should fix that. I wasn’t supposed to get involved but I don’t want to lose your attention now.”

“No!” Angela cried out and she shoots an attack at Widowmaker from her staff. The other woman dodges it by jumping and ‘landing’ on a different space, still hovering over thin air. Fareeha launches attack at Widowmaker, forcing her to move around. The Talon agent sprints forward, pass the couple, and heading to the heart of battle. A thin purple haze follows her and Angela could smell the scent of acid and something putrid in the scent.

“Why isn’t she fighting us directly!?” Fareeha growls, flying towards Widowmaker with Angela following.

“I have a bad feeling about that purple haze!” Angela responds, trying to pick up speed. No matter how much the couple sped up, Widowmaker was somehow faster. It felt like something was slowing them down. They couldn’t figure out what it was. “Keep attacking her!”

With a roar, Fareeha shot at the running woman in heaps of bullets. She was able to blow away some of the purple haze but more of it kept coming. Widowmaker jumped and turned as if she was on the ground, literally stepping on the air. The purple haze started to group together in huge volumes, almost acting like clouds, contrasting to the smoke. The haze grew a darker shade of purple as it collects more of Widowmaker’s haze. As Angela observed it, her blue eyes grew wide. The Goddess commands, “Fareeha! Destroy those purple clouds now!”

Without hesitation, Fareeha started to blast the purple clouds away, watching them explode into the air. It wasn’t enough. Widowmaker turns around with a smile. The purple haze was oozing out of her mouth, coming directly from Widowmaker herself. The haze was everywhere, filling the lungs of Angela and Fareeha. Yet they seem unaffected. With a smirk, Widowmaker says, “Lets get this party started.”

The purple haze, almost like they turned into liquid, dropped down onto the falling army below, coating the soldiers in purple substance. The jackals looked up, confused at this scene. However, Angela only gasp in shock as she realize what was going to happen.

“No way.” She mutters. “That’s impossible. She shouldn’t be able to do something like that unless she was a Goddess.”

“What?” Fareeha says. “What’s impossible?”

“She’s going to raise the dead. That purple liquid is going to turn them into mindless fighting bodies.”

++++++++++

“What is that?” Walidah says as she is coated in the strange purple liquid. Annatar rubs the substance between her fingers, trying to decipher it.

“It seems familiar.” Annatar mumbles. “It looks like the poison that the Wood Elves used to fight with.”

“Woah! Are we going to die!?” Walidah panics, shaking her body to get rid of the liquid.

“No, it’s not poison. Sorry, I should have made that clear.”

“Oh, now you tell me!”

“This liquid isn’t burning us but I’m getting a strange feeling deep within my gut.” Annatar mumbles. Then her white eyes shot right at the corpses of giants behind them. She heard a low grumble. Her mouth drops open, her eyes grow wide in fear. “No way.”

“What? What is it?” Walidah says, trying to get her girlfriend’s attention. “Are you dying or something?”

“Shush!” Annatar snarls, her dark eyebrows furrow on her forehead. Walidah, noticing the serious level of tone in her voice, quieted up, watching the elf carefully.

In a much more quieter voice, she asks, “What is it?”

“Don’t you hear it?” Annatar responds, turning Walidah’s head towards the bodies of dead giants. Her ears perked a bit.

The sound of a low grumble slowly got louder, this time Walidah froze, fear hitting her gut as well. “You don’t think?”

“Yeah. I fear I do.”

There was a small twitch on one of the giant’s fingers, it was so slight that it could have been undetectable. The eyes of the woman focused so clearly on the dead giants that they caught it right away.

“Are you kidding me?” Walidah groans, rubbing her temple. “We have to kill them again?”

++++++++++

Angela snarls, her eyes narrowed in furious anger as she flew to Widowmaker, leaving Fareeha behind her. “Are you insane!? You are disrespecting the dead!”

Widowmaker tilts her head to the side, shrugging her shoulders. “And how is that different from what you do?”

“I don’t fucking manipulate dead bodies! I give lives their second chances! There’s a difference!” Angela hisses, holding the staff over her head so that she could ram it on Widowmaker’s head. Widowmaker holds out an arm, blocking the attack. The force sends electricity and a powerful energy to escape from the crash.

“Angela!” Fareeha gasps, she aims her hands at Widowmaker.

“No!” Angela replies to Fareeha, holding a hand out. “Let me take care of her. Maybe I can knock some sense into her.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Fareeha tries to retaliate.

“Fareeha, this is personal. Your people need you more. I made a mistake. A mistake in the past. I didn’t realize then until now. If Duat falls, it will be on my hands. I refuse to let that happen. I refuse to fail you and your people.”

“Angela.”

“Fareeha, please. Your people need you more than I do. For Duat.”

Fareeha gritted her teeth. She gaze upon Angela’s blue eyes and forced herself to turn away. With a heavy heart, she said, “Fly high. I will return once the battle is on our favor.”

“Fly high, Fareeha. I’ll keep the skies clear.”

“I will rejoin you soon so we can keep the skies clear, together.” Fareeha replies. She dives straight into the heart of battle, ready to support her fellow jackals.

“How cute.” Widowmaker says. “How pathetically cute.”

“Oh, shut up, Amélie.” Angela growls. She shoves a foot into Widowmaker’s gut, throwing her off. “I don’t fucking care how brainwashed you are, I’ll drag Amélie out myself if I have to.”

“You insist on calling me by that name but I assure you that I do not recall such a name.” Widowmaker hisses, landing perfectly on thin air.

“Amélie, a long time ago you begged me to save you and I didn’t hear you. I didn’t understand.” Angela says with a sorrowful look. “I will make you remember your name. I will not repeat my mistakes.”

“Begged you? You must be imagining fabricated memories.”

“No, I think you just can’t remember. Amélie.”

“Stop fucking calling me Amélie!” Widowmaker hisses, charging straight at Angela. Her hand was raised into a fist, glowing purple. In return, Angela charged at Widowmaker with her fist above her head. It glowed a yellow color.

_It has been a few days since Gerard’s unexpected poisoning. Amélie has remained in her home in the High Realm, showering herself in grief and mourning. Angela watched the elf crumble, refusing to get out of her bed all day. With the passing of her husband’s death, Amélie was scheduled to return to the Mortal Realm._

_“Amélie?” Angela says, knocking on the open door. She saw the elf turn around, her amber eyes lighting up when she saw the Goddess. She kept a sad face, however. The elf nods her head, letting the Goddess in._

_“You’re here.” She says, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ears. “Thank you.”_

_“Of course. We won’t be able to see each other once you return to the Mortal Realm.” Angela says. “I’m happy that we had very pleasant memories here.”_

_“Yes.” Amélie says, a dark look shadowed over her eyes. A deep frown etched on her face. “Yes, I agree.”_

_“Don’t be so sad.” Angela piped up. “Goodbyes aren’t forever. Our friendship will be marked in our hearts.”_

_“Yes.” Amélie repeated. The dark shadow over her eyes grew even darker. She had a forlorn look on her face. It made Angela uneasy. She assumed it was because a lot was happening in Amélie’s life._

_“Well, I’ll get going. I have some errands to run for my father. I just wanted to drop by and check up on you. I’ll see you tomorrow for the farewell ceremony.” Angela says, turning around._

_“Wait!” The elf called out and grabbed the Goddess’ arm, pulling her close to her. “Please, don’t go.”_

_Angela, surprised by the sudden force, held the elf in her arms as well, rubbing her back. Her fingertips grazed over the skin where the black widow spider was etched on, a reminder of Amélie’s warning. The elf started to sob into Angela’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I know you’re scared and in grief. This is a lot for you to take in.”_

_“No.” Amélie choked. “You don’t understand. I’m-I’m scared. I’m so scared.”_

_“I understand.” Angela tried to plead. Amélie looked at Angela, holding her face into her hands as if trying to mentally tell her something._

_“No. Please, Angela. I’m scared.” She said, making an emphasize on the word ‘scared’._

_“Amélie, I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me.” Angela says. “Are you scared of returning home? Are you scared of me forgetting you?”_

_Amélie was silent, as if trying to muster her words. After a few moments, her mouth remains silent. She lets go of Angela and gives a soft chuckle. “Yeah. I guess I am.” It was unconvincing but Angela bought it._

_“I promise I will never forget you and, who knows, maybe fate will bring us back together.”_

_“Promise me that we will see each other again.” Amélie says, holding back tears._

_“I can’t promise that but I believe that fate will guide us to each other.”_

_“Then, if we meet again, promise me that you’ll say my name. Say it over and over so that I know it’s you.”_

_“Okay, Amélie. I promise.” Angela said, still a bit confused with the elf’s odd request. This was enough for Amélie to smile. She looked dazzling, the happiest she looked since Gerard’s death._

_That was the last time that Angela saw Amélie for she never appeared for her farewell ceremony. Out of sight. Out of mind._

The fists slammed into the women’s cheeks, throwing their heads to the side. The force of the punch threw both women off, making them fly into the skies. Angela spits the blood out of her mouth, glaring at Widowmaker. She quickly steadies herself, staff still in hand. Widowmaker ended up landing on her feet, staring straight at Angela. She smiles, saying, “Call me Amélie again, I fucking dare you. I won’t hesitate to rip your body into shreds!”

Angela lets the comment roll off of her. She rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck. With a confidant smile, she says. “A-mé-lie.”

__________

Hanzo couldn’t keep up. How could he? The vampire was like a blur, a faint cloud in the air that disappeared every few seconds. How can he fight something that he can’t visibly see nor catch with his own hands? His trained eyes watch the black flood swirl around his legs, keeping him trapped to the ground. It burned his skin but he kept pumping his healing energy to rebuilt the burns. It wouldn't last long. He could only keep healing for so long. Hanzo catches a glance to his right, raising his arm to defend an attack. Adelaide slammed her fist into his raised arms, almost cracking the bones. If Hanzo didn’t catch it in time, he was sure his head would rip off.

“You’re not bad.” Adelaide’s voice whispered. “You’re lasting longer than most of my prey.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Hanzo replies. The bow and arrows still lay by his waist but he hasn’t been able to find the moment to draw them out. He was too busy defending against Adelaide’s attacks.

Adelaide starts to shoot black blobs at Hanzo. He reflects it by summoning a barrier but it was a weak spell. His mind was in shambles. He couldn’t focus. The barrier broke as quickly as he said the spell but it was enough to deter the attack. At least this time.

“You’re stubborn. Just hurry up and die.” Adelaide hisses as she raises her hands above the water, rising up from the black flood to appear. The flood clung to her waist, her body free from the Talon uniform, revealing a well toned body of succulent white skin. She had a hand on her hips, a cocky smirk on her face. She was annoyed but she tried to hide it. She didn’t want to get impatient and make a mistake. “Seriously. Leave the gate alone and we wouldn't have to be having this meaningless fight.”

“I’m afraid that we can’t do that. The fate of the Three Realms is in the hands of Duat and we will assist them,” Hanzo responds. “If you knew any better, you would understand the travesty that will fall upon our universe if the Realms become unbalanced. You have lived for many centuries, surely you would understand why we must stop Hades.”

“I have no care for what happens to the Realms. I only have one thing I want to get out of this.” Adelaide explains. “I want the mortals to pay for their crimes.”

“Crimes?” Hanzo questions. In the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue. It was almost faint but he caught it. “What crimes?”

“I wouldn’t expect a noble being, like yourself, to understand my pain.” Adelaide snarls. “Just shut up and die.”

Using her hands, she raised the water so that it’ll tower over the dragon. She held it up high, as high as the trees. With a smile on her face, she prepared to pour the black tsunami over him when a flash of blue sniped at her left shoulder, jerking her body to the side. She snarls, clutching the wound. She turns her head to the side to find the culprit.

“You’ll be fine.” A voice called out. “It’s just a flesh wound, nothing to cry about. Your a vampire, I’m sure it was nothing.”

Hanzo was shocked, he recognizes that voice. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing they were in safer hands. He says, “You came back.”

“Yes, I have. I have a daughter to reunite with.” The voice replies.

“Come out, you coward!” Adelaide growls, raising her hands again. The black flood rose with her hands, obeying their master.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The voice said again. Then two people came out to the open, hopping onto a large branch. It was Mei and Ana, smiling. Rayne, who was sleeping, was wrapped in a blanket, literally hanging on Mei’s back. The yeti held another bag, most likely filled with her body parts. When Adelaide saw her lover in such a state, her eyes glowed even brighter than rubies.

“What did you do to Rayne!?” Adelaide snarls, aiming the flood at the duo. Ana waved her finger at the vampire.

“I said you shouldn’t do that.” The older jackal says. Adelaide wasn’t listening at all. She threw the black flood in plain fury, practically forgetting that Rayne was in their possessions. Ana whispered a spell and there was a materialized sword barrier that reflect the attack. It bounced off the barrier, hitting Adelaide smack in the chest. “I told you.”

Hanzo took this chance to bring out his weapon, ready to shoot, whispering a spell. He watches the flood dripped down Adelaide’s body as she was thrown off from her spot by her own attack. With a precise eye, he shot two arrows. The weapon flew in the air, aiming straight at Adelaide’s hands. It pierces her hands, shoving her straight to the ground, pinning her to the Earth. Now she was immobilized and unable to continue her magic as long as the arrows stay imbedded into her hands.

“You think this will stop me!” Adelaide snarls, ripping herself to stand, pushing against the arrows. The arrows doesn’t budge at all, keeping her sticking to the ground. She tugs again and again, only drawing more blood to ooze out of the wound. “What?”

“It’s hopeless.” Hanzo says. The black flood was slowly disappearing, withering away because it doesn’t have a master to control it. “I cursed those arrows to remain into the ground until I lift it. Even someone like you can not rip yourself out of the ground without losing both of your hands.”

“Fuck. Fuck me.” Adelaide groans. She glares at Ana and Mei. “If you’re going to kill me, hurry up and do it.”

Mei takes the sleeping Rayne off of her shoulders and placed the chimera next to the vampire. Ignoring Adelaide’s comment, she says, “Can you still reattached Rayne’s arms if they haven’t touched her for a long time?”

“Of course I can. Rayne carries a small amount of my blood inside her. As long as I activate that, I can heal any wound for her. Why do you need to know?” Adelaide explains, spitting her words out with disdain.

“Go to sleep.” Ana says, shooting a blue bullet at Adelaide’s head. The vampire was knocked unconscious, even snoring a bit as she fell over. The jackal smiles at her work, then turns to face Hanzo. “You can take the curse off of the arrows.”

“Are you sure?” Hanzo confirms.

“They won’t wake up for a full day. We will be long gone by then.”

“Ah, alright. I’ll trust your judgement.” Hanzo whispered a counter spell, lifting the curse off of the arrows. “Well, I guess those two are settled.”

“I’m so happy that you came back, Ana.” Mei says, smiling at the older jackal.

“It’s good to be back.” Ana happily replies. “My old age is starting to get the best of me.”

“What made you come back?” Hanzo asks. “I mean it’s great that you came for us. You really turned the tide of battle. I really wasn’t sure how to stop Adelaide.”

“I came back because I realize that I can’t keep running from Duat, especially during a time like this.” Ana explains. “I admit, I was scared. I found it hard to integrate back into Duat after the first Overwatch but I was mostly scared of reuniting with my daughter. I can’t leave my daughter alone if Duat were to fall.”

“I think you’re doing the right thing.” Mei pipes up. “Will Jack and Reinhardt be okay?”

“Well, they were the ones who pushed me away to come back.” Ana laughs. There was a loud explosion, vibrating the Earth. The trio turns around to the sound. “Ah, Hana. I hope she is doing well.”

“Ana, Hana was granted her ninth tail!” Mei excitingly says.

“Oh I can tell. I can practically fell the extra power.”

“We should go help her and Sombra.” Hanzo suggested. Ana waved her head to decline.

“No, it isn’t our fight. We would only be getting in the way.” Ana says.

“She’s right.” Mei joins in. “I’m sure Hana will defeat Hironori.”

Hanzo smiled, agreeing with the women. Ana tilts her head after a few moments. She says, “Who’s Sombra?”

_________

“I can’t believe I came back.” Jesse grumbles, watching the two sides battle it out. It was a bloodbath. He saw the dead centaurs rise from their horrid state and shock the surviving jackals. It was a mess. The centaurs were aggressive, fueled by Widowmaker’s poison. The jackals were having a hard time comprehending this depressing miracle.“Sheesh, they aren’t really alive. Their bodies are just moving on their own. How creepy.”

The Screech Owl, a little taller than Jesse, glared at the werewolf and hissed at the scene it saw. It flapped its wings, messing up Jesse’s fur. The Talon agent was in his cross humanoid and werewolf form. It didn’t take him long to return to the scene.

“Hey! Watch the fur!” The wolf snapped at the bird. “Sheesh, if you don’t like what you see then leave. I’ll do my mission.”

Opening its beak, it released a nasal and screechy voice. “Fail this and you die.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Kill Fareeha and it will excuse Widowmaker for her reckless behavior.” Jesse says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t get why I have to be punished for this. It’s her fault.”

“Do not question our lord, Hades.” The owl growls. “If you fail to kill Fareeha, both you and Widowmaker will be killed.”

“I get it.” Jesse snaps, baring his fangs with a snarl. “To be fair, I returned. Widowmaker didn’t, on the other hand.”

“Do not quest-“

“Oh shut up before I eat you, you feather loaded shit.” Jesse snarls, snapping his jaws at the owl. The creature rolled its eyes and took off, leaving Jesse alone.

“I’m going to kill Widowmaker for this. Even if she’s dead, I’ll bring her back from the dead and kill her again.” Jesse sighed, stretching his limbs.

He transitioned to his full wolf form, standing proudly on all four paws. With a deep breath, he released a loud howl that echoed throughout Duat. All of the jackals halted their movement for a second. It was a howl for a challenge. Specifically for a certain jackal. Jesse only had to wait a few moments to get a reply. A loud howl erupted from the battlefield, feminine yet powerful.

“Well I wasn’t expecting her in particular, let's see how this will play out.”

++++++++++

“Asim, You must rest. Your body needs more time.” Anubis says, trying to push the reckless swordsman back into the bed. Asim refused, nudging the hand away. He lets out a ragged cough while he secured his sword to his side.

“My Lord, please let me join the fight. I must be with my brothers and sisters.” The one-eared jackal says.

“You won’t last a minute in there. You must return to your room. That’s an order.” Anubis growls. He tries to push the jackal back into his room, but to no avail.

“Anubis!” Asim pleaded. “Please, I can’t just sit here and let my comrades die merciless deaths. Let me join. It is my duty as a warrior of Duat.”

Anubis sighed as he realized that Asim won’t take no for an answer. He rubs his temple. “Asim, are you sure?”

“I am, my Lord. I am. Let me fight.”

“The poison still lingers in your blood. It will halt you in time of great power. If you overexert yourself, you will fall. Do you understand?”

“I do, my Lord.”

“Okay. Fine. I’ll let you go but take this with you.” Anubis says. He takes out a small pouch from his robes, handing it to the swordsman. “Use this to release your full potential.”

Asim’s eyes widen. “Anubis, this is a dangerous item you are giving me.”

“I wouldn’t do this normally but you give me no choice. I refuse to let you go out there in the state you are in.”

“Not even Fareeha’s father could contain himself after he used this. He almost killed Ana.”

“I know but if you do not take it, you will fall the moment you take your first step onto the battlefield.”

Asim nodded his head, understanding the position he was in. “I understand.”

Anubis places his hand on Asim’s shoulder, staring straight into his eyes. “Even if you do not fight, you have already done your people the favor by warning us of Hades’ quick arrival. You are an honorable jackal.”

“Thank you my Lord, but I must fight. I must. I-“ Asim took a deep breath. “I don’t ever want to see nor hear the tears that Walidah shed for me. I don’t ever want to see her that sad again.”

__________

In the Fight for Duat, warriors against warriors, the tide of the battle continues to swift back and forth. Fareeha charged with her people, destroying the centaurs as they rose from the dead. Each time they fell, they only rose back up. Walidah and Annatar strangled with the giants, holding them back from participating in the real fight. After they heard the howl from Jesse McCree, Walidah stopped to analyze the cry. Her heart decided for her. After a few seconds, she howled back with pride in her soul. A comeback to distribute to the werewolf. Without thinking, Walidah charged towards the source of the sound, leaving Annatar, confused, to handle the giants by herself. Sooner or later, Panya joins the elf to help eliminate the giants. Meanwhile, Angela and Widowmaker exchanged blows and attacks in the sky, circling each other like birds of prey. In the chaos, the battle could go either way. Will Duat fall? Will Hades succeed? What will become for the fate of the Chaos Realm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day. Self Love is important so embrace yourselves. Single or not, loving yourself will make you happier and confidant. 
> 
> IF you are interested in BOTH Pharmercy and Korrasami, check out my Valentine Fanfiction, “Pharmercy and Korrasami Meet On Valentine’s Day”  
> _________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	18. A Mother’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story is kicking it up a notch. I really can’t take all these seperate story lines. Sigh. I make my writing harder for me. Anyways, enjoy!

Hironori held onto a branch to steady himself. He was in his full form, radiating an energy that made the earth tremble beneath him. He took heavy breaths, keeping an ear out for Hana and Sombra. He snarls as he felt their energies coming closer to him already.

“Ara, ara, those girls won’t even let me catch my breath.” He mutters. He summons energy to his palm and turns around, punting the tree into the direction of the girls. He then turns around to jump off and escape.

“You can’t keep running!” Hana screams, swiftly jumping aside from the flying tree trunk. Sombra was behind her, at quite a distance away. She had a hard time trying to keep up with Hana and Hironori.

“Sheesh, foxes are way to fast.” She complained. “I can barely catch up.”

She stops at a branch, watching the foxes sprint away. It was useless for her to try and catch up. Sombra needed a different plan. She starts heading to a different direction. Her ultimate was ready but she needed to find a perfect opportunity to launch it. If she could catch Hironori by surprise, then she will be able to help Hana defeat him for good.

Meanwhile, Hana was already at Hironori’s feet and was launching attacks to break the branches ahead of him so he will not have anything to land on. Yet the male fox used the side of the tree trunks to launch him into a speedy escape. However, Hana was able to keep up with him.

“Hironori, give it up!” Hana growls. She launched a vine like attack to grab the fox’s foot to bring him down. “Stop running and fight like a fucking man!”

“If you insist, Hana!” The fox snarls and he turns around to ram his foot into Hana’s chest. She is punted towards the ground, the vine like magic still holding onto Hironori. The male fox followed Hana as they both fell together. He picked up speed, aiming his foot again. As they got closer to the Earth, Hironori slams his foot into Hana’s stomach, forcing her deeper into the ground, creating a crater that wiped the nearby trees off.

Hana is able to recover quickly. She grabs Hironori’s foot and throws him off to the side. He crashed into the ground, not too far from Hana. The vine was still on his leg. Hana gets up, launching bullets of attacks at the fox. Some of the attacks hit him, earning a snarl. Hironori turns around and sucks in his breath until his chest protruded out. With one blow, he releases a fireball at Hana, almost as big as the crater itself.

Hana waves her hands into symbols and pumps her chest out, releasing water to escape her lips. The water surrounds her, creating a water bubble around her. The fire sweeps over Hana, trapped in the water bubble, and it causes the ground to light up in flames. Once the worse of the fireball ended, Hana broke her water barrier and it quenched out the flames around her. The female fox stood there, surrounded by the flames of her enemy with a confidant look.

“Stop it.” Hironori whispered. He stared at the ground, refusing to look at Hana after he took a glance at her, “Stop.”

“Stop what?” Hana asks, pursing her lips.

“Stop remind me of her.”

“My mother?”

“Stop reminding me of her!” Hironori growls, clenching his fist. The image of a smiling Hyomin flashed in his mind. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It felt foreign to him. What was it? “She’s dead. She’s dead. You are not your mother.”

“You’re right.” Hana answers. “I’m not my mother. I’m Hana Song and I’m going to defeat you.”

“No.” Hironori mutters, clutching his head as Hyomin’s smiling face flashed numerously inside of his mind. He felt tears drip down his face. “Get out.”

“What?”

“Your mother, why does she still smile for me?”

Hana just remains silent this time. She watches the fox crouch, holding his head. He must be having flashback. The fox grits her teeth and growls, “You can’t seriously be feeling guilty now?”

“What?” The fox says, lifting his head up.

“Seriously, there is no way that you actually regret what you did to my mother and my father.”

“You have no father!”

“I do!” Hana retaliated. “I had a father and a mother. They were in love and happy until you tore them apart. Stop trying to rectify your mistakes and fight me.”

“Oh, Hana. You don’t understand. I love you. I love you so.”

“No, you don’t. You love Hyomin and you’re using me to replace her! Now stop acting like a victim and own up to what you did! Fight me! Hana Song! The daughter of Hyomin Song, the woman you loved!” Hana screams, belting out her voice. She was tired of Hironori’s weird mood swing. Using the vine that was still attached on his leg, she pulls him towards her. Once he was close enough, Hana held a palm out and pounded into his chest, making him fly off to the other side. This time, the vine broke.

The male fox reoriented himself mid air and moved his hands to create symbols to summon sharp needles. They hovered in the air, aiming at Hana. With a flick of his wrist, he rained them down onto the fox. Hana raised her hands up, creating a earth barrier to defend herself. The needles pierce the tough earth but none manage to hit Hana. Taking the barrier down, Hana sucked in a breath again and blew out a gust of wind at the male fox.

Hironori twirls off to the side, while still in mid air, and summons water to create a barrier around him. This time, Hana jumps up to meet the male fox, aiming a glowing fist at the man. She slams into the water barrier, evaporating the water and ramming her fist into Hironori’s chest. The male fox grabs Hana’s wrist and wraps an arm around her waist.

In response, Hana flips herself so that her foot rams into his shoulders, now upside down. She twirls her body to grab his hands. Then she flips them around, Hironori’s back heading to the ground. Hana slams the fox into the Earth, pushing as much force as she can. She jumps off of him and makes a cross with her fingers. The Earth rose up, attaching onto Hana’s body. It created an armor above her chest, arms and legs.

“How?” Hironori coughs out, blood coating his lips. “I don’t understand. I have trained my entire life to master every spell and technique. Yet, I feel inferior to you. I feel...powerless.”

His eyes focused on Hana’s face. The image of Hyomin flashe again and he snarls. He throws an energy bullet at Hana in which the female fox easily deflects. This made him angrier. The more he saw Hana, the more he saw Hyomin.

“I have something that you will never have.” Hana says, charging at Hironori once he gets up. He braces himself for the female fox’s attack. Hana slams her foot into his side. He grabs the foot and tries to throw her off. Hana twirls in mid air, slamming her other foot into Hironori’s chest. He stumbles back, feeling pathetic.

“Something I will never have?” He whispers. “What is it that I can never have?”

He regains his balance, grabbing Hana by her waist. He digs his nails into her skin and sucks in a breath. Yellow eyes grow wide and Hana struggles to get out of Hironori’s grip. She shoves her foot against the male fox, trying to get him to lose his balance. Within a second, Hironori blasts Hana’s face with an icy breath. She screams as the ice cold blast stings into her skin and seals her mouth, nose, and eyes close. Shoving her hands, which she was able to free in the last minute, against Hironori’s shoulders and launches herself away.

Hironori looks at his damage but his eyes widen in shock. He didn’t understand how or why. The ice that was covering Hana’s face was melting away in a rapid pace. Yet Hana didn’t say any spells nor did anything to to melt it. It was like his attack didn’t do anything to her. Once the ice melted off of Hana’s air circulation, she gasps out loud, trying to regain the precious air. When Hana made eye contact with Hironori, he gasps. Again. Again with Hyomin’s face.

“Stop it!” Hironori screeched. “Stop appearing again! Fuck off Hyomin and leave this world!”

“What?” Hana says in shock. Why was Hironori losing his sanity? “Hyomin isn’t here.”

“She is!” Hironori growls, pointing at Hana. Hana’s imaged faded between Hana and Hyomin. “She’s right there. She’s right here!”

Hana touches her face. It didn’t really prove anything but she pinched her cheeks so she knows she was here in person. Then she watches Hironori’s twisted face distort and he snarls at her. Hana says, “What are you talking about?”

The female fox charges at Hironori and launches miniature fireballs at the fox. He raises his hand to reflect each attack. Then he raises an earth barrier to protect himself from Hana’s attacks. Hana just climbs over the barrier and throws a punch into Hironori’s skull. Again, the image of Hyomin flashed in his mind as he saw Hana.

Throwing him off a bit, Hironori grabs Hana’s shoulders and slams her into his barrier, breaking it and letting it crumble. When his eyes glared at Hana’s, he gasps in panic. This time he was staring right at Hyomin’s face and she wasn’t fading away. He shook the fox but Hyomin’s face didn’t disappeared. She had a soft smile on her beautiful face.

“No. You’re dead. You’re not here.” Hironori panics, shaking Hana/Hyomin.

“I am here.” Hyomin answered, not Hana this time.

“No. No. No.” The male fox repeated, shaking Hyomin more. All he saw was Hyomin, not Hana. Was he going this crazy? Was she really a figment of his imagination.

“Hironori.” Hyomin sternly says. “I am here. I’ve always been here.” She points to her heart. “I have always been in Hana’s heart.”

“What?”

“I never left Hana. I was always there for her, even though she couldn’t see nor hear me.”

_She kissed the baby’s forehead and reluctantly lets go. A sob rips from her body. She had to leave. Sooner the better. “No matter what, I will always be watching over you. I don't care if you are a fox or human, or even an angel. You are my daughter and my flesh and blood. You are Hana Song. My Hana Song.”_

“What the fuck are you saying!? You are dead! Dead for fuck’s sake! You are not Hyomin, you are Hana and I plan to make her mine.”

Hyomin sadly smiles, shaking her head in disappointment. “Do you really not get it? I guess that’s understandable, for you really are a twisted person.”

“ _Hana.” Hyomin says. She smiles, imagining her daughter’s laughing face. “Hana, I will always be in your heart. I hope to see you one day. Just one day.”_

“Get what?!” Hironori snarls.

“You may know everything in the universe and, yes, that makes you powerful. You can twist everything to your will, to your liking. You can be the ultimate but there is something that will always defeat you. Something that you never really obtained and it will always protect Hana.”

_She kissed the baby’s forehead and reluctantly lets go._

“What is it!?”

“Love. A love that is passionate but genuine. You lack the experiences of real love. That may have been my fault, though.” Hyomin explains sadly. “Regardless, it is my love that protects Hana and will always stay within her heart.”

“Love? But I know love! I know what it is to love!”

“No, you don’t. Hironori, you do not love, you obsess. Your obsession has made you weak. You will never defeat Hana and take her. Not like how you took her away from me.”

Hironori was silent. He was confused. Angry. Sad. All mixed together in his heart and yet he still did not understand. He did not understand Hyomin’s words. When he opened his mouth, all he could say was, “Hyo..min.”

“Hana isn’t just protected by my love. She, herself, fully understands love. She loves someone and that precious person loves her back.”

“Hyoyeon.”

“Actually, she goes by Sombra now.” Hyomin/ Hana says at the same time with a determine smile.

It freaks Hironori out and he lets go of the girl. He trips over his feet and stumbles a bit. He’s on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “No. No. No. no.”

“Hironori.” Hyomin says, getting down to cup his face. She looks at him gently with a small smile. “I’m sorry that I rejected your love. I regret that our friendship tore in half. However, I don’t regret meeting you when I was a child. I truly don’t regret that.”

Hironori smiles, like he was being blessed. He reaches for Hyomin as he says, “Hyomin, I never forgot. I never forgot you.”

“I know. That’s why my daughter must end you.”

His smile disappears. “What?”

“However, she won’t be defeating you by herself.”

“What?”

“¡Apagando las luces!” A voiced called out. In a bright purple light, all Hironori saw was the image of Hyomin disappearing into a blur of purple. His body felt tight. He felt weak. It was like his body was frozen. He couldn’t move.

A fire bore into his core. It burned his insides, threatening to come out. His voice was gone. His mind was blank. The pain. It was immense and horrid. It was like he was being burned alive.

The purple light fades a bit and all he saw was a palm, specifically Hana’s palm. The image of Hyomin and Hana alternated a bit. Both women kept a smile. A dim greenish light glowed in the middle of her palm. Hana, this time, said, “Nerf this.”

All Hironori saw was green. All he felt was pain. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. How could he cry with no eyes? How could he screamed with no voice? His body was slowly disappearing and for once, Hironori felt a sort of peace. Was it really peace? We may never know.

_____

_Moments before Hana defeated Hironori..._

_“Mom?” Hana said, surprised it was her voice. She could hear Hironori screaming at her but all she saw was darkness. The first thing that came to mind was that word._

_“I’m here.”_

_“Mom?” Hana said again. The voice felt familiar. She could hear the screams of the male fox but it faded a bit._

_“Sorry, let me quiet his voice so we can talk.” The voice said and with a snap, the darkness faded. Hana adjust to the sudden brightness. She opened her eyes to find an older woman that looked heavily similar to her. Hana knew who it was and she ran into the woman’s arms._

_“Mom!” Hana cried and Hyomin laughed as she embraced her child._

_“Hana.” Hyomin sighed as she gave kisses onto Hana’s forehead. “Oh, my child. My own child. I’m so happy to finally see you in person.”_

_“Mom. You’re real.”_

_“I am, Hana. I am.”_

_“Even though we never really met, I missed you so much. I miss dad too, even though I never met him.”_

_“He misses you too. So much.” Hyomin answers, looking into her daughter's eyes. “Hana, I’m sorry that I was never there when you were growing up.”_

_“You don’t need to apologize, mother. It was never your fault.” Hana says, smiling. “I have so much to tell you. I have to tell you about Overwatch, my trials, and Hyoyeon.”_

_“You mean Sombra.”_

_“Ah, yes. Sombra.” Hana beams. Then she tilts her head. “Wait, how do you know Sombra is Hyoyeon?”_

_“Well, I may have had something to do with her revival.” Hyomin responds with a wink._

_“Huh?”_

_“Never mind, that’s not important now. I don’t really have much time so I trust want to say that I love you so much. No matter what, no matter what you do, I will always love you.”_

_“Thank you, mom. Thank you.” Hana says and she goes in to hug her mom again. They remain like that for the short few seconds they had. It made Hana the happiest she has ever been. A mother’s love, a powerful force, that bends the rules of reality and magic._

__________

The gate was being attack. It has been for a while until there was a loud explosions. Ana could feel it. The air crackled and roared. She led Hanzo and Mei with her, heading to the gate. She felt a somewhat familiar energy. It felt similar to Hanzo.

“Ana!” Hanzo calls out as they continue to sprint towards the gate. “Please let me take care of my brother!”

“Hanzo,” Ana called back. “He will not remember you nor will he recognize your voice.”

“He is my brother. I know he’s in there.”

“Look!” Mei called out, pointing at a green light that flashed in the sky. They approached the gate, watching a certain brother attacking it.

“You know that you can’t destroy the gate unless you hold great power.” Ana calls out, alerting the brother of their presence. He turns around, his red eyes glowing, as he withdraws his sword. Half of his face was covered by a mask, only revealing his upper face.

“Genji.” Hanzo mutters, gritting his teeth.

The man only responds by throwing shurikens at the group, only to be deflected by Hanzo himself. The older brother growls at Genji, as if he was disappointed that his brother would attack him. The younger dragon doesn’t say anything and he relaxes, like he was giving up. Then he turns around, ready to leave.

“Genji!” Hanzo screams, sprinting to his brother. “Wait. Don’t leave!”

Geni stops, turning his head slightly so it would reveal his red eyes. He remains silent.

“Come on. It’s me. Your brother, Hanzo.” The older dragon pleaded.

“Hanzo,” Ana speaks up. “I told you, he will not listen as long as he is under Hades’ control.”

Ignoring the older jackal, Hanzo continues to speak. “Genji. I’m your brother. Please. You must remember your own brother.”

Genji only replies, “I do not have a brother.”

The younger Shimada brother runs off, leaving the group alone. Determined, Hanzo gives chase but he stopped by Ana. He snarls at the older jackal, “Let me go, Ana! He’s my brother!”

“What will you do?” Ana questions. “Beg? Keep talking to him until he remembers?”

The older dragon was silent, he growls to himself, looking down at the ground. “I-I don’t know.”

“He was probably here on orders from Hiroshi, a desperate act to make sure we don’t pass the gate.” Ana explains, rubbing Hanzo’s back.

“Why wouldn’t he stay and fight then?”

“Look!” Mei called out, pointing at the gate. “Is it suppose to be looking like that?”

Hanzo and Ana turn around to see the gate turning a shade of dark red. It made a slightly hissing sound, like it was in pain. Ana took a step closer, to get a better view. She then smiles, saying, “Ah, my apologies. Hanzo, your brother might still be in his heart.”

“What do you mean?” Hanzo asks, trying to look over Ana’s shoulder. She stands up, turning around, and holding out a broken charm. It looked burnt, sizzling at the tip.

“It’s Hiroshi’s spell. It’s powerful too. It was meant to keep the gates sealed if anything went wrong.” Ana explains. “Genji destroyed it.”

Hanzo has a bright smile on his face. “Then he’s back?”

“I don’t know.” Ana replied, making Hanzo’s smile flatter a bit. “I’m not sure what is happening to Genji but he helped us get through one part of the barrier. If we meet him again, we might not be so friendly.”

“What’s most important is that we have a chance to get to Duat in time!” Mei pipes. Hanzo nods his head in agreement.

“Yes. Of course. My apologies for letting my personal feelings get in the way.” He says.

“Do not apologize, Hanzo. He is your brother. He is family. Today was not meant for helping him, instead he helped us.” Ana says with a gentle smile. “We may not know why but it gives us a bit more faith.”

Hanzo nodded his head, thinking, _What is happening to you, Genji? What are you thinking?_

“Ana!” A voice called out. The group turns to face to sprinting fox, racing down to them. Sombra was following behind.

“Hana!” Ana calls out and lets the fox run into her arms. “Oh, I am so proud of you.”

“You came back!” Hana exclaims. “With you, we will definitely get through the gate.”

“Hey, guys. Long time no see.” Sombra chuckles, waving at Hanzo and Mei. She nods her head towards Ana. “You too, as well.”

“Yes, now you seem a bit familiar.” Ana says. “Sombra. Hanzo and Mei has already told me your story.”

“Ah, that’s good. I’m too wiped out to explain my own story too.” Sombra says with a sigh, rubbing her back.

“Sombra was awesome!” Hana quickly explains. “She was hiding off and she released her ultimate at Hironori and I was able to defeat him.”

“I take it that everyone was defeated.” Mei says, counting her fingers up to three.

“Then, we should not waste time.” Ana says. “Does everyone know what to do?”

Everyone nodded their heads, watching Ana head to the gate. She whispers a small spell and everyone felt a bit lighter. “What’s this?” Mei asks.

“It gives you a bit off a boost.” Ana explains. “We will need it. There’s no doubt that Hades will have already sense us. We must pour our power into the gate and overthrow Hades.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Sombra mumbles.

“Oh trust me,” Ana says. “It will not be simple at all.”

__________

“Well, I was expecting someone taller.” Jesse snarks, looking at Walidah of the Electric Claws. She had jumped out of the battlefield and is now facing Jesse. She looked tiny compared to him and Jesse had to stifle a laugh.

“I remember you.” Walidah spatted, snarling at the werewolf.

Jesse tilts his head to the side. “Who are you?”

“I was one of the scouts that informed Duat of you and your army’s presence.”

“Ah, okay. Whatever. Run along, kid.” The werewolf shrugs. “I need to fight someone else.”

“I’m aware of who you need to fight but I want to fight you.”

“Look!” Jesse rolls his eyes upwards. He hated how loud this brat was. He needed to fight Fareeha, not this child. “I have a mission to fight someone else. I’m not going to waste time with a pipsqueak like you.”

Walidah roars and throws a punch at Jesse. He catches it easily in his palm. “You think I’m a kid and that gives you the upper hand?!”

“Hey, I’m the one holding your hands little girl.” The werewolf throws Walidah over his shoulder. She lands on her face, spitting out rocks and dirt. Walidah then leaps at Jesse, getting caught by him again, only this time she electrocutes him a little. Just a tiny shock, enough to make him realize it wasn’t the static from their fur. He roars in pain and pushes Walidah away from him. “Ow! That stings! I didn’t know you can use magic.”

“Who’s the little girl now?” Walidah taunted, raising a hand to let the electricity run throw her claws.

“Still you, literally. Sheesh, you little brat, that howl was suppose to be for Fareeha. When I got another howl, I expected another jackal, not a puppy.”

“I am a jackal!” Walidah roars, landing a kick at Jesse’s side. It stumbles him a bit. Then the werewolf twists his body so he could slam Walidah in the stomach with his foot, returning the favor. He smiles as the blonde jackal crashes into the ground, coughing out bile.

“Ah, so you’re a runt.” Jesse laughs out loud. “I actually feel sorry for you.”

“Please don’t.” Walidah rolls her eyes as she gets up. “Fight me.”

“Goodness, what is with you? Look, I’m not into women, okay?” He raised both hands into the air. “I like men.”

“In what context did you think I was trying to ask you out!?” Walidah snarls angrily. “First of all, I have a girlfriend! Second, I want to fight you so I can prove my worth in battle and not have you fight Fareeha.”

“First of all, that’s great that you have a girlfriend. Second of all, I want to fight Fareeha or someone who is actually a jackal. Not a little kid.”

“I am a jackal!”

“You’re a runt!”

The dogs were wheezing and huffing at each other, out of breath. They looked ridiculous. If the other jackals weren’t busy fighting, they would gawk at the two dogs barking at each other but none of them biting. It was Walidah that spoke up again. “Are you seriously not going to fight me because I’m a runt?”

“Yeah.” Jesse bluntly says. “I’m not going to fight a kid.”

“I’m not a kid! I bet I’m older than you!”

“No way.”

“I’m older than Fareeha!”

“Yeah, congrats. You’re still a runt.”

“Am I a runt or a kid to you?”

“Both!” Jesse rubbed his head. He couldn’t believe he was arguing with a kid-runt jackal. Oh, Widowmaker would laugh at this sight. He cracked his neck to loosen his tight nerves. “Okay, okay. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll fight you but if you faint, I win. Got it?”

“That’s not a deal. I don’t get anything out of it.” Walidah mutters with a growl.

“Will you stop complaining?” Jesse snarls. “Fine! Let’s fight, Jackal against Werewolf style. Let’s see who is superior. Okay?”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman?” Walidah mumbles.

“I try.”

“That was sarcasm.”

++++++++++

“I’m going to kill that runt jackal for ditching me with these overgrown buffoons.” Annatar snarls as she slams another giant into the ground for the umtheeth time.

“Huh? Me?” Panya asks, pointing to herself. She destroys a giant from above, watching it fall to the ground.

“Not you! Walidah!” Annatar says. “She suddenly left me alone with these stupid giants and these fucking mindless tools keep coming back to life.”

“Didn’t you hear the howl?”

“Yeah, I heard the fucking howl. What’s so important about it anyways?” Annatar asks, watching the dead giants slowly rise back to their feet. Annatar rolls her eyes and groans.

“It was a challenge from a werewolf. If we respond to its howl, we must come and fight it no matter what.”

“Why did Walidah have to respond to it first?” Annatar grumbles as she runs off to avoid a foot stomp.

“Well, she does have a title.” Panya explains. “Titles are granted to jackals that have done great deeds in battle.”

“Why doesn’t Fareeha have one?”

“She’s an Amari. They, as a loyal family, have already done great deeds in their names. Perhaps Anubis will give Fareeha a moniker, like how Angela has one.”

“Ah, alright.” Annatar sighs, pushing off a giant back to the ground again. “Walidah has a title and she has to be the one to fight?”

“Yes. She is a superior Jackal and a runt too.”

“What’s the deal with you guys and runts? You make it sound like it’s a bad thing. No offense though, I think you’re doing great, Panya. I honestly would not have considered the fact that you were a runt if no one told me.”

“Runts are the smallest pups in the litter. We have a nutrition deficiency and runts are more likely to experience health problems in their life times.” Panya explains as she shoves a giant to the side, making it crash into another one. “For example, I’m practically blind in my right eye.”

“Really?” Annatar gasps. She shoves her fist into the skull of a giant, blowing it’s head into pieces. As it fell, the purple liquid slowly placed the crushed skull back together. “I can’t even tell. You seem perfectly balanced.”

“Thank you, Annatar. It means that my training has paid off.” Panya giggles.

“What about Walidah?” Annatar asks. “Is it her height?”

“Yeah, she’s the smallest adult jackal. That’s her flaw.”

“I don’t think size really matters.”

“For a jackal, it is. We rely on our strength.” Panya says, kicking a giant in its face. “For a runt, it is hard to compete with fully trained jackals. Walidah struggled behind her comrades, always being left behind. She had to be loud to get herself heard, or even being taken seriously. It’s hard for runts like us to be considered as warriors, we could barely be considered jackals.”

“Well, that explains her personality.” Annatar smiles, shoving her foot into a giant’s nose, breaking it. She then throws a giant over her, letting it tumble on the ground. “So what does being a runt have to do with her running off to attend a howl?”

“Ego. Pride. Anything to prove herself. She’s probably wanting to fight so she could mean something to this battle.”

“Mean something?”

“How else did you think she earned her title? She runs off to defeat numerous of enemies and gain respect among her comrades. A wild child.” Panya laughs. “I respect her so much. She’s a leading example that being a runt doesn’t stop someone from living their full potential.”

“Yeah, she’s a one of a kind jackal.” Annatar agrees, landing on the ground to take a breather.

Panya smiles at Annatar’s soften gaze. “You are one of few to have regarded Walidah as an equal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Fareeha respects her, as well, but there was someone else that truely saw her for who she is.”

“Who?”

“Asim the Silent Swordsman.” Panya says. “He was the one who helped her discover her abilities to use magic. He’s the reason why she is regarded as the Electric Claws.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been reading up on One Piece lately...
> 
> Okie byeeeee!  
> __________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	19. Hope and Punches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

“ _I give up.” Walidah sighs, collapsing on the ground. Asim watched the tiny jackal howl into the red sky. The sun was going down and they had been training all day with no improvement. Walidah could not land a single hit on Asim, even without his sword._

_“Walidah.” Asim mutters, not very sure on what to say._

_“I can’t, Asim!” Walidah chokes, hiding her face from Asim. “I’m tired of this. I will never be able to be like everyone else.”_

_The swordsman remained silent, watching Walidah’s shoulders rise up and down with her heavy breathing. She was trying to hold back her sobs. Walidah was smaller then, and she looked like a child throwing a tantrum. He sits down next to her, giving her some space. “Walidah.” He says again._

_“What?” She snarls, baring her fangs. “Are you going to give me an emotional speech about how I shouldn’t compare myself with others and that I’m special in my own way?”_

_“Ah...no.” The swordsman says, sweat dripping down his face. “I was going to ask if you had an interest in magic.”_

_“Magic?” The small jackal scoffed. “Only selected jackals of Duat can use magic. Why would I, a small runt, want to learn an ability that is only gifted to worthy warriors? Look at you! Look at Fareeha! She’s an Amari, one of Duat’s loyal clans. She is someone that is worthy of using magic.”_

_“I know but it doesn’t hurt to think it might be a possibility for you.”_

_“Funny, Asim. Really funny. It’ll just remind me that I’m just a weak runt that can barely lift her own weight.” Walidah scoffs, placing her head on her knees, bring her knees to her chest. It made her feel smaller but she wanted to wallow in her flaws._

_“Come on.” Asim says. He lifts Walidah up and over his broad shoulders, ignoring her growls and hisses. “On your feet.”_

_“What are you doing?” The blonde jackal cries out as she is forced to stand. She crosses her arms, releasing a snarling pout. Glaring at Asim, she watches as the swordsman cracks his neck and stretched his arms._

_“I’m going to try and help you. Listen to what I say.” He explains. “You know that I use magic to increase my speed.”_

_“Okay.” Walidah bluntly says, rolling her eyes._

_“We all have energy. We use it to train and fight. Sometimes that energy can be transformed into magic through sheer will, thus we are able to use it.”_

_“Not everyone can just make magic out of thin air.”_

_“You’re right. However, if one believes that they can use magic, then it comes to you.”_

_“That makes no sense.” Walidah growls. Her heart didn’t want to listen to Asim’s instructions, she just wanted to take a nap right now. “Did it work for you?”_

_“Yeah.” Asim answers._

_“Okay, now I know you’re pulling my tail.”_

_“I’m serious. I really wanted to learn magic and I trained hard to try and grasp it. Then, suddenly, it was bestowed on me and here I am.”_

_“Sounds like bullshit.”_

_“Magic works in mysterious ways. You wouldn’t understand until you try.”_

_Raising her hands in the air in defeat, Walidah says, “Okay, if I try and listen to you about working on magic, will you leave me alone about it once I decide that it’s useless to even trying to attempt it?”_

_“Fair enough.” Asim answers. He gives her a warm smile. It made Walidah feel a bit better. It was nice to have a fellow jackal actually not look down at her and scoff._

_“I don’t know why you’re wasting time on me.” Walidah mutters, failing to hide the soft smile from erupting on her lips. Asim chuckles and pats Walidah on the head, ruffling her blonde hair._

_“It’s because Anubis assigned us to be partners. As my partner, it is my responsibility to support you to become a better jackal. I, personally, want to help you because I believe that every jackal, runt or not, is a worthy warrior of Duat. We all have a purpose in this world and if my involvement with your development is needed, then I want to be a part of your transformation into a full fledge warrior.” Asim says, ending his speech with a rare lopsided grin. Walidah felt awestruck and Asim’s words left an impression on her heart. She scoffs out a laugh to hide her happiness, running a hand through her long hair._

_“You make it sound like we are a married couple.” Walidah mutters, smirking at the corner of her lips. She teases, “I’m kinda expecting you to pop the question now.”_

_“That would be impossible.” Asim chuckles. “I have no desire to copulate with you, nor with any jackal.”_

_“Okay, I take back what I said. I was kidding.” Walidah says, giving Asim a playful punch in the arm. “Sheesh, you can be so serious sometimes.”_

_“I get that a lot.” Asim says, tilting his head a bit. “Now, listen to what I say.”_

_Walidah nods her head. “Alright, enlighten me.”_

_“It’s best to meditate.” Asim takes a deep breath, filling his chest with air. He lets his arms loose by his side. Walidah does the same. “Take a moment to erase everything from your mind and focus on your energy.”_

_“Shouldn’t we sit down for this?”_

_“You can but you tend to fall asleep easily.” Asim says. Walidah shrugs her shoulder, agreeing with the jackal. “Now, once your mind is clear, just focus at your core. Take in the details of your body. Feel your heartbeat. Feel the blood rushing through your brain. Feel yourself relax.”_

_Walidah does as she is told. Taking calm breaths, she listened to her own heartbeat with her trained ears. It was a soft thump. A gentle throb. Her mind was empty, clear of her frustrations. She listen to her body, listen to her soul._

_“What do you feel when you focus on your core? What is a jackal? Who are you? What are you? Ask yourself these question and let your energy take over you.” Asim continues to gently speak._

_Walidah thought about her body, about how small it was. She wanted to feel and be powerful. It would make her worthy to Duat. The blonde jackal had to take a second to reconsider her thoughts. While she did want to be worthy of Duat, she also wanted to prove herself. Why? She is a member of Duat. She loves her home. She wants to defend it and fight for it. Her hands twitch a bit from the thought. Yes. She wanted to protect her home. Walidah wanted to show pride of Duat when she was in battle.The twitch of her hands made Walidah think of what she wanted to do with them. With her hands, she wanted to make a difference. Just with her two hands. How great would that be? With her two hands, she can display her pride as a jackal warrior._

_“Walidah.” Asim’s voice was faraway._

_The blonde jackal imagine climbing a mountain. Her hands digging to the terrain and lifting her off, carrying her small body upwards. Her clawed fingers representing her strength and will as it dug into the dirt, claiming her spot on the mountain. Walidah imagine the claws twitching with excitement as she make each pull of her arms to carrying her up._

_“Walidah.”_

_Walidah could feel the tingling pride she would feel if she ever climbed on top of the mountain. Her fingers twitched at the thought of her. Her core felt hot. It felt like there was a blunt object poking her core. The tingling sensation makes her body feel light and also heavy at the same time._

_“Walidah!”_

_Her hair felt fuzzy. Wait, fuzzy? Walidah snapped her eyes open at the strange sensation. She saw Asim looking at her, wide eyed. He had a wide smile on his face. He says, “You did it.”_

_“What?”_

_“You performed a little bit of magic.”_

_“No, I didn’t.” Walidah says as she looks at her hands and body. She felt completely normal. Asim points at her hair._

_“Your hair is blown up.” He says._

_Walidah runs her fingers through her hair, feeling tiny electric shows as she makes contact with each strand. She could hear the sharp clicking noises as her finger felt like it was being poked by a thousand tiny needles. When her claws made contact with her scalp, she felt a powerful surge rip into her body. It was like a hot white sensation burning her body and she lets out a scream. She didn’t even realize that she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Asim looking down at her in amazement. When she opened her mouth, she saw a puff of black smoke escape her lips as she says, “What?”_

_“That was kinda funny.” Asim says with a smile._

_“Did...Did I just….electrocuted myself?” Walidah asks as her body was experiences waves of a vibrating sensation all over her body._

_“More specifically, you used magic. I knew you could do it.” Asim answered, offering his hand to help lift Walidah off._

_She looked at the hand for a second and then smiles. She takes the hand, letting Asim lift her off of the ground. “I guess I had it in me after all.”_

__________

Asim had to pause and take a deep breath. His lungs were burning, his chest felt like it was going to explode, and the back of his throat was scorching parched. The sounds of cries and roars echoed in his ear, ringing against the clashes of swords and claws. His focus was on one sound. The sound of Walidah’s howl. A response. Asim couldn’t even tell where he was. His eyes adjust to the battlefield, filled with running jackals and centaurs stirring dust into the heavy air. His head throbbed, aching a bit on one side. The swordsman clutch his side as a sharp pain erupted around his spleen.

“I have to fight.” He grumbles. His fingers trace the small bag that Anubis gave him. He grit his teeth as he debated whether or not to take it.

“Asim!” A voice called out. Asim had to take a minute to distinguish it. He turned his head towards the direction. He saw a jackal running towards him with a blue light surrounding her wrists.

“Fareeha.” He says. The female jackal ran up to him, huffing and puffing.

“What are you doing here!?” She says, her brown eyes wide. “Shouldn’t you be resting?!”

“I want to fight!” Asim says, standing up to the other jackal.

“You’re in no condition to be fighting.” Fareeha says, placing a hand on Asim’s shoulder as if to shake him out of his reckless behavior. “Go back inside and rest.”

“Fareeha, let me fight. These are my brothers and sisters out here. Please.” Asim held a stern gaze at Fareeha. He needed her to understand that he didn’t want to remain inactive.

There was a loud clash that rumbled in the air, followed by a spark of energy. Asim and Fareeha looked up towards the sky where Widowmaker and Angela were fighting. Angela had swung her staff right at Widowmaker’s head and the taller woman deflected it with a swipe of her hand. It was as if she treated the staff like an annoying fly.

Brown eyes gaze at the women fighting in the sky before turning back to Asim. There was an understanding in her eyes and Fareeha gave Asim a slight nod. “I’m staying with you. If I feel that you can’t keep fighting, I’ll send you back.” She explains.

“Alright.” The swordsman says, taking out the pouch that Anubis gave him. The superior jackal gave a snarl when she saw the item.

“Anubis.” She hisses, glaring at the offending pouch. “Asim, do you realize what those are?”

“Energy pills.”

“They’re potent. One pill is enough to make a jackal fight on for three days straight. My father almost didn’t recover from them after he ate just one.”

“I need them. I won’t be useful.”

Fareeha released a sigh, rubbed the temples of her head to ease an incoming headache. “Save it for when you actually need it the most.”

“Then I want to get to Walidah.” Asim says, looking out onto the battlefield to search for any signs of Walidah’s energy.

“She will most likely be where the howl originated.” Fareeha says. “It was meant for me but she answered it first. Like always.”

The two jackals chuckle. “Then let's go!”

_________

Walidah ran up to Jesse’s tall frame, literally climbing on him. Once she was on his shoulders, she jammed her foot into the crook of his neck. He releases a howl, reaching around to find the small jackal and throw her off. Walidah jumps off, twirling into the air above him. She reaches down with a clawed hand. Releasing her energy from her claws, she electrocutes the werewolf. He whines in pain, feeling his body shudder in pain.

“Argh!” He snarls. “That really fucking hurts.”

Walidah lands on her feet onto the ground. She has a smirk on her lips. “I told you that you shouldn’t underestimate me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jesse mumbles. “Fucking runt.”

The blonde jackal charges forward, skipping from side to side with immense speed to confuse the werewolf. He just snarls at her. Walidah starts to ram a fist into the werewolf’s side from behind but Jesse turns around and clamps a huge hand on her wrist. “What? How did you know where I would be at?”

“I’m a werewolf! Have you forgotten that we are the fastest species?” Jesse taunts. He throws Walidah over his shoulder and slams her into the ground. Her back clashing into the ground, she felt the wind knocked out of her. She gasps as the precious oxygen flows out of her body, refusing to return. The blow of Jesse’s force reminded her that werewolf and jackals were immensely different. She, as a runt, has never faced an enemy like him. He was faster. Stronger. Powerful. “Now why don’t you stand down and let me find Fareeha since she’s my target. Got it?”

“Stand down.” Walidah mumbled, her fingers clinging into the ground. She stumbles a bit as she gets back on her feet. “Don’t ever fucking tell me to stand down.”

“Huh?” Jesse groans, looking down at the smaller jackal. “Don’t tell me that you’re still going to fight me.”

Walidah stands up, glaring at the taller man. She has a snarl on her lips. Dirtied with debris and sand, she gathers the energy into her claws. It crackles and snaps as they travel down her body. “You can call me small or runt as much as you want. I know I’m small. I know I’m a runt. I was born like that. But never, and I mean never, tell me to stand down.”

Jesse looked at Walidah in a different light now. While he found her annoying, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of respect for her. Yet she still annoyed him. He just wanted to complete his mission, not dance around with a fellow jackal. He sighed, realizing that he can’t just push her away. “You are such a pain, kid.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Walidah smirks at the werewolf. She cracks her knuckles.

The werewolf raised his hand in a come hither motion. “Alright. I’ll give you three minutes and that’s it. After that, I’m heading off.”

“Three minutes is perfect.” Walidah smirks. She sprints ahead towards Jesse, aiming a fist at him. He raises his hand to catch it but she disappears in a flash. She appears next to him. Then disappears. Then appears behind him. Then disappears. Jesse was standing there, watching Walidah flash around him like small pictures being taken.

“Okay. Okay. Fight me for real, you’re making my stomach a little sick.” Jesse says, a bit of mock in his tone. Walidah responds by ramming her foot into Jesse’s ribs, earning a grunt of him. He grabs her foot but she disappears again. He snarls as his hand catches the thin air. “Alright, maybe you are pretty fast.”

Walidah slams her fist into his cheeks, whipping his head to the side. Jesse releases a deep growl, shaking off the attack like it was snowflakes covering his hair. He takes a deep breath and transitions a bit. His claws grow longer, he grows even taller, getting bulkier every second, his fur was wild and matted, and he towered over Walidah even more. Steam escaped his lungs as he took his new form. With precision and patience, he lunges forward to snap his jaws around Walidah’s arm. The blonde jackal was shocked that Jesse found her so quickly. “No way!” She gasps.

“I told you, werewolves are the faster species.” He grumbles. He shook Walidah’s arm and threw her off to the side. She releases a loud moan as her arm throbs in agonizing pain. He didn’t break a bone but the teeth marks were deep and spilling with blood. “Two minutes.”

With a hiss, Walidah jumped back to her feet. She gathered energy into her claws, letting the power surge out of them. She charged after Jesse, swiping her claws at the werewolf. Jesse kicked back, trying to avoid those claws. “Argh! I hate those claws.”

“Then you need to get a better look at them because they aren’t that bad.” Walidah taunted. She jumps up and lands onto the werewolf. Jesse grabs her wrist, hoping to avoid a direct confrontation with her claws. Walidah sends her energy around her wrist, electrocuting Jesse. He snarls. Biting through the pain, he slams her to the ground. Walidah uses her feet to jam them into Jesse’ gut, throwing him off of her. He collapse at a distance, coughing up small amounts of bile.

“Not bad.” He admits. “One minute.”

Walidah digs her claws into the dirt. With a whisper of a spell, the ground starts to shake. Jesse looks around him, wondering what the jackal was up to. He steadies himself, hears perked on his head. With a sniff of his nose, all he could smell was the scent of dirt and sweat. He could hear a low grumble in the ground but he couldn’t figure out what was happening.

“Electric Eels.” Walidah says. A swarm of worm like creatures shot up from the ground surrounding Jesse. He looks up in shock as these creatures surrounded him. He tries to escape but the eels trap him, leaving no opening. Slowly they loomed over him, creating a small dome. He was sealed. With a twist of her claws, Walidah smirks. “Burn.”

A wave of electricity zapped Jesse in the dome. He howls in pain. His fur burnt, leaving patches on his skin. His body vibrated with huge amounts of tingling burns that traveled through his body. His limbs jerked in demonic ways, twisting up and down. The smell of burnt wolf traveled in the air.

“You ran out of time.” Jesse snarls. Within a split second, he used his energy to blast the electricity away. Walidah’s eyes widen in shock. She didn’t understand. How was he able to deflect her attack? He stood there, almost as if he wasn’t just electrocuted with enough power to kill an entire army of mermen warriors of Poseidon. His burns was already healing.

“No way.” She mumbles. “That was one of my most powerful attacks. I defeated the River Gods at the Battle of the Four Rivers.”

“I’m not a water monster.” Jesse snarks, cracking his neck. He gives a relieved moan as it helped eased the tension. “Now, if you don’t mind. We had a deal and I’m going to leave.”

“Oh no you don’t!” A voice spang out. Walidah whipped her head to see Asim and Fareeha jumped into the battle. Asim had his sword out, the black blade glowing in the sunlight. Fareeha had her arms ready, aimed at Jesse.

“Asim. Fareeha.” Walidah gasps.

“You always needed to shine on your own, huh?” Fareeha says, giving Walidah a gentle smirk.

“Annatar wouldn’t really be happy to get ditched.” Asim added.

Walidah gave out a soft laugh. “I guess I’ll make it up to her after the battle.”

“Right.” Asim says. He lets out a haggard cough. “Let’s finish him off and head to Annatar after so you can apologize.”

“Um, hello. I’m right here.” Jesse says, scratching an ear on his head.   
_________

Angela slammed her fist into Amélie’s face, throwing her off to the side. The taller woman stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. Again, there was nothing at her feet and Angela still couldn’t figure out how she was standing on thin air.

Spitting out the blood that was collected in her mouth, Amélie gives a dark smirk at the Goddess. She cracks her neck and starts to gather dark purple energy in her hands. “I must admit, you are far more powerful than the stories describe you.”

“Really? That’s the nicest thing you said to me, Amélie.” Angela scoffed. Then she shakes her head. “Ah, no that’s Widowmaker talking to me.”

“How long are you going to keep calling me Amélie? It’s not going to magically make me remember.” The taller woman taunted. She threw some bullets at Angela. The Goddess reflects the attack with her staff. A large purple smoke surrounds her, filling her lungs with a sweet scent.

The Goddess assumed that it wasn’t poison. She didn’t feel a burning in her lungs and throat. Even if she did, she would have been able to dispel the poison. The scent was succulent and heavy, a sweetness that needed to be tasted. Angela felt drawn to it. Unconsciously, her body was swaying a bit yet Angela’s mind felt clear. Her blue eyes scan the Talon member, wondering why Amélie was just standing there with a hand on her hips. “Fight...me.” Angela says, slurring her words a bit.

“Okay.” Widowmaker says. She disappears for a second and then appears in front of Angela, a foot jabbed into the Goddess’ stomach. Blue eyes widen and Angela was shot off, flying through the skies. Angela could feel the bile rise up to her throat but she tried to keep it down. Her wings spread open to halt her movement.

“What did you do to me?” Angela says. Her head felt light. She felt warm. Angela felt that her body was lighter than normal, that every movement heightened her senses. The touch of her clothes against her skin made her tingle at the contact. Her thoughts consist of Fareeha caressing her body. Wait. What? “Did you give me an aphrodisiac?!”

“Kinda.” Widowmaker laughs. “It’s my own creation.”

Angela took deep breaths. Her chest felt tight. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the jackal. As much as she wanted to think about Fareeha, she wanted to focus on the fight. Her mind raced to Amélie. Then to spider. Then to how spiders capture their prey. A web. A sticky web to snatch the helpless insects. Widowmaker wasn’t using a web, she used a smell to get to Angela. The Goddess took a second to relax her body and continue thinking. Some carnivorous plants use scents to make their prey come to them, to lure them in. Then the blue eyes widen and Angela snarls at the taller woman. “Oh god, you’re a sadist.”

“I do like to play with my prey before I eat them up.” Widowmaker taunted with a lick of her lips.

“That really doesn’t sound like you, Amélie.”

“Keep calling me that, Angela. It seems to make you a bit more happier than when you call me Widowmaker.” The taller woman says. She, literally, walks over to Angela. The Goddess flinches as the Talon agent gets closer, sauntering over an apprehensive premonition. Yet as each step that Widowmaker takes, Angela finds herself moving closer to her. The scent was pulling her like a rope dragging a heavy object.

“No!” Angela cries. She waves her staff in front of her, sending a whirlwind of energy to slam right into Widowmaker. The attack barely did much damage. Amélie regains her balance and grabs Angela’s wrist. The Goddess releases a small whine, enjoying the contact but also realizing that all Widowmaker has to do is kiss her and she will die. “Let go!”

Widowmaker laughs. It’s a cold laugh, a mocking to the helpless Goddess. “What will you do? Bite me?”

Angela gives Widowmaker a smirk and shoves the taller woman’s hand into her mouth. Her teeth clamp and dig into the cold skin, piercing the flesh barrier and drawing blood. Yet Widowmaker doesn’t growl, hiss, or scream. She was unusually quiet. Blue eyes looked up to see a smiling Widowmaker. Angela’s heart dropped. She lets go of the hand, feeling a bit defeated. “I can’t believe I fell for that.”

“Ouch, that stung a bit. Poor birdie.” Widowmaker whispers, wrapping an arm around Angela’s waist. The Goddess felt her body burn up with heat. Her head felt fuzzy and she poured her will to try and shake off the effects. The scent. That sweet damn scent was still present. Angela felt like a doll being manipulated by the controller. “At least you listen to orders.”

“Yeah, I fucking assumed that I’m turning into an animal in the heat.” Angela snarls, rolling her eyes upward. She struggled a bit out of Widowmaker’s grasp but her body relaxed instead. She cursed herself for how her body wasn’t listening to her commands. “The moment I get you out, Amélie, I will make you pay for what you are doing to me.”

The Talon agent mumbled a small hum. Her amber eyes gaze upon the blonde beauty. She was imagining Angela screaming and writhing in pain. The poison seeping into her blood, destroying every cell of the Goddess’ body. The burn, the smell of burning flesh. Ripe and sweet to Widowmaker’s senses.

Angela then had another idea. With every ounce of energy, she slammed her forehead right at the heart of Widowmaker’s nose. This time the Talon agent screamed, releasing Angela and clutching her broken nose. Blood was pouring out of Amélie’s nose, flowing down her lower jaw and chin. The sweet scent was fading and Angela smiled. “I see. When you’re distracted, you can’t focus on releasing the scent from your body. Interesting.”

“You got lucky.”

“I’m sure I did and I’m about to get lucky again!” Angela cries out. She whips her staff in front of her, forcing Amélie to fall back. Feeling a surge of new energy, Angela chased after Amélie. Once she was close, Angela starting throwing bullets at Widowmaker at a rapid speed. She made sure not to let the taller woman take a breath.

Widowmaker responds by throwing bullets back. With one hand on her nose, she only had the other to attack. Angela picks up the speed and uses her wings to kick herself into the air and right in front of Amélie. With a raised fist, Angela slams into Amélie’s stomach, lurching her upwards. Her feet swiped against Widowmaker’s ankles, making her fall to her side. Amélie’s hands clung onto something. Her fingers wrapped along a long, transparent threadlike consistency. Angela smiled as she figured it out.

The Goddess says, “That’s how you are able to stand on thin air. A spider web. Of course.”

“Took you long enough.” Widowmaker scoffed.

“Where are you connecting them?” Angela turned her sight at the sand clouds around them. Her mind literally made a clicking sound. “The sand. Wow. You’ve been using the sand grains to keep yourself afloat.”

“You think that just because you figured it out, you win?”

Angela didn’t like the tone. It was a sneer. A jab at her side. This fight has only just begun. Amélie whirls her fingers in the air. Angela responds by summoning a wind blast at the sand around them, hoping to clear the skies and let Widowmaker fall. Yet as the light hit the thread, giving them a sliver of shine to be cast out, Angela saw a bundle hovering around her. With a twitch of her fingers, Widowmaker captures Angela in a chaos of thread that seals the Goddess’ wings together, along with her arms and legs. “No!”

“As long as I have something to latch on, I won’t fall. Instead, I’ll let you fall and you can cushion my blow.” Widowmaker taunts. The thread tightens around Angela, slowly digging into the supple skin, oozing thin lines of blood. The more that Angela struggle, the more the threads squeeze even tighter, trapping her.

Angela could feel the air blow past her. Her body went limp as she descended downwards, towards the ground. Widowmaker tailed after her with a smirk, excited to watch the Goddess crash into the Earth like a helpless bird with broken wings. Angela needed to think fast. The blonde woman cried out, “There’s one thing you didn’t bother to seal up.”

Widowmaker tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Now it was Angela’s turn to smirk. She begun gathering energy in her chest, letting it fester writhing her lungs. “What?”

Angela sucked in a huge gulp of breath. Widowmaker’s eyes went wide. She was trapped. There was no other place that she could latch on to. With a release of a breath, Angela blew out a large fireball right at the spider, burning the threads and the other woman. Angela could feel the threads weaken and break apart, freeing the Goddess from her confines. Widowmaker growls as her flesh slowly melted a bit. In that last second before contact, she tried to put up a barrier. However, Angela’s magic was much more powerful. The fire melted the barrier easily. With a snarl, Widowmaker plunges forward, her outreach for Angela. She grabs the Goddess’ arm, holding on to her as if she was her only source of life.

Angela, finally flapping her wings, quickly grabbed onto Widowmaker to steady her. “Amélie.”

Widowmaker gave Angela a headbutt right into her lower chin, knocking the Goddess’ head back a bit. “Stop calling me by that name!”

“That’s your real name!” Angela retaliated, wrapping her fingers around Widowmaker’s throat. She didn’t squeeze. She wanted Widowmaker to look at her. “Amélie is your real name! You were once one of the royals of the Wood Elves and married a High Elf named Gerard! Do you truly not remember?”

Widowmaker responds by digging her fingers into Angela’s neck, snarling at the Goddess. “I am not Amélie. How many times do I have to say that?”

Angela rolls her eyes upward. She stops her wings from flapping and lets both women fall. Widowmaker freezes up, realizing what Angela was doing. They were heading down to the ground, sky bombing through the air. Angela whispers a spell. The speed seems to pick up, ignoring the logic that they weren’t really that far from the ground. Angela held Widowmaker close to her as the Talon agent struggled to tug Angela off of her. Her fingers clawed at Angela’s back, her nails drawing lines of red marks up and down the Goddess’ back.

“Let go!” Amélie cried out. She had a panic in her voice. However, Widowmaker continued to barrage Angela’s upper body with punches and scratches. Anything to work.

They were closer to the ground. Angela held her stance, holding Widowmaker close to her. Closing her eyes, she felt the ground slam into her upper back. Then it went silent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It has been a while! I’m sorry for the hiatus. I had so much school work. I should be back on track. Thank you for your patience! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also...I might have been reading too much One Piece.....okie Byyyyyyyyyeeee  
> ________  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	20. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy the chapter!

Annatar slammed her fist into the giant’s head for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes when the giant fell over, knowing it would just get back up. It groans. It moans. It reaches out to the naked air, helpless. The purple substance still oozed out of it’s body, controlling it’s already used up muscles. With a loud hiss, Annatar rolls her eyes and watches Panya throwing down a nearby giant. The elf says, “I’m done. I’m so fucking done.”

Panya lets out a small giggle. “Me too. These giants are just going to keep getting up as long as that purple lady is alive.”

The elf jumps up to land a kick on another giant. Her leg dug into the fleshy scalp, wincing at all the blood that spluttered out of it’s body. She twisted her body so she could kick the giant off to the side. Kicking off on the air, she sky walks to another giant that was getting up. Gathering energy into the palms of her hands, she slams her hands against the giant. With a powerful surge of wind, she knocks the giant back to the ground.

Annatar looks up, watching Angela and Widowmaker fight in the sky. She then looks at the giants. They groan as they slowly get back on their feet. “I’m seriously going to kill that little runt for ditching me.”

“You really care for her, huh?” Panya says with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips.

“Yeah. Sure.” Annatar growls with a blunt tone. She cracked her neck, sighing as the tension leaves her body. “We need to tie them down or something. I refuse to fight these giants any longer.”

The elf jumps up into the sky, almost eye level with the zombie giants. They weren’t even alive at this point. Their brains must be mush. Annatar slams her foot into a large jaw, making the giant tumble back to the ground. She releases a sigh. She had no idea why she did that. She knew they would just get back up.

“Hey, behind you.” Panya gasps. Annatar turns around to see a squad of jackals behind her. They were panting but she could feel the energy brimming from them. In fact they were releasing endless amounts of energy. It made the elf feel like she was suffocating. She took a breath. She couldn’t describe how she felt. Tight. Swollen? Maybe even lightheaded. It also seems to spark a sense of hidden energy within her to fuel her adrenaline. They releases small growls and hisses from their mouths. A white smoke escape from their mouths.

“Hey.” Annatar calls out. The jackal release a war cry and charged forward towards the giants. They began to attack the giants, letting Annatar take a breather. To Annatar, these jackals seem more ferocious and hungrier than normal. Panya was wide eyed as she watched her comrades fight. “What? You look like you seen a ghost.”

“What are you guys doing!?” Panya screams out. It wasn’t aimed at the elf. It was aimed at the small squad of jackals. One of them turns around and it finally hits Annatar as she realize that his eyes was pitch black with a red pupil dotted in the middle. The elf jumped back to her feet, gathering energy into her hands. She wasn’t sure if these jackals could distinguish friend or foe. The energy felt hungry, powerful, and a bit dark too.

“What happened to them, Panya?”

“They took it.” Panya’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Took what?”

“The pills.”

“Panya, I’m not a mind reader. What pills?” Annatar says, getting a bit frustrated.

“Energy pills.”

Annatar tilted her head to the side. She makes a come-on-and-tell-me-more gesture, trying to get Panya to explain why she’s freaked out. “And?”

“They shouldn’t have them.”

“Panya, please I’m clueless.” Annatar felt a sharp pain in her head. An incoming headache was growing. The elf may be over exaggerating.

Panya was trying to grab a fellow jackal. Her hands dug into his shoulder and jerked him back. Her eyes went even wider as she saw the almost soulless look on his face. With a snarl, she says, “Why did you guys do it!?”

“For Duat.” It was almost an audible whisper. He turns around and charges towards the giants with his fellow comrades. Annatar runs up to Panya, somewhat understanding what was going on.

“Panya.” Annatar speaks up after a few moments of silence. “They’re going to die, right?”

“They took these pills that increase our strength by tenfold. Only one jackal was able to survive the effects but he was too close to death. Anubis sealed them away. I don’t understand why they have them. It’s forbidden.” Panya explains, stuttering her words. She turns to Annatar, a few tears drip down her face. “Is this a sign?”

“A sign for what?”

“That we are not going to win.” Panya chokes. “Why would they take them!? They are going to die!”

Annatar wasn’t sure how to handle Panya’s outburst. She was still trying to comprehend these pills are that these jackals supposedly took. “I’m not sure if I fully understand what just happened but-“

“But what?!” Panya says, looking at the elf like she was crazy. “But what?”

“Panya!” Annatar exclaims. She rest her hands on her shoulders. “You’re freaking out. You need to take a deep breath. Stop and breath.”

Panya lowers her eyes to the ground. “You’re right.”

“Easy girl.”

Panya sucks in a shaky breath. One. Two. “Sorry. I just. I don’t understand. How could they just do that? They are literally killing themselves.”

Annatar takes a moment to think. Her mind raced to her days with her comrades. That was the difference between jackals and elves. Jackals held such strong bonds with each other. Elves did not. It’s not like elves didn’t care about each other. They fell in love. They felt pain. They felt pride. In battle, if too much precious elven blood was spilt for a worthless cause, her people would forfeit the fight. They had some kind of family bond. It wasn’t the same for jackals. Jackals were a pack. Elves were just loose string attached to each other. If one got loose, it was easy to replace it. That was something Annatar enjoyed with her time with the jackals. The tight bond they exhibit. In terms of trying to understand where Panya was coming from, Annatar understood that what those jackals did was crazy in her eyes.

“They did it for love.” Annatar says. She wasn’t sure if she could properly explains her reasoning. “They did it because they love Duat and want to keep Duat away from Hades’ hands.”

“What?” Panya exclaims. Her eyes were wide and in disbelief. Annatar mentally cursed herself for not being the best motivational speaker.

“Look. I’m not good at explaining this but they did it not because they want to die. They did it for the future. The future of Duat.” Annatar tries to explain, stuttering her words a bit. “Let's not stand around and let their sacrifices go to vain.”

Annatar was glad that Walidah wasn’t here. She wasn’t sure how the blonde jackal would react to this situation. Panya took a few more empty breaths. She says, “Okay. Okay. I’m okay.”

Annatar turns her feet towards the direction that Walidah ran off to. She says, “Come on. Let’s meet up with Walidah and see what we can do.”

Her white eyes gaze upon the battlefield. It was a horror bloody mess. Bodies ran amok, clanging their fists and swords into any fleshy object. Annatar wasn’t sure if the warriors really cared if they could distinguish friend or foe. She wondered how did the battle turn into such a reckless heap of flailing bodies in a sea of blood.

“All of this endless fighting is going to decide the fate for Duat?” Annatar asks herself. Her elven pride would have argued that the jackals should retreat. Her love for a certain jackal argued that they did it for pride of their home. “Walidah, where are you?”

__________

Asim slammed in sword into the arm of the werewolf, earning a crackle of energy erupting from the Talon agent. Jesse smirks and grabs Asim’s sword, throwing it off to the side along with the jackal. Walidah jumps up, right in front of the direction of the sun, and summons her energy at the ends of her finger. Fareeha runs in from behind the werewolf with blue energy gathered at her hands. Walidah releases a stream of electricity and Fareeha shoots out bullets of energy at Jesse. In responds, with insane speed, Jesse jumps into the sky within a half of a blink. Disappearing from view, Walidah and Fareeha’s attacks collide with each other, creating a massive cloud of dispersed energy into the air.

“Fuck.” Walidah growls. She looks up in the sky. “He’s getting faster every second.”

“That’s a werewolf’s biggest strength.” Asim says, getting up and spitting dirt out of his mouth. His body gives a sudden lurch and he tries to conceal it by pretending to cough.

Fareeha’s trained eyes detect Asim’s sudden outburst and was about to say something when Asim just glared at the jackal. He gave her a look. A look of silence. Do not worry Walidah. With one last glance at the injured swordsman, Fareeha says, “The more time we waste, the stronger he gets. That’s the werewolf strategy, wasting time.”

“What comes up, must come down.” Walidah hisses, her eyes trying to detect the werewolf in the sky.

“I’m already down.” A voice says behind her. Fareeha gasps as she saw Jesse towering over Walidah like the bigger predator. He just appeared out of nowhere.

“Walidah!” Fareeha called out. She charges forward at them. It was too late by then. Jesse grinds his foot into Walidah’s back and kicks her away at quite a distance. Asim growls and charges forward as well. Looking at the two jackals heading towards him, Jesse stomps his foot into the ground and creates a crater of broken shards of earth, sending massive vibration that was equal to the force of a powerful earthquake. Fareeha and Asim felt the force throw them back. It was like repeating a cycle. They attack and Jesse repels. They were just wasting more and more time.

“Walidah.” Asim groans, the pain in his body felt like he was literally on fire. It was as if he was getting phantom burns that haunted his flesh. He searches around for the smaller jackal. Walidah wasn’t too far from them. She gets off, shaking the dirt off of her. Her back was rubbed red raw.

“I’m okay.” She grunted. She flinches as blood oozed out of her wounds.

“No, you’re not.” Asim retaliated, running over to the smaller jackal. He reaches out for her but she swipes it away.

“I’m fine.” She snarls. This was her stubborn side peeking out. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Meanwhile, Jesse was making his way towards the fallen Fareeha. The jackal snarls and jumps to her feet. With blue energy glowing from her hands, she launches bullets at Jesse. The werewolf dodges each attack like it was just a simple childish game to him. Picking up the speed, Fareeha continues to launch a barrage of bullets at Jesse. He just laughs as he merely walks closer to the jackal.

“The great Fareeha Amari?” He taunts as he is within an arm’s length from the jackal. “You are a lot more disappointing than I thought. I guess it’ll be easy to defeat you.”

Fareeha snarls at the werewolf. Her jackal pride was wounded a bit. She didn’t want to be humiliated like this. “Don’t underestimate me!”

“Oh? I already did.” Jesse snarks. He raises his hand at Fareeha but it was followed by an interception from another jackal. Walidah had jumped right in between Fareeha and Jesse and she had slammed her fist into his jaws with incredible speed. Jesse flew off to the side. His eyes gaped open as he wondered how did Walidah come at him undetected.

“Don’t think you can forget about me!” Walidah hisses at the flying Jesse. She turns her head at Fareeha. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“What?”

“You’re blanking out!?” Walidah yells. She has a hand on her hips. “If you aren’t going to take this fight seriously then go fuck off!”

If this was any other time, Fareeha would have said something to make Walidah shut her mouth. Yet she understood where Walidah was coming from. It was true. Her mind was somewhere else. It was thinking of Angela, up in the sky with Widowmaker. Fareeha wasn’t in the zone ever since she left the Goddess up there by herself. This wasn’t Fareeha. Fareeha would have already been halfway in beating up the werewolf instead of just meandering around. Fareeha would have ended this battle long ago. Fareeha, without Angela in her life, would have had this war won already. The jackal’s heart wasn’t in the battle. It was with Angela and if Fareeha wanted to rejoin her lover in the skies, she needed to get her head on straight. With a fierce nod, Fareeha says, “You’re right. Sorry.”

“Don’t forget about me,” Asim says as he approaches the female jackals. Undetected by the women, he held the small pills in his hands. He tucked in between his grip on his sword handle. A small just-in-case item.“I’m not going to just stand around and do nothing.”

“Right.” Fareeha says as Walidah nodded her head. “I’m sorry you two. We should have been working together instead of doing things our own way.”

Walidah lets out a huff. “I’m sorry too. I did just leave Annatar behind and try to get selfish.”

“I am sorry as well.” Asim chimes in. “I may not be in my top strength but I promise I won’t be a hindrance.”

Fareeha gives her comrades a lopsided grin. “Then let's defeat this fucker.”

Meanwhile, Jesse was spitting out dirt from his mouth. He decided then that he really hated Duat. How could anyone live here? Jesse didn’t understand these jackals at all. He lets out a loud sneeze. Turning around, Jesse scans the scene for the trio but he doesn’t see them. They were gone. His heart beated a bit. Was he nervous? No. He wasn’t. He can’t be. He, Jesse McCree, is a notable werewolf. He thought himself as superior to jackals. He wasn’t going to let some big shot beat him in battle.

With trained eyes searching for the trio, Jesse doesn’t notice the ground vibrating a bit. It was like a gentle hum, barely audible to the naked ear. Not even sensitive ears, like Jesse’s, could have detected the hum.

The ground moaned. It groaned. Jesse looked down to see sparks of yellow flashed in between the growing cracks under his feet. He rolled his eyes upward. He was getting tired of Walidah’s magic tricks. He jumps into the sky, kicking his feet into the air.

Fareeha was already in the air. Jesse realize too soon that he fell for a simple trick. He looked up at the other jackal and Fareeha was already launching blue bullets at the werewolf. Jesse deflects most of the attacks, dodging some so that they would explode at the ground. The werewolf lets out a laugh.

“This is such a stupid fight. No one is taking me seriously. How long will you keep throwing blue balls at me and understand that it’ll take more than that to defeat me?” Jesse mocks, his eyes glowing red. He kicks the thin air as if it was a trampoline. It skyrockets him towards Fareeha and he swipes a claw at her left shoulder. She responds by letting the claws dig in her flesh. Fareeha lets out a loud groan. Jesse smirks. “Really? You’re just going to stay there and let me hit you?”

Fareeha smirks, gritting her teeth through the pain. His claws was releasing some kind of energy into her body, making her wounds heat up intensely. “Are you really this cocky?”

“What?” He mutters. He felt an energy cracking below his feet. He looks down to see Walidah jumping up towards him. Her arms was coated with her yellow magic energy, sizzling and hissing as it came closer to the werewolf. “God, I am so tired of your stupid electricity.”

“That’s not all you have to worry about!” A voice called out. Jesse turns his head towards the sound. He sees Asim to his left. Asim was holding his sword high above his head. The black sword was coated in the light red aura, roaring like a dragon. It hissed above Asim’s head and Jesse had to take a second that he accidently got himself surrounded.

“You guys think that hitting me at the same time will give you an advantage?!” Jesse snarls. He attempts to remove his claws from Fareeha’s body but she has a tight grip on his wrists. He pulls. She tightens. He pulls. She tightens some more. An iron grip.

“Don’t think I’m just going to let you go!” Fareeha snarls. Her free hand was already forming more blue energy, aimed at Jesse’s stomach. The werewolf howls, trying to get out of the jackal’s grip.

Walidah was already throwing her electricity at the helpless Jesse like a slingshot. The magic roared from her arm like a bird, flying from her body and right at Jesse. Asim swung his sword down at the werewolf, colliding with Jesse’s other shoulder. The werewolf growls as he has to deal with a sword in his shoulder and an incoming attack from below. Fareeha then launched her attack at Jesse’s stomach to keep the werewolf busy. The blue magic explodes in Jesse’s stomach, making his howl in pain.

Fareeha lets go of Jesse, kicks her feet so that she jumps higher into the air. With all the strength of her leg, she slams her leg down at Jesse and throwing him straight into Walidah’s attack. The werewolf collides with Walidah’s attack and gets electrocuted, frying his brain up. There is a loud scream and the smell of burnt flesh and fur.

Then something coincidently happened next. Something that made everyone’s eyes bulge out of their sockets.

__________

Angela took a breath. She felt like she was on fire. Her eyes were closed, feeling the wind whip her hair all over her face. Widowmaker was so cold. Ice cold. As the other woman struggled to get out of Angela’s grip, the Goddess only held on tighter. This was dramatic. This was too reckless.

But Angela isn’t the angel that everyone thinks she is. When one hears her name, hears her moniker, one thinks that she is a literal angel that was brought down by fate’s hands. A woman of purity. A woman of light. Bright light. White.

Angela is the Goddess of Healing, the daughter of Zeus, the woman who revived armies and turned the tide of the battle. She is not an angel. She is a Goddess and deities were known to do reckless and insane decisions. I mean...look at Zeus and his limitless children. She is Angela Ziegler. Not an angel. Not a saving grace. Angela is someone who will do anything to fight for her cause, even if it meant skydiving towards the ground at top mach.

Speaking of that, Angela and Widowmaker were getting even closer to the ground. Flames surrounded their bodies as it descended. Yet, coincidently, they also took care of another problem.

Whether it was the fate of the battle or pure dumb luck, Angela and Widowmaker collided directly into the electrocuted Jesse.

Fareeha, Asim, and Walidah’s eyes bulge out of their sockets. They couldn’t comprehend that a literal fireball just swooped in.

“What in Anubis’ ears just happened?” They exclaim as the fireball, they were unaware that it was really Angela and Amélie, descended into the ground, taking Jesse with it.

What came next was a huge explosion in colors of white splattered with a mix of yellow tinge. It was bright. Brighter than the sun, but just for a small moment. It caught the attention of all the warriors, possessed or not. It was like a star. A bright star for a split second.

As quickly as it came to be, it also disappeared into nothingness. All it left was a huge crater with three people in the center of it. Two of the bodies were strewn near the outer edge while a small white figure was in the center.

“Angela!” Fareeha called out once she realize who it was. She dove down, along with Asim and Walidah.

When they landed, Fareeha ran to Angela’s side and lifted her up to check on her. She was surprisingly not in bad condition. She had a few scrapes and cuts but, otherwise, she looked like she just took a small tumble instead of plummeting down to the ground. The Goddess lets out a haggard cough, spitting out the debris from her lungs. She blinked once. She blinked twice. Her blue eyes looked up at Fareeha and she smiled. With a smug look, Angela says, “Did you just fall from Heaven because I see a beautiful angel.”

Walidah’s mouth dropped, her eyes widen. Asim almost burst out laughing. Fareeha was just dumbfounded. Her brown eyes were wide in shock, small tears edge along her waterline. Her body shook in what seemed like anger and frustration. Walidah was expecting Fareeha to scold Angela for being so reckless. With a shaky breath, Fareeha points to herself and responds, “Me? Angel?”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?!” Walidah exclaims, shaking her head. Fareeha had a blush on her cheeks and her ears were flat on her head in shyness wonder. “She literally just dropped down to the ground at an insane speed and you’re getting swept up by her pickup line?!”

Asim was laughing. He was bellowing out loud joyous laughter and holding his stomach. He flinched a bit as the pain grew but faded just as quickly. “That was too perfect!”

“Don’t support their idiocy!” Walidah scolds Asim, but it doesn’t do much. Everyone was smiling except the blond jackal. She rubs her head. “I should have never ditch Annatar.”

Not too far away, Annatar let out a loud sneeze. She wipes her nose and she stops for a second. Panya catches up to her and says, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. It feels like someone is talking about me and I just had an urge to smack someone on the head.” Annatar explains.

Back to the group, Fareeha hugs Angela, holding her close. “You literally gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Angela responds, holding Fareeha and digging her nose into the nape of the jackal’s neck. She smiles as she takes in the scent of her lover.

“What were doing?” Fareeha asks. “You literally came out of nowhere.”

“I was.” Angela had to take a second as a wave of nausea overcame her. She sucked in a breath, holding her stomach down. She closed her eyes. “I-I-...”

Angela gagged and turned around to let out bile from her upset stomach. Walidah bluntly says, “Don’t tell me that was the first time you performed that move?”

The Goddess waves a hand and says, “No I have performed it before. I have.”

Unconvincingly, Angela lets out another round. Fareeha gently rubs her back as the Goddess keeps hurling. Walidah turns her head towards Asim and says, “That was totally her first time.”

__________

For a long time, Asim has been an observer. He has always been the person to figure out everything. He figured out Angela held feelings for Fareeha when he first met her. He assumed that Walidah would be hurt to realize it too. He figured, and predicted, that Annatar and Walidah, would grow closer together. The swordsman always knew, hiding in the background. Yet he always felt he was outside of the bubble at the same time. It wasn’t that he craved romantic love or skinship. He actually prefers it if people didn’t hug him or touch him. He wanted to feel needed. Whether it is love or friendship, he likes the feeling of people needing his presence. Yet, currently, he felt left out. In a strange way, he didn’t feel connected with the people in front of him.

He cares for them. He helped shape Walidah into the jackal she is. He watched Fareeha grow up and break out of the shadow of her mother. He watch Angela and Annatar, which he wondered where she was, integrate with the jackal community.

Where did he stand with the group? Was he even part of the group? Asim watches as Fareeha and Angela hold each other like it was the end of the world. The way they gaze into each other’s eyes. Full of trust. Care. Love.

Life is precious. Asim was always a firm believer of that. Everyone has a purpose in their lifetime. Runt or not. Everyone has a role to play. How does one end their role? Retirement? Death? Disappearing from society.

As Asim took a heavy breath, the swell of his muscles ached and burned. His eyes felt hazy and blurry. His breathing slowly grew more raspy. If he stayed in bed, he might not be in this position. Yet, he knew he wouldn’t sit still.

He took a deep breath. His lungs felt tight. His chest felt like it was slowly collapsing in on him. His blood felt like fire swirling in his veins. The poison hasn’t completely left his body. It still lingered. Feeding on his determination in order to bring him down again. Into the world of pain and darkness, alone and useless.

He felt the small pill in his hand. A pill that could make him useful. It would power him up, making him invincible for a small amount of time. He could do it. All he had to do was plop it in his mouth.

A part of him didn’t want to take the pill. It was basically signing up for death. It was a waste of life. A reckless act. Surely Asim wasn’t foolish enough to throw his life away for a few minutes of power. Could he be foolish? Was it foolish?

Anubis gave this to him. The God wasn’t cruel enough to just give a jackal death in a shape of a pill like it was a gift. Asim thought for a moment, closing his eyes. Partly was to shut out the pain and partly was to give him a small amount of peace. He could hear Fareeha and Angela whispering sweet nothings to each other, followed by Walidah groaning at the couple. Asim was given a choice. If he didn’t take the pill, he will die easily. If he did, he will die still. The only way to avoid death was to not fight. It was simple. Right?

Who is Asim? A warrior of Duat. Born to fallen heroes, Asim was introverted and never really felt part of the pack. He was the only jackal that bonded with their weapon more than their hands. He was the odd one. The one that didn’t really follow the rules of jackals.

Asim ran his hands through his short messy black hair. He stopped to trace along his missing ear. He smiled. He lost that ear during battle when he defended his comrades at the Battle of the Eagles. Sure, he was the odd jackal that kept to himself. The silent one. Yet his comrades have respected him through his accomplishments through battle. The scars on his body were proof of the many times he risked his life to defend and fight for Duat. Fight for Anubis. Fight to live.

He is a warrior. He is a jackal. He is Asim the Silent Swordsman.

Asim took a second to reconsider the pill. Anubis didn’t give him a death in a form of a small ball. Anubis gave him purpose. If Asim wanted to fight in this battle, at least he could fight with every fiber of his being. He could die, knowing he gave it his all.

Was this crazy? Yes. Is it reckless and stupid? Oh, yes. What is Asim’s purpose? He is a warrior. His whole life was brought up to protect Duat. He lives and breaths battle and glory. How else has he lived for this long?

Asim looks over at Walidah. He could remember when Walidah was just like him. Alone. Alienated. Confused. Yet she was persistent, unforgiving, and relentless. In the last few days, she has grown as a jackal and as a woman. She fell in love. She made new friends. She found her tribe. Her purpose.

Maybe that’s why Asim felt out of place. He never fell in love. He had Walidah as a close friend. Yet he didn’t feel close to Fareeha, Angela, and Annatar as much as Walidah. He watched over her, like a guardian watching a child. Sure, he kept to himself most of the time but that was just his personality.

Then it hits him. Pride. Joy. Love. Love for a friend. Love for Duat. Love for his comrades. This weird emotion, called love, stirred in his heart. He may be the odd jackal of the community. He may have never understood romance, nor felt any desires for anyone. He may have never understood what it is like to embrace comrades that were more than friends, more than having a family. It was like soulmates. He was never alone. Asim had warriors that respected him. Anubis honored him with a moniker. Walidah was trained under him for a short while. Fareeha regarded him as her equal. His life was full of joys and achievements, despite being the odd jackal.

Then it became clear to him. Asim smiled to himself. Watching Walidah interact with Fareeha and Angela, he knew what his decision was going to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Life and school has been hectic so sorry for the slow updates! I also had a huge writer’s block so I vented it out with short one shots that you may have seen me post. As this story gets closer to the end, the chapters may get shorter but we will see. Thank you for your continued support! It means a lot.  
> _____  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	21. Honor, Warrior Code, and Spiders

One breath. Deep breath. One. Two. Three. A sudden pain in the lungs, slow and growing. It burns. A haggard cough. One. Two. Three. Eyes snap open. All the amber eyes could see was the dust and dirt floating down to the ground. Another ugly cough. Blood and saliva spurts out of bruised lips, staining the woman’s chest. A deep snarl rumbles deep within the woman. Anger. Humiliation. How could the Goddess just throw her down into the dirt?

Widowmaker looks around her, her vision was slightly hazy and she had dark spots around the corner of her vision. A sharp pain in her head made her close her eyes. The darkness was a savior. It felt safe, like a blanket that protected her. Widowmaker felt a tugging. It wasn’t physical. It wasn’t mental. Odd. It was like someone was tugging on her arm, pulling her deeper into the darkness. Yet, Widowmaker somehow knew it wouldn’t be like that. It would be like losing oneself to the light. She thought fighting Angela would be fun and enjoyable, watching the Goddess suffer. However, fighting with Angela was making her unstable. She felt like she wanted to scream. Not in pain. Not in agony. It was like screaming to release something. Something deep with her. Someone.

“Curse that fucking woman.” Widowmaker growls, feeling her heartbeat against her roaring anger. “I refuse to be humiliated like this. As long as I’m alive, this war will continue on without a pause.”

Widowmaker could hear a groan nearby. She looks over to find the werewolf struggling to get on his feet, scratching his head. He lets out a puff, black smoke escapes from his lips. He shakes his head, flying specks of dirt hit the other woman. Widowmaker hisses with disdain. Jesse, after clearing his throat, says, “Wow. That was unexpected.”

“Speak for yourself.” Widowmaker says. Jesse turns to Widowmaker and he gasps, later his tail is flapping in the air.

“Great! I found you! Now maybe Talon won’t kill us if you just return like you were suppose to.”

“I’m not returning.”

“Then we both die.”

“I don’t care about your fate. You should just worry about yourself and I’ll worry about me.”

“You know, you could’ve just said, ‘Thank you Jesse for coming back to save my ungrateful ass’.” The werewolf grumbles.

Widowmaker just shrugs Jesse’s comment, trying to get up on her feet. In the short distance, she can see Angela getting up as well. Her lips curl into a snarl.She had to close her eyes again. A headache was rising again. It felt sharp, like a needle digging into her scalp from all direction. That tugging was back at it again. It was like someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

“Amélie.”

Widowmaker’s eyes snapped open. Her eyes looked at Jesse then at her surroundings. It was a feminine voice. How could that be?

“You okay?” Jesse asks. He has never seen Widowmaker break a nervous sweat. It was an alien concept to him.

Widowmaker whipped her head at the werewolf, her eyes glowing yellow. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger. “I’m ending that Goddess once and for all.”

“Okay.” He says. The energy that arose from the other Talon agent was heavily thick and malicious. Widowmaker has always been the calm and collected woman, never letting anyone get to her. This side of Widowmaker was unusual to say the least. He has never seen her so angry and bent on killing just one person. He didn’t want to interfere with her, nor get in her way.

“Do not get in my way if you want to live.” She hisses. Jesse nodded his head again. He assumed this was Widowmaker’s way of saying that he can team up with her but she won’t be responsible if he gets killed.

With a loud hiss, purple smoke started to drift from Widowmaker’s lips, coating her body. With a loud groan, four legs sprouted from her waist. Long sleek black legs with razor sharp bristles on the edge of them, spanning out almost across the crater. This caught Angela’s attention.

Angela, Fareeha, Walidah, and Asim all looked over, watching Widowmaker transform. The purple mist solidified around Widowmaker’s body, creating two different sized round shaped masses below Widowmaker’s waist. It morphs into the abdomen of a spider. The legs perfectly align with the stomach of the spider, a large red hourglass on the back of it. It didn’t stop there. Widowmaker grew.

Every stomp of one of it’s eight legs releases a loud boom across the field. Every time it shifted, one could hear the bristles digging into the ground. Widowmaker’s main body shed the clothes she wore, leaving her bare. There was large tattoo marking on her stomach and chest, weaving into almost spider like claws. Her eyes glowed a brighter shade of yellow. The yellow pupil of her eye contrasted against the pitch black of the main eye. She had long black markings that went down her face, almost like she was crying. There was six other smaller eyes that dotted along her forehead, each one glowing yellow. Her teeth grew into sharp fangs, protruding from her mouth. Her purple skin grew a a sicker shade, vastly even. Constantly emitting from her mouth was the purple substance that controlled the dead army of Hades. As long as she was alive, Duat will be in a constant cycle of fighting. Widowmaker was three times bigger than everyone else, towering over Duat like she was the Goddess of the land. How insulting.

“That is one big spider.” Jesse commented, followed by a loud whistle.

Her yellow eyes focused on Angela, she shoots one of her legs out to stomp onto the Goddess at an extreme speed. The group disperse like helpless ants, hoping to avoid another attack. Angela, with her staff in hand, summons a fireball at Widowmaker. Compared to the creature, it was like a small pebble compared to a large boulder. With a swip of her leg, Widowmaker destroys the fireball. Fareeha flies into the skies, launching rockets after Widowmaker. The spider creature spits out a weblike barrier to protect herself. Coming up from behind, Walidah lashes out a palm to summon electric birds after the spider’s legs. The bristles on the legs could sense the small jackal. That was amazing considering that Walidha was surprisingly great with stealth. With a sharp backwards kick into the jackal’s stomach, Walidah flies off. Asim comes in to swipe his sword at one of Widowmaker’s legs. Instead he grunts in pain as the lingering poison in him flares up. With a smirk, Widowmaker kicks Asim off to the side like he was nothing.

Then Jesse joins in by launching a series of attacks at Asim. Asim, regaining his balance, rams his sword at the werewolf. The energy crackles at each hit, sending shockwaves into the air. Jesse’s energy was immensely powerful that the blade didn’t touch him, leaving not a single mark on him. Walidah joins in to help Asim. She jumps up to dig her claws into Jesse’s back, sending energy into his body. Already expecting that, the werewolf summons an insane amount of energy outward, casting Walidha off of him. Asim took this change to charge his sword into Jesse’s gut. With fast reflexes, Jesse was able to grab into the sword, halting it from doing any more damage. The tip of the blade was snug in his side, drawing heavy amount of blood. The cut on the werewolf hand was bleeding as well. Asim withdraws his sword before Jesse could throw him around. The speed of the withdraw cuts one of Jesse’s fingers off. The werewolf growls in pain. Picking up his lost finger, he immediately heals it.

Meanwhile, Angela starts to literally climb up Widowmaker’s grotesque body, along the ridge of where her limbs met the stomach area, avoiding the stabs of her legs, trying to pick the Goddess off. Fareeha was in the air, launching bullets of energy to blast the legs away, keeping Angela’s path clear. Then Widowmaker launches a sticky bullet at Fareeha, sealing one of her hands into a small ball. Fareeha uses her other hand to try and keep the legs from attacking Angela but she could only do one side of legs. Angela took care of the other side by launching powerful fireballs at them.

“You have wings! You can fly!” Widowmaker taunts. She prepares to spit out webs at the Goddess’ wings but then Fareeha successful lands a rocket at her mouth. Widowmaker hisses at the flying jackal.

“I can fly but I wouldn’t be able to get this close to you.” Angela says. She screams out an ancient spell that makes the end of her staff glow. Then she shoves the staff right into the center of the spider’s body. Widowmaker screams as if felt like fire was literally being shoved into her. Her legs scramble to swipe the Goddess off of her but Angela flew away like a gnat.

“What did you do!?” Widowmaker growls as her body felt painfully tight and swollen. It was like her blood just freezes up and refused to move. A thousand tiny flaming needles digging into her body, scooping out the frozen blood. That annoying tapping was there again. It was like that itch you get before a sore throat. No matter what you did, you knew it was coming.

“I gave a portion of my energy to you. That way I can see if I can find Amélie myself and drag her out.” Angela says. She heads towards Fareeha and summons a small flame to burn the sticky substance off of the jackal’s hand. “Fareeha, I’ll need you to take over the majority of the fight. I’ll need to be less distracted so I can see if Amélie is still in there.”

___

Asim felt heavy. It was like his lungs was filled with water and he couldn’t take in enough oxygen to full his aching body. His forehead felt hot. His hands felt sweaty. Jesse was like a blur to him. He had no idea where he could be possibly swiping at. A leg? An arm? Maybe if he was lucky, the head.

Then a large foot rammed into his side and he flew off. His face collided with the rocks, causing a huge gash to appear on his face. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Asim has scars, this wasn’t a big deal. His eyes felt heavy. He wanted to close them but his heart knew he would die if he did. He looked over to Jesse and he saw a flash of yellow. Walidah caught up and rammed her claws into Jesse’s face.

Asim lurched over. He felt like his stomach was going to just ripped out of his body. He swallowed it down. Then he saw droplets of blood on the ground. It took a long second but Asim touched his mouth. Blood. It was his blood. It wasn’t from the gash. He could feel the metallic taste rise up his throat and linger at the tip of his tongue. He thought he had more time.

This might be it. Asim will die if he continued in this condition. He will not win the fight. Walidah will be left alone to fight a creature that was ten times more powerful than them. With a heavy heart, he closed his eyes. Does he have any regrets? No. He doesn’t. He had a wonderful time training and befriending Walidah. He saw Fareeha grow into a bigger person than she was without Angela. Heck, he was happy that Annatar was here too. Those happy memories seem so far away. A time when Duat’s fate wasn’t on their minds. Death was a foreign concept to them. Confidence overflowed from their hearts. Yet the voices of crying jackals swelled in his heart as well. His brothers and sisters. Warriors that have protected Duat for centuries. He has seen heroes come and go. All of them with valuable titles and monikers to commemorate their accomplishments. He has a title. Asim the Silent Swordsman. It wasn’t a feared name. It wasn’t a powerful name. It was Asim. The man who could appear out of nowhere. A man that can travel in the speed of light if he wanted to. A man that has faithfully protected Duat for lifetimes. A man of a few words at times. With that title, jackals will still remember him. He will be immortal.

The pill lingered in his palm now. Asim took a deep breath. He said, “Good bye, everyone. I truly am happy to have known you all. I’m sorry Walidah. Perhaps you will one day understand why I did what I did.”

Swallow. Gulp. Power. That was what Asim felt. It was like a flood overflowing his body. The pain of the poison was long gone. The adrenaline was addicting.

+++

Anubis looked out at the battlefield. The centaurs that was able to invade the temple were tied up at the moment. A few other jackals were taking over the fight, letting Anubis rest a bit. He had no idea how a small group of jackals got a hold of those pills but he concluded that even he wouldn’t be able to stop them if he tried. He could feel the overwhelming energy from the small group. Then he felt a familiar energy from off in the distance. His heart sank.

“He decided to do it.” Anubis said to himself. “Am I responsible for his downfall or is he responsible for his own?”

He shook his head like he asked the most stupidest question ever. Of course he is responsible. He gave him the pill. He gave him a choice. Did Anubis think it was right to stop a warrior from performing their sworn duties? Well, that is a grey area. The code of a warrior varies between jackals but all display the unwavering loyalty to Duat. To live or to die. That is a choice that can not be determined by the outsider. The One must decide for themselves. It is their body. Their soul. Their life. Anubis may be a God of the Chaos Realm, but even he can not dictate the lives of others, unlike what Hades have done in the past. Asim is the One while Anubis was the Other. The alien concept that explains the line of choice and unfamiliarity. Will Anubis understand why Asim wants to risk his life? Not fully. Will he respect it? Yes.

“Hades. You will not win this war. Control is your weakness. Can you ever control one’s choice? Even those that you brainwashed were once alive, with soul. Even Widowmaker was once a praised wood elf.” Anubis took a sigh. “Ah, ramblings from an imperfect god.”

Then he felt a new energy, it was behind him. Anubis turns around, still hearing the fighting near the other room, and heads towards the energy. His eyes widen as he recognized it. The gate. The gate was opening. Who could be crossing the gate?

___

Have you ever heard the beat of a butterfly’s wings? To the naked ear, that sound is nearly impossible if one does not focus. You might hear the flapping, the quick succession of moving wings, but you will not hear the actual beat of a butterfly. You can not hear the high pitched sounds that dolphins make to communicate. Their pitch is too high for the naked ear. For a jackal, they can hear the beat of a butterfly’s wings and the sonic sound waves made by dolphins. It is possible for them.

As Asim’s hearing improves, he can detect the heartbeats of every single warrior on the field. It was like a symphony of music, beating organs to a quick rhythm of fear, determination, and anger. He could detect the slight movement of Widowmaker’s bristles shivering in the open. He can sense the energy that Angela shoved inside of the spider. Among this noise, these sounds, was silence. A dead silence. The gates of death, the warm embrace of darkness. He was on the edge. The very tip of the edge of a blade.

With his sword in hand, he can feel every fiber of magic running through his veins. His blood felt like hot lava swirling in his body, fueling the adenranline. He became hypersensitive to everything that was living and not. Jesse’s growl and the shift of his feet as Walidah digs her claws into his back. The way Walidah travels her energy into her hands. The soft pants from Angela’s lips as she flies back into the skies. The blink of Fareeha’s eyes as she aims another bullet at Widowmaker. The two life forms within the spider creature, one being Widowmaker and the other hiding deep within her core. The other life form, it felt like a small bean in the palm of one’s hands. It was sleeping within Widowmaker’s body, hiding in the safe blanket of darkness.

It was like Asim could control the war. He felt powerful, like even his breath could evaporate the land before him. This power was unlike anything he has ever felt before. However there was this nagging, like a poke on his backside. A reminder. If he turned around, he was sure death was ready to greet him. It was like icy cold air was being blown behind him, peeking his curiosity. With a steady grip, Asim ignored that small nagging and focused his attention on Jesse. Yet his eyes linger on the bigger foe, Widowmaker. He wasn’t sure why but the appeal of taking down the spider was much for satisfying than the smaller werewolf.

Five pairs of eyes were on to him (and more with the addition of Widowmaker’s eyes), all wide in shock. It wasn’t like he was hiding the overwhelming amount of energy being poured out of him. Yet he could hear the sudden gasps from his fellow comrades.

“Asim!” A voice called out. Asim’s ears perked a bit. It was Walidah’s voice. Looking over to the blonde jackal, he saw her running towards him. Jesse was struck with fear. He has never felt such an insane amount of energy before. It almost parallel with Widowmaker’s.

Widowmaker, who has kept one eye on him, hisses at Asim’s increased power. For split second, she felt fear. Just for a small moment. The level of his power was almost equally on the same level as her. This was enough for her to see him as more of a threat than Angela, especially since his hunger was focused on her.

“Asim no!” Walidah cried out as she got closer to Asim. However, with his newfound power, he jumps up into the air to be on the same level with Widowmaker.

Widowmaker spits out a poisonous bullet at Asim but he deflects it with his sword. He disappears in a blur and appears behind Widowmaker’s only human body. He swipes the sword at her nude complexion, only for Widowmaker to twist her body and catch the sword in her hands. She emits poison into the blade in hopes that she can dissolve it but Asim pulls away. Then the human part of Widowmaker sinks into her spider body, disappearing from view. Asim slams his sword into the same area, causing the entire creature to split into two. The impact of his attack split the ground apart.

“Walidah! Grab my hand!” Angela called out to the stunned jackal, reaching a hand out as she swooped down. Walidah, as if ripped from her trance, grabs Angela’s hand and they fly up to the air to avoid the impact of Asim’s attack. Jesse sprints off out of the radius, barely escaping the attack.

With the spider’s body split in half, one can assume that the battle was won. However, Hades’ army was still fighting, meaning Widowmaker was still alive. There was a loud gurgling sound. Then a sudden explosion from one part of the spider’s body. It was like giving birth. Widowmaker ripped herself out of the body, but in an entirely new form.

She was in a more humanoid form, but she was at least seven feet tall. Her body, all in nude, had the same tattoo marking that seems to flow down her body. Her skin was a darker shade of purple, she still had eight eyes dotted around her forehead. Her hands had razor sharp claws, she had three long spider legs on her back, curling forward-almost representing wings, and she bore a less monstrous form. Her beauty shone through, accentuating the arched eyebrows, sleek lips, and her sharp facial structure. However she exhibits a power energy, much more powerful than her other form. There was a golden scar on her chest in the shape of an X. She turns her head at Asim, smirking like she was ready to hunt.

“Shouldn’t we go help him!” Angela says, wide eyed.

“No.” Fareeha says, holding her hand out to keep Angela from moving. “We will only get in his way.”

“He’s going to die!” Angela shouted, getting panicked.

“He’s going to die anyways.” Walidah says, almost a mumble.

“What?” Angela looks at Walidah in her arms. She almost looked like a small child. Angela, for a moment, thought Walidah looked so helpless and forlorn.

“He took an energy pill.” Fareeha says with gritted teeth. “It increased his powers until he is practically godlike. When the effects wear off, his body will crumble. It’s a devastating power.”

“Are you serious!?” Angela says. “Are we expected to just sit here and do nothing!?”

Walidah and Fareeha remain silent, the answer within it. It was Walidah that spoke up. “We have to try and aid him.”

“Walidah.” Fareeha hisses, a warning towards the smaller jackal. “He might take your attacks as being the enemy. We can’t interfere.”

“Are you really that heartless?” Walidah screams at Fareeha. She had tears pouring down her eyes. “Are you really that heartless to allow Asim to fight for his death? Maybe we can save him! Okay? Maybe Angela can do something! Huh? There always has to be a way!”

“He chose death!” Fareeha cries out. Although hidden from view, tears cascaded down her cheek. “How do you tell a jackal to live if he openly chooses death?!”

Walidah was at a lost for words, as well as Angela. However, the Goddess suggest, “I can resurrect him.”

“It won’t work.” Fareeha says. “His body will dissolve and crumble away like sand. Your resurrection can only work with a full body, not with particles of sand. Even if you put him together, it’ll be like a cast of Asim.”

“Why are you so relentless?” Walidah growls.

“My father chose death. I was barely born and he chose to die for Duat.” Fareeha says. Walidah, again, was at a lost for words. Fareeha rarely talked about her father and her relationship with her mother was rocky. “Walidah, a warrior’s life is in the choice of the beholder. If Asim chose to die, then how can we respect that more than to let him live out his glory. My father died, leaving behind a wife and a child. He deliberately chose Duat more than family and I questioned that choice even today. Yet I am proud to have him as a father, even if I have never seen his face. My father and Asim’s choices may be something we may never understand unless we were in their shoes. As outsiders, we need to just stand down and let them fight. Let them fight for Duat. Fight for our brothers and sisters. Fight for the fate of the Realm.”

Walidah took in Fareeha’s words carefully. With a heavy heart, she accepted Asim’s decision yet she knew it will haunt her in the future. Just then, however, Jesse jumped into the fight, baring fangs and claws. Asim was now against two enemies instead of one. With determination, Walidah says, “Then as an outsider, I refuse to let Asim be at a disadvantage.”

With a nod, Fareeha says, “Funny, I was going to say the same thing.”

___

Angela watched Fareeha and Walidah charge after Jesse with incredible speed, leaving her alone in the skies. She didn’t understand the jackal’s warrior code but she reluctantly accepted it. She made a mental note to see if Asim could be saved. Her blue eyes scan the remains of Widowmaker’s spider body. She could feel her all of her energy within Widowmaker’s current form, stirring deep within. Amélie had to be in there, she had to be.

The Goddess flew down to the ground, away from the main fight. She was going to have to be remain stationary for a while. She hasn’t done this in a while. With spread wings, Angela glided to an area with less activity. She sat down, taking a deep breath. Her nerves were out of control so she forced herself to remain calm. Taking deep breaths and directing her energy in a therapeutic state, Angela focused on the energy within Widowmaker. With a final breath, she entered meditation mode.

In colors of white and yellow in the form of shapeless clouds, Angela wandered through this area. She could faintly hear the outside noise. In the distance, she saw purple clouds growing bigger as she got closer to it. It moaned and hisses as Angela got closer. This must be Widowmaker.

Angela saw a massive blob. It was slimy and wet, screaming at Angela with puffs of purple substance and mist. Angela had to take a moment. This energy was purely evil but it was false. It was like it belonged to someone else, not Widowmaker. Angela took another second before holding her staff in front of her. It acted like a rod.

Her energy was in this massive blob, fighting against the overwhelming masses. When her mind connected with her small energy, it flickered in response. Now Angela was able to search this blob to find any signs of Amélie. As her energy flitted around this blob, Angela felt odd with the surrounding energy. This wasn’t Widowmaker. This wasn’t Amélie. It felt hot, like fire.

“Of course.” Angela said to herself. This was Hades’ power. This was the brainwashing. Hades’ energy was intermixed with Widowmaker. Now Angela had to fight through both Widowmaker and Hades. With determination, Angela took a step forward into the massive blob. It coated her skin, almost staining it immedietly. Angela could feel the substance blog her nose and her throat. It was heavy and sickening.

Yet as Angela was engulfed by the blob, she felt something pulling her forward. It wasn’t her energy. It wasn’t Widowmaker either. This energy felt soft and serene. It felt familiar. As if guided by this energy, Angela took small steps to push deeper into the blog. As she got deeper, her steps became lighter. It was like she was floating by. In a matter of a few seconds, Angela entered a different area of the blob. It felt bright and warm. Angela found herself falling into the arms of someone.

“Angela!” The voice called out. Angela immedietly recognize the voice. After all these years, Angela could still recognize this voice and the heavenly accent that coated it.

“Amélie, I finally found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been an adventure and I truly appreciate when I get comments on this story. Even if it is just a simple “lol” or “great”, it means a lot for me and for other writers, so I encourage you to leave a comment so I know that you guys are still interested. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is so close to the end. We are literally riding on the top of the hill and it is taking a while to get down it. Thank you for keeping up with this story and I do try my hardest with updating it weekly. 
> 
> ___
> 
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	22. Sacrifice

“Fuck.” Annatar hissed. She was blocked by two centaurs of massive size, looming over her. Their swords was broken, almost like daggers but, due to Widowmaker’s poison, they still stood impressively against Annatar. They waved their broken swords at the elf. “Shit, I lost Panya in the crowd.”

The elf turns around her surroundings. It was just senseless fighting. A bloodbath that will never run dry. The taller centaur swung his sword at the elf. Annatar jumped away in time but she was blocked by the second centaur. He twirled around so he could block Annatar’s escape path. The broken blade barely sliced Annatar’s shoulder, a thin sliver. Annatar thanks the heavens that the sword wasn’t any longer.

She performed a backflip, flying over the centaur. Landing right on top of the creature, Annatar rams her fist into the centaur’s head. She could feel the mush and flesh that consist of a poorly reconstructed brain. The other centaur came charging in, ramming right into his partner with no dignity. Annatar was thrown off, crumbling into the crowd.

Spitting out the metallic taste in her mouth, Annatar quickly got back up but the centaurs were already charging at her. One broken sword swiped alongside the ride of Annatar so she jumped to the left. The other centaur was already ready for her, ramming his sword down at her head when she tried to escape.

“Shit!” Annatar called out as she found herself stuck. She hesitated for a second, which will cost her. Her mind raced and all Annatar could do was jump back. Her main body was able to escape the blade’s path however her head didn’t. Annatar felt a sharp pain slide in her right eye and her vision in that eye went dark. The elf shrieked as she felt wet liquid droop along the right side of her face. Her hands immediately went up to the eye and she tripped on her own feet, tumbling into the dirt. “Fuck, no.”

Annatar could hear the stomping of the centaurs heading towards her. The ground trembled at their presence. She knew she didn’t have time to mourn her lost eye. Annatar got up and focused energy at the palm of her hands. With a roar, she released the energy at the palm of her hands and pushing the centaurs out of their paths. They flew backwards, crashing into other comrades. Annatar only had a second to smirk before a wave of intense pain throbbed her eye.

“Careless.” Annatar whispered to herself. “I was being careless.”

Using her lone eye, Annatar watched her enemies get distracted by other jackals, leaving her alone. Her thoughts were everywhere. Walidah. Fareeha. The battle. Panya. Her now missing eye. Her mind was racing. The elf was scared and exhausted. This was unlike Annatar. She was usually so composed.

“Get it together, Annatar.” The elf says to herself, shaking her head. It elicits sharp waves of pain in her right eye. “You’re going to die if you keep making these mistakes.”

“Auuugh!” A voice rang out. Annatar had to take a second to figure out where it came from. Her heart drop when she realized that her missing right eye was now her new blind spot. The voice was coming from her right. Annatar whirled her head to the right and was trampled by a centaur running wildly. Her hands clutched onto the centaur to avoid being sucked underneath the creature. The centaur didn’t seem to realize that it crashed into the elf and kept running forward.

Sucking in a deep breath, Annatar threw herself off of the creature, tumbling face first into the ground. She twirled in circles before her body flopped in defeat. Face in the dirt, Annatar could feel the stinging pain in her right eye, reminding her of her mistakes. The elf slowly got back to her feet, shaking the grime off of her. The elf looked up and she groaned. There was another centaur heading towards her. Then another. Then another. Soon the elf was surrounded by centaurs, slowly making their way towards the elf. Annatar figured they thought she was easy prey.

With hands raised, Annatar made a come hither motion. The centaurs tilted their heads in curiosity before making their way to her. The elf focused her energy into her palm, driving it along her upper arm and shoulder. She spitted out some metallic saliva before narrowing her eyes. With gritted teeth, the elf held her hands spread like she was making space for herself.

“Come on!” Annatar growls. “Come get me! I’m ready for you!”

She felt like she hasn’t been putting all of her efforts ever since Walidah left her. It was like she was being lazy. Annatar felt ashamed of her actions. Walidah was fighting for her home while Annatar was being thrown around like a rag doll by the enemy. The elf braced herself as the centaurs came closer, stomping their hooves as they stalked towards her.

One centaur came close enough. Annatar slammed her palm into the centaur’s chest, making him go flying. Two centaurs charged from behind, a third was approaching in Annatar’s blind spot. Annatar had to close her eyes so she can use her hearing to detect the centaurs. Three charging at her, a fourth was coming from the left. She held in her breath. She was waiting for the right moment.

One. Two. Three. Closer. Closer. Not yet. Not yet. Closer. Annatar felt like her arm was getting lighter as she poured more energy into her incoming attack. The centaurs were slowing down. Now they were circling the elf, like parading around their prey. A predatory type of tactic.

Annatar twisted her body, her palms emitting a soft yellow glow.Then she twirled her body the other direction, emitting her energy outwards. The force of her movement created a small ball of energy around her, twisting around like a swirl. It expanded, catching the surrounding centaurs into it. The ball of energy twisted upwards like a tornado, taking the centaurs with them. They flew into the sky, out of sight and mind.

With a smirk, Annatar looks up in the sky as she pinpoints the flying centaurs. They drift off to the side, landing far away from her, closer to the outskirts of the battle. However, Annatar could only celebrate for a short moment. Her eyes spotted a massive centaur heading her way. Annatar groaned, rolling her lone eye upwards. She hissed as the movement caused a burn to emit from her right eye.

To Annatar’s luck, there was a flash of bright light, piercing a hole right through the centaur’s chest, followed by a purple writing that danced in the air before landing on the centaur. It imprinted onto the skin and began to burn. Then the centaur was burning up in flames. It was so quick, almost insane. The centaur was no more. Just a pile of ashes. The elf has never seen anything like it.

“Annatar!” A voice called out. The elf turned her head in the direction of the voice.

“Anubis!” Annatar says in response. “What are you doing on the battlefield?”

She saw five figures with Anubis. One looked like a jackal and closely resembles Fareeha. Then there was a male figure, a woman next to him. In front of them was a woman of dark complexion. What caught the elf’s eye was the fox next to that woman, with nine tails flowing around her. “Annatar, your eye.” Anubis commented when he saw Annatar’s state.

The elf tried to shake off the comment. “It’s nothing, just an eye.”

The fox woman come up to the elf, her hand reached out. For some strange reason, Annatar didn’t flinch from the stranger as the girl placed a hand on the missing eye. With a whisper of a spell, Annatar felt a glowing warmth on her right eye. It was like the warmth of a bright sun on a summer’s day. When the girl took her hand away, Annatar was shocked to see that she has regained sight in her right eye. The elf stuttered as she waved a hand in front of her. Then she looked at the girl as if she was some kind of goddess. The girl smiled at the flustered elf. “I can not get rid of the scar on your eye. There seems to be dark magic embedded into the object that took away your sight.”

“Scar or not, you gave me my vision back.” Annatar responds. “Thank you, beautiful fox. I am eternally grateful.”

The elf offered a small bow towards the girl. The fox girl bowed back. Anubis spoke up. “Annatar, these people are with Overwatch and they are here to help us. This woman is Hana Song. Next to her is Sombra. He is Hanzo Shimada and her name is Mei.”

Anubis pointed to each person and they nodded their head as they were acknowledge. Then Anubis wrapped his arm around the older jackal and he gives her a heartfelt smile. The jackal nodded towards the elf and Annatar says, “You must be…”

“Ana Amari, Fareeha’s mother.” The jackal says. “You must be Annatar of the Galing Wind, I have heard of the stories of your triumphs.”

“Unfortunately you have caught me at a bad time.” Annatar jokes, offering a weak smile. “I don’t usually lose an eye easily.”

“We all have bad times,” Ana says with a motherly smile. “No shame in having weak times.”

Annatar felt calmer with this jackal. The jackal had such a heartwarming tone and a gentleness to her. It was kinda hard to believe that this was Fareeha’s mother.

“As much as I love that we are meeting,” Sombra speaks up, scanning the scene. “We need to get to the heart of the battle. Anubis informed us of the situation and it seems clear that we need to find the person that is manipulating the dead centaurs.”

“Widowmaker, she is responsible. I have a feeling I know where they are.” Annatar says. She points in a specific direction, towards this malicious energy that haunts them. In the distance, there was a bright light and then it was gone.

“I can feel her.” Ana says.

“Widowmaker?” Mei speaks up.

“Her, yes, but I can feel my daughter. I’m nervous yet excited.”

“Family reunions are always complicated.” Hanzo comments.

“Then let us go forward.” Ana says. “Let us end this battle once and for all.”

____

Asim rammed his sword against Widowmaker’s wrist. The force of the attack caused a small line to form, oozing bits of blood. It was like a paper cut. Widowmaker scoffed and threw Asim off. With a whip of her fist, she throws Asim off to the side like a helpless puppy. She was just toying with the swordsman.

Jesse jumps in to join the fight but he is blocked by Fareeha and Walidah. They snap at him with the sudden jerk movements of their jaws as a warning. Their teeth growing a bit bigger in size. Their eyes narrowed at the werewolf, taunting him. He snarls in response. He stands up straight and cracks his neck, groaning as the tension leaves his tight muscles. He raises his hands as if he admitted defeat. He says, “Alright, hold up everyone.”

Widowmaker ignores the werewolf and slams her claws into Asim’s shoulder. The jackal clenches his jaws around her wrist and she snarls. Jesse rolled his eyes at the duo and focused his attention on Walidah and Fareeha. The taller jackal grunted and said, “Are you serious right now?”

“This is a battle, not an intervention.” Walidah added, cracking her knuckles. The popping sound was loud and quick. It was oddly satisfying to hear.

“Hey, just hear me out.” Jesse says, sitting down and crossing his legs. Walidah and Fareeha had a confused look etched on their faces. They kept their guard up, unsure of what Jesse could be capable off.

Meanwhile Widowmaker kicked Asim in the jaw, twisting her arm to do so. It didn’t bother her. This new form was alien and flexible. It seems like it could do the impossible. She locked her sole leg around Asim’s neck and twisted his body as she tried to push him into the ground. Steadying his two feet, Asim remain upright as he got a better grip on his sword. With a flick of his wrist, he slices Widowmaker’s leg off in one clean swoop.

With a somewhat shocked look on her face, Widowmaker stared at her loss leg and then at Asim. Asim then thrust his sword, aiming for Widowmaker’s stomach. The woman grabbed the sword, the edge cutting into her hand. She grunts but she doesn’t allow the tip to pierce her abdomen. With a deep breath, a pinkish to dark purple mist escapes her mouth, fluttering around her body. Asim looks down at his sword. There was a substance flooding from the cut on Widowmaker’s hand, dripping down onto the sword. It gave a hissing sound once the substance hit the metallic black sword. Asim withdrew his sword. The force of it lopped off Widowmaker’s finger.

The small digit tumbled onto the ground before evaporating into thin air. Widowmaker smirks as the substance from her body starts to reform her missing finger and heal the cuts on her arm. Her leg started to regrow with intense speed, almost as if the leg was never cut off.

“I have to kill Fareeha or else I will die.” Jesse continues to say as Widowmaker and Asim continue to fight, slowly drawing themselves away from them. “All because Widowmaker broke a stupid rule. Unfair right?”

“It’s unfair to me.” Fareeha says, rubbing her temple. “I’m not going to let you just kill me.”

“Understandable. Then why don’t we make a truce? I don’t kill you and we both live?” Jesse says with a smile, flashing his canines.

Walidah, unconvinced, crosses her arms, tilting her head at the werewolf. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch! Really!” Jesse insisted, raising his hand up in defend. “To tell you the truth, Widowmaker is my sister and I don’t want her to die. In fact, that form she is in is actually killing her and I really want to save her. She may not look like it but she is in unbearable pain. If we can stop Widowmaker, maybe we can even save your friend Asim.”

Walidah and Fareeha looked at each other. They had an annoyed look on their faces but they covered it with a slight smile. It was a kind of smile shared between friends and they knew what the other was thinking off. Fareeha quirked her eyebrow a bit before approaching Jesse. With a smile, she reaches out a hand for Jesse. She says, “Sure, Jesse. I’ll agree to this truce if you…”

Walidah smirked, shaking her head at the wolf. There was an evil glint in the corner of her eyes. Fareeha’s grip on Jesse’s hand tighten and the jackal threw the werewolf over her shoulder with all her force.

“If you were actually telling the truth!” Fareeha cried out as she glared down at Jesse. The werewolf lets out a smirk at his useless attempt to lie his way out and flashes his growing canines.

“Sister? Really? That is the worst lie I have ever heard!” Walidah cries out as she slams her foot into Jesse’s stomach. The werewolf grabs Walidah’s leg and pushes the smaller jackal off. “Have you ever heard the story about the boy who cried wolf? Surely you must have. Every jackal knows that ridiculous story.”

Jesse gets up, gathering his energy around him, making a sickening heavy feeling gravitating from him. He cracks his neck and shrugs his shoulders. “Hey, I had to make one up on the spot! Cut me some slack.”

“This is why wolves, in general, have such a bad reputation.” Fareeha grumbles, forming energy at the palm of her hands. Walidah charges in to slam her fist at Jesse. The werewolf deflects the attack, swiping a claw at the jackal. “All you guys do is lie and feed into those dumb fairy tales that make our species look bad.”

Fareeha shot out bullets at Jesse, swooping down to grab Walidah off of the ground. They jumped back to the air, where they have the advantage. Meanwhile, Jesse took some of the attack but he shakes it off. With a grin, he jumps into the air, kicking the air to boost himself up. He snarls, “Alright I was just having a little fun. Relax. Now don’t think that just because you girls are in the air that I have the disadvantage.”

Walidah climbs onto Fareeha’s back, jumping off. With arms spread, she screams out, “Lion’s Roar!”

From the palm of her hand, a bright light glowed into the scene. A shining white light that blinded anyone if they made eye contact with it. Jesse had to close his eyes for fear that the light would take away his sight. Then he hears something else in the distance.

“Eagle’s Barrage!” Fareeha cried out as the bullets explodes from the palm of her hand.

Unable to see, Jesse had to rely on his sights to hear the whooshing sounds of bullets whirling at him. With relying on only his hearing to direct his moves, Jesse turned left and right to avoid the attack at the best of his abilities. However, without his sights he was unable to dodge them all. The moment he took the time to hesitate to analyze the situation, he was brutally assaulted by bullets. The impact on his body created small, but painful, burn marks that dug deep into his flesh. He could practically hear the satisfied smirk that Fareeha and Walidah were giving at him.

With a surge of energy in his stomach, Jesse lets out an ear screeching roar. The impact of his roar blew the light away in a flash. The wounds on his body began to heal but the damage has been done. He had to admit, he felt weary.

On the other battle, the bright light caused Widowmaker to pause a bit so she could close her eyes. As the same with Jesse, Widowmaker had to rely on her hearing to detect Asim. The swordsman took the advantage, as he was not affected by the light as much, and charged forward. He aimed his sword at Widowmaker’s neck and he pushed on. The blade of the sword slides into the fleshy muscle, drawing out blood down her neck.

With a loud gurgling grunt, Widowmaker focused her energy at the source of the pain. However, since the blade was slowly being embedded into the skin, Widowmaker could not close the wound. Thus she bled as Asim pushed his sword deeper into the Talon agent’s body. Widowmaker was forced to just stand there, using her energy has a barrier to try and push the sword out of her neck. The power and energy that Asim held only amplify his strength, fighting against Widowmaker’s energy. The sounds of hissing and snarls emitted from their energies integrating into a spiral of heavily heated emotions.

With every ounce of energy, with each step of courage, with each bundle of nerves firing in passionate fury, Asim slices Widowmaker’s head off. Amber-red eyes grow wide as it becomes disconnected with the main body, leaving Widowmaker in pure shock. The head fumbles to the ground. Widowmaker’s monstrous beauty is smeared with dirt and grime, the look of surprised etched on her dead cold head. The body stumbles a bit, swaying in the open, before falling over. It landed without grace, the legs and arms spread out in an utmost pathetic display.

Not far from the scene, Jesse, having recovered from Walidah and Fareeha’s attacks, was in shock to see Widowmaker headless. It also caught the attention of Walidah and Fareeha. No words was spoken. Did they win the battle that quickly? Is this it?

Yet as the jackals scan the battlefield, the feeling of anxiety gnawed at their stomachs. There was no way. No way that Widowmaker could already be dead. Jesse swallowed his excitement and his fear. He wasn’t lying about Widowmaker’s status. He could feel it. It was like a bubble growing bigger and bigger. Each level it grew, it increased the magnitude of fear and apprehension. When will the bubble explode? Now? Soon?

They all knew. Widowmaker’s energy was pulsating in the air as if she haunted them, reminding her that she is alive. They watched the lifeless body on the ground but it did not stir.

Asim, in a maze of madden power, approached the lifeless body. With his sword raised upwards, he proceeded to decimate the body, chopping it up into tiny flesh pieces. He shriek as he gave in the the carnal desire of power and glory. The sickening flood of satisfaction and dominance as Widowmaker’s body become a pile of mush.

“Asim.” Walidah called out. She raced to Asim. Fareeha reached out towards Walidah but she didn’t reach the smaller jackal. “Asim!”

“Walidah, wait!” Fareeha called out. It was hopeless. Walidah made her way to Asim.

“Asim! Stop!” Walidah begged. This horrific...you can say murder...was too much for the smaller jackal. Asim looked like a rabid jackal in a seizure of pain and power. It wasn’t Asim, at least to Walidah it wasn’t.

“Ugh! Ahh! Argh! Argh!” Asim cried out. He could not form words, just shrieking grunts of animalistic fury. The kind of fury that scares anyone off because one can not determine their mind of sanity. You can be next. He can be next. She can be next. Anyone.

With determination to get through her closest friend, Walidah wraps her arms around Asim’s waist. She didn’t throw him off nor try to push him. She just held him. Pouring her energy out, hoping to reach the swordsman, she silently begged Asim to stop. Yet Asim was buried in his lust of sudden power. He continued to hack at the flesh mound even though it had no form.

“Asim.” Walidah begged. Her voice was no higher than a whisper. The voice trembled, shivered as it traveled through her throat and out her quivering lips. Walidah could feel Asim’s body in her arms. It was real. The body was flesh. The mind? Was Asim in there? “Stop. Please stop.”

“Walidah.” Fareeha whispered, her eyes narrowed in sorrow. She thought of her father. Was he like this? A helpless creature of pure destruction and anguish? No concept of what is good and what is evil, just the carnal desire for flesh and blood to quench their hunger of battle.

Walidah thought for a second. Why was she doing this? She knew Asim will die so why not let him live out his ‘fun’? The smaller jackal shook her head at the thought. It was because Asim is a warrior of Duat. Her friend. Her mentor. He deserves to die in peace, not like a wild animal throwing a sword around. With one powerful breath, Walidah says, “Asim, please stop. Please.”

This time the voice reached him. It was hard to tell at first. He hesitated for a split second, waving his sword in the air for a paused moment before slamming his sword down. His eyes pure white, almost like he was blind. That slight hesitation was an indication. He must have heard Walidah. He must have. Walidah tighten her grip on Asim, determined to make him hear her out.

“Asim.” Walidah said with more confidence. “Please stop. That’s enough.”

He seems to hear it. His movements grew slower until he was just a heaving mess. His form was practically jackal, there was almost no human form on him except his eyes and parts of his face. Drool poured from his protruding jaw, decorated with sharp canines. Walidah wondered when Asim’s form changed so drastically.

“Wa….wa...ooo…..ouuuu...t.” Asim groaned, the saliva in his throat gurgled as he spoke. Walidah tilted her head a bit, straining to understand what he was trying to say.

“What? What are you saying?”

“Aaaa...iivvve...shhiii….aaa...iivvvee.” Asim says, his words refusing to perfectly form clearly.

“Asim?” Walidah asks. He turns around. He places a hand on Walidah’s shoulder. Looking deeper into Walidah’s eyes, the smaller jackal could have sworn she saw Asim smiling. Before she knew it, Asim uses all of his force to push Walidah away. She flew, watching Asim grow smaller and smaller. Before she could scream, before she could ask why he did that, Asim body was vertically sliced in half.

Right in the middle, he fell apart. As the two sides of his body slipped, it started to dissolve in the air. The small particles floated away into nothing until Asim was no more. Asim the Silent Swordsman was gone.

“Asim!” Fareeha cried out. She didn’t understand. There was no one near Asim. How was he cut in half? Her body refused to move, yet her heart screamed in anguish.

The energy was thick. It was sickening. It felt alien. This power was overpowering. It was godlike. Widowmaker’s energy was almost undetectable, almost nonexistence. This energy felt hot, like the fires deep within the ground, hidden by the musty ground that shielded it.

“Asim?” Walidah says, her voice stuttered as she stared wide eyed at Asim who just disappeared from her sight. In place of it, there was a hazy mist figure, mixed with red and orange. The purple was almost opaque, as if being dominated by the other energy.

Slowly the figure took a more solid form, a feminine form like earlier. The body was coated in strange markings of bright orange against reddish skin. Widowmaker’s body took over the form, her elegant beauty shining through. Her amber eyes took a darker shade, the six other purple eyes decorate her forehead. With hand like wings on her back, spreading the message of doom to anyone who saw, she towered over Walidah. Her hair was a fiery shade of red, a fire that flowed down her muscular body like a blanket. As Walidah looked at this figure, she thought Widowmaker looked lifeless despite the contrasting characteristics. It was like she wasn’t even there.

This figure raised a hand, morphing into a claw like weapon, aiming at Walidah. The shock, the terror, the anguish made Walidah freeze in her spot. There was so much on her mind and running away was the last of them.

“Walidah!” A voiced called out. It wasn’t Fareeha nor Jesse, but it was familiar for the smaller jackal.

Walidah wasn’t sure if she was excited or nervous to hear this voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had Spring Break and I went on vacation. I spent time with my family so I didn’t have time to write. Thank you for waiting.
> 
> Just to be clear: There will be a second part to this story called “The Fruit of Lucifer” and that would be my final arch for this series. That’s why I keep saying that this is coming to a close because it is and there will be a second story. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!
> 
> ___  
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	23. Hades’ Control

In a space with timeless essence, Angela felt like she has been with Amélie almost always. It was strange, seeing Amélie in the flesh after all these years. Widowmaker and Amélie as one being, where one side of the coin has been faced up for many centuries. How does one cope with that? How does one cope with living their life behind a shell that they can’t break out of?

In this immortal world that Angela have lived, things come and go. You learn not to get too attached to people, mortals, events, and the whatnot that fills life with meaning. Time is quick, too quick for some. Time is painless but if one dwells then it can be unbearable. Gods and Goddesses have a role to intact onto the Realms, they do not have time to sit back to rest, not even for a second. With numerous of mystical beings and powers rising and deflating, there is always a problem to fix or mend, an imbalance to reorient and to regain. Such as now. Hades is taking control of the Chaos Realm, slowly making his way into the Mortal Realm, and here Angela was, sitting in an empty void with a woman that she thought just disappeared into thin air.

The Goddess of Healing thought to herself as she held Amélie in her arms, the elf woman was sighing into the embrace, the first warmth she has felt for so long. It was like holding a hot cup of tea after being exposed to the winter cold all day. While the wood elf was content, Angela’s mind was racing with spirals of thoughts and realizations.

When has her life actually slowed down to appreciate her existence to this world? When has Angela taken the time to appreciate her gift, her form, and her spirit? She thought to herself as she tried to remember the last time she was grateful she was alive. Which was like recollecting memories through a fog of oblivion. Yet her thoughts went to Fareeha. She has only been in Duat for a few days yet it felt like years to her. She felt like she has always known Fareeha all her life. It was exhilarating yet scary to think about.

There was a time when Amélie filled her thoughts, wondering about her day and how she is. It was a friendship that Angela took to heart. There was a time when the two of them were giggling and laughing, actually living life instead of passing the time with battles and glory. How was it that those fond memories felt like an old book, that dated back in history, being opened for the first time?

Time is numbing. As Angela recalled the memories with Amélie, she couldn’t feel those same emotions that filled her heart. Those emotions of happiness whenever Angela got to see Amélie, seeing her smile, and seeing the elf be so comfortable with the Goddess. It felt numb. Her heart couldn’t recollect those emotions. Is that what time does? Does it heal wounds? Or does it just numb you until you can’t feel?

Did Angela mourn Amélie’s disappearance? The Goddess couldn’t remember. Even if she did, her heart didn’t skip a beat to the memory. Was she heartless?

“Angela.” Amélie whispered. Her head was buried in Angela’s chest, oblivious to the reality outside of her void. However, her voice brought Angela back to that same reality. She had to take a second to reorient herself. She was in the middle of the fight for Duat, a fight for the Chaos Realm. Zeus. Hades. Here.

“We have to get you out of here.” Angela said in a rushed toned, she tried to bring Amélie on her feet. The elf woman stumbled a bit but she was hesitant at first. Her amber eyes seem to be lost, like she wasn’t in the moment. Angela forgot how much taller the elf woman was as the Goddess had to tilt her head up, yet the elf felt so small to the Goddess. It was like she was holding a child, curled up in a small ball.

“Wait.” Amélie muttered. What followed was a sharp gasp from her lips, along with a loud groan. The elf rested her head on Angela’s shoulder, her breath in quick pants. Her hands held onto Angela’s upper arms, the digits digging into the skin to the point that it started to bruise with a dark red color.

“Amélie?” Angela asked. The elf responded in a series of painful moans. She felt hot to the Goddess’ touch, it was like she was burning up. Angela had to settle the elf back to the ground, fearing that Amélie was going to faint. “Amélie? Hey. Talk to me. Talk to me, Amélie. What are you feeling? Where does it hurt?”

The elf lets out a roaring scream, it almost makes the Goddess fall over. Dark red markings burned into her skin, hissing as it sizzled with the air. The wood elf claws at herself, trying to pry the pain away from her. Angela had to grab onto Amélie’s wrist to stop her. Her blue eyes watch as the markings started to fade just as quickly, leaving scars in their place. A thin red line appeared around Amélie’s neck. Then her eyes locked onto a scar on the elf’s chest, it was similar to the one that Angela had made moments ago.

“No.” Angela gasps as she put two and two together. “Anything that happens to Widowmaker, it will happen to you.”

The elf didn’t seem to hear her but her breathing has calmed down. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin. With a heavy cough, the elf says, “My people. My father. My husband. My friend.”

It was like a chant. A slow whisper escape from the taller woman’s lips as she repeated these words. Angela had to tilt her head and bend down to properly hear the words. The Goddess says, “She’s lost. She’s been lost in a timeless void. Who knows how long she has waited or how short it has been?”

“My people. My father. My husband. My friend.” Over and over, Amélie said this line like it was her lifeline.

“Amélie? Amélie? You need to snap out of it.” Angela gently said, patting the elf’s cheeks to see if she gets a reaction. The amber eyes fluttered a bit. “Come on. Stay with me, please. Come back.”

Suddenly, Amélie lets out a huge groan and then her head jerked upwards, facing straight up, her eyes wide. It was like something was holding onto the elf, controlling her. Her mouth was open wide but the noises that escaped were soft pants. Then a small ball of light, no bigger than the tip of a finger, floated out of the elf. It lingered a bit before floating away, becoming one with the empty void.

It was quiet for a second until the empty void started to take shape. It formed trees, tall beautiful trees that towered over them. A ground started to form under the women, soft green grass grew in between Angela’s toes. Then there was light, beaming into the blues eyes. Angela had to close her eyes and open them again. When she did, the scene was that among the Mortal Realm. A forest, clean and pure.

“Is this?” Angela gasp as she saw a woman frolicking among the beauty of this world. She was followed by young children- boys and girls- and other elves her age range. Angela looked down at her arms, still seeing Amélie there but unconscious. Yet the woman running was also Amélie. “Is this her memories?”

The Amélie in motion was running around, letting the children chase after her. She looked gorgeous, peaceful and unaware of her upcoming fate. Her long dark hair flowed behind her, dark purple highlights glittered in the sun. Oh, how Angela wished this was Amélie now.

_Amélie loved the way the wind blew in her hair, the smell of Earth’s essence, a powerful energy filled her body. The laughter of children chasing after her, screaming in delight, calling out her name, the wood elf wished times were kinder to these innocent children. Yet she didn’t want to ruin the moment, she wanted the children to enjoy life, let their innocence last a little longer, just a second longer. The other older elves didn’t complain either, they laughed with Amélie and encourage the young elves to laugh some more and forget about the harsh times that are upon them. In this small bubble, it protected the children from the truth. The truth about the wood elves and their lives._

_The race of the Wood Elves was declining at a rapid pace. The battles that drew precious blood into the ground, the diseases that humans exposed to the world, and the lack of male elves being born was just a few of the reasons why the Wood Elves were falling. They were also too prideful, too much ego in their hearts to ask for the aid of their distant comrades in the High Realm. Too much pride._

_It didn’t surprise Amélie that her people refused to integrate or even ask for aid from the High Elves. What did surprised her was the day that her father told her that she will marry into the High Elves through a respected warrior named Gerard. Without a second thought and it came out of nowhere. Her father was the leader of the Wood Elves so no one questioned his authority. Well, except for Amélie who was furious. She didn’t have anything against the High Elves but they were beyond the times for arranged marriages, especially without her consent. What came to be more of a shock was what her father explained to her when she confronted the leader of the Wood Elves about her sudden arranged marriage._

_“You can not be serious.” Amélie hissed at her father, whipping her head to the side to avoid looking into her father’s eyes. The man in front of her, taller and more muscular, looked down in shame. His youth faded into his matured looks. He bore the similar facial structure as his daughter, his eyes were the color of green leaves on a summer’s day._

_“My child, we have no other choice.” He mumbled, it was not a convincing sentence._

_“This is Hades of the Underworld.” Amélie growls, trying to emphasize on the word ‘Underworld’. “The man that has caused havoc to rampage because he hates his brothers, kidnapped a woman to be his wife, and he is literally the God of Death. We are literally playing with death.”_

_“To be fair,” Her father tries to argue. “He was under the influence of Cupid’s Arrows when he kidnapped Proserpina.”_

_“That doesn’t excuse him for forcing her to spend six months of a year with him. Sure, it may have been her fault for eating food from his world but she shouldn’t have to be condemned to be with him.” The woman retaliated. She groaned into the palm of her hand, rubbing away the stress from her temples. “I agree that we should ask for aid but we are going to unintentionally get involved with the circle of arguments between the Greek Gods. This could make our situation much worse and we can be seen as the enemy to the other Gods if Hades decided to declare war.”_

_Her father grips Amélie’s shoulders, as if to shake her into understanding him. He says, “He promises he will help our people if we do this one request he ask of us. He is one of the Big Three, making him more powerful than any other deities. He came to us, offering us a salvation. He chose us, a dying race. He could have chosen the High Elves but he chose us.”_

_Furious, Amélie raised her voice at her father. “The High Elves are protected within the High Realm, hence why Hades can not touch them, because they are not foolish enough to let their pride get in the way. They chose to serve the High Realm when offered, the highest honor there is and we could not join them because my grandfather was too stubborn to accept the offer from his best friend. Since then, we have been in a constant quarrel with the High Elves because grandfather would not swallow his pride and apologize for offending his best friend.”_

_“If it wasn’t for your grandfather, I would not have met your mother and you would not have been born!” Amélie’s father screamed. The anger from him was unnatural and, at the time, Amélie did not notice it. She did not notice the orange flames that flashed before his eyes and the energy that was soaked in the rotting scent of death. “Your mother did not die so you can act like a brat.”_

_“My mother died because of grandfather’s mistakes, she died in battle in endless blood spilt upon offending words.”_

_“Your mother’s lineage originated to the Goddess Hecate, a known trusted friend of Hades. She brought honor to our people and it was not your grandfather’s fault for her death. It is the fault of those High Elves.” The leader’s grip on his daughter tighten and he glared into Amélie’s amber eyes. “Don’t you see? Hades chose us. He chose us because of your mother’s lineage and because he sympathizes with us. For once, we are given pity and by one of the Big Three. Can’t you see that? Do not deny that you are your mother’s daughter and you carry the blood of Hecate in your veins. You, alone, can perform magic, combined with the our people’s talents in poison, and that is what Hades saw. He saw you.”_

_“Father.” Amélie pleaded. “I am not some object to use in a plan for redemption. Mother would not approve of me being sent off to marry someone I do not know and then forced to kill him for the name of Hades. I refuse to be married off. There has to be another way to save our people, a way where we do not spill more blood upon the hands of us and our kin.”_

_A deep growl. Then a sudden slap. Amélie’s head whip to the side, almost losing her balance. Not once in her life has her father ever hit her. A parent hitting their child, who does that? “We are not kin with those High Elves. Do not ever say that they are our kin. They are selfish bastards that abandoned us for the Higher Gods.”_

_With that, Amélie didn’t raise her voice again. Her heart was torn. She was confused but she was also powerless. The energy in her deflated and all she could say was, “Yes, Father. I’m sorry.”_

_The change in her father’s personality was like a coin being flipped to the other side. He releases a smile but there was a forlorn intention behind it. The man in front of the woman was not her father in truth, nor was he himself, but they did not realize at the time. They did not realize that the hands of Hades have already worked their magic, dooming them to a fate that will leave Amélie in empty turmoil for many centuries._

_____

_The time with Gerard was short yet Amélie would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it. Meeting Gerard was peaceful, both sides were compliant and cooperative, especially the High Elves. Yet as Amélie got to know her future husband and her temporary new home, the weight of the burden she carries on her shoulders continued to haunt her. It was like a voice constantly reminding her to finish her task and leave the High Realm._

_Amélie was split between the darkness in her heart and the light that continued to try and shield her. The false smiles, the empty laughter, and the sparkle in her eyes diminishing, Amélie was a walking shell yet she fooled everyone. How does one suspect a smiling face of great beauty? No one would suspect her. No one could imagine the burden on the woman, nor the weight of her consciousness pounding down on her like rocks falling from the mountains._

_Yet she smiled, with a heavy heart. At first, her interactions with Gerard were genuine. He was kind to her, gentle and never overstepped his boundaries with past blood and shame of their people. She purely fell in love with his kindness. Yes, she can say that. She was once in love with Gerard._

_The more she loved, the more she grew scared. The burden was ripping her apart, tearing her soul into pieces. Soon her interactions with Gerard grew colder and colder, until they were once again strangers in their home. Gerard was still patient but even he was getting upset with Amélie’s change. He kept a stricter routine with her, making sure he knew where she went and what she did. He thought she was homesick. He thought she lost the spark with him. He thought she was just bored. Never did he think that she was tormented with the commands of Hades and her father to kill him._

_Amélie purposely, and sometimes unintentionally, became rude to Gerard and a bit childish to him, like rolling her eyes or responding with a exaggerated tone. It was like she was acting out, kinda like how a child will act out to get attention. Yes, she wanted attention because she wanted to get caught. She wanted someone to figure her out and put her out of her misery._

_The one person she insistently tried to act out in front of was Angela Ziegler, the Goddess of Healing. They had bonded well in the High Realm. Though with Gerard’s constant surveillance and Angela’s busy schedule, it was harder for them to meet up. Yet Amélie felt calmer with Angela, she felt a peace for the first time in a while. She felt safe. Yet this small comfort would not last. The claws of doomed fate would grab her again, choking the last of her innocence._

______

_Here she was, preparing Gerard’s tea as he was having a meeting with the High Council. Well, actually no one knew she was preparing the tea. In fact the real tea was already made, waiting for it to be served. The poisoned tea was still in the making. Amélie had time before the servers performed their jobs._

_She knew the schedule yet she kept hesitating. Her hands shook, her fingertips slipped, her body felt like it was being crushed from the inside and out. She took a second longer here and there. She took her time boiling the water. She took her time just placing the cup onto the table. No matter how slow her steps were, she could feel Hades dragging her around like a puppet. The voice in her head was screaming at her, telling her to hurry it up. No matter what Amélie did, her body did not want to listen to her. Her mind became hazy, she was losing control of herself._

_“Pathetic.” The voice whispered in her head. It was smooth and serene, filled with authority and power. “Just do it, chérie. It’s so simple, a child could do it.”_

_Amélie wanted to scream. Her voice felt halted by some invisible force, choking her if she did wanted to scream. Her hands trembled, shaking. She almost knocked over the cup._

_“Foolish girl.” The voice growled. Amélie felt like there was hands holding her hands steady. “Just finish it and you’ll be done. You can breathe a little easier.”_

_As if her body was listening to the voice instead of Amélie, she was able to finish poisoning the tea and switching it with the real tea. When the task was done, Amélie did feel a bit better but she was quickly consumed with guilt. A choked sob ripped from her chest._

_“Do not cry.” The voice said. “It will be over soon.”  
____

_“Why am I here?” Amélie said to herself. She was hiding, hidden from view. She could see the meeting from her spot, high within the buildings. She could see Gerard speaking to the Gods and Goddesses, the cup of tea within in reach._

_“To watch your first kill.”_

_Amélie felt like she was going to vomit at the word ‘kill’. She wanted to run. She turned her head away but the voiced screeched into her ear._

_“Watch.” The voice said._

_“No.” Amélie whimpered, biting her lip. It was a weak attempt to defy the voice._

_“Watch.” The voice commanded. It was like a hand grabbed her head and forced her to watch. With amber eyes wide, Amélie watched as Gerard took the cup and took a sip. That is all it took. Amélie wanted to scream, to tell Gerard to stop but her voice never came out._

_With tears streaming down her face, Amélie watched as her own body moved on it’s own. It was like she was a puppet. One of her hand reached out, fingers spread. She could feel the poison move with her will, yet Amélie wasn’t in control of her own will.The poison, swallowed by Gerard, traveled down his body, waiting for their mistress’ command._

_At this point, Amélie was not in control but someone else. Someone more malicious and powerful. Her spread hand clenches and that was it. It was like Gerard was shot in the chest. His body froze and then it convulsed. The members at the meeting sprang into action but it was too late. The poison attacked the heart, ripping life from him. Amélie watched in horror as the man, her husband, who has been nothing but kind to her was murdered by her own powers. Or was it someone else’s?_

_____

_Poison and Wood Elves go hand in hand so it was no surprise that the High Elves suspected them. It was a horrific betrayal but no one suspect Amélie. However it was in bad taste that she would stay with them so they arranged a farewell ceremony to cover it up and send her off. Analyzing the poison, they could not confirm who it originated from. Each poison has a special code that corresponds to a specific individual, so the poison that killed Gerard was not the same as Amélie. Unknown to them, it was an altered poison from Amélie’s other persona. This voice slowly gained a form and a consciousness. It would later become an entirely different person on it’s own, with the help of Godlike powers._

_Amélie’s life became hell. Her people were not saved at all. They were enslaved, brainwashed and submissive to Hades’ bidding. Just like that. Her life was chained up and she, herself, crumbled into this darkness that joyously consumed her._

_As much as Amélie wanted to die or be forgotten, Hades found her too valuable. He needed her powers, her abilities, and her strength. Ever since she came back, prisoner of Hades, she had remain forlorn and useless. He took it upon himself to change her._

_So here she stood in front of the great god himself, Hades of the Underworld. She was like a child, trembling before their awaiting punishment. Her eyes have lost the sparkles of life, her body was thinner as she could not eat, and her beauty seems to have grown a darker shade of grim because of the lack of attention she usually attends to herself._

_“Why look so grim, Amélie of the Wood Elves?” He asked. It wasn’t out of curiosity, it was out of spite. He could care less about her well being. With his thick beard and dark eyes, he watched Amélie shudder before him._

_In a small whisper, she says, “I lost everything. I am alone in this cursed world.”_

_“You talk like a Mortal.” He scoffs. “I need you to be useful to me.” He gets up from his throne, sauntering towards her. He looks her up and down, disapproval in his gaze._

_“Please, kill me.” It was an inaudible whisper. It was out of depression, Amélie probably didn’t know she said it._

_Hades laughed at the comment. He shakes his head and says, “You sound like a Mortal but you are an Elf. You also share the same lineage with Hecate, shame for her sudden death. However, I can not let you die. You are too valuable to me.”_

_Amélie could barely hear the words of Hades, her mind was sunken deep within her, wanting to hide. Hades shakes his head again, saying, “I thought your other persona would take over but you are stronger than I thought. I will give you that. Shame, you were more beautiful in her persona than you are now.”_

_Amélie’s mind was elsewhere, back to the memories of those laughing children chasing after her. Those innocent children that will never be able to experience joy again. Oh, how she wish this was all a dream._

_Hades was getting tired of Amélie’s depressing state. He didn’t waste time. He chanted a spell and his hands was placed on top of Amélie’s head. Then, while chanting the spell, he poured his energy into Amélie and everything went black._

_In this darkness, Amélie felt like she was floating. Yet she also felt like someone was one top of her, their hands around her throat. The fingers gave a testing squeeze and Amélie lets out a whimper in protest. A voice rang out with laughter._

_“Long time no see, chérie.” The voice said. Amélie’s eyes open, only to see the darkness. She blinked once. She blinked twice. Then the darkness grew brighter. Finally Amélie was able to see the source of the voice that has tormented her._

_It was her. A woman of stunning beauty as Amélie but her skin was stained in a purple shade. Her amber eyes seems to slow brighter. She had a sharp curl at the end of her lips, an evil smirk. Nude in the flesh, she bore the same body structure as Amélie._

_“How have you been?” The other woman asked, followed by a taunting laugh. Amélie didn’t respond. She lay limped against the empty void, which was turning white by the second. “Not going to talk to me? Fine. Be that way.”_

_The woman got off of Amélie. The elf woman watch as the other woman circled around her as if examining her prey. She tilted her head a bit as she said, “What’s your name again?”_

_Amélie didn’t respond. Her soul was tired. Her body was weak. She had no strength. The other woman shrugged and said, “Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways.”_

_She pursed her lips, looking up as if she was thinking. Then she bend down and grabbed Amélie by the hair. She pulled her up so that the elf’s back could be exposed. With a smile, the other woman traced the tattoo on Amélie’s back. This made the elf flinch. The grin in her hair tighten as the other woman eyed the spider tattoo._

_“Widowmaker.” She said. She smiled. “That’s a good name to give myself.”_

_At that moment, Amélie hated her spirit animal. She wanted to claw her back off. The elf woman gave a small hiss which urged the other woman to tighten her grip in Amélie’s hair. The other woman laughed and taunted, “Isn’t that a good name? Doesn’t it suit you? I think it does. You killed your own husband like how a black widow spider kills her mate for consumption.”_

_“Shut up.” Amélie grumbled. Her voice was barely a hoarse. Then a choked sob followed. “Please. You killed him.”_

_The other woman faced Amélie eye to eye by pulling her hair. With a wide smile, she says, “We killed him you foolish girl.”_

_Amélie sobbed and cried, her eyes filled with tears. The other woman shrugged and threw Amélie to the ground, letting the elf curl into a ball. The other woman sighed and shook her head at the sight as she said, “Pathetic girl. No matter. You can stay here and I will be taking over.”_

_Amélie was too swallowed up by her sorrows to barely hear what the other woman said. This made the other woman shrug her shoulders again. She turns around, waving at Amélie. There is a bright light and she heads towards it. Before she disappears, she turns her head to say, “From this moment on, your body will be known as Widowmaker. Whatever your name is, it will be forgotten. Adieu chérie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooowwwww. What did I just write? Damn. Wow. Just wow. I’m emotionally wiped out. See you guys in the next chapter, byyyyyyeeeee.  
> ____  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	24. Seed of...

An animalistic snarl ripped out of Amélie’s throat, causing her to jerk forward, almost like she was having spasms. Then her head jerked upwards, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The features on her face was tight, eyebrows furrowed, lips sealed together, and her eyes was covered in tears. Amélie released heavy pants once her lips opened, coming from her core, as Angela watch the poor elf suffer like this.

Having enough of seeing Amélie suffer, Angela places a hand on the elf’s chest and another on her back. She focused her energy to the palm of her hands, chanting a spell. The warm energy flowed from one hand to the other, flowing through Amélie’s body. Angela could feel Amélie’s agitated energy but there was also another source that was inside of the elf. A darker, more malicious, force that was growing. It felt painfully hot, almost sizzling in Angela’s ears. This dark energy seems to have a mind of its own.

It was like a knife pierced her heart, Angela lets out a cry as this energy snarled at her. It hissed, taunting Angela. A voice grew within the Goddess’ ear, a painful sizzle that snap.

“An...ge...la.” The voice growls. It was as if it was trying to spit out it’s words, choking on something. “An...ge...la.”

“Get out of her!” Angela snarls, pouring more of her energy into the woman. Blue eyes scan Amélie’s face, tracing along the elven beauty. It was filled with pain. Pain of years in isolation, in darkness, in hate, Amélie has suffered for too long. “I command thee, get out and return to the world you came!”

A snarl ripped through the air. A flash of red eyes appeared in Angela’s mind, disappearing just as quickly. Angela could have sworn she felt hands wrapped around her throat.

“Angela Ziegler.” The voice growls again. Angela could feel this dark energy push her out, taking over Amélie’s body. The Goddess had to put more strength into it.

“You will release Amélie of the Wood Elves! Release her and begone!” The Goddess cried out. Her hands started to sizzle, small patches of skin started to burn away, yet Angela continued to fight against this malevolent force.

“Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler, the Goddess of Healing, and daughter of Zeus.” The voice taunted, emphasizing on the word Zeus. “Too long have you only seen what your father have done, the light, the good. Too long have you remained protected under his shadow, unaware of his faults. Too long have you remain oblivious, poor child.”

“Do not speak ill of my father. I can feel your rage and jealousy at him and it only sickens you.” Angela retaliated. “Do not think you can scare me. I am a woman that have served countless of wars. I am aware of what you have done to the Three Realms and I swear that Overwatch will stop you!”

“Foolish girl. You blindly serve a God just because he is your father.” The voice grumbled, his energy screeched against Angela, almost making her fall over. “My child, do you really know your own father? Do you even know your mother?”

This sliced an ache in Angela’s heart. She often never really referred to her mother. All she knew was that her mother was an angel but that was it. “That has nothing to do with what you are doing. My mother is Hera, Queen of the Gods.”

“Hera is not your mother, only in name. Zeus probably did not want you to find out who your real mother is.”

“The topic of my mother is not relevant at the moment, you coward! Release Amélie or else I will bare my full powers onto you and cast you out!” Angela says with a powerful voice. The energy seems to have swayed just a bit.

“Your mother was a woman that fooled us all. Your mother was a woman that cursed us all. Your mother poisoned our world because your father was too blind to see who she really was.”

“Do not lecture me about a woman that I have never met!” Angela cried out. “You have doomed races, mortals, and the Realms alike. You have killed and slaughtered innocents that will never be able to fight back. Death follows you and you spread it like a disease. Do not lecture me when it is you that have cursed our world with your petty jealousy.”

The voice was silent but the energy was brimming with excitement. None of Angela’s words seem to dissuade it. After a few moments, it spoke again. “You, Goddess of Healing, represent the light and hope among those who dance with death. You revive the fallen in order to bring glory to warriors of endless hunger for battle. You are a symbol of faith and honor, a shining beacon in the dark. But. Haha...Hahahahahaha. What if you are just as dark and evil as the fallen angel, Lucifer?”

“You speak to waste my time or do you speak to reason with me?” Angela growls. “I will say this one last time. Hades of the Underworld, God of Death, the Usurper in the Rising, release Amélie from your claws!”

Another silence, it was annoying Angela. Her hands was covered in burn marks but she kept pushing her energy inside of Amélie, forcing this malevolent spirit out. The evil remained inside of the elf. “If you ever meet one of your kind, ask about the Seed of Sünde. They may reveal to you of your true origins. Or perhaps you are destined to find out anyways.”

The voice lets out a laugh, a deep and dark laugh. In this empty void, Angela felt helpless to this voice even though it does not hold a form. She winces as her hands sizzle with steam. Angela focuses her magic to start healing her burnt hands. The skin patched itself up, not even leaving a scar.

Then an image flashed into Angela’s mind. It caused a spiral of burning pain right in the core of her mind, making Angela fall back and curl into a ball. Her wings wrapped around her like an egg, her hands dug into her scalp as the burning sensation intensified. The images in her head behave to take a more solid form and a scene played out.

_Thousands of jackals dead. Fallen warriors. Scattered among the dead, injured survivors mourn over their lost brother and sisters. Among them is Fareeha, holding what was left of a jackal warrior. The ground was stained red with blood. The centaurs, oozing with the strange purple substance, circled around Duat, trapping anyone inside. All was lost. Hope was dead. Duat was finished._

_+++_

_A line of prisoners walked through the gate, jackals tied up and forced to hobble on their injured legs. Among them was Walidah, death covered her face. Her eyes sunken in, tired and desperate. She walked with these prisoners to their doom, the claws of Hades lingered above them._

_+++_

_Annatar took her last breath. Her body was thrown on top of a heap of corpses, ready to be burned. With no strength left in her to move, she could only lay there, waiting for her excruciating painful death. The victors of the battle cheered as each corpse is piled on. The fire burned bright among the torches, eager to taste rotten flesh._

_+++_

_Alas Anubis stood before Hades, sucking in a breath of confidence. It was the least he could do before his mind will be corrupted. The Duat Leader looked small before one of the Big Three, like a child standing before an adult. Chaos was in the hands of Hades, the Three Realms broken and divided. An end to Duat. An end to the Chaos Realm. An end to the Mortal Realm and the High Realm._

_+++_

_Angela was alone. All alone. Was she dead? Was she alive? Angela could not tell. She could only see darkness, it was like it was choking her. It was surrounding her. Was it death? Was it Hell? Was it Heaven? Was it Chaos? Was Angela doomed to live all of eternity in this damn place? Where was she?_

The images flew out of Angela’s mind and the Goddess had to suck in a breath of air. Her breathing was ragged and she choked on her own saliva. The Goddess gets up, shaking off what had just happened. She was still in the void with Amélie. The elf woman was laying down, as if in a coma. The energy was still brimming in the air. The same evil darkness that haunted them. Angela looked around. She held herself to make sure she was real. She sighed once she confirmed this.

“Was that...the future?” The Goddess said to herself. Her body shuddered in fear. She reminded herself that it was only a vision. Yet it felt too real. It felt too close.

“Duat will fall.” The voice spoke again, shocking Angela. She felt the energy bear down on her like gravity was increasing. Her body felt like it was going to be crushed. Amélie seems to be the only one not affected. She lay there, deep in her coma. Her eyebrows would twitch slightly. “The World of Men will fall. Mortals will die. The High Realm will answer to their hypocrisy. Their creation will be their end. It is time for a new ruler to rise, a ruler worthy and should have been worthy many eons ago. Zeus will pay for his crimes and he will see how unworthy he is. I, Hades of the Underworld, will bring this world to its full glory. A world of Gods and Goddess, a haven for our creatures, and Mortals will finally be gone. A world where they will never be created again. Man was our greatest mistake, it is time to rectify that mistake.”

With that said, Angela felt a powerful rush blow her away. The next thing Angela knew, her head had slammed into the dirt of Duat, knocking the breath right out of her. The Goddess was back, back in the war. A part of her was happy, that meant that Fareeha and the others were alive. A part of her was scared, that the future that she saw will soon unfold in front of her eyes.

____

“Walidah!”

Annatar had made it just in time. She swooped Walidah in her arms and dodged Widowmaker’s attack, running off out of the enemy’s radius. Walidah had to take a second to register who was carrying her. Her nose was being tickled by long strands of blonde hair. Her green eyes looked up at the elf, watching the determined look on Annatar’s face.

“Anna...tar.” Walidah gasps. Her heart was a mess. Her mind was in a haze. Her eyes were streaming tears down her face.

Once the elf was a safe distance away, she stopped and let the small jackal down. She cupped Walidah’s face and looked her in the eyes with this gentleness that seems to ease Walidah’s heart just a bit. With a soothing tone, she says, “Are you okay?”

Now, normally, Walidah would have berated Annatar for asking such an obvious question. She might have said something sarcastic like: ‘I’m great, Annatar. I just watch my best friend, who was like a brother to me, get split in half and disintegrated into dust right in front of me.’

Instead, Walidah burst into tears. She jumped into Annatar’s arms and she bawled, digging her face into the elf’s shoulder. Annatar didn’t hesitate to hold Walidah close to her, the tip of her nose tucked into Walidah’s ears. She let the smaller jackal cry, knowing how heartbreaking she must be. The elf was patient. Her eyes would look up on ahead to see the situation.

Hana and Sombra had rushed ahead to attack Widowmaker. In the process, they created a barrier to seal the creature. It was trapped, unable to escape. Hanzo and Mei surrounded the werewolf creature. However, the werewolf seems to take some weird interest in Hanzo. Other than that, Annatar saw Fareeha and Ana meet. The jackal was shocked to see her mother and they just stood there, just staring at each other. It was a bit awkward.

Walidah was hiccupping and Annatar returned her focus on the small jackal. Walidah looked up with big green eyes and pouty lips. She said, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Annatar asked. Walidah wiped her eyes before she continued speaking.

“I abandoned you back there with the giants.”

The elf laughed it off, rubbing the back of her head. She awkwardly said, “It’s nothing. No need to apologize. Really.”

Then the green eyes narrowed as they looked closer at Annatar’s eyes. Then they widen in shock. “You...you...have...your eye? A scar? When?”

Walidah reached up to trace the scar above Annatar’s eye. The elf almost forgot she had that. She chuckled, “I lost it on my way here. That fox over there healed it for me.”

Annatar pointed at Hana, in which Walidah saw the fox finishing up creating a barrier around Widowmaker. She turns to the elf and bluntly said, “She’s cute.”

The elf laughed again, a bit nervously. She wasn’t really sure how to comfort the jackal. She did just saw Asim sliced in two. Annatar thought about her words and she began to speak, “I’m sorry about Asim. If only I came sooner, perhaps he would not have died like that.”

There was a small pause and Annatar was worried that she offended her girlfriend. However, the jackal just nodded her head and went back to be embraced into the elf’s arms. She whispers, “He chose his way. I will learn to accept it and respect his decision. I’m just glad you are here with me.”

Annatar smiles, hugging the smaller jackal as well. “Me too.”

___

“Well, hello!” Jesse says towards the dragon with a suggestive tone. Hanzo took a step back, a bit wary of Jesse. Mei just looked confused at the two.

“Freeze! Don’t move!” Mei says when Jesse takes a step towards Hanzo. He was in his human form now. The werewolf did halted a bit but his eyes were on Hanzo.

“Never seen you around here before.” Jesse smirked, flashing his canines.

“We just got here.” Hanzo says, a bit apprehensively.

“Well, how about we get to know each other.” The werewolf says. “I’m Jesse McCree, nice to meet you.”

Hanzo had such a puzzled looked on his face. One eyebrow arched, the dragon looks at Mei and he whispers to the yeti. “What’s up with him?”

Mei, in return, shrugs her shoulders. She watches as Jesse was slowly making his way towards Hanzo. Hanzo, realizing this, was slowly shifting towards Mei. Mei started to scoot backwards. She says, “Alright, Jesse. Why don’t you keep still and stay five feet away from us?”

Jesse looks over to the yeti, then back at Hanzo. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head. He smiles at the yeti, offering a bow towards Mei. He says, “Why of course Miss….”

He motions the yeti to give her name. She takes another look at Hanzo and he only shrugs. Sighing, Mei says, “You can call me Mei.”

“Mei.” Jesse repeats. “Any friend of this handsome gentleman is a friend of mine.”

Hanzo’s mouth could drop to the floor. He scoots over to Mei to say, “Is he really a Talon agent?”

However, the dragon forgot that werewolves have sharp hearing. “Why yes, gorgeous man. I am a Talon agent.”

Hanzo was speechless. He hide behind Mei, feeling somewhat violated by the werewolf. He wasn’t sure. “Mei, he’s creeping me out.”

“I mean.” Mei whispered. “He’s not attacking us, that’s good?”

“What if this is some kind of trick?” Hanzo says, keeping one eye on the werewolf and staying close behind Mei. “What if he’s trying to flatter me but then kills me in my sleep?”

“Well, I heard werewolves are very loyal.” Mei stuttered, trying to come up with a reason. Even though Jesse was the enemy, she was strangely taking a liking in the man.

“They are also very good liars.” Hanzo snarls, glaring at the werewolf. He then shakes his head and he growls at the werewolf. Jesse just smiles and looks at him with puppy eyes. “Stop staring you retched mutt!”

“Wow, you look so cool when you’re mad.” Jesse replies. Hanzo and Mei could see a tail flapping behind the werewolf. “Can I get your name?”

“No.” Hanzo snarls.

“His name is Hanzo Shimada.” Mei says at the same time. Hanzo whips his head at the yeti with wide eyes, almost like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

“Mei!” He yells.

“Hanzo.” Jesse says. “Hanzo. Hanzo. What an amazing name. It suits a man like him.”

“Mei, are you really trying to get be on the Talon’s hit list?!” Hanzo says, his face growing red.

“Hey!” Jesse suddenly says. Hanzo quickly readied his arrows, aiming it at the werewolf. Jesse only smiles with excitement. “You must be related to Genji Shimada!”

“Do you know him!?” Mei says excitedly. She takes a step closer to the werewolf but Hanzo pulls her back. He stands in front of her and acts like a barrier.

“Yeah, he’s an alright guy. Kinda moody but with Hades’ brainwashing stuff, it’s understandable.” Jesse explains in a matter-of-fact tone. “He and I worked together a couple of times.”

Hanzo lowered his weapon a bit. He was still wary of the werewolf but he sensed that Jesse wasn’t a complete danger to him. His thoughts went back to his brother, that short moment when they had reunited at the gates. Hanzo thought about his brother’s strange behavior. Was it from the brainwashing or was the real Genji trying to come out and help them? “You know my brother?”

Jesse, for the first time, looked serious. He saw the way Hanzo reacted to Genji’s name and Jesse said, “Yeah, I do.”

Hanzo was at a lost for words. For so long, his brother has been gone from his life, a lost dragon. For so long, Hanzo searched for him. When he did, it was the most awkward encounter and Hanzo felt helpless. Now he was in front of someone who may have spend more time with Genji than he has, after all these years. With a heavy heart, Hanzo asks, “Is he okay?”

Jesse thought for a moment before responding truthfully, “I don’t know.”

Hanzo could tell that Jesse wasn’t lying or pulling his tail. He could see, under that shaggy beard, the serious confidence that Jesse held in his answer.

Mei was silent as well as she watched the two men. She didn’t feel she was in the right to try and speak up about the situation now. Instead, she says, “ There’s still hope for Genji, Hanzo. Don’t look so forlorn.”

Hanzo looked at Mei and smiled. He nodded his head. “Yes, you’re right Mei. This isn’t about me right now. This is about Duat.”

Jesse pondered for a bit before saying, “You know, I can help you. I can help you fight against Talon.”

Hanzo and Mei whipped their heads at the werewolf. He gives them a lopsided grin. The dragon and the yeti both say, “What?”

“I can help you,” Jesse said insistently. “I know the workings of Talon and I can aid you guys.”

Mei was hesitant. Hanzo was distrustful. It was the yeti that spoke up to say, “That is quite a lot of trust that you are expecting of us.”

“Indeed.” Hanzo growled, returning to his defensive persona. “You think we are going to just let you guide us around where you can easily lead us into a trap. No way.”

“Then take me as your prisoner!” Jesse says with more pleading. “You can tie me up, break me down, or imprison me for life, I don’t care. Let me join you guys.”

Hanzo drew his weapon, aiming the arrow at the werewolf’s throat. The tip digging into the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Jesse didn’t even flinch. Hanzo snarls, “This is not a joke, little mutt. You’re not in your right mind.”

“I am in my right mind.” Jesse insisted. “Hanzo, darling, I know we just met but I think my heart imprinted on you!”

“What?” Mei stuttered.

“Imprinted?” Hanzo gasp, truly baffled.

“Imprinted?” Mei asked Hanzo. The dragon sighed but he kept his arrow aimed at the werewolf.

“Werewolves are known to imprint onto another if one catches their heart. It is like a powerful bond. Imprinting is said to be so powerful that it can break certain spells but I have never seen it happen in my own eyes. I also never would have thought it would happen to me.” Hanzo explains. “If what he said is true, then perhaps we can take him as prisoner.”

Jesse’s tail began to wag like crazy. Mei was a bit confused but she somewhat understood it. “Are you sure, Hanzo? This is a Talon agent and basically a minion of Hades.”

“I’m not letting my guard down.” Hanzo says, slowly withdrawing his weapon. However, he slams his foot in front of the werewolf. The tip of his foot was dangerously close to Jesse’s crotch. The werewolf swallowed down his sudden fear. Hanzo locked eyes with Jesse, glaring down at him. “As long as he does not step over the line, I think he may actually be useful to us.”

___

Everything was a blur to Fareeha. A big fat blur. There was so many things that were happening at once. Asim disappeared before everyone’s eyes. Walidah was almost killed, in which Annatar was able to save her. Anubis arrived with a group of people from Overwatch. The one thing that Fareeha was able to see clearly was the fact that her mom was here. Ana Amari in the flesh.

How long has it been? How long has Fareeha actually look at her mother? When did Ana’s hair get gray? When did Ana’s face become decorated with wrinkles of mortality? Did her mother get shorter too?

Ana approached Fareeha with a gentle smile, she was a bit slow with her steps, nervousness coating her face. Fareeha could barely hear Hanzo and Mei talking to Jesse, she could barely notice Walidah and Annatar having a moment, and Fareeha didn’t register that Sombra and Hana were setting up a barrier on Widowmaker. All her thoughts focused on her mom. The words scrambled in her head. Her mind was a mess.

What should she say? Should she greet her? Of course, she should. Fareeha took a deep breath but that did nothing to calm her anxiety down. Before she knew it, her mom was standing right in front of her. It felt like hours before Fareeha spoke up first. With a shaky voice, she says, “Hey, Captain.”

Fareeha mentally cursed herself. She could’ve said mother or something else than being so formal. Ana didn’t seem to mind, she smiled and said, “Hello, Fareeha.”

The jackal looked at her mother. She was full of emotions. Happy. Sad. Angry. Confused. Fareeha wasn’t sure how to start it off. The jackal clenched her fist, letting the courage rise in her throat. She said, “It has been a long time, mother.”

This seems to have made Ana happy as a wide smile split across her face. Her aged skin seems to glow a bit brighter. “It has, habibi. It has been too long.”

“Yeah.” Fareeha whispered in a softer tone.

“I’m sorry.” Ana’s voice trembled. Fareeha looked down, like hurt puppy. She felt like it was her responsibility as a daughter to apologize first. “I really am, Fareeha. I’m not the best mother and I know I have sheltered you for so long. I kept secrets and those secrets caused me to drift away from you. You must have been angry with me when I was gone for all those years. For that, I am sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I hope that you have a place in your heart to still accept me back in your life.”

Those words were the exact words that Fareeha has always wanted to hear. Now that she has, Fareeha felt even more confused. It was slamming into her at once. Yet the jackal thought of Angela’s words.

“ _You have every right to be mad. You really do, but please don’t push your emotions away and let it fester in your heart.”_

Fareeha knew she needed to speak. She need to say it. Yeah, they were in the middle of battle but it was either now or never. Fareeha took another deep breath and said, “Thank you for apologizing, mom. It means a lot. I was angry. I was angry because you left without telling me anything. I felt like I was abandoned and I wasn’t worthy. I worked hard, for father and for Duat. I just wanted to be acknowledged.”

“I understand, Fareeha. I am sorry for that. I thought I was protecting you but instead I was pushing you away.” Ana held a sad smile. “You were suppose to join Overwatch, not me.”

“I know, mom. Angela told me.” Fareeha ended that sentence with a smile, thinking about the Goddess. Ana caught that glow in her daughter’s eyes when she said Angela’s name.

With a huge smile, Ana thought Angela and Fareeha looked well together now that she thought about it. The Goddess is a gorgeous woman. “Ah, I see. That’s great then. You two make a wonderful pair.”

A blush appeared on Fareeha’s cheeks. “Ah, yeah. I-um-I-Thanks.”

“Well, it appears our little mother and daughter moment comes to an end.” Ana says, turning a bit to the side. “I believe our woman of the hour is arriving.”

___

EXTRA: Sombra and Hana

“Hana, I don’t understand what you are saying.” Sombra says, watching the fox run around in the fields, chasing some poor small creature. Hana kept muttering small phrases in Korean and the shaman didn’t have any idea what she was saying.

Hana’s head pops up, a smug look on her face. “Sombra, you once spoke Korean.”

“That was when I was Hyoyeon. When I became Sombra, I didn’t practice my Korean as much and I lost it over the years.” Sombra explains. “Now, what is a deity like you running around in the dirt for?”

Hana’s eyes scan the field, searching through the tall grass. She smiles, her canines flashing in the sunlight. “I’m trying to catch it.”

“Catch what?”

“The bunny.” Hana says in a matter-in-fact tone.

Sombra tilted her head to the side. “Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I wanna play with it.”

Sombra laughed out loud. Hana was too adorable in her eyes. “Is that why your tails have gotten so dirty?”

Hana looked confused for a second. She turns around and her mouth drops open. Her nine tails had dirt smudged into the fur, drenched in grime. She turns back to Sombra with a sad pout. Sombra could have sworn that Hana might cry. “No! Not my tails!”

The woman gets up from her spot to comfort the fox. She rubs Hana’s back and her purple eyes scan the tails. All it really needs is some soap and water and it will be all clean. However, Hana grabs her tail and sticks her tongue out to prepare to lick it. Sombra stops the fox and say, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to lick myself clean?”

“With your tongue?”

“Yeah?” Hana says, looking a bit confused why this was an issue.

Sombra gets Hana to stand up as she say, “No, no, no, Hana. Please don’t do that. That’s unsanitary.”

“I do it all the time.”

“I’m going to make you take a bath. Okay? There’s a river down south that we can use.”

Hana immediately jumps away from Sombra’s grip, hissing. “No! I hate baths!”

“What?” Sombra exclaims. “Are you serious?”

“No water! No baths!” Hana growls. Sombra placed her hand on her hips, shaking her head. She didn’t know Hana hated baths this much. Was this why Hana would mysteriously disappear whenever Hyoyeon-Sombra announced bathtime?

“I’ll take a bath with you.” Sombra says, raising an eyebrow. This seems to perk the fox’s interest.

“Fine, okay.”

“Wow, that was quick.”

Meanwhile, in Duat, Annatar felt this jealousy rise within her suddenly. She thought about how Walidah does not like taking baths. Then an image popped in her head of her and Walidah taking a bath. She said to herself, “Why do I feel mad all of a sudden?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me. Just writing...  
> ____  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	25. Widowmaker/Amélie

The first thing that Angela did was to run straight into Fareeha’s arms, not even realizing that Ana Amari was even here. Angela dug her nose into the crook of Fareeha’s neck, her hands clasp onto Fareeha’s shoulder blades. She sighed as her body felt more relaxed.

“Oh, Fareeha.” Angela sighed. “I’m so glad you’re still alive.”

‘’As am I, Angela.” Fareeha responded. Her hands grip the Goddess’ shoulders, almost gently pushing her back. “I believe you already know my mom.”

Angela had to take a second to register that in her head. Once she did, she whipped her head around to meet the smiling jackal. Ana waved at the Goddess. The blood rushed to Angela’s cheeks and she ripped herself away from Fareeha. Unconsciously, Angela fixed her hair and faced Ana with a nervous smile. “Ana, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Likewise.” Ana responded, offering a small bow to the Goddess. “We can catch up once this battle is over.”

“Ah, yes.” Angela says, still a bit flustered that she ran to Fareeha like a damsel in distress. There was an evil grin in Ana’s eyes.

“I’m sure you can tell me all about how well you are taking care of my daughter.” Ana then looks at Fareeha with a raised eyebrow. “Or how my daughter is taking care of you, which I assume with the utmost respect since she is the daughter of Zeus. Right, Fareeha?”

“Of course, mother!” Fareeha exclaims, trying to cover up her beating red face.

“Ana!” A voice called out. The trio turned around to see Sombra and Hana making their way towards them. Behind them was this huge wooden box, sealing Widowmaker inside. Hana was the one who spoke up. “Sombra and I were able to seal Widowmaker inside but she will most likely break out.”

“Understood.” Ana says. She turns to her daughter and Angela. “Fareeha, Angela, this is Hana Song. A nine tailed fox and this is her girlfriend, Sombra.”

“We are honored that you and the rest of Overwatch were able to make it through the gate.” Angela insistently said, bowing to Hana and Sombra. Her blue eyes look over to where Mei and Hanzo were interrogating Jesse. “That must be Mei and Hanzo.”

“Where’s Anubis?” Fareeha asked.

“He is in the fight. He is aiding his people to victory.” Ana explained. “We split up before we got here.”

“That victory will not be possible as long as Widowmaker is alive.” Annatar spoke up when she came over to the group, along with Walidah. Walidah had tear streaks staining her face but she kept a determined look. “What are we going to do to that woman?”

“Kill her.” Hanzo spoke up as well, rejoining the group with Mei. Jesse was behind them, there was bindings around him in strange characters. It seems to bind him. “That is why we are here, right?”

“Wait.” Angela said, however she was interrupted.

“Angela was able to make a mark on Widowmaker.” Annatar said. “Perhaps that may be Widowmaker’s new weakness.”

“Don’t underestimate her.” Walidah piped up. “I was just inches from death from her hands and I felt there was this powerful energy. A much more evil energy that didn’t belong to Widowmaker.”

“That won’t matter once we kill her.” Mei says, gritting her teeth. “She already disrespected the dead and have slaughtered too many lives. The air stinks of blood.”

Hanzo nods his head. “Let us plan a way so we can take her out in one blow.”

“Everyone, please.” Angela tried to speak up but she found herself interrupted again.

“It won’t be easy to take her out in one blow, darling.” Jesse speaks up, making Hanzo flinch a bit. “She is considered as Hades’ most powerful warrior and a renown member of Talon.”

“No matter how powerful enemy she is, she has to have a weakness.” Sombra spoke up now, stepping up before Angela could get another word in. Then Sombra’s eyes narrowed at Jesse once she realized that he really was with the group. “Wait!? Since when are you on our side?”

“Since I met this beautiful man.” Jesse says, winking at the dragon. Hanzo chokes on his own spit and his face grows red. The dragon snarls at the werewolf.

“Really?” Sombra stutters. She looks at Hana but the fox just had a blank stare. “Well, I don’t really have a problem with it. He does have intel about the enemy and it can prove useful for us.”

“Easy for you to say, you use to work with Hades.” Hana mutters, it was more to herself.

“Woah, wait.” Fareeha spoke up before Angela could. She waved her hands in front of her to motion a ‘slow down’ gesture. “You worked for Hades? Jesse is suddenly on our side because he has hots for the reptile? No offense, sir.”

“None taken.” Hanzo says, his shoulders a bit slumped over.

“Since when did we get two valuable members of Hades’ hands in less than five minutes?” Fareeha asked, honestly baffled with their predicament.

“It’s a long story.” Hana says, winking at Sombra.

“I don’t know, to be honest.” Hanzo muttered, glaring at the lovesick werewolf.

“Hey.” Angela tried to speak up again, only to get cut off again.

“How long will that barrier hold Widowmaker?” Annatar asked, directing her attention at Sombra and Hana.

“Not long.” Sombra said. “Widowmaker is definitely more powerful than we thought.”

“We should attack with all of our strength.” Hanzo suggested.

“No!” Walidah said. “That’s reckless. She can take us all down in a second.”

“We can’t stand here and do nothing.” Mei speaks up, again, before Angela. “We didn’t come to Duat to just stand around.”

“You have no idea what we have been through.” Annatar says, crossing her arms. “We have done enough waiting and standing around.”

“If we wait, we are going to let Widowmaker eradicate us.” Hanzo steps up, facing the taller elf.

“We know.” Walidah says, a snarl on her lips. She suddenly felt a bit threaten seeing Hanzo step up to the taller elf. “Duat is at its limit and we can’t be reckless. We are tired and worn out, unlike you guys, who just came here.”

“We have had our own troubles to just get here.” Mei said. She could feel this weird tension between Annatar and Hanzo. She wanted to dissuade it. “Let’s just take a second and-“

“We don’t have a second,” Annatar retaliated, there was a grumble in her voice. “We don’t have any time left. It’s either now or never.”

“I-I know.” Mei stuttered. She tripped on her own words. Annatar was intimidating, towering over both Hanzo and Mei at the same time. Perhaps Annatar didn’t mean to scare the yeti but Mei felt inferior in the elf’s gaze. Hanzo felt it as well and he stepped in front of Mei as if to protect her. Jesse even responded to Hanzo’s sudden defensive maneuver towards the yeti and he moves a bit closer to Mei.

“We are trying to be reasonable, miss…” Hanzo growls at the taller elf.

“Galadriel. Annatar Galadriel of the Galing Wind.” The elf responded, looking down at the dragon. “A warrior of the High Council.”

That last comment was meant to intimidate the dragon a bit more but Hanzo stood his ground. “Alright, Annatar of the Galing Wind. We, both, want the same thing. However, we should plan accordingly so that we do not fail.”

“If you took your sweet time getting here, shouldn’t you guys already have a plan?”

“What about you?” Hanzo snarls, baring his fangs. “I heard that you came here about five days ago and look at this mess. You berate us for not having a plan but you are in this bloodbath after you had five days of peace before the attack.”

“Hey, we are getting off topic.” Sombra speaks up as the level of tension seems to rise.

“We did not have five days of peace, we had five days of careful planning and training.” Annatar growls. “Now we do not have all the time in the world right now. We should attack with our full strength once Widowmaker breaks out.”

“We do not want to risk our lives for a poorly, last minute, attack without any backup.” Hanzo motions to Mei and him as he says this. “If you want to run wildly into death, then be my guest.”

“H-Hanzo, please.” Mei begged, trying to calm the dragon down.

“Fine!” Annatar grumbled. Walidah was pulling at the elf’s arm to try and stop her from spitting out more nonsense. “If you insist on stopping me, then please go right on ahead. If not, good riddance.”

“Wait! Annatar!” Fareeha called out. “Stop, let’s all stop. We are acting irrational.”

“He’s acting irrational!” Annatar says, glaring at the dragon.

“No, you are the one acting irrational.” Hanzo insisted.

“We are not getting anywhere by arguing!” Sombra chimed in.

“Let’s stop fighting.” Walidah says. “I think something seems to be affecting us.”

“She’s right. We aren’t thinking clearly.” Mei says.

A bright light flashed at the group. It was sudden and it threw everyone off. Stinging their eyes, they had to shield their eyes from the light. It seems like ages until the light wore off. When it did, everyone groaned as their eyes adjust to the normal light setting. Angela and Hana were standing in front of them, the sources of the light. Angela was quite angry and pissed off while Hana was more nonchalant and had a playful smirk on her lips.

“Everyone,” Angela grumbled. “While you guys argue like mindless children, Widowmaker, in that barrier, is growing stronger and stronger. No one is going to kill Widowmaker. No one is going to fight her. No one is going to be making a plan or whatever you guys were arguing about.”

“Don’t be too hard on them.” Hana says, patting Angela on the back. “I think Widowmaker’s energy was affecting them too.”

Angela sighed but she smiled at the fox. “You’re right Hana.”

“We decided,” Hana continued, “that Angela and I are going to fight Widowmaker on our own. Now before you guys argue again, yes, that means you guys are going to have to be watching on the sidelines. The reason why is because Angela and I are the only ones that can rival Widowmaker’s power. I don’t know if you noticed but Widowmaker seems to have a piece of Hades’ power. We, Angela and I, are the only ones that have godlike powers and can withstand Widowmaker.”

“The plan is that I want to save Amélie as well and I can’t do that if Widowmaker is dead.” Angela added.

Walidah took a step forward, shaking her head in disbelief. “Wait, wait, saving Amélie? Are you saying there is someone else inside of Widowmaker?”

Angela nodded her head. “Yes. Amélie was once a Wood Elf that was manipulated by Hades in order to take down an important member of the High Council.”

“That was a sad day.” Annatar commented.

Walidah wasn’t really having none of it and she barked, “Let me make this clear. You are going to save a woman that was responsible for Asim’s death.”

Everyone was shocked silent. Annatar clenched her fist. Fareeha gritted her teeth. Angela gave Walidah a sad look before she spoke. “Walidah.”

“You couldn’t save Asim but now you want to save the woman who killed him!” Walidah growls. Annatar placed a hand on Walidah’s shoulders.

“Walidah.” Annatar gently said. “I don’t think Amélie and Widowmaker are the same person.”

“They share the same body!” Walidah growls, swiping Annatar’s hand away. “I don’t get you, Angela! Asim died because you didn’t have anything to save him yet this Amélie is suddenly more important for you to save.”

“Walidah!” Fareeha stepped in but Angela stopped her. The Goddess went down to Walidah and hugged her.

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” Walidah growls but Angela kept her grip on the smaller jackal.

“Walidah.” Angela says. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair to Asim. It really wasn’t.”

“Sh-shut up.” Walidah grumbled. She was losing her will and her strength.

“I know that what Widowmaker did was horrific and terrible, I agree as well. However, Amélie has been trapped in a body for many years. For those long years, she didn’t have a choice in a decision, trapped and haunted by her past, and force to watch as Widowmaker continues to ruin lives. She can’t even die if she wanted to.” Angela softly explain. Walidah seems to have calmed down a bit as Angela continued talking. “If I could go back in time and save Asim, I would. I’m not trying to make you pity Widowmaker but I just want you to see that inside of Widowmaker is an elf that desperately wants to get out. If I couldn’t save Asim’s life, then I want to save Amélie. Wouldn’t Asim wanted that?”

The last line seems to have struck a nerve in Walidah. As much as she hated Angela for saying that, her heart knew that Asim would have wanted the same thing. She knew that kind-hearted jackal would have agreed to save Amélie, much to Walidah’s dismay. With a small stutter, Walidah says, “Yeah. He would.”

Angela lets go of Walidah, bending down to kiss the jackal on the forehead. The kiss seems to have calmed Walidah down. Annatar came over to pat Walidah on the back. Even Hanzo and Annatar shared a gentle look with each other.

“I’m sorry.” Annatar spoke up, directing her attention to the dragon. “I-“

“No, no.” Hanzo assured. “I’m sorry. I spoke out of line.”

“Daw, isn’t he such a sweetheart.” Jesse piped up. Annatar and Hanzo glared at the oblivious werewolf. Mei laughed and was happy that the situation did not escalate.

Back in the corner, Ana watch the group rebuild itself. She remembered a time when it was her, Gabriel Reyes, and Jack Morrison going off on missions and adventures. The times of watching Gabriel and Jack argue on trivial things seems like a distant memory. Oh, how her heart ache to imagine what had happen to Gabriel.

“Then it’s settled.” Fareeha spoke up. “We have to place our trust in Angela and Hana.”

Everyone nodded their heads. There was confidence flowing through the air. Sombra hugged Hana, whispering something in her ear. Fareeha went to Angela, hugging the Goddess. Angela says, “You look at me like it is going to be the last time.”

“I’m sorry,” Fareeha says. “I can’t help but imagine the worse.”

“Everything will be okay.” Angela assured, kissing Fareeha. She didn’t care if everyone saw. She was pretty sure Sombra and Hana were doing the same thing.

“Darling,” Jesse says in the background. “Why don’t we kiss and confirm our love?”

“Stay away from me, you smelly mutt.” Hanzo growls.

Angela laughed into the kiss at the sound of Hanzo and Jesse arguing. She broke the kiss and looked into Fareeha’s eyes. She says, “I promise I will return.”

Fareeha lets out a soft growl, a protective growl as she says, “Fly high, Angela, daughter of Zeus, and owner of the title ‘Mercy’. Duat sends you their strength.”

“I will.” Angela responded. “For you, my love.”

___

“Widowmaker.”

A voice. A soft voice, almost angelic. Widowmaker opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness. She felt two pair of hands on her back. The woman growled at the touch, shaking the feeling away.

“Widowmaker.”

It went off a bit more harsher. Widowmaker turns around and she is blinded by a bright light. The purple woman snarls as the light makes her head split in two. Widowmaker could feel hands on her shoulders now, trying to shake her.

“Widowmaker.”

Widowmaker whips her head at the voice and she comes face to face with another woman. This woman was her, except her skin wasn’t tainted purple. She had an angry look on her face, glaring at Widowmaker.

“Who are you?” Widowmaker snarls, pushing the woman away. The woman raised an eyebrow and she tightens her grip on Widowmaker’s shoulders.

“Do you not recall?” The woman answer. “Do you not recall of the woman that you manipulated and turned into a widow?”

“No.” Widowmaker growls.

The other woman punched Widowmaker in the face, making Widowmaker fall over. She clutches her nose as blood starts to pour out. With a snarl, she whips her head at the other woman. The other woman has a smirk on her lips. She says, “That is for Gerard.”

Then the other woman ram a foot right into Widowmaker’s ribs, throwing her off at quite a distance. Widowmaker scoffs up some bile, quickly getting up. “You little bitch!”

“That was for Angela.” The other woman cried. She charged forward, grabbing Widowmaker by the hair and shoving her to the ground. She then got on top of Widowmaker and slammed her fist, over and over, into Widowmaker’s face. “This is for what you did! My people! My father! Everyone! Everyone that you caused pain to, this is for them.”

Widowmaker could hear the sicken sounds of her nose being squished under layers of punches, that crackling sound of bones losing to the pressure of the woman’s fist. The other woman had one hand on Widowmaker’s throat and the other hand still swiping at Widowmaker’s face. Choking the air out of Widowmaker, the other woman kept slamming her fist until it was bloody and red.

Finally having enough of this, Widowmaker releases a powerful scream that visibly pushed the other woman off of her and sent her flying. Widowmaker clutched her nose and began to heal it immediately, sending a glare at the woman’s direction.

The other woman, unfazed by being thrown off, gets back up. She snarls at Widowmaker, her fists was bruised and battered. Small patches of skin was scraped off of her fingers, the other woman didn’t pay any heed to them. She says, “Do you remember me now?”

Widowmaker coughed out a small amount of blood that had accumulated in her mouth. Once the metallic taste was gone, Widowmaker snarls, “I guess I should be ashamed of myself for forgetting the one person that made me who I am.”

The other woman just stomped her way towards Widowmaker. She growls, “Do you remember me!”

Widowmaker, having her wounds healed up already, stands up straight. She glares at the other woman as she says, “I guess I should be thank you for -“

The other woman snarled as she releases a powerful energy at Widowmaker. For the first time in a long time, Widowmaker felt afraid as she felt this sickening energy of anger and hate. The other woman cried out, “I asked you a question! Do you remember me!?”

With that said, she slams her entire fist right into Widowmaker’s stomach at an insane speed. Widowmaker is forced to hunch over as she is thrown to the side, flying off. The other woman scoffed at Widowmaker, watching her tumble on the ground. The other woman stomped her way towards Widowmaker, looking down at her. The amber color in her eyes seems to grow a shade darker.

Widowmaker spat on the other woman’s foot. “I do remember you, you little shit. I just don’t know your fucking name.”

The other woman pulled Widowmaker up to her feet by her hair. Making Widowmaker look her in the eye, the other woman says, “Amélie of the Wood Elves. I use to be married to Gerard and I use to live in the High Realm. For too long, you have used my body to commit atrocities that have stained my name. For too long, you have erased my presence from this world. For too long, my people have been enslaved under Hades’ control. For too long, I have slept under your reign and I will not allow that any longer. Remember my name, Widowmaker! My name is Amélie and today will be your last day!”

With that said, Amélie slammed a fist right into Widowmaker’s ribs. There was a loud crack but, this time, Widowmaker did not go flying off. Instead, Widowmaker gripped Amélie’s wrist and then threw her to the ground. She then proceeded to kick at Amélie stomach with all of her force. Amélie tried to stop the attack but the kicks jammed right into her hands, her upper chest, and her throat, leaving her as a small ball on the ground.

As Widowmaker did this, she laughed. She laughed like a maniac. It was a kind of laugh that you would hear once in a blue moon. A laugh of release. A laugh of joy. A laugh of disbelief. It was a laugh that no one wanted to hear on any time of given day. It was that kind of laugh. It grew louder as Widowmaker kept slamming her foot onto Amélie’s stomach, making her lurch forward.

Amélie tried to fight back but her hands would keep getting kicked away until they were bruised and battered. She grunted as her body was closing in on itself, in an act of a last resort self-defense. She closed her eye, trying to will the pain away as Widowmaker was in the middle of her maniac episode.

After what seems to be hours, Widowmaker finally stopped. She stopped laughing. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she came down of her euphoric high. She sucked in a breath and it came out as a chuckle. She ran a finger through her hair, clearing her face up. She looked down at Amélie. She was a whimpering mess. Blood was oozing from her wounds and Amélie was clutching her stomach.

“Pathetic girl.” Widowmaker scoffs, leaning down at Amélie. She leers at the helpless woman. “Huh? Did you want to play the hero?”

Amélie didn’t respond. She just sighed as a wave of pain passed over her.

“Huh?” Widowmaker taunted. “Was it fun? Was it fun running around like you could save the world?”

Amélie grunted. The pain was fading but when she moved, it would spark up again.

“Answer me.” Widowmaker growls. She was getting annoyed with Amélie. She actually missed the Amélie fighting against her. It was somewhat fun for Widowmaker. “Come on, answer me.”

Amélie just smiles. It was a kind of smile that was gentle yet there was something hiding behind those lips. Widowmaker didn’t think too much of it and she just rolls her eyes.

“Smiling? Are you that sick that you can smile in pain? Aw, poor puppy.” Widowmaker taunted.

However, Amélie’s smile turned into a chuckle. The release of breath from her lips made Amélie flinch in pain as her muscles and organs started to work again. Then the chuckle turned into a happy whimper. The whimper of both pain but satisfaction. The whimper turned into a laugh. A soft laugh. It grew. And grew. And grew.

Widowmaker glared at Amélie, offended that the other woman was laughing at her. She growls, “Did I kick you that hard that you think everything is funny?”

Amélie didn’t answer. She just laughed even harder, clutching her stomach some more. She laughed like she hasn’t laughed in so long. Her elven beauty shone through, her eyes crinkles in happy smiles on her face. Widowmaker had to admit, Amélie was still strickenly beautiful like this.

Then the laughter slowed down. Amélie took a deep breath, releasing a chuckle. She looks up at Widowmaker. The way she looked at Widowmaker was playful. It was like a kitten looking up at you after you petted it for so long. When you came back to pet it, it would either attack or open up to you. That was Amélie’s face right now. It was this devilish playful look. Her amber eyes seem to glow brighter as she looked at Widowmaker.

Then Amélie smiled. Widowmaker had to admit, again, the elf woman was gorgeous, even though she was in a lot of pain. Widowmaker prided in herself that she was in this woman’s body. Amélie opened her mouth, as if trying to say something, but she lets out another laugh.

Widowmaker, getting annoyed, growls, “What is so funny?”

Amélie looked up at Widowmaker again. Her eyes linger, moving slightly downwards before looking back up. The smile on her face was still there. She says, “Look at your stomach.”

Widowmaker, a confused look on her face, look at her stomach. What came next made her almost lose her breath. Her stomach was strained red. Pure blood red. Widowmaker was so shocked that she fell to her knees, keeping a hand on her stomach.

There was a painful silence between the two women. Amélie watch as Widowmaker was trying to comprehend why her stomach was bleeding so much. Her amber eyes would glance at Amélie and then at her stomach. Her mind wasn’t putting two and two together.

“Are you that numb that you didn’t even feel it?” Amélie asked. It was more to urge Widowmaker on. Widowmaker looked at Amélie in disbelief. “We are one person, Widowmaker.”

Widowmaker growls at Amélie. She began to focus her energy at her stomach, immediately her wounds started to heal. It lets out a small sizzling sound, a small line of smoke floated into the air. Once Widowmaker’s stomach was healed, her eyes glance at Amélie. Her stomach was healed as well. Finally, her mind put two and two together. She says, “If you kill me, you die. If I kill you, I die. Seems like we are in quite a predicament.”

“So it seems.” Amélie says, a soft smile on her lips.

“Then this is useless.” Widowmaker growls.

“No. It isn’t.” Amélie says. She gets up. At this point, Widowmaker notices that the other woman was nude. She wondered why it took her so long to notice. Amélie wraps her arms around Widowmaker, pulling her in close. Widowmaker allows that. Amélie’s skin felt hot against her cold skin. It was quite the contrast.

“What now, Amélie?” Widowmaker taunted. “Surely you aren’t foolish enough to kill me and yourself.”

Amélie chuckled, making Widowmaker’s blood turn even colder. “I guess I am a fool then.”

Widowmaker’s eyes grew wide and she shoves Amélie away from her. She gets up, stumbling away from the elf woman. She spats, “Foolish girl! You think I’ll just sit around and let you kill me!”

“No.” Amélie responded. She gets up as well. “I know you wouldn’t just openly accept death with open arms. However, I am tired. I am tired of feeling trapped. Widowmaker, even if I have to die, then I am willing to end you.”

Amélie then grabs her own arm. Her nails dig into her skin, drawing a small amount of blood. Widowmaker looked shock and she reaches forward to stop Amélie. However, she looks at her own arm and sees that the damage wasn’t being copied. Then her amber eyes watch as Amélie practically dug a hold into her arms with her nails. She then stops and takes them out. Amélie looks at Widowmaker like she just gave the greatest show ever.

“Look.” Amélie says. “If I kill myself, then I won’t be able to inflict damage on you at all. You may live but I will die. I found that out when I tried to kill myself earlier.”

“If I kill you, then I die.” Widowmaker says. Amélie tilts her head to the side.

“In a way, yes you will die. However, you hold Hades’ powers in you. A part of him is in you. If you die, then you shall live. However, you will not hold my form anymore. You will be a conscious drifting without a solid form.” Amélie explains. “If I die, then you can still hold my form. You will remain in this body.”

Widowmaker understood the situation but she said, “Why would you tell me this? You are basically giving me two options and expect me to go to the greater option.”

“I want to be fair.” Amélie says. “For myself, at least. At least I’ll have my dignity.”

Widowmaker chuckles at the comment. “I’ll give you that. I did rip away your dignity.”

“Ah, are the memories coming back?” Amélie says.

“In small spurts.” Widowmaker responded. “Now then, why don’t we stop chatting and actually play?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Amélie purrs, raising an eyebrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, want more Fareeha/Angela smut oneshot from this series? Maybe an Omegaverse type? Maybe? Yes? No? I have about two oneshots for this series so check them out if you haven’t yet. Let me know, though. 
> 
> Or Som.va. That is always an option. 
> 
> ____  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	26. Yin and Yang

Amélie slammed her clenched fist right into Widowmaker’s left shoulder, pushing her off a bit. Widowmaker shrugged off the attack and grabbed Amélie’s throat. Her fingers tighten on the supple flesh and Amélie raised her leg, wrapping it around Widowmaker’s waist. This caused Widowmaker to lose her footing, falling over, losing her grip. Then Amélie rolled herself on top of Widowmaker. She slammed her hands against Widowmaker’s forehead, making her head jerk to the side.

Widowmaker slammed her fist upwards, ramming her forehead into Amélie’s nose. As she saw blood drip from Amélie’s nose, she felt blood drip from her own nose. This made the purple woman growl.

They both are in such a strange predicament. If Amélie dies, then Widowmaker may live but she will lose her form. She was fine with that, Hades valued her enough that she will be given a new body. Yet, if Widowmaker died, then Amélie will die as well and the elf was fine with that. In Widowmaker’s eyes, she must kill Amélie and she will win out in this mind war.

This made Widowmaker laugh. The laws of nature and magic had such strange rules. For Gaia’s sake, Widowmaker was originally a conscious. An inkling of a thought that was born within Amélie. She had no form, no voice, and no purpose, a small brain particle that drifted in Amélie. Maybe even in a subconscious, Widowmaker drifted along in the back of Amélie’s mind. Widowmaker, no matter how much she denied it, was Amélie’s thoughts.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit out of place to be laughing right now?” Amélie says, glaring down at Widowmaker. Her amber eyes seem to glow even brighter. Her skin had this fresh glow to it. Amélie tilted her head, blood dripping from her nose, as she analyze Widowmaker. As much as she hated it, she felt pity for Widowmaker.

As Widowmaker continued to analyze Amélie, she thought about the time when she was looking through Amélie’s eyes. It was like looking through a window and Widowmaker couldn’t do anything about it. The choices that Amélie chose, the decision that infuriated Widowmaker, and all Widowmaker could do is just look through the mirror, having no free will, no separate form, and no reason to really be existing other than as a thought. When did Widowmaker forget those times? When did time numb her so much that she truly thought herself as the only being? The more she looked at Amélie, the more she hated her.

Hate. It filled Widowmaker’s soul, giving her a reason for living. If she didn’t hate, she wouldn’t have split from Amélie. She would just be an emotion deep within Amélie’s heart. Hate. What a powerful emotion. As Amélie questioned her sanity, Widowmaker just laughed again. “It’s funny.” Widowmaker replied, smirking.

Amélie couldn’t decipher Widowmaker’s mind. It was strange. Widowmaker was her. She was Widowmaker yet she couldn’t figure herself out. No matter how much Amélie denied this, Widowmaker is her. She is a part of the dark side of Amélie. As she brought up Widowmaker by her throat, she thought about her decision to die.

Death. Amélie wished for it for years. Those times of isolation, darkness wrapping around her like a blanket, feeding into the anxiety and depression of her soul twisting itself up, it felt like a distant memory. A horrible memory. Time, it was cruel. Amélie wished for death but, now, she wasn’t so sure.

If Amélie and Widowmaker dies, then what has been accomplished? To murder a part of yourself, does it really heal your soul? Does it heal the torment of hate, anger, and sadness? Does all those years of isolation go to waste? Was it worth even living?

Amélie dragged Widowmaker to her feet. The cold amber eyes taunted her. It was Amélie’s eyes, it was Widowmaker’s eyes. It was apart of the same body. For a second, Amélie wanted to rip those eyes out.

Instead she tighten her grip in Widowmaker’s hair and neck, making Widowmaker flinch a bit. It was irritating Amélie. She approached Widowmaker to kill her. Yet the more she thought of it, Widowmaker was her. Even if Amélie were to kill herself, what would it solve? That she has given into the darkness in her heart? Amélie was so determined, so confidant to risk her life for the sake of the world that suffered around her.

Amélie thoughts went to Angela Ziegler. Her close friend, someone who finally found her after years of isolation. What did she feel towards Angela? Anger: Angela didn’t realize and didn’t figure out Amélie’s predicament until years later. Yet, Amélie knew it was because she couldn’t speak clearly due to Hades’ control. Sadness: Angela genuinely pity her and all Amélie could do it cry. Angela was like the rope that will pull her to safety, but Amélie was too weak to grab it. Jealousy: Angela got to live a life where she could be a savior and be a light of hope. Amélie had to remind herself that she could not control Angela’s fate.

With determined confidence in her heart, Amélie decided that if she died, she would be failing those that risk their lives against Hades. If she died, she needed to make sure to take Widowmaker with her. Amélie says, “I’m going to drag you down to the pits of Chaos with me, Widowmaker. Too long, you have ruined this world with your cold heart and I won’t let you destroy Duat.”

“Such big words for a little girl.” Widowmaker snarked. “I am you! I am a part of you! If we both die, then what? You save the world? What bullshit! You can’t play a hero by dying.”

Amélie knew she was right. Well, she knew herself was right. Instead, Amélie gripped Widowmaker’s neck a bit tighter. “Hear me now, Widowmaker. I have no idea what the future holds for us. I have no idea what fate has in store for us but I will end you.”

Widowmaker scoffed, rolling her eyes. She laughed out loud. It was a heartless laugh, a kind of laugh that one would take offense to if it was directed at them. It sent a cold chill down one’s spine and then bundle at the pit of one’s stomach, feeding on malicious emotions. That was how Amélie felt. Widowmaker says, “Aw, you thought you could just kill me and everything would be sunshine and rainbows? Are you fucking stupid? Are you fucking that idiotic? You haven’t even decided to die.”

“I’m willing-“

“You aren’t dumb, little girl.” Widowmaker bluntly says. “Let me guess, you thought about your dear friend, Angela Ziegler, and then had a mix of emotions towards her? Then you thought about how you really felt about dying and that death isn’t enough to repent for what you done? Huh? Am I on the spot?”

Amélie felt the words scramble in her throat. “I-I-You-I don’t think...you...understand…”

“I am you. You are me. I can literally read your mind you dumb shit.” Widowmaker growls, rolling her eyes again. She was like a child throwing a tantrum. “I can read your every move like this one.”

Widowmaker slammed a knee right into Amélie’s ribs, throwing her off to the side. The elf woman landed on the ground, coughing out saliva. She whimpered as Widowmaker got back on her feet. The woman wiped off some nonexistent dirt off of her shoulder. Amélie whimpered, “How...did…you?”

Widowmaker screams, “I am you! What part of that damn sentence do you not get?! Oh spirits, no wonder you were so easily manipulated. If you had half a brain, then maybe Gerard would be alive and you can be playing chasey-chasey in a flower field with Angela.”

Widowmaker doubled over a bit, rubbing her ribs in response to the shared pain. She smirks, thinking of the pain as a reward that was worth the efforts. Amélie felt hazy, lost in the fog in her brain. She knew Widowmaker was right. She hated how she was right. She didn’t know what she wanted. She thought she was willing to die but a part of her didn’t. She had too much anxiety, questions swarming her head like bees to honey. Amélie sadly says, “I just want to do something right for once. For once, I just want to-“

“Want to actually defy what people tell you to do and do something for yourself for once?” Widowmaker says, taunting at the weaker woman. She smiles. “Right? Am I on the spot?”

This ignited a boiling hot feeling in the pit of Amélie’s stomach. She growled, baring her canines at the other woman. “Is there something wrong with that? Is there something wrong with choosing with my own free will?”

“Your free will?” Widowmaker scoffed. Her head jerked back a bit as she said that sentence. It was like it offended her. “Your free will. Really? Your free will? Don’t make such an idiotic joke at a time like this.”

“What’s wrong with that?!”

“Everything is wrong with that!” Widowmaker screeched, her hair flying in the hair as she lets out her temper. “Everything is wrong with it, for fuck’s sake, a plant could be more inspirational than you.”

“What do you mean?” Amélie cried out. This seems to take Widowmaker by surprise. She looked almost offended but she retained a smile.

“You are indecisive. You can’t make a choice. You’re scared, you’re lonely, and you’re clueless. It’s almost offensive that you, of all the lives in the Realms, say that you want to do something on your own free will. You, Amélie, want to choose on your own free will. Yet you never chose what you always wanted.” Widowmaker explained, hissing through her teeth as she glared at Amélie.

“I-I-I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Widowmaker says simply, crossing her arms. “Did you defy your father? No, you got married. Did you tell Angela the truth? No, you let her get away. Did you not kill Gerard? No, you did kill him. Did you resist Hades? No, you stood there like a broken puppy as he sealed you up.”

Amélie was at a lost for words. Her confidence was breaking into small worthless pieces. Widowmaker was right. What has she done? Has she actually resisted or did she just went with the flow? With a shaky voice, she says, “I tried.”

Widowmaker laughs out loud. “Tried? You went up to daddy and put on a pouty face. That’s all you did! That’s all.”

“I did try to tell Angela! I fucking did!” Amélie quickly says, however, she takes it back immediately.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t tell Angela a thing. You said, ‘I’m scared’ like a fucking child lost in a forest.” Widowmaker growls. “How the fuck was she supposed to understand that Hades was manipulating you when all you said was, ‘I’m fucking scared’? Huh? It doesn’t take a idiot to realize that you did not make any sense.”

Widowmaker watch as all of Amélie’s confidence drained from her face. It sicken Widowmaker. She couldn’t stand to keep watching this woman crumble like sand. She approached the fallen woman and kicked her away, making sure that the tip of her toes dug into her ribs again.

Amélie topples over, clutching her stomach. The pain was like a hot knife sliding into the meat of the body, sizzling as it made contact. Amélie felt a bone was cracked as she could feel her fingers slightly move a rib. Her amber eyes glared at Widowmaker but then a shocked expression grew on her face as she examined the other woman. There was something that was different this time around. Widowmaker looked over to her ribs and there wasn’t any sign of pain nor signs of damage. It was like the spell has been broken. This made Widowmaker smile.

“Perfect.” She says, licking her lips. She sauntered over towards Amélie. “Now I don’t have to hold back.”

Amélie, her eyes wide in shock, says, “I don’t understand.”

Widowmaker shrugs her shoulders. “Me too, but, unlike you, I’m not going to complain and waste time.”

Widowmaker dragged Amélie by her hair and threw her away. Amélie’s body was launched into the air, her arms flailing as if she hoped to fly her way out of this scenario. She landed on her face, tasting the metallic taste in her mouth, almost making her choke. She could hear Widowmaker’s footsteps behind her so she quickly got to her feet. She turns around to see Widowmaker about to charge at her. Amélie immediately swings her leg to kick Widowmaker. Her leg somewhat missed but this gave Amélie an advantage. She swung her leg down on Widowmaker’s neck, trapping the woman a bit. However, the other woman did not fall or even bend her knees.

She stood there, her back was slightly bent over as she refused to let Amélie’s leg take her down. She glared at Amélie and grabbed her leg, digging her fingers into the leg. She then used her other hand to grip Amélie’s thigh. With a smile, she uses her insane reflex and strength to jerk Amélie’s leg in an disturbing fashion.

What came next was the sickening sound of Amélie’s knees giving out in a horrific twist in the bones. Amélie was too shocked to comprehend what just happened. Widowmaker threw Amélie over her shoulder, making sure her whole body was put into the throw. Amélie rammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The oxygen was ripped from her lungs and she struggled to even suck in a few breaths.

Amélie blinked her eyes over and over, colors covered her vision in different shapes and patterns. There was a painful ringing in her ear. What followed next was the fiery pain of her broken leg, originating at the knee. The pain was immense, it was like a hammer was pounding on her bones and nothing was stopping the overwhelming pain. Amélie’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Just the breath of disbelief and anguish, a silent cry of pain.

“Oh? Finished already?” Widowmaker says. Her voice felt like hot water pouring on freezing cold hands. It was a low burn and it gradually got warmer and warmer. Widowmaker slowly made her way over to Amélie, enjoying the way Amélie looked helpless under her. “What a joke, funny girl. You thought you could get confidant and be a hero? You thought dying would make you a hero? You thought you could actually make a difference? You don’t even know what you want.”

Amélie glared at the other woman. Her eyes narrowed in slits. She raised her hand near her mouth, taking another glance at Widowmaker, and biting down on her flesh. Her teeth pierces the skin and a mixture of purple and red poured out of the tiny holes in her broken flesh. Widowmaker didn’t seem fazed by Amélie’s actions. She actually expected it.

“Oh no. I’m scared now.” Widowmaker says in the smoothest voice she can muster, not an ounce of fear ingrained in her throat. “The little girl is finally going to fight back. It’s about time.”  
___

Now, Angela is a Goddess, the Goddess of Healing. Out of many numerous citizens of the High Realm, she was considered as a well respected Goddess. Her name was etched in stories, on paper as thin as hair, and her name has been recorded in black ink, sealed and remembered. She wasn’t in the top tier, like her mother Hera, but her name was well known among the High and Mortal Realms. Angela has seen her share of horrors, death, and events in her lifetime, yet nothing prepared her for this moment.

Angela didn’t visit the Chaos Realm that often. She was aware of her uncle, Hades, but Zeus made it clear to her that she must never interact with ‘that buffoon of a brother’. She was always shrouded in light, never letting the darkness touch her. She is Mercy, the Goddess that have turned the tides of battles with a touch of her magic. Yet, nothing could have warned her of the evil that she will face.

Angela was the embodiment of good, hope, and the light. She was an angel, she was actually a half angel, to the wounded and the dying. She is Zeus’ most respected Goddess and even Hera had prided her as a daughter, a rare case for Hera as she always despise any children that Zeus produces in his affairs. Yet, nothing could protect Angela from what she will be forced to fight.

Here she was, with Hana by her side, watching the barrier, that trapped Widowmaker inside, grow an eerily shade of purple. The barrier was breaking and it was only moments until it would break open. It was like each second was agony. Will it break? Will it not? Angela felt like her wings was flapping in both excitement and nervousness.

“How ominous.” Hana says. “She’s growing stronger for some reason.”

Angela looked over at the smaller fox. Hana was calm but fear flashed over her eyes for a second. Angela pitied Hana. She seems so young, so pure. Yet Angela had to shake her head in disagreement. Standing next to her was a full-fledged Nine-Tailed Fox, a respected creature of both the Mortal Realm and the High Realm. They held many names in different cultures. Based on the clothing that Hana wore and Angela’s background knowledge of the fox, Angela concludes that Hana is from the Korean Sector. Yet Angela felt a need to wrap her arms around Hana. To comfort her. It was strange, maybe it was motherly instincts?

Angela replies to Hana’s comment. “Base on what I have learned, Hades’ powers grows inside of her. Widowmaker is feeding on his powers as well as her own.”

“I feel it.” Hana says, looking over to Angela. “I can feel the energy of two different sources. It is like they are fighting it out, internally.”

“Yes.” Angela softly says. “Hades torments the true owner of Widowmaker’s body, Amélie of the Wood Elves.”

“I’m afraid to report that Hades’ power is winning out.” Hana stares at the barrier like it was a moving scene. It was cracking up, light glowed within the open lines. “Yet, I can still feel the other energy fighting against it. It’s so small, like a candle that is about to die out.”

“Then there is hope.” Angela confidently says. “I’m willing to fight for that small sliver of hope.”

“It won’t be that simple.” Hana takes a step forward, closer to the breaking barrier. “You may do all that you can to save your friend, but, ultimately, it is your friend’s decision to save herself.”

“Surely you can’t mean that I am helpless in saving my friend.”

“No, no, Angela, you can sway the powers. Your words may have an affect.” Hana says. “However, if your friend does not overcome herself, she will never be able to become whole.”

“Become whole?” Angela looks over to the fox. She gazes at Hana in a new light, a being much wiser than even the wisest.

“Have you ever heard about the Yin and the Yang symbol?” Hana asks. The barrier seems to screech in pain, breaking open the cracks even wider. Yet, it still does not break. It’s close, though.

“I’m familiar with it.” Angela replies.

“We are all imperfect, even the deities and the heavenly beings. We all share the good and the evil. Even the purest of good has a drop of evil, the darkest of evil has a shred of good. It is our choices that overcome the good and evil. The environment, the situation, and the influences does play a role in what our fate will become, yet is it our sole decision that determines which side of the Yin and Yang we are on. Yet, one can not be purely Yin and one can not be purely Yang.”

“You are saying that even I could have a darkness hiding within me?”

“Yes.” Hana says. “You may be the Goddess of Healing but even you must have flaws and faults within you. You surely can’t believe you are perfectly good.”

Angela was a bit hesitant as she was reminded on what Hades had told her. Her mother, the Seed of Sünde, and what Zeus may be hiding from her, what does it all mean? “No, I do not think I am perfectly good.”

“You sound scared.” Hana’s eyes seem to glow a brighter shade of yellow-gold, almost like she can see through Angela. It made Angela vulnerable yet she kept her stance as the barrier started to moan and groan again. “You sound...unconvinced of yourself.”

“Nothing can’t seem to hide from you, huh?” Angela says in a joking manner as to dissuade the tension between them. Luckily for Angela, Hana laughs and nods her head. It was like she was a flipped coin. She reverted from a wise sage to a giggling child.

“Sorry,” she says. “There is a lot that I am learning since I recently gained my ninth tail. I should not be tainting my wisdom on such reckless accusations.”

“I do not think you are accusing me.” Angela assured. “I think you were speaking a wise truth. There are many deities that believe they are absolute and are blind to others and their faults. Yet some of the most malicious figures in past times were once well respected agents of good. Perhaps they are the wiser ones and we, the oblivious good, are the fools.”

Hana giggled, covering her mouth a bit. “Now look who is speaking such a bold truth. You do realize that many would berate you for thinking that?”

“Oh? Are you going to berate me?” Angela teased with a smile and a gentle look on her face. Hana blushed at the sight of Angela and almost turned her head away.

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t be surprised if I said that too.” Hana says. The women both giggled at each other, almost forgetting of the reality ahead of them.

“There is a lot that is missing from my life.” Angela admitted after the girls calmed down. “I didn’t know what love is until I met Fareeha. I didn’t know what jealously was until Annatar told me. I didn’t know a lot of things about me. I have exsisted for ages and yet I do not know everything about me. I am known for good, not evil. Yet, after an incident earlier, I feel a cold feeling in my heart that gives me an uneasy feeling in my stomach.”

“I do not mean for you to start questioning yourself.” Hana says apologetically, bowing her head a bit.

“No,no, I have a feeling that I am suppose to start questioning myself sooner or later.”

“So it has to be now?” Hana says. Angela laughed at the way Hana gives her a mischievous look.

“Right? Perfect timing. Just when we are going to fight one of the Big Three for the fate of Duat.” Angela says. She rubs Hana’s head, mostly because it was an urge that was itching in the core of her reflexes. Hana smiles as Angela’s fingers rub the back of her ear. Angela could have sworn she heard Hana purring. The Goddess asked herself if foxes can purr.

The barrier was at its limit. Pieces of the barrier was falling apart, like paper hanging from an old aged wall. The light within was a shade of oranges and red, with a tiny specks of purples thrown in. It was a suffocating energy, for if it was a jackal near it, they would not even retain a conscious. Angela and Hana watch as the barrier was growing bigger, preparing to explode. There was the sound of a high pitch screech coming from within the core of the barrier.

Then, suddenly, the barrier rips apart. Pieces of the barrier flies off, dissolving into the thin air. The light seems to shine brighter than the sun, almost covering Duat in it’s rays. The energy was wild, untamed. Angela and Hana had to put up their own barrier as protection. They weren’t even sure if they could be harmed, they didn’t want to risk it.

As the light faded, there was a being in the center of the explosion. It was hard to define what it was. It was neither male or female, yet it was both. When Angela saw it, it reminded her of Ymir- the ancestor of the Giants, the first being created out of Chaos. This being had a magenta skin color, almost closer to burgundy.

The features of the being’s face had angelic eyes that glowed red, a soft supple nose, but it’s mouth was a grotesque of sharp, razor, teeth with a long serpentlike tongue. It was like two halves of a face was put together, not really complimenting each other yet it seems to work out well. The body of the being had breast on its chest but the frame resembled a more masculine body type, whereas the hips seem to curve into itself like a woman’s. The bottom half of the being was covered in ragged scales, with legs that resembled with dragon like talons.

With tattered, feathered wings, this being also sported the same white glowing scar on its chest, the same one that Angela inflicted. When it looked out, especially towards Hana and Angela, it growled with a guttural tone, splattered with a screech and a howl. It was a sound that should not be possible.

It was such an odd display. It was unreal. Yet, here it was in all of its glory. It was filled with this raw hate that emitting from its energy. It was evil. Pure rotten evil. If that is even how evil looked, felt, and sounded like.

No matter how unreal it looked like, it was there. It was angry, and it looked at Hana and Angela with hungry and lust, a craving for flesh and blood.

“My spirits.” Angela says, her blue eyes wide in fear and shock. “This is not human. This is not even a god. This being doesn’t even know what it is. Is this really what Hades could achieve?”

“No matter.” Hana says, baring her fangs. “If we don’t stop it, then all of Duat will fall under this being’s rampage and it will spread like a disease upon the Mortal and High Realm.”

“Right.” Angela agreed. “Then upon the name of Zeus and my title of Mercy, let us defeat this abomination of Hades.”

“Then upon my completed status as a full fledged Nine Tailed Fox,” Hana says. “I bid thee to fly high, Angela.”

“Fly high, Hana Song.” Angela replies back as she spreads her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the biggest writer’s block on this chapter so I apologize if it seems...confusing. Yet, confusing does fit the main theme of Amélie’s current state. Also, I am really aiming for about three more chapters, I’m pushing for two right now, for this story to be done. So that has been fun. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also, sorry for not having any oneshots of pharmercy and som.va being published yet. I did really enjoy the feedback on what you guys prefer. I’m glad you enjoy the oneshots in general, even those that aren’t part of the “Usurper of Realms” series. I really was happy to communicate with you guys. Comments do mean a lot for writers and I get to know what everyone else likes and enjoys. I really do hope to have more inspiration in the future for both oneshots and stories.
> 
> Until then, I hope this chapter will suffice and I will see you in the next one, byyyyyeeeee~~~   
> ____  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	27. Give Me A Hand

“Brace yourself.” Angela hissed, warning Hana. The fox took a slight step back. The warning was partly for Hana but Angela also said it for herself. It was soothing for the Goddess, oddly it was. Hana and Angela watch the grotesque figure make their way towards them.

The way it walked, it was limping but it was also marching towards the girls. It seems to drag one of its leg a bit before bringing it up into the air. It seems to not like the way it walked. It looked perplexed at their feet. It seemed confused about what it was and what it had.

The being shook out their wings, wide and vast as the moon, and tested it with a few flaps. The wings seem to work out well as it blew a small gush of wind. The creature almost looked like it smiled, as much as Angela could make out.

Not wanting to waste any time, Angela says, “I have a plan, Hana.”

“Thank spirits you do.” Hana says. “I didn’t have a clue on what to do first.”

Angela smiles at the comment before she starts explaining. “The only way I can I think of saving Amélie is to reunite back with her.”

“By that, you mean you need to integrate your spirit with that monster?” Hana points at the insane amount of energy that was pouring out of the creature. The creature was making talon like swords on its hands, solidifying them and sticking them into the ground. Then it would create more and stick the energy sticks into the ground. It created a circle around it, a bit messy, but otherwise it seems to be making some kind of barrier.

“It’s not going to be easy.” Angela admitted, rethinking her plans.

“I can make an opening but if you lose it, I might not be able to do it again.”

“Got it.” Angela responded. The Goddess could feel the unwavering amount of energy that emitted from the creature and the weird sticks. Then Angela got a closer look at the sticks. Were those mouths on the stick? “Oh spirits, please tell me that is not what I think it is.”

Hana squinted her yellow eyes. Her nine tails flail around her. Her face dropped a bit and she had a worried look, she then looked over to Angela with this depressing amount of confidence in her voice. “I think those sticks are alive.”

“Alive.” Angela had to say it out loud. It felt so foreign to her. She has never seen anything like it before.

“Those sticks the creature is making have their own individual energies.” Hana says. Then her eyes grew wide and her energy amplifies with a sudden urgency. Angela immediately copies Hana, preparing herself for anything that the fox will say. “Angela, I’ll need your help to create another barrier.”

“Around the creature?”

“No, around us and we might have to take our friends with us.” Hana explains.

“Wait? What?”

“Angela, those sticks aren’t just alive, they are babies waiting to hatch. That creature is literally creating an army right in front of us. If we don’t put up a barrier, we may accidently let them loose upon Duat.” Hana started to chant a spell, a familiar one to Angela.

With almost no time to consider involving their friends or not, Angela starts to spell out chants and magic with Hana. The amount of energy that Hana had was so immense that Angela wasn’t even sure if she was even helping. Hana grabbed Angela’s hand and a blue light burst from between them. It shot upwards into the sky like a fireworks and then split into several different balls of light. The lights drifted down, creating this dome shape barrier. The ends of the barrier past their friends and a bit before the rest of the main battlefield of Duat. Once the barrier was done, Angela now had more worries to face.

“Our friends.” The Goddess muttered, turning her head back. She saw their friends off in the distance, looks of concern on their faces. Fareeha was staring at her, giving her a determined look. It was as if she already knew what she had to do.

Angela closed her eyes and began to telepathically communicate to Fareeha.

“ _Fareeha. Listen to what I say.” Angela says. “Those sticks you see are actually warriors that will take their form and cause a rampage. Hana and I put up a barrier to seal them off from the main battle but we were forced to get you guys involved. I’m sorry to put you guys under more pressure but I must ask you guys to battle those warriors.”_

There was a slight pause and Angela got scared that Fareeha was angry with her. What followed next was the loud sounds of cheers from the group, making Angela lookup. Fareeha was smiling, as well as everyone else, as she waved at Angela. The rest of the group began to prepare themselves. Walidah gathered energy to her claws. Annatar was focusing energy in her core. Hanzo had his weapon out. Jesse...he was still gawking at the dragon but he seemed prepared to go into battle. Mei was summoning icicles at her command. Ana looked proud at her daughter. Sombra was smirking, mostly directed at Hana. Everyone was more than ready.

“ _Don’t worry about us, Angela. Fly high.”_

Angela smiled, feeling confidant in Fareeha and the group. She turns around to face the creature. The creature was glaring at them. The wings shielded it like a blanket and the dragon legs seem to be digging into the ground in preparation for a sudden charge. Angela braced herself, holding the staff in her hand in front of her. Hana was in a more heavenly form, red markings decorated her skin, her nine tails wrapping around her.

“Watch it, Angela.” Hana warned. “It’s going to jump.”

“I’m ready.” Angela replies.

“I’ll try to give you an opening for you to integrate with the creature but do not rely on me entirely. If you miss your chance, you are on your own and I will not hesitate to destroy that creature.”

Angela knew Hana was right. Wether this was Widowmaker, Hades, or Amélie, they could not just let this creature roam free. It is either death for it or death for Duat. There is no in between. Angela only has one shot and the rest is all on her. “Understood.”

The creature bared its fangs, drool dripping from its jaws. It bent over, digging its hands into the ground as a leverage. Then the creature vanish, almost out of thin air. What followed next was the loud sound of wind being torn apart by an unidentifiable object. Angela was terrified. She couldn’t even blink. The creature was whooshing its way towards them, time seems to have gotten slower and slower. Angela was pressed for time, ironically. She had one decision. What to do?

Angela’s mouth started to chant a spell and she was able to create a barrier in front of herself. The creature rammed into the barrier. Blue eyes widen as the barrier started to crack. Angela had to move out or create another barrier but time was against her.

Luckily, Hana charged at the creature, wrapping her arms around the creature’s waist. Her face was scraped by the scales that the creature bore near its waist. She lunged the creature over her shoulder. Since Hana was so small, the creature just looked like it was laying on top of Hana. Angela took the chance and summoned a ball of light. She aimed the light at the creature, throwing them like bullets. The creature’s wings took the majority of the attack. However, to Angela’s surprise, the wings didn’t even singed or show any signs of damage. With a flap of its wings, the creature turned the situation around.

It shot up into the air, taking Hana with it. Angela made chase after it. The creature, holding the struggling fox in its grasp, twirled into the air. Since they were in a large dome barrier, it really didn’t have much place to fly. As it got closer to the barrier, the creature performed a U-turn and threw Hana straight at Angela.

Then the creature charged towards Angela, leaving the Goddess with two options. Avoid Hana and fight the creature or catch Hana and be attacked by the creature, Angela didn’t want to have to chose.

“Don’t worry about me!” Hana cried out. She spreads her arms out and gathers her energy at her feet. The energy created this greenish glow around her feet, almost similar to how Fareeha does it. Hana then kicks her feet and she hops her way out of the creatures’ line of charge, giving Angela a perfect chance to attack it. In the back of Angela’s mind, she thought Hana looked like a bunny hopping. If they weren’t in this situation, she would’ve thought it was cute.

Now, Angela focused her attention on the creature heading towards her. The creature seems to have picked up speed. Angela started to twirl her staff in front of her. She created a spiral tornado that shot out towards the creature. The swirling was twisting the creature up, losing its momentum. Then Angela whispered a spell, the spiral solidified and locked itself around the creature, halting its movements. Now it was just falling. The creature struggled to get out and it was succeeding.

The spiral was already breaking but it gave Angela enough time to get out of the way. However, as it was falling past Angela, a hand shot out and grabbed Angela’s leg. It took Angela with it as it fell towards the ground.

“Angela!” Hana called out. Her ‘bunny hop’ didn’t allow her to actually fly so she had to just drop. She made herself as small as possible, diving towards the falling creature. She was able to catch up to the creature but they were getting closer to the ground at an insane speed.

“Hana, don’t worry about me!” Angela called out as she jammed the end of her staff at the creature’s hand. Her leg was being burnt alive and Angela debated if she should just let it burn off so she could escape.

“Don’t try to play hero!” Hana says. Her claws started to glow a bright shade of yellow and she dug her claws into the creature’s hand. It screeched but it didn’t seem to let go of Angela’s leg.

Angela knew she can’t be wasting time just hacking at the hand. The ground was getting closer and closer by the split second. She says, “Just cut my leg off!”

“No!” Hana cries back, throwing a chunk of flesh off of the creature’s hands.

“Hana! There’s no time!” Angela’s eyes widen as the ground grew bigger under her. Time seems to be such a pest for them today.

“I’m not cutting off your leg!” Hana growls. She was able to rip off a finger. “I’m so close, just a bit more.”

“Hana, no! Get away!” Angela was desperate. She tried to grab Hana’s shoulder and shove her off but the fox wasn’t budging. The fox’s long claws was able to rip off another finger. The spiral around the creature was almost broken through. The ground was within a small radius. Nothing seems to be in the favor of Angela.

“Just a bit more.” Hana snarls, biting her lip as she was able to claw out another finger. Yet the creature had such an immense strength, holding onto Angela’s leg with a couple of fingers.

“Hana, please!”

“No!” The fox screamed as she was taking down the last finger, ripping it bit by bit. Angela was panicking, her breath was quick and uneven. She didn’t want Hana to go down with her. The creature was ripping the spiral cage apart, its wings trying to spread out.

Instead, defeated, Angela closed her eyes and whispered a barrier spell, praying it will be enough to save her. She wished Hana will be okay as well. The screech of the creature, Hana’s relentless attempts of ripping that last finger off of Angela’s leg, all those sounds of crying warriors hatching from their sticks, it all echoed in the Goddess’ ear. It was all in the back of her mind. Angela’s lips finished the spell. The barrier was forming. Was she in time?

There was a blur of blue light, forcing Angela to snap her eyes open. What followed next happened in chaos and in a timeless sequence of events. Angela felt an arm wrap around her waist. Then she felt something hot on her captured leg. It felt like she was burning yet Angela did not feel the numbness of loss. Then Angela felt the wind in her hair, then huge amount of dirt being shoved into her mouth. She felt her head smack on something. She felt something soft tickle her cheeks. Then her arms gripped onto something, she wasn’t sure what. She heard a loud screech. It wasn’t Hana.

She felt this thing get tangled with her as her body was rolled onto the ground. Angela lost all concepts of where she was or what was happening. The barrier did little to soften her fall. She could hear the soft faint voice of Hana calling out to her. Angela assumed that Hana was okay. What followed was the loud screech of the creature. It had a mixture of two voices. Angela wasn’t sure what. All she could feel is her skin being scraped and her legs getting tangled up as she was slammed into the ground. The thing she held onto felt warm.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Angela was still. Her eyes closed, the back of her head on the ground, she felt the thing on top of her let out some kind of sudden movement. Her vision was shaken up, she couldn’t figure out if she was looking at the dome barrier or darkness. There was something wet on the left side of her body, and it was oddly warm.

“Angela! Fareeha!” Hana called out.

Angela’s mind latch onto Fareeha’s name and she forced herself into consciousness. She took it all in. The thing on top of her was Fareeha’s body. That warm, wet feeling was, to Angela’s horror, Fareeha’s blood. Angela immediately started to ease Fareeha off of her. The jackal slipped off easily but to Angela’s horror.

“No, Fareeha.” Angela muttered, her lips quivering.

Fareeha was missing her right arm. Instead, there was a heavy amount of blood pouring out of her empty shoulder sockets. It gushed out and Angela had to take a couple of blinks to confirm if what she saw was true. Her hand, trembling, reached out towards the jackal. She had to feel it. She had to.

It was gone. Angela felt a wave of nausea hit her stomach. She has always seen the horrors of wars and seen her fair share of missing limbs and open stomachs but this was different. This was Fareeha. This was her lover.

Angela whipped her head towards the direction of the creature. What she saw was the creature bent over, rising up on its two feet. It seems as if the fall did almost nothing to the creature and it infuriated the Goddess. Then her anger boiled when she saw what the creature had in its mouth. Fareeha’s right arm, dangling in the jaws of the creature like it was a piece of meat.

Without thinking, Angela got up on her feet, ignoring the pain in her burnt leg, as she was trying to make her way towards the creature. However she felt an arm wrap around her waist, trying to stop her. Angela looked down to see Fareeha, with a serious look on her face, stopping Angela from getting her arm back. With a mixture of fury and sadness, Angela says, “Fareeha, let me go! I have to get your arm back!”

“You can’t!” Fareeha says. “You’re going to act reckless and get yourself killed.”

Angela hated that Fareeha was stopping her. It was like how she was trying to stop Hana earlier. It made Angela feel like a hypocrite. Angela says, “If I don’t get your arm back, I can’t heal your arm nor put it back on!”

“It’s just an arm, Angela!”

“Fareeha, do you understand?! I can’t just magically recreate your arm once it is lost. It’s like how I can’t regenerate Asim. Now let me go and let me fetch your arm.” Angela explained. She tugged against Fareeha’s grasp but the jackal tighten her grip.

“It’s just an arm.” Fareeha repeated with a soft tone. Angela ignore it as she continues to struggle. Her face was towards the creature, glaring holes into it.

The creature seems to turn towards Angela, almost as if it knows. Angela could have sworn she saw it smirk before taking a bite out of the arm. Angela lunged forward, still being constrained by Fareeha, as she reached a helpless arm out towards the creature, as if she could do something. “No! Oh spirits, no!” She cried out, tears pouring down her face.

The creature seems to enjoy watching Angela suffer. It took another bite into the arm, and another, and another. Time, annoyingly, seems to slow down. In the corner of Angela’s eyes, she could see Hana trying to attempt to try and stop the creature but she was blocked by the sticks. Some of the sticks have already grown to full form and was fighting the rest of the team. They held a humanoid form, sharp fangs and talons. They looked like a softer version of the main creature. Some were almost ready, blocking Hana’s path. Yet, none of that mattered to Angela as she watch Fareeha’s arm be reduced to just a hand.

“It’s just an arm.” Fareeha repeated as she clung onto Angela. The Goddess was trying to rip herself away from Fareeha. Her mind was filled with regret, sorrow, and hate. She growled menacingly at the creature, snarling at it. Tears stained her face, her hands dug into Fareeha’s arm as a way to try and pry it off, but all Angela could do was just watch.

The creature, glaring at the Goddess, was taunting Angela some more. It waved the hand like it was a treat, like it was a prize. It mocked the hand like it was a succulent piece of meat for the taking. It dangled it above its head, its eyes glued at Angela. Those eyes, it reminded Angela of Widowmaker. Then it dropped the hand into its mouth. A loud, sickening crunch can be heard.

Angela screamed. Her heart broke. That was a piece of Fareeha. Now it was gone. All gone. It was so simple, yet so gruesome. Angela turned towards Fareeha and began berate the jackal. “You-you idiot! You fucking idiot! Do you realize what you just lost?! Why did you do that!? Why?”

Sobs ripped from Angela’s throat. She didn’t want to berate the jackal but she couldn’t stop the words coming from her mouth. It came in small spurts. Fareeha didn’t get upset, she remained calm, letting Angela let out her frustrations. The jackal gave Angela a small smile. “It’s just an arm, Angela.”

“But-but…” Angela felt a whimper escape her throat. She cried into Fareeha’s armless shoulder, not caring if the blood got in her blonde hair. “It’s you. You gave up your arm for me. That’s not fair. Your arm.”

Fareeha patted Angela’s back, rubbing over the whimpers and the sobs that made the Goddess’ back heave up and down. She says, “It’s a small price to pay, Angela. It’s just an arm. I have another.”

“But...but.” Angela cried out. “It’s your arm.”

“Don’t worry, Angela. I can function pretty well with one arm. It’s worth it. At least you didn’t lose your leg.” Fareeha says.

Angela looked down at her burnt leg. It was raw and bleeding but it was still in one piece. The wounds would be easy for Angela to heal. Yet this made Angela cry even more and she sobbed into Fareeha’s shoulder. “You...you shouldn’t have done that. Your arm...it’s really gone and I can’t give it back to you.”

“Now, now,” Fareeha softly chided, lifting Angela’s head a bit. “Get off my shoulder, I don’t want any more blood on your face.”

The jackal wiped the blood off of Angela’s face. It only smeared across her pale skin, leaving a faint red stain, yet most of it was off. The blood stood out in her hair and it didn’t help that Angela was sobbing, her tears mixing in with the blood. She mutters, “I’m so sorry. If only I wasn’t careless.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Fareeha says. “I am willing to lose every limb for you, for Duat, but I am not allowing myself to lose you. No matter what. If you are gone, I don’t think I would be able to live on without you, Angela. I love you.”

Angela sighed a shaky sob. She looked at Fareeha’s missing arm and her hand reached up to heal it. The muscles reattached itself but the arm remains gone. It hurts Angela’s heart but at least Fareeha won’t bleed out. “I love you too, Fareeha.”

She sighed, her heart felt heavy. She can hear the creature’s groans off at the distance. Fareeha rubbed Angela’s cheeks, lifting her face up. “Fly high, Angela.”

Angela responds with a soft judo chop on Fareeha’s heart. She had a small smile but it quickly turned serious. “Fly high, Fareeha and don’t ever put me in a situation like that again.”

The jackal gave Angela a lopsided grin, making Angela smile, even though she was still mad at the jackal. They both helped each other up on their feet. They gaze at the creature, who has been staring at them the entire time yet Angela’s eyes caught something that she was too blinded by anger to see. There was a blue mark near the white mark that Angela made. It was near the shoulder, the right side. The creature was healing it's hacked off hand but it didn’t seem to be able to heal that strange blue marks. There was a disturbance in the energy, Angela couldn’t figure out if it was because the creature was hurt or if it gaining power.

Hana ran over to them, saying, “I think I can get you in!”

“Hana.” Angela says. “Thank the spirits you’re alright.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Hana says, her eyes fluttered over to Fareeha’s arm. “I’m sorry. I wish I can do something for your arm, Fareeha. I can only heal, not regenerate.”

Fareeha nodded her head. “It’s okay, I already accepted it.”

“You made quite a large amount of damage on the creature.” Hana says. “You were able to break the energy channel from your attack.”

“What happen? Everything was in a blur after we fell.” Angela asked. The creature behind them was watching them, anticipating the next move.

“Fareeha was able to intercept the creature and she blasted into the creature’s chest, creating that small blue mark on it’s chest. She was able to set you and I free.” Hana explain. “I don’t know if this was pure luck but Fareeha was able to disturb the creature’s energy channels. That’s why it’s not attacking. It seems to be confused and a bit lost. Either way, we need to take this moment for you to integrate with the creature and drag Amélie out.”

“I see.” Angela responded.

“We don’t have much time until it recovers.” Hana wanted. “We need to go now! Or else we might not get this chance again.”

Angela whipped her head at Fareeha, concern coating her face. Fareeha only smiled with confidence. She says, “Don’t worry about me. Fly high, Angela.”

Angela rushed in to kiss Fareeha in a desperate attempt to confirm her worries. Fareeha smiles into the kiss. The break the kiss and Fareeha focus her energy to her legs and her sole arm, ready to take off. Angela says, “Fly high, Fareeha.”

The jackal took off, leaving Angela and Hana alone. The Goddess watch Fareeha leave, her heart still aching at the missing arm. She shook her head and she faced the creature. With determination filling her heart now, she nodded to Hana as she says, “Let’s go, Hana. Let’s end this.”

Hana nodded and they both started to charge towards the creature. This seems to alert the creature and it waves a hand as if to summon. A few of its minions began to charge at Hana and Angela. Without breaking a sweat, Angela launched energy bullets at the creature’s minions, blasting them away. Hana digs her claws at some, throwing them over her shoulder. They continue to run towards the main enemy.

“It’s not moving so it confirms my suspicions.” Hana says. “It’s still trying to rechannel their energy system.”

“I’ll need to get close! Can you do that?” Angela asks.

“I can, just bear with me!” Hana says. She slows down her speed so she’s behind Angela. Then she began to make symbols with her hands as well as chanting a spell. After she was finished, a red-pinkish light emerged from her and started to surround Angela and Hana.

The light took a form of a dragon. It surrounded Angela and Hana like a barrier. The head was in front of Angela and the claws were right where Angela was. The back of the dragon was behind Hana. The spirit was running with them, protecting them from the powerful energy surge from the creature. It even roared out loud. Angela was amazed. It would swipe it’s large claw at anything that was in it’s way. With glowing green eyes, it would help pave a way for Angela and Hana.

“You know, I’m thinking of naming it D.Va.” Han says with a giggle.

Angela rolled her eyes. “What kind of name is that?”

“Oh come on, it’s clever.” Hana pouted.

“I don’t get it.” Angela mutters.

The dragon got closer to the creature. The being was glaring at the dragon, like how a lion would feel threatened by another lion in its territory. The creature roared at the dragon, a warning. Yet the dragon continued to charge forward, bring Angela and Hana with it. The dragon collided with the creature at it’s full force, almost knocking the creature over. The insane amount of energy from the two beings was splitting the ground apart, even the air.

The creature gripped onto the dragon to try and throw it off but the dragon remained unmoveable. It allowed Angela and Hana to get closer to the creature while still under the dragon’s protection. It hissed. It squirmed. The creature screeched in pain.

“There!” Hana called out, pointing forwards. Where she was pointing was at the creature’s chest. The white and blue marking were glowing and breaking open, creating a small bright portal. It was so small that Angela wasn’t sure if she could fit in. “You need to take your chance now! That’s your integration spot!”

Angela whipped the staff in front of her, striking at the sole weakness with the end of her staff. The moment the staff was piercing it, the light seem to blow even brighter. Angela had to squint to make her way through. The energy was whipping around like crazy, like fire dancing in the wind.

Angela could feel emotions of all kinds, hate, sadness, anger, happiness. It was swelling in Angela’s heart, threatening to tear her apart. She could hear Hana’s voice in the back of her mind.

“I can’t go on, you need to go! Fly high, Angela!” Hana called out before being blasted off.

The Goddess pushed on, digging her staff deeper in the creature’s chest. It snarls but it remained submissive. The energy was chaotic and the creature did not know how to process it all. Yet, in the thick of it all, Angela could feel the small energy that was peaceful and calm. It was so slight that Angela could have easily missed it. Her energy shot out to clasp that small pebble of energy and latching on. Angela knew it had to be Amélie.

“Come on, Amélie!” Angela says, pushing through the light. “Don’t give up on me! Let me in! I’m coming!”

The light seems to give in to Angela’s demands as it started to part a bit, letting the Goddess in. Angela could feel the light surrounded her, trapping her with no escape. Yet, Angela pushed on and on until she was sure she was within reach of the small energy. With every ounce of strength she has left, she held onto the energy and pulled herself in. What followed was a flash of searing bright light and then complete darkness. It became silent.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela, Fareeha, and Hana: *Glares at me*
> 
> Kokoro: Okay, we all know someone had to be the badass hero with a missing part of their body.
> 
> Angela, Fareeha, and Hana: Annatar!
> 
> Annatar: Okay, fucking rude.
> 
> Kokoro: Byyyyeeeee
> 
> ____
> 
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


	28. Alike and Yet Not

Amélie felt numb. Her hands felt like there was little knives piercing her skin. Her fingers twitch uncontrollably. Amélie tried to mentally stop it as if she had psychic powers. Her legs felt like they were twisting up in a painful cramp. She could have sworn she felt her bare bones flinch every time she moved. Every effort to move felt so sickening. There was a nauseating feeling in her stomach. When she tried to get up, it felt like it was going to come rushing out of her mouth. 

 

Amélie blinked. Once. Then twice. That was the only thing that wasn’t in pain, at least she had that. She tried it again. With the way her body feels, blinking was a nice distraction.

 

The elf sucked in a breath, the air felt like hot rocks tumbling in her lungs. She coughed. Blood spurted out a bit, up in the air, and back on her face. She could feel the small specks land on her cheeks. At least it didn’t hurt. Amélie tried to tilt her head forward but her neck tightened, flaring up in white hot fire. She grit her teeth.

 

“If this is what death feels like, then so be it.” Amélie says. She mostly said it to herself but the other person in the room just smirked. She leans over Amélie, looking down at her.

 

“Down for the count already?” Widowmaker says, with a glint in her amber eyes. She smirked, that curl spreading across her cheek. She sighed, giving Amélie a pat on her forehead. “You really didn’t put much of a fight.”

 

Amélie laughed. The laughter made Amélie cough again, choking on her own saliva. She says, “You were too easy on me. What are you saying?”

 

Widowmaker just hums, shaking her head. She reaches down to grab Amélie’s hair, pulling her up. “Do you want me to go hard on you? Huh?”

 

Amélie growls, spitting blood into Widowmaker’s face. This made the other woman snarl. The grip in Amélie’s hair tightened, jerking her head around like she was a doll. Widowmaker then smacks Amélie across the face. The sound was sickening. Yet it has been heard many times in the empty void. Amélie recovers from the petty attack to say, “Just kill me if you want to get it over with.”

 

Widowmaker had a surprised look on her face when Amélie said that. She lets go of Amélie and laughs. Her eyes brighten up, her smile even wider than before, and she clutches her stomach to ease the cramps she was getting. “Kill you? If you wanted death so badly, you should’ve just done it already. Are you really that fucking dumb?”

 

Amélie looked down, forlorn. She wipes the blood off of her mouth, getting rid of the metallic taste. “Yeah, I guess I am dumb.” She says softly.

 

“Hmm?” Widowmaker says, tilting her head a bit. “Don’t tell me you’re going to show me the waterworks or something?”

 

“I’m sorry.” It was so quiet that Widowmaker swore she didn’t quite catch it. Amélie whispers, “I’m so sorry, Widowmaker.”

 

Widowmaker scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, thanks. An apology makes everything better. Great. That’s just fucking great.”

 

“I am.” Amélie says, looking up at Widowmaker. Widowmaker could see something in Amélie’s eyes. It scared her, it felt so raw. “I am sorry, Widowmaker.”

 

“For what?” Widowmaker didn’t want this sappy lecture from Amélie. 

 

“For creating you.” Amélie says. “For being the reason why you exist. It must be hard for you to know that you solely exist because of my darker side.”

 

Widowmaker hated this. She runs up to Amélie and kicks her in the stomach, making her fly off a bit. She snarls, “Don’t give me your apologies! I am my own being now and you have nothing to do with me!”

 

Amélie didn’t get up to fight back. She clutched her stomach, shivering a bit. She says, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shut up!” Widowmaker screams. She hated how pathetic Amélie looked. She hated how she just given up so easily. She hated that this side of Amélie was so weak. 

 

“If only I was bold. If only I was stronger. If only I resisted a bit more.” Amélie says. This was more to herself. 

 

“Shut up!” Widowmaker screams again. She didn’t know why she was being so dramatic. The feelings were throwing themselves out of her. As if detaching from Widowmaker and latching onto Amélie like she was a lifeline. “Just shut up!”

 

Amélie was hesitant for a moment but she got up. She slowly made her way to her feet. Once she got on her feet, she turns towards Amélie. Her body was a mess. Blood smeared on her skin, cuts and scrapes decorated her body, and her hair was wild and unkempt. Amélie could have been mistaken for Widowmaker. With a stronger voice, she says, “I’m sorry, Widowmaker. I really am.”

 

However, Widowmaker just had enough of this girl. Widowmaker charged at Amélie, knocking her back on the ground. She expected Amélie to give in but, to her surprise, Amélie had enough strength to throw some punches into Widowmaker’s direction. One landed on her lower jaws. It jerked Widowmaker’s head to the side a bit. Widowmaker snarled, biting her lower lip. “Foolish girl.”

 

“You’re crying.” Amélie commented. It was so childlike, so small. It was like a small needle stuck on the side. It startled Widowmaker. She shook her head and glared at Amélie. Yet, she found her vision blurry, fuzzy, and hazy. 

 

“What?” Widowmaker growls. 

 

“You’re crying.” Amélie said again. She reached up to rub something off of Widowmaker’s cheeks. Widowmaker could feel the wetness smear on her cheek. She blink. She felt droplets fall from her eyes, clearing her vision. What she saw was Amélie looking up at her with this sad look on her face. It was as if all the events of what just happened didn’t occur. 

 

For a moment, for a slight moment, Widowmaker felt like she understood why Amélie apologized to her. She apologized for being too weak. For being unwilling to kill herself or Widowmaker. Yet this wasn’t a clear apology. It wasn’t direct. This could be an apology for anything. Anything at all. So, instead, Widowmaker retracted her empty pity and understanding and snarls at Amélie. 

 

“I don’t want your apology.” Widowmaker bellows. “Enough of this. I’m just wasting time. I wasted enough time on you.”

 

Yet, Widowmaker found something warm in her heart. Something soft, she couldn’t describe it. She hated it. She hated how it felt. She wanted to rip it out of her body. She wrapped her fingers around Amélie’s throat. With determination, she closed the only air source that Amélie needed. Slowly, watching Amélie with amber eyes, she sealed her fate on the throat, cutting off all means of breathing.

 

Amélie struggled a bit. Just a bit. It was scary. When she tried to breath, her throat felt stuck. When she breath through her nose, it felt plugged. Part of her accepted it. How annoying. Only part of her accepted it.

 

Yet she wasn’t getting a second chance from Widowmaker. Widowmaker shook Amélie’s head, as if to test her, before slamming her head to the ground. The lack of oxygen amplified the sensation of her mind being crushed under pure force. Her mind felt like it was going to split apart. Amélie didn’t have time to recover. Her head was slammed back into the ground like she was a hammer. Widowmaker kept the iron grip locked on her neck.

 

Only a sliver of air slipped into Amélie’s throat but it was barely enough. She felt her skin tighten as her face grew an ugly shade of dark red, slowly transition into purple. Amélie could have sworn that if she was poked at with a needle, blood could just spurt out. How macabre. 

 

During this, Amélie felt something soft latch onto her. She couldn’t really put her mind to it but it was there. A soft pull on her energy. It was faint. Yet Amélie felt safer towards that pull. Maybe it was death, gently guiding her to her death? If so, then Amélie welcomed it. She closed her eyes, trying to envision what death will look like when it comes. Will there be light?

 

Wait. There was light. Amélie opened her eyes and she was blinded by the sudden shine of white light. Widowmaker’s grip on Amélie loosen a bit, allowing Amélie to breath in small puffs of air. It wasn’t enough but it eased the pain of feeling bloated up. 

 

The light shined brighter for a second. It was like a star among the galaxies. The light faded, it’s evanescence was a whisper, almost forgotten. What stood in the light’s place was none other than Angela Ziegler.

 

Panting, kneeling on the ground, Angela glared at Widowmaker. The staff in hand, she rolls in in her hand, as if a warning to Widowmaker. Her blue eyes glance at Amélie and her gaze soften. She stands up, spreading her wings in full glory. 

 

She says, “Release her.” Widowmaker doesn’t as she gawks at Angela. This made Angela furrowed her brows and she growls, “Release her at once, Widowmaker!”

 

Widowmaker looks down at Amélie, scoffs, and then returns the gaze at Angela. With a smirk, she says, “Then go catch her!”

 

Widowmaker throws Amélie at Angela. It was just like the same situation with Hana. Widowmaker charged forward. This time, however, Angela was ready. She caught Amélie with one arm, letting the force of the throw collide into her arm. Using her arm as a resistance, she somewhat soften Amélie’s fall. It wasn’t graceful but Angela didn’t have time to be graceful. With her other hand, she summoned a spell and thrust her staff forward. It glowed a bright white, shaping into a sword. She thrust the sword at Widowmaker but the other woman was able dodge it by moving to the side.

 

This gave enough time for Angela to let Amélie go and charge towards Widowmaker.  She swung her staff above her head and aimed it straight down towards the ground. The staff shattered the ground, creating a fissure that threw Widowmaker off a bit. It was either fall or not for Widowmaker, she retreated at a distance, watching Angela like she was another predator. 

 

Angela turned around towards Amélie, bending down. “Amélie? Amélie? Are you okay? Open your eyes.”

 

Amélie stirred a bit, flinching. She opened her eyes to gaze upon Angela. She smiled but it only lasted for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, her lips frowned, and her energy seemed even weaker than Angela thought. With a weak voice, she says, “Oh Angela. This is all my fault. All of this. If only I wasn’t so weak, none of this would have happened.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Amélie.” Angela assured, stroking a hair behind Amélie’s ears. “It is not your fault.”

 

“Angela.” Amélie whines. “You are too kind but it is. When we reunited again, I had a glimpse of what is happening on the outside. Oh spirits, the dead, the wounded, that man who fought with Widowmaker. Gone. All gone. It’s all because of me. If only I was stronger, if only I resisted a bit more.”

 

Angela waved her hand in front of her to shush Amélie. The Goddess held a soft smile. “Amélie, there is so much that Hades have done to the innocent and the fighting. There is so much that has affected the pure. You, I believe, have suffered a fate worse than death. It is not your fault, it is the fault of those you lied to you, manipulated you, and used you for their own benefit. One god. One man who has caused nothing but pain and death.”

 

“But-“ Amélie tried to resist but Angela pushed her down to make her lay on the ground. There was a seriousness in her blue eyes, a calming presence.

 

“Time will heal wounds but it doesn’t start until you let yourself heal. The moment you are free, I will never leave you alone again. You hear me?”

 

Amélie nodded her head. “Oh Angela. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Angela says. “I’m sorry that I was not a better Goddess to see your pain. I’m sorry to have not have seen it and to not have helped you when you needed me the most.”

 

“Angela.” Even saying her name was like a key to a lock. It was therapeutic. Angela rested a hand on Amélie’s shoulder.

 

“Wait for me.” She said. “I’ll finish this once and for all.”

 

Angela Ziegler stood up, her wings flapping in the open space, her eyes narrowed at Widowmaker. The other woman watched her like a leopard, watching their helpless prey, circling around them. She held a snarl on her lips. Angela glared at Widowmaker, making small steps towards her. With her staff held high, Angela let her energy flow out of her body. The empty void’s reaction was to hiss at Angela, like her powers were burning it.

 

Widowmaker, feeling like she wasted too much time, launched purple bullets at Angela in haste. It was messy and unorganized. The bullets, somehow, were able to be within Angela’s direction, while some bullets just flew in a different direction. Angela, in response, just held her staff in front of her, whispering a small spell. A thin barrier formed in front of her, protecting her from the bullets. The Goddess kept walking forward, like it was a casual rainy day. 

 

This infuriated Widowmaker. She gathered energy to the palm of her hands, building them up. Then, once she was ready, she launched numerous of bullets at Angela in pure rush. It was messy, disoriented. It was like an explosion.

 

Angela continued walking forward, holding her barrier in place. She protected herself from the attacks, the purple energy bullets evaporated into thin air. It was useless. It was like attacking a moving wall, nothing happening, just heading forwards. Angela got closer to Widowmaker with a small smile on her lips. This only infuriated Widowmaker even more. She hissed, drawing more energy into her palms.

 

She stopped. Widowmaker had to take a breath, calm herself down. She was acting irrationally. She was acting like a child on a tantrum. She was just caught off guard. She didn’t expect to see Angela like this. Yet there was a deep fear in the core of her stomach. This fear felt foreign, so raw and open. Widowmaker tries to shake if off. She is Widowmaker. She does not feel. She is Talon’s top warriors, a favorite of Hades. Widowmaker does not feel fear, she is fear.

 

With a newfound determination, she pulled her energy back and faced Angela. She wasn’t going to let the Goddess intimidate her. She, too, headed towards Angela with the same skip in her step as Angela. With a smirk to conceal her minor panic attack, she sauntered her way.

 

Two women. One is a Goddess. One that was once a subtle thought in Amélie’s mind. Two different women. They were both raised under the most powerful Gods in the Realms. Hades. Zeus. Brothers that have fought for many lifetimes. Angela and Widowmaker were in a somewhat similar place. In a way, they were like sisters or cousins, to be more realistic. In a twisted way, they could relate to each other. The best in their fields, the apple of their father’s eyes, they were more alike than they would like to admit. The darkness and the light. 

 

Angela thought about Amélie. No matter what. Widowmaker and Amélie were one of the same person. The person she is fighting is, technically, Amélie’s darker side. Yet, at the same time, she could not see any trace of Amélie in Widowmaker. Widowmaker may bear Amélie’s face, bear her beauty, and  speak her voice.This much was true. However, Angela knew she couldn’t deny who she is fighting. No matter how much she wanted to separate Widowmaker and Amélie, the truth is inevitable. 

 

She is still fighting her friend. A dark side of her friend. A side of Amélie that is cold, heartless, and cruel. Angela thought that if Amélie were to embody both sides of her persona, she could be one to be feared even more than Hades.

 

With thoughts put to the side, Angela stopped when Widowmaker was close enough. Widowmaker did the same. None of them wanted to underestimate each other. None of them. It was Angela that spoke up first. “Long time, no see.”

 

“That’s cute.” Widowmaker scoffed. “I do say, I am impressed you were able to come back. That’s not an easy thing to do.”

 

“I had help.” Angela says. “Something you seem to deny.”

 

“I don’t need help.” Widowmaker bares her canines at Angela. “I am Hades’ best warrior. I am the most powerful in Talon. I did it without anyone helping me.”

 

“You are a part of Amélie.” Angela retaliated. “You could not exist if Amélie did not exist.”

 

Widowmaker hated that Angela was right. She bit back the boiling anger in her stomach. “I won’t be anymore. I won’t. Hades will gladly give me a new body, a new host. All I have to do is kill that poor excuse of an elf.”

 

Angela chuckled. “Do you really think I would let you do that?”

 

“I assume not.” Widowmaker growls. “I will admit, my desire to kill you only grows stronger for every second you are in my presence.”

 

“I expect that. I wasn’t the greatest friend.” Angela admitted.

 

“You and I are not friends.” 

 

“I am friends with Amélie. You are a darker side of her so I understand why you hate me so much.” Angela says. She takes a step closer. “Widowmaker, no matter how much you boast. You and Amélie are the same person and you just feed on her negative emotions.”

 

“You can’t make me believe that.” Widowmaker clenched her fists, digging her fingers into the palm of her hands. 

 

“You don’t have to because I will integrate you and Amélie back together again.” Angela declared. “It is about time that you stop running around like a wild animal and return to your true self.”

 

Angela charged forward as she summoned a spell. She created a barrier that was shaped like a claw, fitting around Angela’s hand like a glove. With it, Angela rammed her hand into Widowmaker’s stomach, throwing her off at a distance. Widowmaker flew off, regaining her balance immediately. Yet she doubled over, clutching her stomach. The muscles in her stomach felt like they were on fire, on the verge of being torn.

 

With gritted teeth, Widowmaker throw purple bullets at Angela. They were all blocked with a summon of Angela’s barrier. Angela kicked off of her feet, wings flapping in the air, as she flew towards Widowmaker. She held the staff over her head and swung it at Widowmaker. Widowmaker held an arm out, deflecting the attack. The contact created a surge of energy to explode, throwing both women back.

 

Angela gathered energy to her palms, waving them in the air in a strict pattern. She waved her hands in front of her in a crisis cross motion, going bigger to smaller from up to down. Once the pattern was established, Angela repeated the pattern three times. The moment she finished the pattern the third time, a light rose from the palm of Angela’s, growing brighter as it separated itself from the Goddess. It took a shape of two snakes, twining together into one. 

 

In seconds, the light snakes took their first breath like they were granted life. They made a small squeak sound. Then Angela opened her palm up, allowing the light snakes to jump out of her hand. As they jumped, they grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was almost ten times its size. They flew in the air, gliding their way towards Widowmaker.

 

In return, Widowmaker starts to gather a hefty amount of energy in her palms. Not having much time, she summons a whirlpool of dark energy and poison from her hands, making their way towards Angela’s snakes.

 

Once they clash, there was a loud cackling sound that vibrates the air. The snakes squealed as it made contact with the poison. The poison smudge their way onto the snake, taking the beings with their darkness. It was a battle of power. Who will win out? Angela or Widowmaker?

 

Angela amplified her attack, pumping more energy into her snakes. The snakes shook off the poison, growing tougher scales, sharper fangs, and a lighter shade of white glowed from them. The snakes broke through Widowmaker’s attack, engulfing her with their bodies, passing right through her. Widowmaker screamed as the light was burning her.

 

The tail end of the attack threw Widowmaker off, making her fly backwards at a distance. Her body was covered in burns. Widowmaker, feeling infuriated, got up to her feet, healing her wounds as she got up. The acceleration of her healing left her a bit dizzy. It distracted her from what was still behind her.

 

The snakes were their regular size but they weren’t done. They jumped at Widowmaker from behind, wrapping themselves around her like rope. They tighten, trapping the woman in their grasp.

 

In response, Widowmaker’s skin started to get drenched in poison. Her skin was covered in the oozing poison, melting the snakes away. The snakes gave one last hiss before fading away. 

 

During this, Angela made her way towards Widowmaker. She summoned a spell that created a barrier around her wings. Angela poured her energy into her wings, creating a barrier that was like a second pair of wings, almost like a glove for her main wings. She morphed the barrier wings until it looked like hands, then she used her wings to grab Widowmaker, shoving her into the ground. 

 

Getting caught off guard, Widowmaker felt her head slammed into the ground. Her mind rumbled, shaking as the world was turned upside down for her. Not letting Angela get the best of her, she quickly chanted a spell in her head. The result was a massive amount of poison burst from her mouth like it was being dragged out. The poison attached themselves onto Widowmaker, creating three spider legs on Widowmaker’s waist.

 

The legs flailed back and forth until it clamped around Angela’s barrier wings, melting it off. Angela used the other wing to replace the other wing’s grip, allowing if a break to rebuild itself. Once it was rebuilt, Angela places both barrier wings around Widowmaker and squeezing her tightly. 

 

Widowmaker’s spider legs poke and pry the barrier wings off, melting it as it continue to assault the wings. Then Widowmaker looked directly into Angela’s eyes, opened her mouth, and something small shot out of her mouth.

 

Angela quickly moved her body to the side, letting the thing miss her. However, she felt something hot around her neck, almost like it was trying to slice her neck off. Angela turned around to see that the thing that popped out of Widowmaker’s mouth was a small poisonous spider.

 

It’s webb had caught around Angela’s neck, making its way towards her. Angela used her free hands to try and pry the web off of her neck but, instead, it burned her fingers. She hissed as her fingers bled from the contact. Her mind was focused on the spider making its way back to her that the grip on Widowmaker, by the use of her barrier wings, loosen a bit. It wasn’t enough for Widowmaker to escape but it allowed her full concentration on the spider. 

 

The poisonous spider quickly landed on Angela’s back. Upon feeling it, Angela could feel how soft it was. It wasn’t solid like a real creature but it was in liquid form. Each of its eight legs dug into Angela’s back, digging into the skin. Angela screamed as the poison started to seep into her body.

 

With no other choice, Angela had to let go of Widowmaker and flap her wings to shake off the spider. The spider held on, but it began slipping down Angela’s back, leaving long red and purple lines. Once it was low enough, Angela used her hands to rip the spider off of her and threw it away, hearing its squeals as it flew.

 

The damage was done. The poison on Angela’s back felt like it was on fire, sizzling at her pale skin. Angela bit her tongue in pain, drawing copious amount of blood as she tried to regain her focus so that she could heal. She poured her energy into her back, closing the lines of open flesh. Once she looked up at Widowmaker, she felt a fist ram right into her lower jaw, knocking her to the side. Her body twist as the front side of her heading towards the ground. She felt something wet wrap around her wings, feeling it tighten and then the burning feeling came back. Then she was lifted from the ground, not by her own free will. The wetness soon wrapped around her arms, her legs, and around her waist.

 

Soon, Angela was caught in a spider’s web, casted by none other than Widowmaker herself. Widowmaker leered at her, feeling prideful as she caught the Goddess in her webs. She smirked at the Goddess, before grabbing a fistful of Angela’s tunic and ripping it. She tore the tunic to reveal more of Angela’s chest. Her eyes focus on her prize. The heart. The living organ that kept Angela in one piece.

 

Angela struggled with the webs but it was coated in poison, burning her flesh the more she struggled. The poison smelled like death, like something that has aged and has not been exposed to the oxygen for ages. It filled Angela’s lungs, choking her. Her mind raced as Widowmaker’s fingers poked at Angela’s chest, almost as if teasing to just pierce a hole into her heart.

 

Widowmaker leaned in closer, next to Angela’s ear. She says, “I’ve always wanted to see you like this, Angela. Trapped in my web with no where else to run. A butterfly caught in my web.”

 

Angela spatted at Widowmaker. “I think you confuse a butterfly with a bird.”

 

Widowmaker hummed, rolling her amber eyes. She says, “I think not.”

 

With that said, she dug her finger into Angela’s chest, piercing the skin and into the flesh. Angela screamed, her head jerked back, her blues eyes grow wide as the invading finger dug its way through her chest. Like a disgusting worm chewing its way into an apple, Angela felt the finger burn its way through her chest. The Goddess shook her body, using her trapped limps and flail, cutting deeper into her. The pain was immense, terrifying, and so fast. Angela felt like the finger was going to touch her heart at any second.

 

After what felt like forever, Widowmaker stopped and grabbed Angela’s hair. She jerked her head so that Angela faced her, making her look into evil eyes. Widowmaker scoffed and she smirked. She leans closer to Angela, their lips hovering. Widowmaker says, “Now, let's finish this with a kiss.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I said this story was Lord of the Rings inspired...this story is faaar from Lord of the Rings inspired. However, I did get the idea after I watched all three movies of the series so it is inspired? Maybe? Idk?
> 
> Wow. I don’t know if you guys noticed but I updated the number of chapters and the next chapter will be the last one for the story. BUT!!! I was planning for the last chapter to be a long chapter...however I’m thinking I should split it apart. The problem is that I do not know if I would have enough content for the 30th chapter. I don’t want to do a 30th chapter if I barely have enough content. What do you guys think? Honestly, I would be willing to just do a long chapter 29 and maybe do some kind of intro to “The Fruit of Lucifer” for the 30th chapter or....sorry I’m rambling now. 
> 
> Let me know. Be honest. I don’t really care either way but this story is also for you guys, the readers, so lets make this an ending that we will both enjoy.  
> ___  
> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	29. The First Day of the End

“No!” A voiced screamed. There was a powerful gust, ripping away at Widowmaker’s webs and tearing them apart. The force of the sudden gust was intense. Angela felt like her body was going to be ripped apart. Blood dripped from the hole in her chest, burning as the wound was exposed to the open air.

 

Widowmaker eyes widen, watching her work fly away right in front of her. Angela was free but heavily injured. Her wrists was bleeding, her ankles swollen and red, and Angela’s back was covered in red and purple substance. The wings of the Goddess was stained with bits of purple, along with red that smeared across the feathers. With nothing to hold her back, Angela rammed her foot into Widowmaker’s stomach and threw her off.

 

Angela hisses as Widowmaker’s poison was bubbling in her veins, attacking her blood cells. She clutch her wrist, focusing her energy to the wounds. Her back felt the worse. It was like there was phantom spider crawling all over her back, leaving painful red lines, splattered with poison. Angela had to take a breath. She breathed in, sucking in as much oxygen as she could. Then she breathed out, huffing as her body ached like a fever was ripping across her muscles. She did this again. And again. The pain didn’t seem to fade or halter. It was like picking at a hangnail and expecting it to disappear.

 

Angela was so focus on herself that she didn’t realize that someone was whispering to her, saying encouraging words to the Goddess. The voice said, “You’re okay. I promise. Just breath. That’s it. Just breath.”

 

“Amélie?” Angela says, opening one eye. Amélie was there, right in front of her. Her hand was hovering above Angela’s back.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“What? Why are you here?” Angela asked. She flinched as a wave of pain crawled over her skin.

 

“I’m not going to let you take down Widowmaker while I just watch.” Amélie says, determination filling her voice. Her hovering hand was acting like a magnet. Angela could feel the poison fleeing her body. It was such a bizarre feeling. However, Angela felt a bit lighter, mentally and physically, as she tested her limbs. “How are your hands and legs?”

 

Angela looked down at her wrist. The cuts have healed from Angela’s magic but there was a slightly purple stain among the freshly healed scars. Her legs bore the same. Yet the pain had stopped and Angela welcomed that. “I’m fine. I’m okay.”

 

“That’s good.” Amélie sighed with relief. She looked over to where Widowmaker was thrown off to. The other woman wasn’t too far but she had a surprised look on her face. “I sure hope you have a plan. That attack was just a spur of the moment.”

 

Angela smirked as she got back on her feet, feeling a bit more refreshed. “Don’t worry. I have a plan. Thank you, Amélie.”

 

The women shared a smile, then turned their heads towards Widowmaker. The other woman snarls, slamming her fist on the ground in frustration. She stomped her way towards them, gathering energy to her palms. With a curl on her upper lip, Widowmaker pumps her hands in front of her like she was creating an invisible wall. Then, suddenly, two purple bullets shot out. Angela had to rush in front of Amélie to protect her by summoning a small barrier. The purple bullets burned the barrier, making a sickening hiss.

 

While Angela and Amélie were distracted, Widowmaker got down on her knees and placed her hands on the ground. The ground below her started to turn into liquid, moving and sway against the laws of space. Then the ground morphed into the purple substance, rising upwards as Widowmaker got back on her feet. 

 

Angela’s eyes widen as she saw a huge barrie of poison tower above them, growing bigger and bigger. She snarled, grabbing Amélie by the waist and kicking off of the ground to fly. However, the poison was quickly accelerating and growing bigger, leaving Angela with no escape route. With a wave of her staff, Angela was prepared to call out another barrier.

 

“Wait!” Amélie says, stopping Angela. “Your barrier can’t stop it. I think I can try to alter the poison.”

 

“I can’t have a ‘think’, I need a definite yes or no!” Angela responded, flying back as fast as she could. The poison headed towards them, racing after the Goddess and the elf. 

 

“I can do it!” Amélie confirmed. Angela nodded and created a platform for them to stand. 

 

“We don’t have much time!” Angela commands. The poison was already descending upon them like a wave, moaning as it came down. She misjudged the distance.

 

Amélie held her hands out towards the poison. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy against the poison. The poison had to respond to her. Right? 

 

“Amélie, this isn’t working!” Angela cried out as the poison was within reach. She wished she got away farther to grant Amélie some more time. She ran to Amélie to pull her away.

 

“Wait! I can do it!” Amélie says, shrugging off Angela. Her hands trembles, fighting against Widowmaker’s power. Yet there was something blocking her. There was something halting her powers to alter the poison. 

 

“Amélie, I made a mistake. Let me take you farther.” Angela cried out, struggling to kick herself into the air. Amélie didn’t budge. 

 

“I’m so close. Just a bit more.” Amélie felt like she was climbing the wall and she was almost to the top. She could have sworn something felt right. There was a tick in the movement of her fingers and the elf thought that was a good sign.

 

“Amélie!” Angela screamed as the wave of poison came crashing down. The poison surrounded them, engulfing them.

 

Angela, in the very last second, bit her hand. With the blood, she summoned a creature. The creature was the phoenix, expanding its wings and covering them. The creature, in bright blue and gold, cried out as it protected Angela and Amélie. Yet the poison was burning the creature. The phoenix was going to lose it’s form, time was ticking away. Angela had to time herself perfectly. She was already preparing a new spell to escape. With one hand around Amélie’s waist, Angela used her staff to summon fire.

 

It was reckless. Angela used the fire to ignite the phoenix. The bird sucked in the fire and integrated it with its body. The blue turned a shade of red and the phoenix used it’s newfound energy to push the poison away. However, flames blew from the bird and it latched onto Angela’s wings. She, gritting her teeth through the pain, was able to kick off and fly away with Amélie.

 

The phoenix charged at Widowmaker, flames flailing around its body. It screeched as it slammed itself at Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to dodge the attack, watching the bird fade. It’s time was up. Widowmaker searched around for Angela and Amélie. Once she caught sight of golden wings, she made a run for it.

 

Angela and Amélie were safe on the ground. Widowmaker’s attack had faded but there was no way of knowing if she might use the attack again. Angela focused on healing her burnt wings. She says, “She’s great at long-ranged attacks. I need to get close to her, fighting her without using that poison.’

 

“I swear I can control the poison.” Amélie assured. “I was close last time.”

 

“I don’t want to be in that position again. We barely got out.” Angela says, flapping her wings. “Listen, this is my plan.”

 

Widowmaker made her way towards Angela and Amélie. She gathered energy to the palms of her hands and shot out bullets. The bullets was deflected. Angela had turned around and used a common barrier. Widowmaker then gathered energy to the core of her stomach. Her cheeks puffed up, gathering poison into her mouth. However, Angela shot up into the sky. Widowmaker looked where Angela was just at. Where was Amélie? 

 

Yet Widowmaker didn’t care. That woman was useless. She looked up in the sky, glaring at Angela. She shot out bullets from her mouth. These bullets were smaller and much faster. Angela was even faster. With the flap of her wings, Angela dodged the attacks and circled around Widowmaker. Angela launched bullets at Widowmaker, making her dance along the ground as she avoided them. They played a simple game of throwing bullets, one not willing to pull out a big move unless they were sure. Besides, Widowmaker was a bit worn from the last attack and Angela felt a bit drained from the phoenix summoning.

 

___

 

Amélie watched as Angela and Widowmaker fought, away at a safe distance while still managing to see the battle. Angela had given Amélie a temporary invisible spell, helping her escape Widowmaker’s eyes. Angela knew Widowmaker would be more focused on her than Amélie.

 

As Amélie watched, she focused her energy, directing it towards Widowmaker. She can feel the chaotic energy from Widowmaker, spirling and spinning. With a deep breath, the elf closed her eyes and tried to mediate. She pushed her energy out, acting like a magnet. 

 

She can feel Widowmaker’s energy respond to her but it was so subtle, it was like the wind blowing. A gentle breeze that doesn’t make a difference. Amélie felt Widowmaker’s powers grow stronger. All she had to do, which she and Angela agreed upon, was to halt Widowmaker’s powers long enough for Angela to seal her.

 

But this power. It was evil. It was dark. It was alien. Deep within Widowmaker’s power, there was this fiery energy that glowed deep within. Amélie could sense the energy, bubbling and growing. It was Hades’ power.

 

As if sensing Amélie, the fiery power latch itself onto Amélie’s power, clinging and pulling. The heat was unbearable. It was terrifying. It was fast. The energy surrounded Amélie’s mind until a voice rang.

 

“Amélie…”

 

The voice was too familiar. Amélie growls, baring her canines. “Hades.”

 

A bit clearer. “It has been a while.”

 

“Too long.” Amélie answered.

 

The voice laughed. A dark laugh. It sends chills down Amélie’s spine. “I’m surprised that you still exist.”

 

“Oh, don’t you miss me?”

 

“I do. You were a beautiful woman, the fairest of the Wood Elves.” Hades said. The voice grew deep and husky. It felt like Hades was right there. Right in front of her. Amélie wanted to open her eyes but she feared she would lose the connection.

 

“I’m flattered.” Amélie said bluntly. The energy cackles, teasing the elf. “However, I have a feeling that you prefer Widowmaker.”

 

The voice laughed again. Amélie could smell the scent of ashes and the sweetness of a pomegranate fruit. “Widowmaker is special. She is my greatest creation.”

 

“She is me.”

 

“That is true but you are too weak.” The foreign energy seems to amplify, vibrating the air around the elf. Amélie braced herself, holding herself down.

 

“That’s cold.” Amélie didn’t want Hades to sense her weakness. Yet the energy, seemingly taking a solid form, only darkens with each second passing. “Surely you won’t be saying that when Angela seals Widowmaker.”

 

“No matter what Angela does, it is you that will face the consequences.”

 

“I will face it when it comes.”

 

The voice chuckles. “Foolish girl. You think you are brave for helping Angela? You’re just getting in her way.”

 

“I refuse to stand around and let Angela suffer because of me.” Amélie snarls. Her energy grew a bit stronger as her confidence spiked. 

 

“She would be better off without you. Angela, now she is a great prize. The daughter of Zeus. Hera’s approved Goddess. A woman of exceptional healing, power, and stamina. A prized warrior of the High Realm.”

 

“She’s smart enough to evade your influence.”

 

“I expect that from her. You think she’s perfect?”

 

“No one is perfect.” Amélie answered.

 

“You said something smart for once. Well, I agree. Nobody's perfect. If everyone was perfect, we would have no conflict. Hence why I charge war against the High Realm.”

 

“Sounds petty.” Amélie growls. The voice chuckled, growing stronger as Hades’ energy surrounded Amélie. She could feel it choking her. The ghost of his fingers linger on her neck.

 

“I am not perfect. Unlike my brother, I accept that. However, Zeus is vain and selfish. He takes what he wants and he gets it without asking. Yet everyone still considers him a sacred god among the High Realm.” Hades says, a growl linger in the voice.

 

“He knows better than to charge war against the Realms.” Amélie hisses. The energy felt tight. She swore she felt fingers digging into her throat. 

 

“He also thinks picking straws to decide which section we lead is a good idea.” Hades retaliated. “Fucking buffoon, he is a fool among fools and it’s about time that someone knocks him off his high chair.”

 

“Why don’t you do it yourself instead of sending minions to do your dirty work?” Amélie snarls. She immediately regretted the comment. There was this flash of intense energy and Amélie found herself sweating in heaps. The heat was immense, threatening to skin Amélie alive.

 

“Watch your mouth, puny elf. A war against the Realm is impossible for one deity. It is insane and I am not my foolish brother.” Hades snarls. “Besides, it’s fools like your people that are willing to believe anything that they are told.”

 

“We just wanted to live!” Amélie cries out. “You tricked my father and used him for your own benefit.”

 

“Your people are tainted with greed, power, and hate. You may hate me but your people won’t get over their useless pride and reconciled with the High Elves. That was their downfall. If they weren’t so vain, they wouldn’t need my help.”

 

“That doesn’t give you any right to manipulate us for your selfish reasons.” Amélie fired back, feeling angrier by the second.

 

“Keep defending your people, Amélie. It’s not like you can do anything about it. You won’t even accept your darkness.”

 

“It’s evil.” Amélie spatted. 

 

“Yet it is inside all of us. Even inside your precious Angela. She is capable to slaughter and murder who she pleases.” Hades hisses. “Angela’s only flaw is that she remains oblivious to her origins. A flaw created by her own father, overlooked by Hera’s eyes. A bunch of prideful liars.”

 

“She isn’t going to bow down to your whim.”

 

“It’ll take time but I’m sure I can convince her.” Hades purred. It sickened Amélie. “You, however, will be much easier to convince.”

 

“I think not!”

 

“Well, who knows what the future holds...Amélie...ancestor of Hecate. It is in your blood.”

 

“Surely Hecate wasn’t foolish enough to side with you.”

 

“You don’t know Hecate as well as I do. She was my closest friend. She would have gladly died over and over again for my benefit.”

 

“You look at your slaves like they are dispensable.” Amélie critiqued. “You may call me weak, pathetic, and useless but I have enough sense in me to never join you again.”

 

“Again? Well, that’s a wild declaration. It doesn’t mean much from you, Amélie. An elf that was imprisoned for many centuries, almost forgotten. Pathetic.”

 

“Never again.” Amélie growls. Her energy expands, pushing against Hades. For a sliver of a second, she felt fear. It wasn’t her fear. It came from Hades. It was so subtle that it Amélie might have imagined it. Yet, even if she did, it was a pleasing thought that the Great God Hades was a bit scared. Just a little. That little fear turned into hope.

 

___

 

Angela felt a feather rip off her wing. A quick bullet from Widowmaker almost made a hole in her wings. Angela kept flying, circling around Widowmaker. Angela held the staff in her hand, waving it to create small barriers to deflect attacks, waiting for her energy to restore a bit more. 

 

Widowmaker was thinking. She needed someway to take Angela down. She sucked in her breath and expel a pink gas from her lips. However, Angela wasn’t going to risk anything. She flapped her wings and sent a gust of wind towards Widowmaker, blowing away the smoke like it was nothing. Widowmaker growled at Angela.

 

Widowmaker was impatient. She whispered a small spell and her stomach lurched. Widowmaker bent over, clutching her stomach, gagging out. Then small bundles of egg sacs came out in heaps. Widowmaker groans as the egg sacs left her body.

 

Angela grew wide eye. She waved her staff and threw fire down at Widowmaker to burn the eggs. Widowmaker deflected the attack with a simple barrier. The egg sacs broke and spiders came out. The same ones that had attacked Angela from before. They crawled out of their sacs, stretching their legs. They hissed and squealed. 

 

As if on cue, they looked up at the Goddess. With the jump of their eight legs, they sprang off of the ground, hurling towards Angela. The Goddess flapped her wings and tried to back up. However, the spiders shot out their poisonous webs and caught Angela. Quickly, Angela felt the burning webs dig into her skin. What was worse was that there was more than one of them. Angela could barely handle one.

 

The spiders tugged at the Goddess, crawling up the web, running towards Angela at full sprint. They happily squealed, making their way. Angela used her staff to rip the webs apart but she found herself only tangling herself even more. The webs burned and Angela hissed as she felt more webs attach to her. She grit her teeth and tried to flap her wings harder, but to no avail. She was getting closer to the ground.

 

Widowmaker smirked as she watch Angela slowly make her way down. Once she was close enough, she reached out to grab the Goddess. However, Angela was ready for her. During the fall, she gathered energy in her stomach and launched a fireball at Widowmaker. She burn the webs and singed the spiders. Being free, Angela then bent down to trip Widowmaker.

 

Widowmaker, getting her arms burned as she defended herself, fell to the ground, feeling the wind knock out of her. She got back to her feet but was met with a kick to her face. She flew back, knocking her head on the ground. 

 

The spiders crawled up Angela’s body, hungry for flesh. Angela ripped the creatures off of her skin, feeling their legs try and retain their grip on her. Angela’s skin was covered in dark red lines, making the Goddess hiss. The spiders only kept coming, baring their fangs and legs. Angela felt her mind grow hazy but she fought against her consciousness. 

 

Meanwhile, Widowmaker was back on her feet. She charged at Angela, slamming a fist to the Goddess’ face. Angela’s head jerked to the side, falling over. Angela felt the spider’s wrap her in their webs again.

 

“What’s wrong? What happened to all of those fancy moves?” Widowmaker taunted, laughing in the open. The spiders moved aside, revealing Angela tied up. Her hands and legs wrapped in webs, her wings crammed together, the Goddess was back to being a fly in a spider’s web. She was panting heavily, sucking in tight breaths.

 

Not wasting time, Widowmaker gathered energy around her, summoning a flood of poison around her. The spiders morphed into the poison, joining the main herd. Widowmaker raised the poison around her, creating spikes so she can poke holes into the Goddess. With a wicked smile, Widowmaker says, “Any last words?”

 

“I truly hope I was right to put my life on the line for Amélie.” Angela says, smiling. Widowmaker, having enough, drew down the spikes, hurling them at Angela.

 

Angela closed her eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. After a few more moments, she smiled. She opens her eyes and saw that the spikes have missed her completely. The webs on her skin started melting away. All in front of Widowmaker. Widowmaker’s amber eyes widen, stunned. She gasp, “What?”

 

“I guess I was right.” Angela says. She got up to her feet, shaking her wings in the air. She smirked at Widowmaker.

 

“What?” Widowmaker gasp. She waved a hand in front of her, launching an attack. Nothing came out. “What is this? Why isn’t anything working?”

 

“It’s over!” A voice rang out. Amélie came forward, stomping her way towards Widowmaker. As she walked, poison started to surround her, responding to her every whims. Widowmaker gasp, not fully believing what she was seeing.

 

“I told you.” Angela says. “I’m going to integrate you back with Amélie.”

 

“No.” Widowmaker growls. “I’m not going back to that weakling.”

 

Amélie launched a bullet at Widowmaker, knocking her over. Widowmaker screamed. The bullet shot right through her shoulder, leaving an open wound. Amélie lurches over, feeling the same pain erupt from her. Yet she smiles, gritting her way through the pain. “Give up, Widowmaker. It’s my turn to shine.”

 

Widowmaker was in disbelief. She didn’t want to believe this. She hissed, bearing through her open wound. She cries out, “No! You’re just a weakling! You’re just a fucking scared elf!”

 

“That’s enough.” Angela says coldly. “It’s over.”

 

Angela took a step back, already healing her wounds. She twirled the staff in front of her, performing specific moves as she spoke. The light glowed bright from the staff, traveling down Angela and covering her in this ethereal glow. Blues eyes glowed white, illuminating the dark void. Amélie watch as Angela raised a hand over Widowmaker. This was what Angela was saving up her power for. This one move to end it all.

 

Defeated, Widowmaker held still as Angela placed a hand on top of her head. Then the Goddess reached over to Amélie. Through Angela, they were linked. Angela, in a heavenly voice, says, “With the power vested in me, two souls shall become one! Hades, if you still dwell in this woman, I command you to leave and to never return!”

 

A red energy exploded from Widowmaker, escaping in a haze of maroon mist. The mist screeched and hisses, taunting Angela. Yet, Angela kept her cool as she watched the mist fades away. With no form, it had nowhere to go. Then Angela continued, pouring her energy into Widowmaker.

 

Widowmaker’s form began to glow. She started to lose her form, fading into a purple light. This light form soon started to grow small. Then smaller. Then smaller. It was then trapped in the hands of the Goddess, still growing purple. With a whisper of a spell, the light faded. Angela turned her hand over to reveal an amethyst.

 

“A stone?” Amélie says. However, Angela fell over, exhausted. Amélie had to rush to Angela’s side, holding her up.

 

“It’s over.” She sighed, eyes closing.

 

“Angela? Angela?” Amélie says, trying the shake the Goddess.

 

“It’s okay, Amélie. She’s gone. She’s in that stone.” Angela explained. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Amélie says. “I thought you defeated her?”

 

“No.” Angela grunts, wincing at how her body lost its strength to move. “I sealed her. She’s in that stone and she’s in you.”

 

“So she’s not gone?”

 

“She can’t just disappear, or you will lose a part of you.” Angela says. “That stone will act as a lock. The majority of her is in you, Amélie.”

 

“Then what’s going to happen to the outside if Widowmaker is gone?”

 

Angela chuckles as she says, “Who knows? I’ll see you on the other side.”

 

As she said that, the void started to shake. Then a bright light covered the two women, leaving them alone to their fates.

 

___

 

Fareeha stopped. The energy was gone. The creature that she was fighting before has halted in mid attack. It looked dead, as if life just left it’s soul. If it even has a soul. The jackal looked around. It was the same for everyone else. 

 

Everyone’s eyes landed on the main creature. It was glowing a shade of purple. It groaned, as if in pain. There was this silence, the only sounds came from the creature. No one wanted to move. No one wanted to find out what was going on. 

 

Fareeha watched as the creature split into two. A bright white light split the creature apart. Like a mask being peeled off, a shell of the creature started to fall off. Bit by bit, the shell dropped, exposing more light. Then, with a sudden explosion, there was a body that popped out, lifting themselves from the creature. 

 

It was Angela. Eyes closed, rising from the creature, it was as if she was being born. Fareeha, upon seeing Angela, ran to her. She stopped as the light grew brighter again. There was another flash of light and then there was none. The shell of the creature had faded away. The creatures that it bore disappeared into the sand. The centaurs that tormented the land had finally dropped, dead beyond their time. Everything was quiet. Everything was calm. Then, with a deep breath heard around the Realms, there was a massive cheer.

 

Angela opened her eyes, finding herself back in Duat. In her arms was Amélie, the amethyst embedded in her heart. With a soft voice, she says, “Amélie? We’re back.”

 

Amélie opened her amber eyes. She took a second, she blinked, and she looked around. She placed a hand on her heart, feeling the gem there. She looked up at Angela, who was smiling down at her. With a quivering voice, she jumped into Angela’s embrace, shouting, “Oh spirits, Angela. Oh spirits! I can’t believe it.”

 

“Angela!” Fareeha called out. Angela looked over to her jackal. Her heart stung when she saw the missing arm yet she was happy that Fareeha was alive. 

 

“Fareeha.” She whispered. Amélie look over, watching a jackal run to them. Fareeha glanced down at Amélie, curious and intrigued.

 

With a smile, she says, “You must be Amélie. It’s so nice to meet you. Angela has told me about you.”

 

She nods to Amélie, who gives her a curious smile. Catching up with Fareeha was the rest of the group, with cheers and laughter. However, when Walidah saw Amélie in the flesh, she snarled. It scared Amélie, who shivered into Angela’s arms. Angela had to raise a steady hand at Walidah while Annatar had to hold her back. Angela says, “Walidah. Let me explain.”

 

Walidah hissed, being held back by Annatar. Even Ana had to jump in to avoid any more fighting. Walidah growls, “So that’s the woman responsible for the mess she caused Duat.”

 

“Wait.” Ana says, trying to block Walidah when she took a step forward. 

 

“Walidah, Amélie was just as much as a victim of Hades as was Duat. I know what Widowmaker has done was horrific but Amélie, herself, wasn’t responsible.” Angela pleaded.

 

“I can support Angela’s words.” Hana said, speaking up. “I do not sense Hades’ power within her, unlike Widowmaker.”

 

Walidah remained silent but she glared at Amélie. Amélie, however, spoke up. “I’m sorry. Everyone, I’m sorry.”

 

Walidah had a shocked expression on her face. She hisses, “Sorry?”

 

“I know my words aren’t enough. It was because I was weak and have let this much pain rampage upon the Realms, upon Duat. My actions will do nothing to heal the wounds that was placed in the heart of the jackals.” Amélie says with a sad, yet confidant voice. “I’m sorry. If it means anything, I will, from this day on, do anything to stop Hades and avenge the lives that were lost today. I swear my life on those words.”

 

Walidah glared at the elf. Her heart conflicted. She sighed, still uneasy about Amélie as she says, “We will see if you hold up to those words.”

 

It wasn’t the best response but it was enough at the time. Angela sighed, glad to avoid another fight. Everyone relaxed, letting the reality of the situation ease their hearts. The battle was won. Duat was safe. 

 

“I like her.” Sombra commented, winking at Amélie. She got a glare from Walidah while Hana just chuckled.

 

___

 

The days after the battle was filled with a party. A party to please the Realms. A party of relaxation. A time of a burden that has been lifted. Jackals howled to Anubis, howled for the dead, and howled for the living. The Overwatch members quickly became close to the other jackals. In time, their hours was filled with drinking and eating, enjoying the spoils of war. Ana was a celebrity, many jackals came up to her and talked to her. She was like a goddess to them, a survivor. Hana got along with the jackals, as well as Sombra. Mei was busy helping Hanzo escape from the grasp of Jesse, in which she didn’t understand why Hanzo wasn’t giving the werewolf a chance. Walidah, still wary of Amélie, surprisingly didn’t party as much. She spent her time with Annatar, gazing upon the stars at the edge of the party.

 

It was mostly Annatar comforting Walidah, for the smaller jackal felt empty. Her dear friend, Asim, was gone from her life. There was a hole in her heart and gazing upon the stars helped her heal a bit. She told Annatar that she wondered if Asim was up there, looking down at them.

 

Fareeha watched her people laugh and dance. She looked over to her mother, smiling. Her arm was around Angela, keeping her close. The Goddess was fluttering her wings every so often. Amélie was near them, remaining quiet. Some jackals have come to accept her but most of them glared at her and kept their distance. She felt out of place. She could feel their anger at her and she knew she deserved it. At the same time, she didn’t want to be in the way of Fareeha and Angela.

 

Sombra and Hana joined her, however, talking to her and letting the elf touch Hana’s tails, which surprised everyone. It surprised Walidah the most when she turned around for a second. Annatar had to hold her back again. Fareeha laughed as Hana was urging Amélie to pet her head, much to the elf’s reluctance.

 

With a shaky hand, Amélie petted Hana’s tails, making the fox giggle. She smiled, watching Hana beam at her and Sombra gently watched from the side.

 

Angela happily hummed, watching her friend open up. It’s going to be hard in the future but she hoped, that in time, Amélie will be accepted into society again. She looks up to Fareeha, saying, “The battle feels like a dream.”

 

“I wish it was a dream.” Fareeha responded, wrapping an arm around the Goddess.

 

“I wish losing your arm was a dream.” Angela admitted sadly. It felt empty to see Fareeha missing her right arm.

 

“It’s just an arm.” Fareeha whispered. Angela shook her head as she kissed her jackal. 

 

“It’s still a part of you that I lost.” Angela sighed, deepening the kiss. 

 

“I’m still here.” Fareeha says. 

 

Angela smiled. It was a sad smile but she had to accept Fareeha’s words. “Promise you will never disappear from me? Please? I can’t stand to lose you, Fareeha. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Angela. I promise.” The jackal responded, nudging her head against Angela’s forehead. 

 

Angela sighed happily but she was overcome with anxiety. This happy feeling felt too good to be true. Soon, they would have to leave. Hades was still in power, poisoning the lands in the Realms. Angela had many unanswered questions. Who was her mother? What was Zeus hiding from her? Ana caught the group up with what Overwatch was doing. The Fruit of Lucifer. What was it? Angela knew her father had to know something. Was she connected to it?

 

“Habibti?” Fareeha nudged. “Why the sad look?”

 

Angela admitted, “It feels like today is the first day of the end.”

 

The Goddess lets out a small sob. Fareeha shushes her, caressing her cheek. “Angela.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself. We just won.”

 

“We did. Let us be happy tonight. We earned it.” Fareeha cooed, kissing into Angela’s hair. 

 

“Oh Fareeha, I wish we met under different circumstance. A time where it was filled with peace and warmth. A time where we didn’t have to worry about losing each other or losing a part of ourselves.” Angela ranted, shaking her head.

 

“Angela, relax.” Fareeha says. “I’m right here. We are in this, together. Okay? Whatever tomorrow has to bring, we will face it together.”

 

Angela smiled, feeling the words of the jackal touch her heart. She gives Fareeha another kiss, gazing into her brown eyes.

 

Alone in their own world, Angela cleared her mind, filling it with the thoughts of Fareeha. Their hearts belonged to each other, that was enough for them both. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, holding her close, shutting out the noises of the party. Their eyes closed, their breaths mingling, their body heat shared from each other, Fareeha and Angela let the moment sear into their minds. A memory for the future ahead. When, in a time, they were at their worst, they hoped that this moment will bring them hope.

 

___

 

Let the heroes rest. Their time in Duat comes to a close. As the dark cloud of Hades lingers over the Realms, these heroes rest until their hearts are full. With new friends and old comrades gathered in one spot, this battle will be valuable in the fate of the Realms. For Angela, Goddess of Healing, and Fareeha, Pharah of Duat, will continue their journey, but let them enjoy their time together now. For anything can happen in the future. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you may be mad or sad. I understand. The story has come to a close. Only part one, though. Part two, to be honest, will not come in a long time. I need a break from this series. A long one. I can’t estimate when “The Fruit of Lucifer” will come out but I hope you will still be interested when the time comes. Until then, I will continue with other Pharmercy works, as well as Som.va and Korrasami.
> 
> In fact....I do have a pharmercy Omegaverse series coming very soon so that will be coming...it has jackal fareeha and human Angela....
> 
> Anyways, I thank you for sticking with me. I really do. I’m sorry if my work has gotten sloppy in some chapters and have gotten slow in others. These long stories are hard to maintain, especially with school and life. So I really appreciate the support and love. I really do. I wish you all the best and I hope you always show love to any writer that you read of. Until the next time we may speak, bye bye~ Kokoro
> 
> Tumblr @ kokoro—nerd (two dashes)
> 
> A huge thank you for Grimlockprime222 for making sure I stay on track. Thank you for dealing with my bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> ANY INACCURACIES OF RELIGION OR MYTHOLOGY IS PURELY UNINTENTIONAL AND THIS WORK IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, I AM A WRITER FOR MY SPARE TIME.
> 
> Please, if you love/like this:
> 
> Leave it a Kudo so I can see!
> 
> Leave a Comment so I can interact with you!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified for the latest update!
> 
> Bookmark this story if you want bonus points, don't worry this is not a test. Hahaha!
> 
> If you really want to, feel free to SHARE this story as long as my name is on the link/post.
> 
> Please do one of these actions so I know you, as the readers, enjoyed it and I shall continue it! :)
> 
> You can ask me questions,comments, and messages on my Tumblr @kokoro—nerd. (Two dashes).


End file.
